Beyond Perspective
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Momo Hinamori lived a life of normality. But when she rescues an injured teenager with icy cold wings from certain death, she soon finds herself involved in a predicament that is beyond her imagination: a war between guardians of the heavenly afterlife.
1. The Injured One

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Synopsis:<span>** Momo Hinamori lived a life of normality. But when she rescues an injured teenager with icy cold wings from certain death, she soon finds herself involved in a predicament that is beyond her imagination: a war between guardians of the heavenly afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **My previous stories from the Blessed from the Heavens series are some of my most favourite stories to write because I get to write about Toshiro as the heavenly guardian. This time, it's no different. However, this story will be a lot different from my previous heavenly guardian story series. Not only will there be longer chapters; more fight scenes; more character development; and more complications, there are going to be lots and lots of fluttering HitsuHina love in the air. Yay!

This story is dedicated to all my beloved readers, reviewers, and all the other HitsuHina fans out there on fanfiction. net. Without any further adieu, here is chapter one of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Dreaming/Flash Back. **Momo's Narration. **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter One**: The Injured One

_"Mother, please tell me the story about the guardians of the heavenly afterlife again!" the six year old girl with raven coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes said to her parent from the safety of her bed._

_Taking a seat next to her, the older Hinamori let out a small laugh and replied, "Alright then Momo-chan, I'll tell you that story again."_

_"Yay!"_

_"This is a legend that has been passed down from generation to generation by word of mouth. Long ago, when the Earth was still very young, there lived many guardians who watched the land from a place high above the land called the heavenly afterlife. Out of the many, only three of them are considered to be special. One of them is called the Great Guardian also known as the protector of the universe. This guardian's job is to look after everything that goes on from above the skies: the pros and the cons. As for the other two, they are considered to be protectors of Earth's peace and harmony. They are the light and the darkness and the yin and the yang; to those who know them, they are called Shiro and Kuro. Though their assigned job from the Great Guardian is the same as his, they were to do their work from a close distance. After granting them special permission, they have come down to Earth from the heavens and live as people just like us."_

_As her mother is telling the story, Momo's grip on her pillow tightened as her eyes sparkled with delight. She is getting to the good part of the story. _

_"After their deaths, they return to the heavenly afterlife for several years to write and give their progress reports to the Great Guardian. Once the reporting period is over, they return to Earth and reincarnate as different people. All the memories of their previous lives are passed on between reincarnations."_

_"Cool..."_

_"If at any moment, there are sources of evil trying to upset the balance on Earth, these two guardians will revert back to their guardian selves and fight for peace. Sometimes they come out of the battle victorious while others, their lives ended up being sacrificed for the greater good." _

_"Poor them..." _

_She smiled. "Don't worry, Momo-chan; they will always reincarnate shortly after."_

_"I know, but it's still sad."_

_"To this day, not very many people were able to figure out which people walking the Earth are the two guardians the legend speaks of. Also, there is very little information about them on a personal level. There are so many questions to ask: is there a time where they will stop reincarnating? When will they return to the heavenly afterlife for good? If things doesn't change the way they are, it is most likely that things will remain the same for many years to come."_

_There is a brief moment of silence. _

_"So, how did you like it?" _

_"I want to meet one someday..." _

_With a smile, her mother placed a hand on her head and gave her a kiss. "Only time will tell if you are deserving enough to see one or not in the future." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." _

_"I guess that means I have to be extra good for him or her!" _

_She giggled with amusement over her daughter's words. "You got that right, Momo-chan." _

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, she shot her eyes open in response to hearing the annoying sound of the alarm clock set on the night table. Looking around for a bit, she soon realized she is in her bedroom. "Oh, it was just a dream..."<p>

Extending a hand out, she shut the clock off before sitting up in bed. Raising her hands up high, she began stretching. Then, she threw her blanket aside, turned her body, put on her slippers, and got out of bed. Walking over to the curtains on the side of the room, she pushed them both aside to reveal the balcony doors and the beautiful outdoor scenery outside. Feeling the warm sun rays shining through the room, she closed her eyes and took a moment to take it all in.

When she reopened her eyes, she looked over at the alarm clock to check the time. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for school!"

She began scrambling around the room. It is time to start her daily routine for a regular school day.

**_My name is Momo Hinamori. I am a sixteen year old girl, who likes to have fun and hang out with her friends. _**

The peach girl hurried to the closet take out a few clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and blow dries her hair.

**_Almost five years ago, my mother got involved in a traffic accident. From what I heard, she passed away after saving a boy's life. It was a sad time for me because I am left without any parents to take care of me.  
><em>**

Once she ran back into the bedroom, she is all dressed up in her school uniform. Stopping at the mirror, she took a moment to do her hair up in a bun. Once she is done, she looked at herself for one last time before she snatched her bag from her work desk and ran out of her room.

**_My dad? Oh, he passed away when I was a baby. So, I barely have any memories about him._**

As fast as her feet are able to carry her, the raven haired girl hurried downstairs to the kitchen where she met up with her only living relative.

**_But don't worry; I'm happily living with my grandmother right now._**

"Ohayo Momo."

"Ohayo Obaa-san."

She took her seat at the dinner table. After picking up her chopsticks, she placed her hands together and said her thanks. She looked down at her food with a smile on her face. In no time, she began eating her meal. "You have cleaning duties today?"

Hinamori stopped for a moment and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, one of my classmates asked me to do it for her because she has a dentist appointment today. In return, she will do my scheduled cleaning duty tomorrow."

"I see."

Momo looked over to the side to check the time. "Oh my gosh, I better hurry up!"

She quickly went back to finishing her meal. Once she is done, the peach girl picked up a napkin from the table and gently dabbed it on her lips. After putting it back down, she placed her hands together.

"Gochiso sama deshita."

"You can leave the plates there," the elderly woman said. "I will clean it up."

"Arigato Obaa-san," Momo said as she picked up her school bag and stood up from her seat. With no time to waste, she ran towards the front door. "I'll be back soon."

"Have a safe trip!"

She put on her shoes and opened the front entrance. "Hai!"

With that said, Hinamori walked out and closed the door behind her. Once she is outside, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, she slowly exhaled and opened her eyes to look up at the sky.

"Hn, it looks like it's going to rain soon." She stopped walking for a moment to check the contents in her bag. She closed her bag and let out a relieved sigh. _"Good, I remembered to bring the umbrella with me."_

She then started jogging her way to school.

"I better get going or else he'll think that Chiharu-chan has bailed out on her duties."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting!"<p>

Hearing the peach girl's voice, the blond haired teenager stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Hinamori-kun, you're here early."

Momo walked over to her desk to drop off her bag_. _She then walked to the front of the classroom to join him. "Yeah, Chiharu-chan asked me to do her cleaning duties today."

"Oh okay."

**_Izuru Kira is one of my closest friends since I was in middle school. We usually hang out with one another which is probably why there is that particular rumour of us flying around in the school. People think we have an interest in one another, but that's not the case. At most, we think of each other as the sibling we never had. _**

"So, what needs to be done today?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, I finished cleaning the chalkboard and brushes," Kira said. "That leaves you to water the plants."

"Okay then, leave it to me!"

All of a sudden, the slide door opened. The two teenagers turned around to see a familiar face enter the room. "Ohayo."

"Ah, ohayo Abarai-kun!"

**_Renji Abarai is my other closest friend. He may not be as polite or intelligent as Kira-kun, but he has a good heart when he needs to be. Other than that, he likes to compete with other students especially during physical education class. As a result, sometimes the class turns into one serious battlefield._**

"Ohayo Abarai," Izuru greeted. "It's rare of you to come to school early."

The red headed teenager closed the door behind him and took his seat at his desk. After placing his bag on the table, he put his arms and chin on it. He let out a loud yawn. "I know, but I had an errand to do."

"This early in the day?" Momo asked.

He nodded with agreement. "Oh yeah..."

"I see."

The slide door opened once more. In response, the three classmates looked over to see who it is. "Ah Kira, I've been looking for you."

He entered the room and walked over to them. "Good morning Hisagi-san."

**_Shuhei Hisagi. He's my upperclassman and editor in chief of the school newspaper. Whenever he has time, he hangs out with the rest of us. Other than that, he's busy managing the school newspaper or getting ready for his final exams. If things go well, he will graduate next spring. _**

"Morning Hinamori," he replied before he turned to Izuru. He extended a hand out for the younger teenager to see it. "Here's the book you wanted to borrow from me."

"Thanks a lot Hisagi-san," Kira said, accepting his offer. "I'm glad you're able to find it."

Shuhei folded his arms over his chest. "No thanks to you, I had to clean up my room just to find it."

Izuru placed his free hand on the back of his head and let out a hesitant laugh. He apologized, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I really needed to clean up anyway or else my folks with give me the lecture."

"Ou, now that could have sucked," Renji said.

"Oh yeah, no kidding."

Hinamori placed her hands together and smiled with content.

**_Yep, this is my ordinary life. _**

Hisagi looked at the hanging clock above the chalkboard to check the time. He then resumed his attention to his schoolmates. "Well, I better head back to my class. I have my cleaning duties to finish up."

The three teenagers nodded with agreement. Renji asked, "Are you going to join us for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the usual spot."

"Okay, see you then," Momo said.

"Bye Hisagi-san," Kira added as he watched the older teenager leave the classroom.

"Bye everyone!"

**_Little did I know, I will meet someone who will completely change the way I normally see things; t_****_hat fateful day just so happens to be today._**

* * *

><p>The school bell rung, signaling students that today's classes are over for the day. However, most of them are not ready to leave the school premises just yet. "Well, that's just nice. It's raining outside."<p>

Upon hearing their classmate say that, other students began checking the weather outside from the large windows.

"Ah, you're right!" the other student replied. "What's even worse is its just pouring outside!"

The first student sighed with defeat. "If only I remembered to bring my umbrella, I wouldn't be in this situation."

After seeing what is going on, another student turned to his companion. He asked, "Are you going to wait for the rain to lighten up?"

He stopped packing his belongings for a moment to take a quick glance at the window. At that moment, the dark sky started to lighten up with lightning and thunder. Several students jumped with surprise while others yelped upon hearing the sound. As for the young teenager, he just went back to what he was doing. "No."

"I see; are you going to go home using _that_ way again?"

"Yeah." He closed his bag and draped it over his shoulder as he stood up. "Besides, it only takes five minutes to get there compared to the twenty minutes by foot."

"Yeah, but a thunderstorm is outside," the dark haired teenager pointed out. "Are you sure you're able to travel in those conditions?"

Suddenly, the other teenager let out a smirk on his face. "Oh no, traveling in this storm isn't a problem for me. I have lots of experience in this field, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"It can't be helped." He walked towards the slide door and stopped. After glancing over his shoulder, he said, "Most people only see me as a regular sixteen year old teenager."

He cracked a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne."

After giving his friend a short wave, the shorter teenager left the classroom and head his way to the rooftop.

Once he is there, the young teenager looks around to make sure no one was in sight. He even walked around the perimeter once just to make sure. By the time he is certain of it, he returned to the rooftop entrance and closed it shut. He then climbed on top of the staircase rooftop to take a look at the current weather condition. "The heavy rain is going to lighten up within the next forty-five minutes or so."

He closed his eyes and remained silent. Seconds later, his body started glowing in a thin layer of light blue aura. Suddenly, a pair of icy cold wings sprouted from his back. By the time he reopened his eyes, his body began floating in midair. After being about ten centimeters off the ground, he spread his wings out. With a strong flap of his wings, he took off into the air.

After flying under the stormy weather for a few short minutes, he landed on the balcony of his apartment. Noticing the towel he left earlier in the day, he picked it up and began drying himself. Once he entered his home, his wings disappeared without a trace. He closed the glass door shut and took off his shoes. He tossed his school bag on the couch somewhere and walked into the bedroom to change into a new set of clothes. Then, he walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opened the fridge and checked the contents inside. Suddenly, he hissed between his teeth. "I have to buy something to eat."

The sixteen year old teenager closed the fridge door and walked back to the living room to pick up his shoes. He carried them across the room to the entrance to his apartment and put them on. Once he is done, he opened the door and stepped out. After closing it shut, he began making his way downstairs to the local variety store by foot.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of his phone ring tone. He removed the portable device from his pants pocket and checked who is calling him. With his thumb, he pressed the talk button and held the phone against his ear. "If you're asking me to give you a free ride home, then don't bother asking."

"Eh, why?"

"Two reasons: one, I'm not flying in the rain again and two, you're too heavy to carry."

"What? Are you telling me that I'm fat?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're bigger and taller than me. So, it's obvious that I can't carry you. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to do you this favour after putting today's weather conditions into consideration!"

Then, he heard the sound of a pout. "You're so stingy."

There is a brief moment of silence. "I'm hanging up."

"Ah, wait! I'm not finished talking to you, Hi-"

He ended the conversation with a single push of a button. After letting out a defeated sigh, he stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket and continued walking. After a while, he suddenly stopped. Feeling suspicious of the area around him, he started looking around. His eyes narrowed a bit before he continued walking. He took a right, walked to the end of hallway, and even past the variety store he was supposed to go into. Instead, he went outside through the backdoor. Immediately, he called upon his unique abilities and flew into the air.

As he is flying away from his home, he took a quick glance over his shoulder to see what is behind him. Even though there is no one there, he could sense it. _"This is so annoying. Out of all days, why now?"_

With that in mind, he picked up speed and flew faster across the sky.

* * *

><p>Momo stopped walking for a moment to look up at the clouds above her. Noticing what she is doing, her three male friends stopped walking. One of them asked, "What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just checking the weather," the peach girl replied. "It looks like the rain isn't going to stop anytime soon."

They looked up to see the rain and clouds as well. Hisagi agreed, "Yeah, you're right."

Without any warning, the skies let out a roaring thunder. Renji then suggested, "Let's not waste anymore time here and quickly go home to our houses. We might get struck by lightning."

Kira and Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Alright then, we'll see each other tomorrow," Shuhei replied.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Izuru said.

"Later," Renji added.

With a short nod and smile on his face, Hisagi and the other boys ran on their separate ways to go home. On the other hand, Momo stood and waved them a friendly farewell. "Bye!"

Once they are gone, she turned around. With her grip tight onto her umbrella, she started running on the pathway that leads to her family home. However, she was soon stopped by a mysterious sound. Curious, Hinamori raised her head and began looking around.

_"This sound is strange. It is as if I'm hearing blades clashing against one another."_

Then, she spotted something from the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to the side, her eyes widened in astonishment. She saw two bright lights of blue and violet black dancing in the sky. Though dazzling as they are, Hinamori found it strange.

_"They're definitely not fireworks."_

"Why don't you give yourself up already, Kyo?"

Momo blinked with surprise._ "Eh, did I just heard one of the lights speak?" _

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that can't happen," said another voice. "I have plans to accomplish which include taking my rightful place as the next great ruler of the heavenly afterlife."

Hinamori gasped. _"The other light spoke as well!"_

"If you do that, you're going to upset the balance in this world," the shining blue light echoed. "Also, you will commit the greatest crime the people of our kind could ever make: killing innocent lives!"

"By then, my criminal record will be of no significance and I can always rebuild this land under my own terms."

"You bastard, I'm not going to let that happen!"

The two lights clashed against one another. "Let's see if you can stop me."

Seconds later, they broke apart only to bump into each other again. The battle went on for several minutes until one of them was suddenly shot back a few meters. Without any warning, the dark light began firing many smaller beams towards the light blue one. It dodged a few shots, but it soon became a victim to the deadly attacks. An explosion followed causing smoke to consume the lights.

Momo had no idea what she should do. The scene before her is unfathomable. This situation can only happen in films or one's wild imagination. _"What in the world is going on?"_

Then, she spotted something come out of the thick smoke. She gasped. The blue light is falling from the sky and is heading in the direction of the riverbank. Her feet began to move on its own as she headed towards it to take a closer look. In the meantime, she looked up and saw the violet black light floating above the sky for a bit. Then, it flew away towards the eastern horizon. Once it is gone, she concentrated on finding the mysterious blue light.

Hinamori walked along the river path for a few minutes in search of any possible sign of it. Then, she heard the sound of hoarse coughing. She looked over to the side someone has just dragged himself out of the running water. She quickly ran over to his side.

When she got down on her knees to take a closer look at him, she realized something. Strangely, this teenager has a pair of icy wings on his back. Momo placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

_"Could it be what I think he is?"_ Once the coughing stopped, the white haired male slowly opened his emerald-teal eyes to see the peach girl kneeling before him. "A-Are you alright?"

He tried to sit up, but he soon fell back down. He couldn't feel anymore strength in him.

"D-Don't strain yourself, you're hurt especially from that attack."

His eyes suddenly widened upon surprise. He slowly raised his head to look at her again. _"T-This person...She can see me."  
><em>

He opened his mouth and tried to speak with her. But before he could say anything, all the energy he had suddenly left him. As a result, he closed his eyes and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Shiro**_ - White; the name of the heavenly guardian, _**Kuro**_ - Black; the guardian of darkness's name,_** Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Gochiso sama deshita**_ - Thanks for the meal, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(casual/informal)_, _**Kyo**_ - Bad Luck; a guardian's name

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Well, how do you like the introduction to this story? Like it? Dislike it? Any guesses to who Momo just met? xP Can you also guess any of the other characters I've introduced into the story, but have yet to reveal their names? In the meantime, please review while I get ready for the next update. Thanks.


	2. Heavenly Guardian Shiro

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! I managed to squeeze in a fan fiction update. Yes! =) Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, peachysnowFan, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, Shiro-ouji-sama, Mrs. HopeEstheim, HibarixZhen, KnowledgeandImagination, Lil' EyeCandy, applestoapples,** **Crystal183, **and **Reader-Favs.  
><strong>

Message to _**Shiro-ouji-sama**_: If you're referring to the first time he got his powers back, I suppose you're right. The two scenes are fairly similar. Thanks for your review!**  
><strong>

Message to _**applestoapples**_: Don't worry; my feelings weren't hurt from your review. To be honest, I have to agree with what you said. My high school fan fictions usually revolve around the same reoccurring themes. So, it does get a bit boring after a while. Of course, that does not include The Healing Heart. That story had the unpredictable quality in it. Now, let's talk about the story. Your guesses are correct. However, the person Hitsugaya fought was actually a Bleach character. I just gave him a guardian name just like how I gave Toshiro his guardian name, Shiro. Don't worry; I'll be providing some hints throughout the later chapters to Kyo's real identity. I hope you're able to figure it out! xD Anyways, thanks for pointing out the grammar errors. I'll make sure to pay close attention to those type of mistakes in future edits. Thanks for your review! Here's a yummy Hitsuhina cookie for your great efforts!

Without any further delay, here is chapter two of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."** Short Flash Back.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Two**: Heavenly Guardian Shiro

By the time he regained consciousness, he glanced over at the window to see the sun rays beaming into the room. He then noticed a clock sitting on the table. He slowly turned his body to one side and checked the time. It is currently four o'clock in the afternoon. He wondered, _"Where am I? How long have I been asleep?"_

He tried sitting up from bed to look around, but he felt a sharp pain on his right. He clutched his hand onto his right shoulder and hissed between his teeth. He looked over and noticed something.

"Damn, one of my wings is sprained. I won't be able to fly for a while."

He then held his hands out (on his lap) and looked at himself.

"Come to think of it, somebody was able to bandage the rest of my wounds." At that moment, the most recent event dawned to him. He raised his head and scanned the room. "Then, does that mean I'm in her house right now?"

Suddenly, he heard the door open and saw the person he met before. "Ah, you're awake."

The peach girl entered and closed the door behind her before walking to his bedside. She then placed a tray of noodle soup with some gram crackers in front of him. She leaned back and placed her hands together on her back.

"Here's a little something for you to eat." He looked down at his food for a moment before he looked up at her. Hinamori smiled. "Don't worry; I didn't poison it or anything like that."

The white haired teenager looked at his bowl of soup once more. After letting out a sigh, he picked up the spoon and began eating. A few short sips later, he said, "Thanks..."

"It's no problem."

There is a moment of silence. "How long have I been asleep?"

"It has been about a day since I first found you by the river bank."

He took another sip from his soup before placing the spoon back into the bowl. "...I see."

The winged teenager took a quick glance at the raven haired girl before he concentrated on finishing his food. Once he is done, he just sat in deep thought. Momo noticed and asked, "Hn, is there something wrong?"

Upon hearing her question, he broke out of his thoughts and replied, "Ah no, I was just wondering why you haven't said anything about me. It's obvious that my appearance isn't...very normal to you."

She suddenly smiled. "I know. You're a guardian, right?"

He looked at her with astonishment. "Eh, how did you know about my kind?"

"When I was young, my mother used to tell me the legend about the guardians of the heavenly afterlife," she explained. "After hearing that story, I've always believed that they exist. When I saw you for the first time yesterday, I instantly knew that you must be one."

"I see. Not only I'm surprised that you know about the guardians, you can also see us. Normally, living beings like you shouldn't be able to see guardians. We're just...invisible."

Hinamori placed a hand on the back of her neck and let out a hesitant laugh. "I'm not sure how I was able to see you. I just can."

"Did you ever had close contact with a guardian before?"

She shook her head. "Well, no...not that I can recall."

"Then, it must be related to extreme exposure to a strong spiritual presence which happened at some point in your life."

"Um, I see."

There is a short pause. Suddenly, the peach girl remembered something.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you."

_"Momo __Hinamori__..."_

**_"If anything happens to me, please...look after my Momo-chan. I beg of you to keep this promise, little guardian."_**

**_"...I will."_**

**_"Thank you..."_**

**_"Please, let me in! My mother is in there!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, but the operation is currently in progress. Until she comes out, you have to wait out here."_**

**_"No, please...I don't want to lose her!"_**

The white haired guardian closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He reopened his eyes and looked at the raven haired teenager. _"No wonder she looks familiar; she's that woman's daughter."_

"What's your name?"

He turned his head to the side. After a brief moment of silence, he replied, "I'm...Shiro."

All of a sudden, her face lightened up. Without any warning, she slammed her hands on the side of the bed causing the guardian to jump. "Wow, really? You're Shiro, the heavenly guardian?"

"Y-Yeah, so what about it?"

"That's so cool! When I was young, I always asked my mother to retell the story of the three special guardians," she explained. "Back then, I wished to meet one of them someday. Now that it happened, I just can't stop grinning."

Shiro gave her a weird look. "You're one odd girl. Normally, people would flip out whenever they meet a guardian for the first time."

She smiled. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised over the fact that you're about my age."

He folded his arms over his chest and replied, "Well, that is what happens when one is able to reincarnate numerous times."

"I guess you have a point."

They fell silent for a moment. "Anyways, thanks for taking care of me all this time Hinamori."

"It's no problem, Shiro. You're welcomed to stay here until you feel better."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to be a burden to you," the white haired guardian replied. "Besides, you didn't sleep on your bed last night."

"Oh, don't worry about that; I can always sleep on the couch in the living room."

"Wouldn't your folks find it weird?"

Momo thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Shiro gave her a stern look. "Yep, you're definitely one strange girl."

"Mou..."

"Momo, can you come down here for a second?" a voice called out.

"Hai, I'll be right there Obaa-san!" She then turned to Shiro. "I'll be back as soon as possible. In the meantime, get some rest."

With a short nod, he watched the peach girl pick up the empty tray from his lip and leave the room. Once she is gone, the heavenly guardian let out a sigh and turned his attention to the window. "After considering a day has passed by, it's safe to say that he's not looking for me. However, just to be sure, I better leave this place. If things go bad, she will become involved."

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a phone's ring tone. He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. With a single press of a button, he held the portable device against his ear and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell were you? You weren't at school today!"

He sighed with defeat, not surprised that she would be calling him. "I got involved in a minor incident. I'll be back after I rest a bit."

"...I see."

"I'll talk to you later."

"You better do that or else I'm not going to forgive you! Besides, I'm not the only one who was worried about you."

Again, he sighed. "Alright, I understand. I'll apologize to him too."

"Hey, I don't like that the tone of your voice."

"You're not my mother."

"Oi, you better not hang up on me again."

"I am. Ja ne."

"Oi Hits-"

Suddenly, Shiro pressed the end conversation button and put his phone back into his pocket. "Damn, she can be so annoying sometimes. Thank goodness she didn't call earlier or else she's going to start thinking of weird ideas."

"Who is going to start thinking of weird ideas?"

The winged guardian looked over to the front to see Momo has just entered the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked over to his bedside, he replied, "Oh, it's nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

"Oh, okay." Shiro then took hold of the blanket and pulled it over to the side. After turning his body to the side of the bed, he extended his feet out and touched the floor. "Eh Shiro, what are you doing?"

By the time he stood up on his feet, he replied, "I have to go home now."

"Are you sure?" He nodded with agreement. The peach girl lowered her head. "I see."

She raised her head up again.

"Is it because of that Kyo guy you fought before?"

_**"Don't you have anything better to do other than taking over the heavenly afterlife and getting rid of the anyone who can potentially ruin your plans?" **_

_**"Unfortunately, I don't. I should say the same thing about you, Shiro-kun." **_

_**"I'm not listening to this."**_

_**"I'm serious. Don't you desire living a different kind of life? I can help you with that."**_

_**"No thanks, there is no way I'm going to join you." **_

_**"Suit yourself; don't blame me if you end up losing your life by my blade."**_

The heavenly guardian then looked away from her. _"He's still out there somewhere causing all sorts of trouble." _

"Shiro?"

"It's s-something like that."

"...Oh."

After a brief moment of silence, he resumed his attention to the peach girl. "Thanks again for your help."

"Ah yeah," she replied. Momo let out a soft smile. "I'll...see you again some other time, Shiro."

He gave her a short nod of agreement. Then, the white haired guardian walked over and opened the window. He jumped out. Once she saw that, Hinamori walked up to the window to check where Shiro is. She saw him climb down the nearby tree. By the time he landed on the grass safely, the white haired teenager took a look at the bedroom window he just came out of. There, he saw the peach girl looking down at him.

_"So, this is where she lives now."_

Shiro let out a sigh. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and began leaving the premises. Along the way, he turned his head to the side to take one last look at the place he stayed at. After a brief moment, he resumed his attention to the front. He continued walking his way home.

_"Ja ne Hinamori."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Shiro**_ - White; the heavenly guardian's name, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Kyo - **_Bad Luck; a guardian's name, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(casual/informal)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Are you confused with all the name calling? Well, this is a good time to be reading carefully. I'll tell you right off the bat; Shiro is Toshiro Hitsugaya's guardian name. For those of you who figured it out before hand, you earned yourself a delicious slice of HitsuHina cake. Mmm, yummy! Anyways, what is going to happen next? Will they ever meet again? Well, stay tuned to the next update! Please review! Thanks.


	3. Another Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hello everyone, I'm back with another update! Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, anime16, KnowledgeandImagination, Lavi-hime 4E -3, applestoapples, Koatan, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Hyourinmaru10, HibarixZhen, KiRisH KiRisH, Shiro-ouji-sama, fayfan**_ (x2)_**, Reader-favs, Crystal183, Neko no me, Chichi4mangaHero.  
><strong>

Message to _**applestoapples**_: I can understand why the second flash back is a bit confusing. I haven't really described the scene very thoroughly aside from the fact that Toshiro was talking with Kyo. I written it that way to get my readers guessing who is Kyo's hidden identity. As I mentioned in the beginning of the previous chapter, he's not an original character. Yes, I do have to agree; Matsumoto is one epic character. I can hardly imagine myself writing a multi-chapter story without her in it. xD Thanks for your review!

Message to_** Shiro-ouji-sama**_: Yes, chapter two was a bit short. But don't worry; this one is going to be fairly long. Anyways, onto your question: I'm sorry for not getting it the first time. Yes, Toshiro's appearance is according to the one after Ichigo defeated Aizen. xD _*drools* _Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is chapter three. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Three:** Another Encounter

As the students of class 2-1 are taking notes from the teacher's lecture, one of them is busy doing something else. Actually, she has been like that since the afternoon lecture started. Out of all people, one of them noticed her behaviour. He leaned over and whispered, "Is there something wrong, Hinamori-kun?"

Momo suddenly broke out of her thoughts and looked over to the side to see the concerned face of Izuru Kira. "Eh?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Ah no, I'm fine," she whispered back. _"I'm just wondering what he's up to." _

Hinamori then turned her attention to the chalkboard.

_"It has been over a week since I last saw him: Shiro, the heavenly guardian."_ She let out a soft sigh and turned her head to the side. Her focus on the teacher changed. She began watching the clouds slowly pass by._ "Come to think of it, he never told me his current identity as a living being. He could be in the same school as me."_

Kira took a quick glance at Hinamori and noticed she's daydreaming again. He raised an eyebrow before resuming his attention to front of the class.

_"Why am I getting so optimistic for? The reason he won't tell me his other name is for his safety. I should respect that."_ She sighed with defeat. _"Then again, it would be nice to see him once more."_

"Hinamori-chan, can you please read the next section?"

Upon hearing her name being called out, the peach girl broke out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the front. Realizing what she is supposed to do; Momo hastily picked up her book from the table and stood up from her seat. "Ah hai!"

She scrolled through the text, trying to figure out where the last reader left off. "Psh..."

The raven haired girl glanced over to see Kira. He whispered, "We're at the third paragraph from page 346."

Momo gave him a short smile before looking down at her book again. Without any further delay, she began reading out loud to the class.

* * *

><p>"Yosh, it's finally time for us to kick some ass!" Renji exclaimed as he stood up from his seat with a raised fist. "Today, we're going to defeat West Rukon High and prove to everyone that we have what it takes to win the next regional tournament!"<p>

"I can see you're very optimistic, Abarai-kun," Kira said as he too stood up from his seat. "However, West Rukon High's boys soccer team has been ranked number one since we started high school. Getting a victory from them is not going to be easy."

At that moment, Momo left her seat and join her two friends. Renji hissed between his teeth and turned his head to the side. "What are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you make your way to the soccer field right now?"

Renji and Izuru looked at the wall clock to check the time. Suddenly, the red haired teenager exclaimed, "Oh shit, you're right. The coach is going to scold us if he finds us not there."

"Thanks for telling us," Izuru said.

Hinamori nodded her head. "I'll cheer for you, Abarai-kun, and Hisagi-san from the sidelines."

Renji gave her a thumb up before he and Kira left the classroom. After a few chats with her classmates, Momo soon left the class as well. Then, she noticed a row of students standing by the window. Curious, she walked up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Hey Momo-chan," one of them said. "We're just checking out West Rukon's boys soccer team."

Hinamori went up on her toes to be able to see over the other the people's heads and shoulders. Despite that, she's still having trouble seeing them. "They're here already?"

Another one of her schoolmates nodded with agreement. "They're down there along with their fan club."

"That shouldn't matter," another schoolmate said. "We have the home advantage."

Momo sighed with defeat and stood back down on her feet. Looking at the competition this way isn't going to work. So, she decided to head off to the schoolyard to get a closer look. By the time she is outside, she started looking for them. "Hn, they should be around here somewhere."

Just as she turned at the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry." When she took a better look, her eyes immediately widened upon surprise. _"Oh my gosh, that snowy white hair and emerald-teal eyes! There's no mistaken it!"_

He groaned. "Watch where you're goi-Hi-Hinamori!"

"Shir-"

Without any warning, he placed a hand over her mouth. As a result, he managed to get her to muffle the rest of her sentence. He leaned over and whispered, "Shh, don't call me by that name."

He looked back and forth to see if anyone is around. Once he felt safe, he resumed his attention to the peach girl.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else."

Shiro removed his hand from her and stepped back to give her some room. Momo nodded with agreement. "Um, okay."

With that said, Hinamori began leading the white haired teenager elsewhere to finish their conversation. Little did they know, somebody caught them in the act. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Hn, what is this I'm seeing?"

* * *

><p>"So, you're studying at Seireitei High."<p>

Momo leaned against the wall next to him and slowly nodded with agreement. She replied, "Yeah, I never thought I would meet you again like this."

"Same here." For the next few moments, neither teenager knew what to say because they never expected to see each other so soon. "About before, don't call me by that name when I'm not in my guardian state. I don't want anyone to find out about my...other identity."

Again, she nodded. "I'm sorry for saying that, but I don't really know what to call you now."

He took a quick glance at her before resuming his attention to the other wall. After letting out a sigh, he replied, "Just address me as Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro...Hitsugaya?"

He nodded his head. "That's the name I go by during this lifetime."

_"Hitsugaya-kun, huh?"_ She suddenly cracked a smile. "I think it suits you."

"Hn, really?"

She nodded. "Yep."

All of a sudden, Toshiro left Momo's side and began walking off. "Anyways, it's nice seeing you again. However, I have to report to my coach or else I'll get one major scolding from him."

Realizing what he is doing, Hinamori quickly ran back to his side. "Ah yeah."

He then let out a smirk on his face. "Even though we have known each other for a short while, it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on your school team. We're the best for a reason."

With a smile on her face, Momo raised a fist and did a guts pose. "That's good to hear. We'll show you that we have what it takes to win in the next regional tournament."

"We'll see about tha-"

"Ah Hitsugaya, is this what I think you're doing?" asked a voice.

Toshiro immediately froze and slowly looked over to the side. When Momo turned her head to the side only to find the heavenly guardian is shooting a glare at the strawberry orange haired teenager. She blinked a few times, wondering who she is. _"Is she one of Hitsugaya-kun's friends?" _

"No, it's not what you're thinking," the white haired teenager replied. "We just met."

All of a sudden, she raised a finger and moved it back and forth. She walked over to him and said, "Tsk tsk tsk, don't you dare lie to me."

She arm hooked around his neck and pulled him close.

"I saw you two running off together from the public's eye. So, it means that you've seen each other at least once before. Admit it; you two are having a little private moment."

"G-Get off!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, breaking free of her deadly grip. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll only say this once: we're not doing something like that."

"Um, it really is not what you're trying to point out," Momo agreed. "We...just had some stuff to talk about that relates to our previous meeting."

"Hn, is that so?" The taller woman suddenly placed a hand on her hip and sighed with defeat. "Man, I really thought he finally found someone to love."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I don't have that kind of luxury unlike the rest of you."

"Your life sucks."

He shot her another glare. "Hey, I don't want to hear that comment from you."

"But really, it does! Out of all people, you deserve to be in love with someone! Besides, you've been a bachelor for all your life. Oh yes, that includes the other ones you had."

"Uruse!"

"Um..."

They turned their attention to the confused peach girl. Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and turned to her. He explained, "Don't worry; this person knows my secret too. That's why I am able to say it freely in front of you."

"Oh, I see."

"Eh, she knows the secret too?" the older female asked. She turned to her and stared for a moment. Without any warning, she cracked a smile and threw her arms about Hinamori. "That's great to hear!"

"W-Whoa!"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's schoolmate and one of his closest friends. It's very nice to meet you."

Hitsugaya gave her a look, mentally saying, _"No, you're not one of my closest friends."_

However, she was oblivious to his actions. "S-Same here; I'm Momo Hinamori."

The strawberry orange haired teenager giggled before turning to the young guardian. "Hey Hitsugaya, is there anyone else you didn't tell me who knows about the secret?"

Toshiro shook his head. "No."

After she let go of the peach girl, Matsumoto placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "So, three people know your secret now."

"Three?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. "You and Matsumoto are two of the three people who know about my identity. The last person is my best friend."

"He's also Hitsugaya's classmate and soccer teammate," Rangiku added. "I'll introduce you to him."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

"Speaking about the game, now I really need to get going," Toshiro said.

"Oh yeah, the game is about to start," Matsumoto replied. "We'll talk to you later, Hitsugaya."

With a short nod, he ran towards the soccer field. Once he is gone, she turned to Momo.

"Let's sit together and get to know a little more about each other, okay Hinamori?"

She slowly nodded. "Um, okay..."

* * *

><p>"Sugoi, a lot of people came to watch the game," Kira said while Renji is doing some arm stretches.<p>

"Well, that's expected," the red headed teenager replied before standing up straight. "They want us to defeat West Rukon High especially after what happened in our previous meeting."

Izuru nodded with agreement. "I remember that."

"Same here," Hisagi said, joining his fellow teammates. "However, we have to consider something. During that time, the ace player of the team didn't play in that game."

"Not only he didn't play, he didn't show up," Abarai corrected. "I was really ticked off."

"At the time, he might have been sick," Kira said.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't matter anymore."

He raised a fist up.

"He's here right now and ready to face us!"

"Kyaa, there he is!" squealed a loud voice. "Go West Rukon High's Number Ten!"

"Speak of the devil," Abarai said as he and his fellow schoolmates turned their heads to the side. "He has finally made his appearance: West Rukon High's ace player and soccer captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

As everyone got into their positions, they heard the cheers and screams from the audience. "Go Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Hitsugaya!"

"Show them why you're known as the best!"

As he watched the cheering girls constantly call out to him, Toshiro sighed with defeat.

"They never cease to amaze me," the soccer player standing next to him said. "No wonder they're part of your fan club."

"I wish they never started it," he replied. "Always seeing them like this is beyond annoying."

The dark haired teenager chuckled. "Is that so?"

Toshiro placed a hand on his waist and looked at his teammate. "Try to imagine me living that kind of life over and over again like a broken record."

He thought for a moment before resuming his attention to the soccer captain. "I can only pity you, Hitsugaya."

"No kidding." Suddenly, they heard the sound of the whistle. Toshiro let out a smirk. "Let's go, Kusaka."

The taller teenager nodded with agreement. The two friends started running towards the other side of the field, getting ready to steal the ball away from their opponents. Kira and Abarai noticed their intentions. Renji said, "They're coming."

Izuru nodded. "Pass the ball to me."

With a short nod, the red headed teenager passed the ball to Kira. Immediately, he kicked it over Renji's head and towards one of his teammates. When the soccer is in his possession, he dribbled it further. However, he soon met with his opponents. "I'm not going to let you pass!"

"We'll see about that!" He glanced to the side to see Renji running up. He stopped running so that he can outsmart his surrounding opponents and pass the ball to Abarai. However, one West Rukon player anticipated the move and intercepted to snatch the soccer ball away. "Shit!"

"Damn it," the red headed teenager cursed before he turned around and ran in the other direction. Seeing his target in sight, Renji got down on the grass and slid across the field. "Take this!"

Abarai managed to push the ball away and trip his opponent over at the same time. Just as he quickly got back on his feet, another West Rukon player picked up the loose ball. He continued running towards the goal. "Kusaka, pass the ball over here!"

The dark haired teenager looked over to the side to see him. He took a quick glance at who is running with him to his right before resuming his attention to the left. "Sendo-san!"

He kicked the ball towards his teammate. At the same time, Hisagi took the initiative to steal the ball. However, Sendo anticipated the move and fiercely kicked the ball across the other side of the field. One of the Seireitei soccer players asked, "Where in the world is he kicking the ball to?"

"Idiot, can't you see?" Renji said. "His true intention is to pass the ball to him!"

The teenagers looked over to see Hitsugaya sprint ahead in order to receive Sendo's pass. Abarai suddenly let out a grin.

"Oh well, it's time to get this party started!"

Upon hearing a fierce yell from behind, Toshiro took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the red headed teenager coming at him. He narrowed his eyes before resuming his attention to the front. _"At the pace he's running, he's definitely going to catch up to me."_

A smirk appeared on his face.

_"Let's see if you can avoid the tricks I have up on my sleeve." _

Hitsugaya stopped for a moment. Then, he turned around to lift the ball into the air (with his foot). He looked at Renji and revealed the current expression he wears on his face. Abarai grinned back. _"So, this is how you want to play. Very well, I accept your challenge." _

As the two teenagers are about to battle it out, Hitsugaya quickly headed the ball off to the side. Before the ball could land on the ground, he lifted it back up into the air with his back heel. Renji hissed between his teeth, frustrated that he is unable to see the ball that is somewhere behind Toshiro's back.

_"Damn it, which way is he going to pass it?"_

He lifted a leg up and from the bottom of his shoe, he kicked the ball towards the nearest teammate he could see. "Kusaka!"

"Ah, do you remember what I said before about introducing you to Hitsugaya's closest friend?" Matsumoto asked Hinamori, who is sitting beside her in the bleachers.

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Rangiku pointed a finger at him. "That's him; the person who is wearing the number nine jersey. He's Sojiro Kusaka."

"Kusaka-kun, huh?"

All of a sudden, they heard a ping noise. Students from both sides stood up from their seats to see what just happened. While some people groaned with disappointment, others sighed with relief. "Damn it, if it weren't for the goal post, we could have scored the early point!"

Momo hesitantly laughed. "I suppose so."

"Oi Hitsugaya and you too, Kusaka! Don't mess up the next chance!"

Both Toshiro and Sojiro gave the strawberry orange haired teenager a stern look. Kusaka placed a hand on his hip and asked, "She's so demanding, isn't she Hitsugaya?"

"Tell me about it," the heavenly guardian in disguise replied. "She should try being in our shoes for once. Besides, we were just giving them a little friendly greeting."

The referee gave the players a signal before he blew on the whistle. The West Rukon players got into position around meters in front of the goal, trying to distract the Seireitei players and give themselves enough space to take a shot at the goal. "Everyone!" Hisagi called out. "We can't let them score!"

"That's easier said than done," Renji replied, trying to mark Toshiro. However, he keeps running from side to side. _"Damn it, he won't stand still!"_

Once the corner kick was played, players from both sides raised their heads. Upon noticing the ball is in their sights, several teenagers jumped into the air. Amongst them all, Abarai managed to make head contact with it first.

_"Yosh, it's mine!"_ He headed the ball to the side only to realize that Hitsugaya intercepted the pass. "Shit, since when did he get there?"

With one glance at the top left corner of the net, he made his shot. During that moment, Kira jumped and diverted the ball's initial course. The ball rolled to the out of bounds line.

Renji put up a guts pose with his fist. "Alright Kira!"

The blond haired teenager sighed with relief. "That was a close one."

"Hn, they're pretty good," Toshiro said to Sojiro.

He nodded with agreement. "They've improved since the last time our team played against them."

"I see."

"I wonder how strong they've become."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Hitsugaya replied. "Let's see if we could beat them."

Kira threw the ball back in and passed it to Hisagi. He began dribbling the round object towards the opposite end of the field. "Abarai, let's go!"

Renji took a quick glance at his teammate and grinned. "Yosh, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The referee blew the whistle and signaled the players that the first half of their exhibition match is done. They returned to their respected team benches to replenish their thirst and take a quick rest. Kusaka took a quick drink from his water before saying to Hitsugaya, who is taking a seat beside him, "So, the score ended up tied at two all."<p>

He nodded with agreement before he turned to look at his other teammates. After a brief moment, he began looking towards another direction. His eyes soon narrowed with great suspicion. Kusaka noticed. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya?"

"I have some business to take care of."

Realizing it is something pretty serious, Sojiro's expression changed as well. "Is it going to take a while?"

"...Probably."

"I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Kusaka, I'll be back soon."

With a short nod, he stood up from his seat and left. During this time, Matsumoto noticed his movements. _"He's leaving the field."_

She closed her eyes and sighed with defeat.

_"It's probably guardian related."_

Rangiku then looked over to the side at the empty seat that Momo once occupied.

"I wonder what's taking Hinamori so long. It shouldn't take long for her to use the ladies' room." The West Rukon High student sighed with defeat. "Maybe I should have went with her. At least it's better than waiting for the second half to start."

* * *

><p>Just as Momo came out of the washroom, she closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Man, the washrooms are sure crowded during times like this."<p>

"Kyaa, I see him!"

Upon hearing his schoolmates squealing with delight, the peach girl turned her attention to them. "Ah, there's Hitsugaya-sama!"

"Let's go and talk to him!"

Once she watched them leave, Momo let out a sigh before heading back outside. "It's amazing that his popularity has spread out this far. I wonder if he had to deal with this in his previous lives."

She stopped for a moment before she continued walking.

"Yeah, he probably did."

Just as she stepped out of the building, she noticed something in the sky above her. A dark blue light is firing a beam towards her. Momo gasped and tried to flee. However, she ended up losing her balance. As a result, she fell to the ground. Hinamori quickly glanced over her shoulder to see the attack is closing in on her. She shut her eyes and endured for the worst.

_"Somebody save me!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Shiro**_ - White; Toshiro's name as the heavenly guardian, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Uh oh, is Momo going to be alright? What about Toshiro? Well, you just have to stay tuned and find out in my next update! Until then, please review! Thanks.


	4. The Fallen Ones

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Guardian Aoi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone, I'm back with an update of Beyond Perspective. Special thanks to everyone who have been so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, Shiro-ouji-sama, fayfan, un-biased critique, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, Chichi4mangaHero, Koatan, Lavi-hime 4E -3, KnowledgeandImagination, Crystal183, Neko no me, Mrs. HopeEstheim, **and **forbiddenlovex**.**  
><strong>

Message to_** Shiro-ouji-sama**_: To be honest, I'm still contemplating whether to include Ichigo and Ikkaku in the story. I just don't want to add too many characters which will result in leaving a few of them out in several chapters. That would be such a waste. As for Gin...well, I won't say anything about him for now. xD Thanks for your review!

Message to _**un-biased critique**_: Hn, I can see what you're talking about and I do have to agree. Describing the imagery in the story is definitely something I need to work on. With that said, I'll do my best to improve on it. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is chapter four. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Four:** The Fallen Ones

Just when she expected it, she felt nothing. Wondering what is going on, Hinamori opened her eyes. They widened upon astonishment. The heavenly guardian stood in front of her and deflected the attack up into the atmosphere. As a result, she is safe from any harm. "Sh-Shiro!"

Toshiro took a quick glance over his shoulder and said, "I suggest you get out of here, Hinamori."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Ah hai!"

"She could do that," said a voice. "However, she has already been dragged into this war just by being able to see guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

Momo and Toshiro raised their heads to see the floating dark blue light hover in front. The light soon faded, revealing a young navy haired male dressed in a blue and black kimono and a pair of sandals. The most unusual trait about him is the dark blue wings on his back. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. "Leave her out of this; this is guardian business between the both of us, Aoi."

The guardian folded his arms over his chest. "Fine then, but I'm here on behalf of Kyo."

The white haired guardian narrowed his eyes. "Kyo, huh? So, you plan on getting rid of me before you initiate the plan of taking over the heavenly afterlife and eventually, the Earth."

"Hn..." The blue winged guardian stopped to think for a moment. "Yeah, that's pretty much what Kyo-sama has told me."

He held his hand out in front and summoned a liquid shaped trident. He took hold of his weapon and spun it around a few times before getting into battle position.

"If you don't mind, let's start this battle."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. He held his hand out to the side. Suddenly, a long bladed ice sword appeared. He grabbed it by the hilt. "To be honest, I don't want to fight you right now."

The blue winged guardian let out a smirk. "You can still flee from this battle. However, that would be irresponsible of you to do such a thing."

Toshiro put his other hand on the sword's hilt and held his sword out in front. "I'm well aware of that. It's my duty to keep people like you from interfering with the lives of the living beings."

With a single flap of his wings, Aoi flew towards his opponent. During this time, Hitsugaya swung his sword across and created a shield of ice in front. He then looked over his shoulder to see Momo.

"Hurry up and get on my back."

"W-What?" she asked skeptically.

"Just do it!"

"H-Hai!"

Once Hinamori put her hands together over Hitsugaya's shoulder, he said, "Hold on tight!"

She nodded and did what she was told. Then, she glanced over to the side to see Aoi broke through the barricade. The peach girl gasped. As he is about to launch an attack, Momo called out to the heavenly guardian, "S-Shiro!"

"I know!"

Toshiro flapped his wings and immediately took flight. As a result, his actions caused Momo to shriek. As a result, the white haired guardian placed his hands over his ears.

"Oi Hinamori, can you tone down with the scream?" Hitsugaya asked. "My ears are ringing."

"I-It can't be helped. I've never flown before," Momo replied. "By the way, w-wouldn't the people below notice me?"

Shiro put his hands down. "Don't worry; I gave you a bit of my power to temporarily become invisible. It will immediately wear off once you let go of me."

"Oh..." There is a short pause. "Am I too heavy for you?"

"No, I can manage."

Then, they heard something. Both Toshiro and Momo looked over their shoulder to see Aoi easily closing the gap between them. "He's gaining on us!"

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. He looked down and scanned the area for a place to land on Seireitei High. "I'm sorry Hinamori, but I have to put you back down on the ground somewhere. Once you let me go, be sure to hide somewhere safe in the school."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. "Okay."

Noticing that the blue guardian is about to attack again, Hitsugaya quickly dived towards the ground below. "Hinamori!"

"H-Hai!"

Just as he is meters away from crashing, Momo let go of Toshiro. While the heavenly guardian managed to fly back up into the sky, the peach girl landed on her feet. Quickly, she ran into the rooftop staircase and shut the door behind her. After catching her breath, Hinamori narrowly opened the door and peeked outside. Her eyes widened upon astonishment.

_"Is this what has been going on without normal people knowing?"_

The two guardians clashed their weapons against one another before they created some distance between each other. With a twist of his wrist, Aoi spun his trident in a clockwise direction. As a result, he summoned a jet stream of water towards the white haired guardian. Shiro made his counter attack by swinging his sword across. He froze all the water into ice. With another swing in the other direction, he smashed the ice into tiny fragments. The blue guardian let out a smirk.

"This is so nostalgic," Aoi finally said. "When was the last time we fought like this?"

"We last fought each other about twenty years ago in the heavenly afterlife," Toshiro answered. "At the time, you were still a resident of the heavenly afterlife."

The two guardians clashed their weapons against one another once more, fighting for dominance. "Hn, how did you know I don't live there anymore?"

"The Great Guardian sent me a special message in regards to your betrayal." With a fierce push, he pulled away from the taller guardian. "Also, according to the heavenly law, guardians other than Shiro and Kuro are not allowed to come down here."

"Then, it's safe to say that you know there are other guardians down here?"

Hitsugaya held his sword out in front. "Yes, I know."

"Have you met them?"

"Kyo is the only person I've seen over the past ten years of this lifetime."

"Well, that's unfortunate." He then sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll encounter all of them soon enough. Besides, Kyo-sama has big plans to achieve and certain guardians to get rid of."

Using this opportunity, Hitsugaya raised two fingers on one side of his cheek. Once a bright yellow light started glowing at the tip of his fingers, he called out, "Sajo Sabaku!"

He fired the spirit chain to bind Aoi's arms and legs.

"Before things get too troublesome, I will defeat you here and now."

The blue winged guardian narrowed his eyes. "In other words, you're going to be fighting seriously."

By the time both hands are gripped onto the hilt of his sword, Toshiro flapped his wings and flew towards Aoi. He raised his sword above his head and swung it back down. However, he only managed to cut through liquid water. He hissed between his teeth. "A fake, huh?"

"Ping-pong! You're right!" Sensing danger, Hitsugaya quickly flew off to the side and dodged Aoi's chance at stabbing his trident through his body. "Damn, I almost got the chance to see you squirm."

Toshiro braked with his right foot and swung his sword, sending a wave of ice towards the other guardian. "Hyoryu Senbi!"

Aoi leaped back and avoided the attack. "Ha, you missed!"

The white haired guardian let out a smirk. With his free hand, he gripped onto the air beside him. After a single tug, it revealed that he was holding an invisible rope of spiritual energy. On the other end of it, the rope was wrapped around Aoi's left wrist. "Don't underestimate someone who has lived many lives over the past few centuries."

He gripped tightly onto the rope.

"Now, tell me: where's Kyo hiding right now?"

Aoi stuck his tongue out. "I'm not telling."

Hitsugaya gave him a stern look. "Fine, have it your way. Tsuzuri Raiden."

"Shit!" The blue winged guardian struggled to break free and fly away. However, the heavenly guardian refused to let go. He channeled some of his power into the rope, sending an electric current across to the other side. Once it made contact with the other guardian, he became electrocuted all over his body. "C-C-Cur-se...y-y-you, S-Sh-Shi...ro! I-I-It...w-won't...be the l-last t-time...y-you'll see m-me!"

All of a sudden, his body changed into liquid water state and exploded. As he watched the guardian scatter, fall, and dissolve from the atmosphere, Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Note to self: the next time you meet him or any of his kind, make sure to give them no mercy."

Remembering about the peach girl, he flew down until he landed on the school rooftop. During this time, Momo came out of her hiding place and joined up with him. "Are you alright, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro reverted back to his normal state and examined himself. "Yeah, I was able to manage somehow."

She cracked a small smile. "By the way, who was he exactly? Is he a guardian like you?"

The white haired teenager stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and looked away. "It's...something like that."

"Oh..."

"You se-"

Without any warning, they heard a familiar voice interrupt their conversation. "Yo Hitsugaya, have you finished with your guardian business yet?"

The two teenagers turned to the side to see Rangiku approach them. "Yeah, I'm pretty much done."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked. "What if he comes back?"

"He won't," the heavenly guardian in disguise replied. "I've fought him countless of times in the past. So, I know his capabilities and limitations."

"I see."

"Of course, he would know," Matsumoto said with a grin. "Besides, he's an old man stuck in a young teenager's body!"

Toshiro shot her a glare. "Oi, didn't I already tell you not to make that comment again?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

He sighed with defeat. "Anyways, how much time is left in the game?"

"There are still twenty minutes left not including extra time. The score is still tied at two a piece."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Alright, I guess it's up to me to break the balance."

"Oh yeah, we're going to win this!" Momo let out a soft giggle. Matsumoto turned to Hinamori. "Come on, let's go!"

"Hai Matsumoto-san!"

The strawberry orange haired woman smiled. "There's no need for you to be so formal. You can just call me by my name."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course, Hinamori! Besides, I have a good feeling we're going to be hanging out with each other a lot more from now on."

The peach girl slowly nodded her head. "Ah hai, Rangiku-san..."

"Now that's a good girl." She turned to the other side, checking up on her schoolmate. "Ah, Hitsugaya has completely ditched us! Let's go!"

Just as Matsumoto is running towards the stairs, Hinamori soon followed behind her. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"Argh, I can't believe it!" Renji complained as he and his fellow schoolmates are walking home together. "We got our butts whopped by them <em>again<em>!"

"Well, at least you didn't lose as badly this time," Momo said.

The red headed teenager placed his hands together on the back of his head. "That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one playing on the field."

"...That's true."

"By the way, we saw you hanging out with someone from the other school," Izuru pointed out. "Do you know her or something?"

"Actually, we only met today through another friend, who is from the same school."

"Ah, I see."

After a while, they stopped in front of Momo's house. "Thanks for walking me home, you guys."

"It's no problem," Kira replied. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

The peach girl nodded with agreement. "Bye everyone."

As they watched the raven haired girl go into the house, Hisagi said, "Bye Hinamori."

"Later," Renji replied.

Izuru said, "See you, Hinamori-kun."

Just as she opened the front door, Momo glanced over her shoulder and gave them one last friendly farewell. Then, she entered the house and closed the door behind her. "I'm home Obaa-san!"

As Hinamori is changing her shoes into her slippers, the elderly woman walked out of the kitchen to greet her. "Welcome home, Momo. You're home pretty late."

The peach girl walked up to her grandmother and smiled. "Yeah, I stayed at school a little longer because I wanted to watch my friends play in their soccer match against West Rukon High."

"I see."

"Even though we lost the match, I still had a great time there."

Obaa-san smiled. "That's good to hear."

She nodded. "I'll go upstairs and change. Dinner is almost ready, right?"

As the older Hinamori watched the younger one run up the stairs, Obaa-san called out to her, "Take your time."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Once she entered her bedroom, Momo walked over to her study table to leave her bag on the desk. Because she was too focused on getting ready to change, she didn't realize that there is someone else in the room. "Hey."<p>

"Hey." Hinamori walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the drawer and pulled out some clothes. On the spot, she took off her neck bow tie and unbuttoned her dress shirt. All of a sudden, a thought dawned to her like a speeding truck. She raised her head and asked, "Hey? Why did I say that?"

She turned her body to the side only to realize that Toshiro Hitsugaya is sitting on her bed. He was staring at her with a straight look on his face. Instinctively, she covered her exposed area with her arms and blushed. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, w-what are you doing here? Actually, how did you get in here?"

"I haven't answered your question in regards to the guardian we met earlier and I came in through the open window in my guardian state."

"Well, could you at least warn me first that you're coming over?" She turned a shade darker. "Also, a-aren't you embarrassed about this situation?"

"If I were to see a woman the first time, then yes, I would've been embarrassed."

Momo turned around so that he wouldn't look at her chest. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you lived many lives before this one. Then, you must have had lots of girlfriends and children."

There is a short pause. "Actually, I don't have either."

Hinamori blinked and glanced over her shoulder to face him. "R-Really?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Special guardians like me only live for about twenty-five years at most during our lifetime as a living being. Also, because of our assigned duties, we don't really...have the time to worry about raising a family and such."

"I-I see..." There is a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Toshiro asked.

She replied, "For raising such a private matter."

"It's alright; it's not the first time I've been asked that question. Both Matsumoto and my friend, Kusaka asked me about it before."

"I see. How are you able to become...immune to seeing bodies of the other sex?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Well, yeah..."

He sighed. "Fine, in one of my past lives, I took medical studies in University."

"Oh, so...you've seen patients in that state before."

Toshiro nodded his head. "Other than that, I've gotten into...accidental situations before. Eventually, I just gotten used to it."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'll step out for a bit so that you can finish changing."

Once he mentioned that, Momo blushed and turned around. She completely forgot about being dressed half naked in front of a guy. "N-No, you can stay here. I-I'll go to the washroom to do that."

With that said Hinamori closed the drawer and quickly bolted out of her room. By the time he is alone; Hitsugaya sighed and lay back on the mattress. "Note to self: the next time you plan on visiting Hinamori, be sure she is not changing when you come in."

As he patiently waited for her return, he closed his eyes and took a short rest. However, it was brutally interrupted by the sound of his stomach. The white haired teenager opened his eyes and sat up. He placed a hand over his belly and sighed.

"It's dinnertime, huh?"

He sat there and thought for a moment. All of a sudden, he made a face.

"Damn, there's no food to eat at home." He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and took out a thin wallet. He opened it and checked the contents inside. "I have to go shopping after this."

"I'm back," said a voice. Once he noticed Momo enter the room, Toshiro put away his wallet back into his pocket. She came in with a tray of food. She placed them on the study table. "I brought a lot of food with me; so, it's okay if you want some."

Without any warning, Toshiro's stomach growled again. Upon hearing it, Momo cracked a smile. She picked up a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. She held them out to him.

"Here you go."

After a short moment of hesitation, Hitsugaya extended his hand out and accepted her offer. "T-Thanks."

"No problem."

Momo pulled out and sat on her chair. After saying her thanks, she began eating dinner with her guardian friend. "How did you manage to get food up here? Wouldn't your folks wonder what you're up to?"

Hinamori cracked a faint smile and replied, "I...managed to come up with a valid excuse without telling my grandmother that I have a boy in my room."

"...I see."

"So, you were about to explain about that guardian we met at school."

Once he finished eating the food in his mouth, he looked at her and replied, "The person we encountered with is Aoi. He was once called the guardian of the seas."

"He was once called that?"

"He is one of the six ex-guardians who are exiled from the heavenly afterlife many years ago. They are called the Fallen Ones."

"The Fallen Ones?"

He nodded. "That's right."

While Toshiro took another few bites from his food, Momo further asked, "Why were they exiled?"

"They all joined forces and tried to kill The Great Guardian once."

"Oh..."

"Luckily, Kuro and I were there at the time. So, we fought back and defeated them."

"I see."

"Since then, they must have joined forces with Kyo."

_"It's that name again,"_ she thought. "You mentioned his name before. Who is Kyo exactly?"

Hitsugaya stopped eating for a moment and put his food down on his lap. He lowered his head. "He's...the latest threat to both the heavenly afterlife and the living world."

He raised his head up.

"That's all I can say about him."

"Oh..."

There is a short pause. "Don't worry too much; I will protect everyone from his wrath."

Momo smiled. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro returned to finishing his meal. Once he is done, he stood up from his seat and placed it on the tray. "Thanks for the meal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He nodded. "I have to get going. I have some homework to do."

"Ah yeah." As Hitsugaya changed into his guardian state, Momo placed her food down and stood up from her seat.

After walking over to him, she said, "Thanks for protecting me back at school."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you some other time."

"Ja ne."

With that said he jumped out the window and flew towards the western horizon. As she watched him disappear from her sight, Hinamori said, "Have a safe trip, Shiro."

* * *

><p>As he stood in midair high above the buildings, the dark violet winged guardian is looking down at the city of Seireitei and the many citizens below. A small grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Yo Kyo-san."<p>

Hearing the familiar voice, he turned his body to the side to see the gray winged guardian in his presence. "Gray..."

"Are you looking out in the distance searching for Kuro again?" he asked. "You do understand that she's not an easy person to spot."

"I know; all we have to do is force her out," Kyo simply answered. "Besides, one guardian is definitely not enough to protect everyone."

Gray suddenly let out a grin. "Hn, I suppose you're right about that."

"While I allow the fallen ones to roam free, we'll be looking for her from a living being's point of view." He returned his attention to the city below. "The only clue we have of her identity is that she's currently living as a high school student just like Shiro did."

"We're going to be walking this land as living beings, huh? Then, it's safe to say that you have found a way to do that without the use of The Great Guardian's powers?"

"Yes."

"I see," Gray replied. "Speaking about the heavenly guardian, I heard you encountered with him a while ago."

"That's correct."

"Did you manage to get rid of him?"

"Well, he hasn't interfered with my plans over the past week."

"Then, I'm guessing it's a yes."

"...Possibly."

"Kyo-sama!"

The two guardians turned around to see the blue winged guardian appear in their presence. Gray said, "Well, somebody here turned into one crispy fried guardian chicken."

Aoi shot him the glare. "Shut up Gray, I was only going easy on a certain guardian I met up with today."

"Hn, is it Kuro?"

He shook his head. "No, it's Shiro."

At that moment, the news sparked Kyo's interest. "Shi-ro?"

The blue winged guardian placed a hand on his hip. He turned his head to the side and let out a hiss. "Damn, the next time I see him, I'll make sure to render him flightless."

Kyo then turned to Aoi and asked, "You just fought with the heavenly guardian?"

He turned to the other guardian. "Yes sir."

"Oh dear, that's not good," Gray said. "Then, what I said before was wrong. Shiro survived the attack during your last encounter with him, Kyo-san."

The dark winged guardian let out a grin in which the two others noticed. The blue winged guardian asked, "You're not upset, sir?"

"How can I be upset when I just found out that the heavenly guardian can still live from one of my attacks? He really is called the heavenly guardian for a valid reason."

Gray asked, "Hn, is that so? What are you going to do about it?"

He turned to the taller guardian and replied, "I think you know without having me to explain it."

The gray winged guardian too grinned with great anticipation. "In that case, let the game of hide and seek begin."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Shiro **_- White; Toshiro's name as the heavenly guardian, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Kyo - **_Bad Luck; a guardian's name, _**Kuro - **_Black; the guardian of darkness's name, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(informal/casual)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Kyo makes another appearance along with the revelation of one of the fallen ones, Guardian Aoi, and the mysterious Gray. What is going to happen next? Well, you just have to stay tuned and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	5. New Teacher, New Student

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are the two red and bleach winged guardians.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** HOLY FUDGECAKES! I have an announcement to make.** It's for HitsuHina fans to read!** According to sources from Facebook, Deviantart, and several Bleach forums, Tite Kubo has released a big coloured Bleach poster for the 10th anniversary. On that particular poster are all the Bleach characters (including the ones in the manga so far) and their relationships with one another. White = comrade, Yellow = friendship, Red = relative, and Pink = love/admiration/affection. Here's the good news: there's a pink line in between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. YAY! _*throws confetti and HitsuHina plushes into the air and blows on kazoo*_ **HITSUHINA **has been_ somewhat _**PROVEN TO BE CANON**! xD Woot! GinRan is also somewhat proven to be canon. Yay! I'm so happy even though it's not entirely official!

Do you think I'm lying? Well, here's the link (without the space bars after the first slash and the periods): http:/ /img153. imageshack. us/img153/4396/harajukuo08001200114113. jpg. If you want to see more, here's another link: http:/ /img19. imageshack. us/img19/1032/970637cc. jpg.

With that said, I quickened my pace and managed to finish this chapter early. So, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my _AWESOME_ reviewers: **peachysnowFan, anime16, Hyourinmaru10, Koatan, forbiddenlovex, KnowledgeandImagination, Lavi-hime 4E -3, icyangel27, Mrs. HopeEstheim, fayfan**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter five of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy and...

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Five:** New Teacher, New Student

Toshiro is standing alone on the rooftop, looking out in the eastern direction. He's not here because he wanted to have some fresh air. He's here on strict business. He gripped his hand onto the safety fence in front of him and narrowed his eyes. "He's here; evil is definitely around here. If I don't do anything about it, it's going to destroy us all."

Then, without any warning, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He was pulled back and ended up feeling her not so flat chest. "Guess who is it?"

Hitsugaya scowled. "Oi Matsumoto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sugoi!" Rangiku let him go so that he can turn around and face her. "How did you know it was me?"

Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and gave her a stern look. "It's not hard to figure it out."

He turned his head to the side.

_"Even an ordinary person could tell it's you." _

"Well, what you are standing around here for?" she asked. "Class is about to start at any minute."

"Uruse, I know that."

With that said, he began walking back into the school building. Matsumoto followed closely behind him. "So, why were you up there anyway?"

"It's nothing really that important."

"Hn, were you thinking about a certain girl who is at school right now?"

Hitsugaya gave her a look. "No, why should I be worrying about only one person when I have a whole world of people?"

Matsumoto folded her arms and sighed with defeat. "You need a day off of guardian duty. Oops, correction: you need a long week's worth of vacation time. Yes, that would be totally worth it!"

"I don't need one."

"Fine then, be a spoiled sport."

"Uruse..."

Then, the school bell started to ring. "Well, it's time to get going. I'll see you at lunch, Hitsugaya!"

Once she ran off, Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "After all these years, why am I still hanging around with her?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear the latest news?" one of the students asked. "A new teacher is going to be teaching our history class."<p>

"Eh, really?" her classmate replied. "What happened to our usual teacher?"

"From what I heard, she suddenly came down with a serious illness. So, she won't be returning."

"Well, that's unfortunate. I liked the way she teaches."

When Hinamori, Kira, and Abarai heard all that, they turned to one another. Momo asked, "If what they said is true, then I wonder what our new teacher looks like."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Izuru replied. "We just have to wait until he or she enters the classroom."

"I just hope that person doesn't give me a hard time," Renji said.

"Abarai-kun, the only reason they're like that is because you don't finish your homework sometimes."

Momo sighed. "I'm sorry Abarai-kun, but Kira-kun is right."

The red headed teenager gave them a stern look. "I swear. If you two didn't think of each other as siblings, you would be dating one another right now."

"Abarai-kun, I already told you; we're never going to date each other. Besides, I can't imagine Kira-kun as my boyfriend."

"I agree," Kira said. "I can't think of Hinamori-kun as anything more than my sister."

"You guys need to find a true boyfriend and girlfriend to be with. That way, I will stop messing with you."

Hinamori let out a pout. "Mou..."

On the other hand, Izuru sighed with defeat. "Oh please..."

"Ah, I think I saw him!" a student, who is taking a peek outside, said. "He's headed in this direction!"

Another student turned to face the class. "Get to your seats everyone!"

With quick haste, everyone did as they were told. By the time the last person sat down, the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class," he said while writing his name down on the board. "From what I heard, your usual teacher has come down with an illness and asked to take time off for the rest of the year to recover. So, starting from today, I will be your new history teacher."

The brown scholarly haired man with square glasses turned around to face all the students. He let out a friendly smile.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. It's a pleasure to meet you all. During my stay here, I hope I will learn a lot of things from each and every one of you."

"Hai sensei!"

"Normally, at this time, I would be teaching the class," Aizen said. "Just for today, I would like to spend some time to get to know your names and a little bit about yourselves. Let's start from the back right corner; can you stand up and tell an interesting fact about yourself?"

"Aizen-sensei, huh?" Momo said before she turned to Izuru. "He looks like a very nice teacher."

Kira smiled. "I think so too."

"I guess," Renji replied uncertainly. "Let's just hope what you said was right."

* * *

><p>"Alright class is over for the morning," the teacher said. "For next class, remember to finish all the assigned problems I've given you. Enjoy the rest of your day!"<p>

As students are putting away their books and utensils, Kusaka turned to Hitsugaya. "Are you going to buy lunch in the cafeteria today?"

The white haired teenager shook his head. "No, I brought lunch this time."

"I see; let's head to the roof before Matsumoto scolds us again."

He sighed with defeat. "No kidding."

The two friends left their seats with their lunches and headed towards the exit. Just as they stepped outside, Hitsugaya froze. He turned to the right and took a moment to sense what is going on. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes.

_"No, it can't be..." _

"Hitsugaya, what's wrong?"

He turned to Sojiro and apologized, "Sorry Kusaka, can you hold on to my lunch for a bit? I have some business to take care of."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you on the roof."

Toshiro nodded with agreement and handed the taller teenager his food. "Thanks a lot."

With that said he left Kusaka and ran in the other direction.

_"I can't believe this," _Hitsugaya thought. _"I should have figured it out by now." _

He took a right and ran upstairs to the next level. Just as he is about to crash into someone, he quickly took a side step and evaded the collision.

_"A guardian is walking around somewhere in the school building." _Toshiro stopped for a moment to look left and right. Then, he took a left. _"I have to find out who he is." _

He stopped in front of a classroom.

_"Once I do, I will finish him off before he starts causing some trouble." _

With no time to waste, he put his hand on the handle and swung the door open. Seconds later, he soon realized something. This is the classroom where all his fan girls come together and discuss about him during their break time.

_"Oh shit!"_

"Kyaa, there's Hitsugaya-sama!"

"He has come to see us!"

Before they could get a hold of him, Hitsugaya quickly ran away. However, the chase only has begun. The girls started following him. The white haired teenager cursed himself for finding them. "Damn it, why do they always have to do that whenever they see me?"

Up ahead, he noticed one of his male schoolmates entering the mens' washroom.

"Good riddance, I went in the right direction."

With no time to waste, he hastily entered and locked the room shut. One of the fan girls said, "Hitsugaya-sama, come out!"

_"No." _

"We want to see you!"

_"Over my dead body; just go away." _

After a few minutes of listening to the fan girls' pounding and talking, he soon heard nothing but silence. Toshiro leaned back against the door and let out a relieved sigh.

"They're finally gone."

"Man Hitsugaya-taicho, you're so damn lucky." Toshiro turned around to see two of his fellow soccer teammates. "Why don't you just give up and accept their love?"

"There's a limit to how many fan girls I want," the white haired teenager said. "I only like those who aren't so noisy and pushy whenever they interact with me."

"In that case, can we have a shot at them?" the other student asked.

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "Be my guest."

They turned to one another and put up a guts pose with their fists. "Yes!"

The two students turned to Hitsugaya. "Thanks a lot, Captain! You're the best!"

The guardian in disguise unlocked the door and opened it for them. He said, "Good luck."

"See you!"

Once they left the washroom, the white haired teenager sighed with defeat. "Boys these days, they don't know how to control their raging hormones."

With that said he left the room and walked upstairs to the rooftop only to find Kusaka there. By the time he noticed, Sojiro said to the young prodigy, "Hey Hitsugaya, did you finish your business?"

Toshiro took a seat next to him and began opening his lunch. "No, I accidentally ran into my fan girls."

"Oh well, that's unfortunate."

"I had to hide in the washroom just to get away from them. By the way, where's Matsumoto?"

"Actually, I have no idea. Normally, she would be up here by now."

"Hn, so this is where you hang out at lunch."

"Hey, I gave you that school tour that you wanted," a familiar voice said. "Now, can you leave me alone?"

Upon hearing the two voices, Kusaka and Hitsugaya turned to the side to see Matsumoto and a tall male student approaching them. "Aww, that's mean to say."

She folded her arms over her chest and shot him a glare. "Uruse."

"Matsumoto," Sojiro asked. "Who is he?"

Just as she is about to reply, the gray haired student said, "I'm Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku's new classmate and transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Same here; I'm Sojiro Kusaka." The dark haired teenager then extended a hand out to introduce the older student to his classmate. "My friend beside me is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"I hope we get along, Kusaka-kun." He turned to the white haired teenager. "Hitsugaya-kun."

As Sojiro nodded with agreement, Toshiro just narrowed his eyes. In the meantime, Matsumoto said, "Oi, who said you can address me that way?"

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked. "We're old friends, right?"

She gave him a look and answered, "No, we're not old friends. We just met a few hours ago."

Ichimaru let out a defeated sigh, but soon let out a grin. He turned to the side and noticed something. "Hey Rangiku, you still have to show me around the school property."

"Oi, ask someone else to do that," Matsumoto retorted. "I still need to buy my lunch."

"That's a great idea! I need to buy mine too. So, let's go there together."

"No way!"

The two senior students began leaving the two younger teenagers alone. "Aww, come on!"

"For the last time, I said no!"

"Please?"

"Get out of my life, Gin Ichimaru!"

Once they are gone, Sojiro finally said, "That was unexpected. I never thought there is someone who can get Matsumoto ticked off."

However, Toshiro didn't say a thing. He is too busy looking in the direction where Rangiku and Gin went downstairs.

"What's wrong Hitsugaya?"

Once he out of his thoughts, he looked at his friend and replied, "Sorry about that, I just...don't trust him."

"Hn, what makes you say that?"

The heavenly guardian in disguise sighed with defeat. "I don't know; it's the feeling in my gut that is telling me not to trust him."

"I see."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the food!"<p>

As Momo is cleaning up, Renji said, "You sure took your sweet time eating your meal."

The raven haired girl smiled. "That's because my grandmother made it. Nothing beats her cooking."

"I see."

"What class do we have next?" Kira asked.

Hinamori placed a finger on her cheek and thought for a moment. "I think we have mathematics next."

"Out of all classes, why do we have that one?"

"It can't be helped," Izuru said. "It's part of our core requirements in order to graduate from high school."

"Kira-kun is right," Momo agreed.

Renji put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the chair. He said, "If only our math teacher is like Aizen-sensei. I actually learned something interesting for once."

"I know how much you feel," Kira replied. "However, not everyone can be like Aizen-sensei."

"True."

"Even though he only started teaching us today, I already know he really is a great teacher," Hinamori said. All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. "Come to think of it, I wanted to become a teacher someday. I hope I can become one like him."

Kira smiled. "I'm sure you can do it."

She turned to Renji. "Yeah, I think so too."

Momo smiled. "Arigato Kira-kun! Arigato Abarai-kun! You guys are the be-" All of a sudden, she saw something fly by from the windows. She immediately placed her hands on the desk and stood up from her seat. What she saw is definitely something that no ordinary person can see. _"Oh no, I have to warn him somehow."_

"What's wrong, Hinamori?" Renji asked.

Momo turned to her two friends. "Ah no, I-I just need to use the washroom for a moment. I-I'll be right back!"

Before they could say anything, the peach girl quickly left the classroom. "Weird..."

"Do you think it has something to do with puberty?" Kira asked.

There is a brief moment of silence before Abarai shrugged his shoulders. "Hn, you might be right."

In the meantime, Hinamori ran through the hallway to look for the flying guardian she saw earlier. Once she is at an intersection, she took a right. At that moment, she bumped into someone. "Ouf, I'm so sorry!"

With no time to waste, she ran past the person and continued down the hallway. When she took a quick glance at the window, she spotted something. Immediately, Momo stopped to take a better look. Somewhere near the cherry blossom trees, a guardian with red wings is preparing to launch a fireball towards the school fountain. _"Mou, what should I do?"_

All of a sudden, she thought of something.

"Ah, I know! I should contact him! He can help!" With great haste, Hinamori took out her cell phone from her pocket and opened her contacts list. After scrolling through a few phone numbers, she remembered something. _"Oh yeah, I don't have his phone number. Actually, I don't even know if he carries a cell phone or not."_

She sighed with defeat.

_"If I leave things the way they are, things could get troublesome around here," _she thought._ "There must be a way to get in contact with Shiro somehow."_

Just as the guardian outside was about to make her move, another guardian with a pair of black wings appeared and intercepted by clashing their weapons against one another. _"Who is she?"_

The two female guardians pulled back and flew around the area until they stopped in front of the window where Momo is watching. After carefully watching their movements, Hinamori gasped. She began leaving the safety of the school building to watch the rest of the battle from outside.

_"I have to get a closer look at this no matter what!"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Taicho**_ - Captain

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: I know what you're going to say: _WTF! What the hell is Aizen doing in this story?_ O.O Hehe, yep! He's going to threaten mankind and mess with the HitsuHina relationship again! xP Gin also makes his appearance in the story. (_Yay for GinRan!_) And who are the two guardians? Well, you'll find out in the next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	6. Kuro, the Guardian of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Guardian Akane and the Guardian of Darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Happy Canadian Thanksgiving everyone! There's a lot of things I'm thankful for: the gifts I receive, the family I have, the people I made friends with, and...the ability to write HitsuHina fan fictions for you! LOL Anyways, thank you everyone for your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **fayfan, peachysnowFan, Mrs. HopeEstheim, anime16, icyangel27, ShinobiTwin05, Lavi-hime 4E -3, simplyfrosty, Shiro-ouji-sama, Hyourinmaru10, KnowledgeandImagination, becomeafan, Crystal183, HibarixZhen, **and **KiRisH KiRisH. **Thank you for the feedback; it has been greatly appreciated. **  
><strong>

_Message to **Shiro-ouji-sama**_: Well, you just have to read and find out what happens next! As for Toshiro destroying Aizen...you just have to wait until it happens later. xD Thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is chapter six. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Six:** Kuro, the Guardian of Darkness

A pair of students was walking down the hallway when they noticed the peach girl running towards them. "Is that Momo-chan?"

Her friend nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I think it is her."

Just as she ran past them, the two girls turned around. One of them asked, "Momo-chan, why are you in such a hurry to be somewhere?"

Hinamori glanced over her shoulder to see them in the distance. She apologized, "I'm sorry, but I can't stop and talk with you! I have an emergency to take care of right now!"

Once she is in the shoe locker room, she took a quick glance at the fountain up ahead. It is burning like a wildfire while students are gathering around to take a closer look at the strange phenomena. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Somebody call for the firefighters!"

"I already did. They're on their way!"

Momo turned around and went back in to change her shoes. By the time she returned, the peach girl ran outside to find the two lights in the sky. "No, they're not here."

She took a left and continued running. After a while, she took another left. She stopped for a moment to look around.

_"They're not here either."_ She turned around and started looking around near the roof. _"Where could they be?"_

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me!"

Hearing the voice, Hinamori looked over to the side. Noticing the two winged females are flying in her direction, Momo gasped and jumped out of the way. After a while, she got on her hands and knees. As she is getting back on her feet, she saw the two guardians firing fireballs and dark aura spheres at each other. Afterwards, they redirected their opponent's attack up into the sky with a fierce swing from their whip and sword. Unfazed by the explosions above their heads, they stared at one another in the eyes.

"It's no use," one of them said. "You'll eventually be caught, Akane."

The other female let out a wide smirk on her face. "Eventually, you'll be able to do that. However, eventually is not now."

She slammed her whip on the ground. As a result, a barrier of fire separated the two.

"I would like to stay a little longer, but I have important matters to attend. So, this is farewell for now!"

The black winged guardian took a step back and raised her arms in front of her face. She hissed between her teeth. "Hey, I'm not letting you get awa-"

"Bye bye!"

A strong gust of wind blew, putting out the fire. By the time she put her hands down, she noticed the red winged guardian has disappeared. Moments later, the black winged guardian walked over to the nearest tree and punched the tree trunk. "Damn it, she got away!"

From the impact, some of the tree's leaves loosened and fell off from its branches. She removed her fist from the trunk and raised it up into a small guts pose.

"I'll get her the next time we meet."

Then, she became aware of a presence watching her. The black winged guardian turned her head to the side to see the peach girl. She blinked a couple of times before realizing what is going on.

_"Ahh, a living being can see me!"_

The guardian turned her head to the side. She placed a hand on her chin.

_"What should I do now?"_ She took a quick glance at Momo before she went back to thinking. During this time, the peach girl raised an eyebrow. She is trying to figure out what the black winged guardian is doing. The guardian soon sighed with defeat. _"Well, there's no point in lying to her now."_

The black haired guardian with sapphire coloured eyes turned and approached Hinamori. She placed a hand on the side of her head and scratched it.

_"Man, this is the part I hate doing: explaining the whole story."_

Once she placed her hand down, she stood face to face with the raven haired girl. "Well, this is a surprise. It's rare for a living being like you to be able to see guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

"Ah yeah," Momo replied. "That's what Shiro told me."

"So, you've met Shiro." She sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. You just saved me a good ten minutes of explanation."

Then, the realization hit her like a speeding truck. Without any warning, she grabbed onto Momo's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Shiro? You've met Shiro?"

"Ah h-hai."

The guardian let go of her to look around the area. "Where is he? Is he around here?"

"H-He's probably at school right now."

"I see; he's not from around here." In response, Momo slowly nodded with agreement. The guardian sighed with defeat. "Thanks for informing me. I'll be sure to look for him."

"Y-You're welcome..."

The black haired guardian flapped her wings, lifting herself into the air. "If you see him around, tell Shiro that Kuro is looking for him."

Again, she nodded. "Um, okay. Who was that you were just fighting against?"

"Oh, don't worry about Akane; she's one of the guardians from a group called the Fallen Ones."

"I see."

She took a moment to check the time on her wrist watch. "Oh my gosh, I have to get going!"

The young female then looked at Hinamori.

"It's nice meeting you."

With that said, the female guardian flew higher causing Momo to raise her head. "Same here."

"Ja ne!"

Hinamori lifted her hand up and gave her a farewell. "Bye."

As Kuro is further and further away from her sights, the peach girl put her hand down. "So, she's the guardian of darkness." She turned around and began walking back into the school building. "I wonder why she wants to meet up with Shiro."

Then, she remembered something.

"Come to think of it, I should go visit him at West Rukon High. I need to ask Hitsugaya-kun for his phone number in case there's another attack around here." She stopped for a moment and nodded. "Yosh, I'll go visit him right now."

With the decision in mind, Hinamori went back to the classroom to claim her belongings. "Hinamori-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's too early to be leaving the school," Renji said.

She turned to her two friends: Kira and Abarai. "Y-Yeah, I know. However, Obaa-san just called me. Apparently, she forgot to tell me that I have a...um, dentist appointment."

"Oh," Izuru replied. "I guess it can't be helped. You can borrow my notes for this afternoon's lecture."

Momo cracked a faint smile, feeling guilty for lying to them. "Thanks Kira-kun."

"You better get going or else you're going to be late," Abarai said.

The peach girl nodded. "Yeah."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you and thanks again!"

With a short nod, they watched the raven haired girl leave the classroom. "Abarai-kun."

The red headed teenager threw his hands behind his back. After leaning back against his chair, he asked, "Hn, what?"

"Do you get the feeling that Hinamori-kun is...hiding something from us?"

Renji thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, her behaviour just a while ago seemed a bit...off."

Izuru sighed. "I just hope she didn't get involved in something too serious."

* * *

><p>"Well, here I am," Momo said, looking at the large school in front of her. "West Rukon High School; it's much bigger than I thought it would be."<p>

At first, she thought of this school to be similar to hers. However, it turned out to be on a whole different level. If the two school were to be standing side by side, most students would enroll in the one she's seeing right now. There's no doubt about it.

"No wonder it's known to be one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. This school looks like it has everything a student needs to get a good education."

She closed her eyes and sighed. By the time she reopened them, she nodded.

"Yosh, it's time to go in and find him." Just as she is about to step into the property, she stopped and pulled back. She folded her arms and thought for a moment. "Even though I'm here now, I don't know when he's going to be free. He could be still in class."

She took out her cell phone and checked the time.

"It's almost three." All of a sudden, she heard the sound of a school bell ringing. "Never mind, I arrived here at the right time."

With no time to waste, Hinamori walked into the school building to begin her search for the white haired teenager. As she is looking around, students from West Rukon High noticed her presence. "Who is she?"

"Judging from the uniform she's wearing, I think she's from Seireitei High."

"Seireitei High? What business does she have all the way over here?"

"Maybe she wants to transfer here?"

"Who knows..."

Because she was too focused on finding Toshiro, she didn't hear the comments from the surrounding students. "Maybe I should ask someone of his whereabouts."

Just as she took a right at the corner, she stopped and noticed a familiar face. Waiting by the shoe lockers are Matsumoto and Kusaka. A smile appeared on her face. She ran towards them. "Rangiku-san!"

The strawberry orange haired woman and her dark haired schoolmate turned their heads to the side. Realizing who she is, the older teenager let out a bright smile and ran towards her. By the time the two friends met, Matsumoto threw her arms around the Seireitei High School student. "Kyaa, Hinamori! You came here to visit!"

_"Ouf, maybe I should have not hugged her,"_ Momo thought. "R-Rangiku-san, I-I can't breathe."

The older woman quickly released her. "Ah oops, I'm sorry."

Hinamori sighed with relief. "It's okay."

Sojiro walked over to the two female students. "What brings you all the way here?"

"I have something important to tell Hitsugaya-kun."

Kusaka raised an eyebrow. _"Hitsugaya?"_

"It's something related to...you know," Hinamori explained. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"Oh okay," Rangiku replied. "He might be on the roof right now, getting ready to leave the school premises. Let's go there together."

She nodded with agreement. "Arigato."

"Matsumoto," said a voice. Rangiku and Momo turned to Sojiro. "Do you two know each other?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you!" She extended a hand out to the peach girl. "This is Momo Hinamori. Even though we met at the soccer game at Seireitei High, Hitsugaya met her at a time earlier than that."

"So, she knows him too," Kusaka said.

Matsumoto nodded with agreement.

"That's right." She then leaned over and whispered, "She also knows Hitsugaya's secret."

"I see."

Once she pulled away, Rangiku nodded. At the same time, Momo smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kusaka-kun."

Sojiro nodded. "Same here."

Rangiku took out her cell phone from under her blouse and dialed a number. Then, she held it up against her ear. She waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Hitsugaya," she replied. "Are you on the roof right now?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just wait there, I have something good to show you."

There was a short pause. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

She then heard a sigh. "Fine."

"Alright, see you there!" Matsumoto turned to Kusaka and Hinamori. "Okay, let's go meet up with him."

With a nod of agreement, the three teenagers walked upstairs to the school building roof.

"Hey Hitsugaya, did you wait for a long time?"

The white haired teenager turned to the approaching teenagers. "Let's just get to the point; what's the important thing you want to sho-"

He then became aware of the familiar face standing in between his friends.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun," Momo replied with a faint smile. "I have something important to tell you."

The heavenly guardian in disguise shot a glare at grinning Matsumoto. "So Hinamori is the something good you were talking about, huh?"

"Yep."

"You should be a little more considerate."

"You're just hiding your real feelings that she came all this way to visit you."

His glare suddenly turned icier. However, she was oblivious to it. He soon closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. Toshiro turned to Momo and asked, "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Hinamori looked around to see if anyone other than them is on the roof. Then, she explained, "A while ago, one of the fallen ones caused some trouble at my school."

"What?" Rangiku and Toshiro asked.

"The Fallen Ones?"

Kusaka looked at Hitsugaya for an explanation. He answered, "They're a group of guardians the Great Guardian told Kuro and I to capture or take out."

"I see."

"Don't worry," Momo said. "Nothing serious happened because another guardian came along and helped chase her away."

"I see," Toshiro replied. "Who is the guardian that saved you?"

"Kuro, the Guardian of Darkness."

His eyes widened upon disbelief. "You're serious? She saved you?"

Hinamori nodded. "She wanted to see you."

Matsumoto let out a sly grin. She leaned over to the young prodigy and asked, "Hn, is she your long lost girlfriend?"

He shot a glare at her. "No, she's not."

"Kuro is the guardian of darkness," Momo answered. "According to the legend about the guardians of the heavenly afterlife, she is Shiro's other half. You could say that she's...his twin."

"His twin, huh?" Kusaka wondered.

All of a sudden, Matsumoto placed a fist on the palm of her hand. "Oh, I get it. I want to meet her."

"You don't need to meet her." Hitsugaya stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. He took a few steps back until he is able to lean against the fence. He sighed and raised his head to look up at the sky. "It's not a surprise she would want to do that. She must have wanted to talk to me about the evil presence that has been lurking around here for a while."

"Evil presence?" Momo asked. Then, a thought came into mind. _"Oh yeah, it must be about Kyo." _

He looked at his friends and nodded. "Also, we haven't seen each other since my last trip to the heavenly afterlife."

"That was about seventeen years ago, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go look for her?" Kusaka asked.

"If I do that, I might encounter another one of those Fallen Ones."

"I see."

"For now, I'll just look for her in my normal state." He then looked at Momo. "Thanks for telling me that, Hinamori."

She smiled. "It's no problem."

"Yosh!" Matsumoto suddenly threw her arms around Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's necks. She pulled them close. "Now that we're all together like this, let's go somewhere and have some fun!"

"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo said, struggling to break free.

"Oi, get off!" Toshiro exclaimed. The strawberry orange haired student finally let them go. They sighed with relief. "Let's not go anywhere. We still have school tomorrow."

"Aww, it's not like you have to study; you already learned all the course material before."

"That doesn't matter."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're so stingy."

"Uruse!" Toshiro snapped.

The raven haired girl hesitantly laughed. "Hitsugaya-kun's right; I have homework to complete for tomorrow."

Kusaka nodded with agreement. "Same here."

Rangiku folded her arms over her chest and frowned. "Fine, have it your way."

The white haired prodigy then said to Hinamori, "I'll give you a ride home."

Momo blinked. "Eh, is it really okay?"

He nodded his head. "It must have taken you a while to get here."

The peach girl let out a smile. "Arigato."

"Aww Hitsugaya, you're so nice," Matsumoto cooed. "Can I g-"

"No, I'm not giving you a ride," he interrupted while changing into guardian state. After his wings appeared on his back, he further said, "You already know the reason why. So, stop asking already."

"Stingy."

The heavenly guardian rolled his eyes. Then, he got behind the Seireitei High School student and wrapped his arms around her body. "Are you ready?"

Momo nodded her head.

"Yeah." With a few flaps from his icy wings, they were slowly lifted up into the air. She looked down at Rangiku and Sojiro. She extended a hand out and waved at them. "Bye Rangiku-san! Bye Kusaka-kun! I'll see you again some other time!"

"Have a safe trip," Kusaka said.

Matsumoto smiled. "Bye Hinamori! Come by and visit us again soon!"

With that said, Hitsugaya flew higher towards the sky. Then, they flew off together towards the eastern horizon. Little did anyone know, somebody was watching them from the next building. He is looking out from inside a classroom on the third floor. A wide grin appeared on his face. "Hn, things around here are about to get very interesting..."

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-kun."<p>

"Hn, what is it?" Toshiro asked as they are flying over the river bank.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be in this state?" Momo questioned. "What if the Fallen Ones sensed and decided to attack you?"

"Don't worry about it too much; I already did an aerial search before I met up with you, Matsumoto, and Kusaka. I didn't sense any of them nearby."

"Oh, okay..."

Shiro then raised his head. "Your house is over there, right?"

Momo did the same and nodded. "Yeah."

Once they arrived at their destination, Toshiro slowly landed on the ground before letting go of the peach girl. She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks again for flying me home, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's nothing."

"Well, I'll see you again soon."

He slowly nodded with agreement.

"Yeah." Hinamori turned around and walked up to the door of her house. Just as she is about to enter, she heard the heavenly guardian's voice, "Hinamori."

She glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Yeah?"

_"Ask for it; there's nothing wrong with asking for it." _Toshiro placed a hand in his pants pocket while the other is on his neck. He looked over to the side and quietly said, "If...you don't mind, can I ask for your ph-"

He then shook his head and looked at her.

"Er...Never mind, take care of yourself."

Momo smiled. "You too."

With that said, Shiro gave her a short farewell wave. He lifted himself up into the air and quickly flew off towards the sunset. Once he is gone, Hinamori resumed her attention to the front and entered the house. Just as she closed the door behind her, she realized something.

"Ahh, I forgot to ask for Hitsugaya-kun's phone number!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (_casual/informal_), _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Uruse - **_Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you, Momo. Keeping in contact with your friends is important especially if one of them has a secret identity. xD What will happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! Until then, please review! Thanks.


	7. In Debt to You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Momo's mother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Probably not...LOL Thanks for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, Zoe the Hunter, KnowledgeandImagination, Shiro-ouji-sama, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Mrs. HopeEstheim, peachysnowFan, ShinjiLuver123, Lil 'EyeCandy, Crystal183, Hyourinmaru10, **and **Yemi Hikari**.

_Message to **Shiro-ouji-sama**_: Thanks for your review!

_Message to **peachysnowFan**_: Oh yes, with Shiro's twin into the mix, things will definitely going to get interesting. I just know it. Hehe...xD Thanks for your review!

_Message to **ShinjiLuver123**_: HitsuHina goodies, huh? How about guessing Kyo's and Gray's hidden identities? They'll be officially revealed in the next chapter or two. Thanks for your review!

If you recall what happened back in chapter two, have you ever wondered how Toshiro and Momo's mother got to know one another? Well, this is the chapter to find out about their relationship. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Dreaming/Flash Back. **Toshiro's Thoughts.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Seven:** In Debt to You

_Just as she is about to be taken away, she extended her hand out and grabbed onto his wrist. Not only she has gotten his attention, the nurses stopped moving the hospital stretcher. The young boy leaned over and listened to her soft pleading words. "If anything happens to me, please...look after my Momo-chan. I beg of you to keep this promise, little guardian."_

_For a moment, he lowered his head, hiding his eyes under his loose bangs. He then raised his head. Looking into the pleading eyes of the young woman, he gave her his answer. "...I will."_

_She revealed a faint smile on her face. "Thank you..."_

_The injured woman then removed her hand and placed it down on her side. Quietly, he watched her go into the emergency room. Once the red light above the closed doors lit up, the boy put his hands into his pants pockets. He turned away from the doors and began walking away. Suddenly, a pair of icy cold wings spread out on his back. He stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. After taking one last look at the doors, he closed his eyes and resumed his attention to the front. He continued walking. "Rest in peace, my saviour."_

* * *

><p>Toshiro opened his eyes to find himself laying in the safety under the covers his bed. He looked over to the window to check the weather outside. It is raining. He soon closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "A dream about one of my past memories, huh?"<p>

He sat up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. After letting out a yawn, he got out of bed and began walking around the apartment.

"It is happening way too often these days." As he walked across the living room, he stopped for a moment to take a better look at the weather from the balcony door. "It's raining. Oh well, it will stop by early afternoon."

Noticing the wall calendar nearby, he approached it to check today's date. He soon closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's that time of year again, huh?" He looked to the left to see some money lying around on the small table by the door. After a brief moment, he resumed his attention to the calendar. "I need go visit her."

With that in mind, he walked into the kitchen to look for some breakfast to eat. He opened the fridge and checked the contents inside. As he is picking out some ingredients for his morning meal, he heard the sound of the phone ringing. He stopped what he was doing and walked into the living room. He picked up the home phone from the small table and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Yo Hitsugaya!" replied a cheery voice.

Toshiro made a face. "You have some nerve to call me early in the morning. What do you want, Matsumoto?"

"Let's go somewhere together! I invited Kusaka to come too!"

_"I bet she threatened him to agree," _he thought. "Sorry, but I have already made my own plans."

"If it's about your heavenly guardian duties again, that's not a good enough excuse to bail out on me."

He let out a low growl. "It's not related to that."

"Eh, really?" There is a short pause. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me what I think it is! You're going o-"

"No, it's not a date with a girl."

"Darn..."

"Why don't you ask Ichimaru to go with you?"

"What? No way!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I'm definitely not going to ask him on an outing with me!"

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. This is one of the rare chances he has to tease the strawberry orange haired teenager. "What's wrong, Matsumoto? Don't tell me you have fee-"

"Oh no, don't you dare say it!" she interrupted. "I'm serious! If you do, I will hang up the phone."

There was a short pause.

"...You have feelings for Ic-" Then, he only heard the sound of a ring tone. With the grin still on his face, Toshiro hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen. "That should keep her from talking to me for the rest of the day."

* * *

><p>Hearing the sound of the doorbell, the peach girl ran downstairs. When she answered the door, her friends were waiting outside. "Hey Momo-chan!"<p>

Hinamori smiled and threw her arms around them. "A-chan! Tecchin! You two actually came!"

The short brown haired female smiled back. "Yeah, we managed to make some time in our busy schedules to come all this way to visit you."

Once Momo pulled away, Tatsukichi nodded with agreement. "We haven't hanged out with one another since we all became middle school students."

"That's true," Hinamori said. "During that summer, you two moved away to North and South Rukon."

"So, are you ready to go?" Ayumi asked.

The raven haired girl nodded her head. "Yep."

Momo put on her shoes and stepped out of the house. After closing and locking the door behind her, she noticed the clouds in the sky has begun to break apart. She smiled.

_"The rain stopped just for this occasion, huh? She must be looking forward to see me again."_

She then joined her friends. Together, they began walking. Her female friend asked, "So, how are you doing in Seireitei High?"

"I'm doing great," Hinamori replied. "A lot of our old classmates go there. So, it's pretty easy to adjust to the high school life. Of course, I also made new friends along the way."

"That's good to hear," Tatsukichi replied.

She nodded. "You're going to meet two of them later. They wanted to meet Okaa-san."

"I look forward to meeting them."

"Same here," Ayumi agreed.

Hinamori then resumed her attention to the front. "Before we go there, can we stop by at the flower shop?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So, this is the place where we're supposed to meet with Hinamori," Renji said as he and Izuru arrived at the meeting spot. "Are you sure it's the right place?"<p>

The blond haired teenager nodded with agreement and replied, "I asked her for directions to get there just in case we get lost."

"Hn, so you thought about it ahead of time."

He placed a hand on the back of his head and let out a soft laugh. "Yeah."

"In that case, where is she?"

"Oi Kira-kun!" They heard a voice. "Abarai-kun!"

The two teenagers turned around to see the peach girl, who is happily waving at them, and her two friends walking up to them. Kira smiled. "Hinamori-kun."

The red headed teenager crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure took your sweet time, Hinamori."

Momo hesitantly laughed. "Yeah, I sort of did. I was waiting for my elementary school friends: Ayumi-chan and Tatsukichi to come over."

The two friends gave Kira and Abarai a short bow. Ayumi said, "It's nice to meet you."

Kira nodded. "Same here."

Hinamori then presented to her high school friends a bouquet of red roses in her hands. "We also went to buy some flowers for Okaa-san."

"I see," Renji replied.

The peach girl then turned to Ayumi and Tatsukichi. "My other friend, Hisagi-san couldn't come today because he has a project to complete."

"That's alright," Tatsukichi said. "I'm sure we'll meet him some other time."

Momo nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Abarai asked. "Let's go and visit your mother's grave."

With a nod of agreement, the five teenagers walked up the steps and into the cemetery. Kira asked, "So, you do this every year with Ayumi and Tatsukichi?"

Ayumi nodded her head. "Yeah, we wanted to support Momo-chan especially during this time even though it has already been five years. Also, it's a way for the three of us to spend time together."

Izuru smiled. "I think it's nice of you to do that."

"Thanks, I think so too."

Momo smiled, happy to see that her friends are getting along with each other nicely. Just as they arrived at their destination, Hinamori stopped causing the others to do the same. Tatsukichi looked over at the peach girl and asked, "Hn, what's wrong?"

Standing in front of her mother's grave is someone she never expected to be here. He took a few step forward and placed a bouquet of white carnations in front of the tombstone. Shortly after, he went back to his original spot to say a silent prayer. Hinamori called out his name in thought, _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Hey," Renji said. "Isn't that kid the soccer captain from West Rukon High?"

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "It is him."

"What is he doing here?"

The blond haired teenager looked at his taller companion and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Every year since her mother's death, she would always visit this place to say her prayers. Every time this happens, she always finds a bouquet of white carnations placed in front of her mother's grave. All of a sudden, Momo let out a soft smile. _"So the person who has been giving those flowers to Okaa-san all these years wasn't Obaa-san. It was Hitsugaya-kun."_

Leaving her group of friends, she walked up to his side and patiently waited for him to finish his prayer.

_"I am still gravely in debt to you. Thank you for saving my life."_ Once he is done, Toshiro opened his eyes and raised his head up. Just as he turned around to leave, he became aware of the presence beside him. He jumped. "Geez, don't surprise me like that."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, but I never expected you to be in a place like this."

Hitsugaya placed a hand on the back of his head. As he looked somewhere on the side, he replied, "I guess...So, what are you doing around here?"

Hinamori gave him a soft smile. "I'm here to visit my mother with my friends."

"Your friends?" He looked over her shoulder and noticed her four friends. "Oh..."

They walked up to them and joined the conversation. Kira said, "Hey Hitsugaya, it has been a while."

"Yo," Renji greeted.

He nodded with agreement and turned to her other friends. Momo extended a hand out and introduced, "This is Ayumi and Tatsukichi."

_"They're the people Hinamori was with her at her mother's funeral,"_ he thought. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Same here," Ayumi replied with a faint smile.

Tatsukichi nodded. "Yeah, same here."

Momo smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

He looked at the peach girl. "Hn?"

"By any chance, do you know my mother?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five Years Ago...<em>**

It is a dark and rainy night; a time when children are supposed to be inside, doing their homework for the next day. However, only one of them isn't doing that. Eleven year old Toshiro Hitsugaya is walking through the streets with a dark blue umbrella in his hand. In the other hand is a bag of groceries he bought from the store. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked around. Though things appear to be normal, his senses are telling him otherwise. _"I sense him; he's nearby."_

He started walking again. After a few minutes, he took a quick glance behind him. Then, the grip on his umbrella tightened.

_"Don't find me."_

All of a sudden, he heard a scream. He raised his umbrella to see what is in front of him. His eyes widened. A mother and child just crossed the street when the little girl dropped her stuffed teddy on the road. Letting go of her mother's hand, she ran back to get it. During this time, the street light turned red. After dropping everything on the floor, Hitsugaya ran onto the road to aid the child. Just he is about to grab her, he froze. Suddenly, the girl disappeared into thin air.

_"I-It's an illusion."_

He raised his head up to see the mother has also disappeared. Then, he heard the sound of a loud honk. He turned his head to the side to see the upcoming vehicle. His eyes widened.

_"Shit, I won't be able to make it!"_

"Watch out!"

All of a sudden, he felt a strong force pushing against him. As a result, he was pushed all the way to the other side of the street. After being rolled a few times, he came to a complete stop. The white haired boy groaned. With the support of his hands, he slowly got on his knees. "Itte, that hurt..."

He looked at the road and gasped. A young woman saved his life in exchange for her own well-being.

"Oh no..." Toshiro quickly got on his feet and ran up to the lifeless body that is lying on the side of the road. He got down on his knees and placed his hands on the woman's shoulder. As he shook her, he asked, "Oi, are you alrig-"

He noticed a pool of blood forming under her. Remaining calm as possible, he lifted her wrist and checked for a pulse. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

_"She's still alive."_ He reopened them. _"I have to get her to the nearest hospital and fast."_

Hitsugaya got up on his feet and looked around for any bystanders. Once he confirmed that there is no one around, he then sensed for the spiritual presence.

_"He's gone."_ Toshiro hissed between his teeth._ "The attack must have been indiscriminate to try and lure me out. Ironically, I became the victim without him realizing my hidden identity." _

Carefully, he lifted the injured woman from the ground and onto his back.

"If was a little older, carrying her wouldn't be this...hard."

Once he feels stable, he called upon his guardian powers causing a pair of icy cold wings to spread out from his back. He took a deep breath and jumped. With the support from his wings, he flew into the rainy sky. By the time he is high enough, he began looking down for a nearby hospital.

"Damn it, where is it when you need it?"

While he is busy, he didn't realize the injured woman on his back regained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes to first see his flapping wings._ "Wings...from a large bird? No, they're...his wings: one of the two that was told about from the legend."_

Upon feeling something move, he took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the raven haired woman looking at him.

"Shiro...you're Shiro," she weakly said. "Am I...right?"

His eyes widened upon surprise. _"She knows who I am and is able to see me in this state."_

Toshiro then resumed his attention to the front. He finally spotted a hospital building up ahead.

"Just hang on a little longer," he said. "We're almost there."

By the time he arrived at his destination, the heavenly guardian quickly landed in front of the entrance and returned to his normal state. He glanced over his shoulder to see the woman's current state. His eyes narrowed.

_"I have to hurry up."_

As best as he could, he ran inside the building. He called out, "Someone please help!"

Listening to his plea, the receptionist stood up from her seat and asked, "What's wrong, boy?"

He looked over to see the injured female. Then, he faced the nurse, "This lady is hurt!"

Seeing the woman's state, she ran over to the wall phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello? I need a stretcher at the lobby! We have a young woman with serious injuries!"

With that said she hung up and ran around the desk. After running to the boy's side, she slowly got down on her knees.

"Carefully put her down."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and did as he was told. Once the injured woman is rested on her back, the receptionist took a moment to check her condition.

"Her pulse is getting weak; she needs blood and fast." She then turned to Toshiro. "Are you alright?"

The white haired child nodded with agreement. "I only have scratches and bruises compared to her. She saved me when I was about to get hit by a car!"

"I see."

He raised his fists up and gave her the innocent eyes. He pleaded, "Please save her, ma'am!"

The receptionist placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. She replied, "We'll do our best."

Hearing the stretcher and the doctors and nurses coming, the receptionist got on her feet and met up with them. As she explained the situation, Hitsugaya turned to the injured woman. They looked at each other, eye to eye. _"It's fading..."_

All of a sudden, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He raised his head up to see the doctor standing beside him. "Don't worry, boy; we'll take it from here."

Toshiro resumed his attention to the front and slowly nodded. He watched the surrounding nurses put the injured woman on the stretcher. After equipping her with life support, they all began running down the hallway. Hitsugaya followed. Moments later, they slowly come to a stop.

"Sorry boy, but you have to wait outside," one of the nurses said. "One of us will come out and tell you if she's alright."

The white haired boy nodded. "Okay."

Just as the injured woman is about to be taken away into the emergency room, she extended her hand out and grabbed onto his wrist. Not only she has gotten his attention, the nurses and doctors stopped moving the hospital stretcher. The young boy leaned over and listened to her soft pleading words. "If anything happens to me, please...look after my Momo-chan. I beg of you to keep this promise, little guardian."

For a moment, he lowered his head, hiding his eyes under his loose bangs. He can sense it: the fate of the woman who is lying before him. Her life force is fading quickly.

_"There's not much time left for her,"_ he thought. _"She will die."_

He then raised his head. Looking into the pleading eyes of the young woman, he gave her his answer.

"...I will."

She revealed a faint smile on her face. "Thank you..."

The injured woman then removed her hand and placed it down on her side. Quietly, he watched her go into the emergency room. Once the red light above the closed doors lit up, the boy put his hands into his pants pockets. He turned away from the doors and began walking away. Suddenly, a pair of icy cold wings spread out on his back. He stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. After taking one last look at the doors, he closed his eyes and resumed his attention to the front. He continued walking. _"Rest in peace, my saviour."_

By the time he is about to enter the lobby, he noticed a young raven haired girl running deeper into the hospital from the entrance. Following close behind her is a concerned elderly woman. "Momo, slow down!"

As she ignored her grandmother's call, the child unknowingly ran past the heavenly guardian only to be stopped by the nearby nurses. Hitsugaya stopped and turned around to witness the scene before his eyes. "I'm sorry little girl, but you can't go past here."

"Please let me in!" the eleven year old female exclaimed. "My mother is in there!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

During this time, her grandmother caught up and placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "No, please...I don't want to lose her!"

Toshiro observed the raven haired child. His eyes softened. _"So, this must be Momo that woman was talking about."_

He walked up to her and continued watching. Hinamori turned around and threw her arms around her loving relative. "Obaa-san, sh-she's going to make it...right?"

The elderly woman placed her hand on the girl's head and brushed it. "Only fate will decide if she survives or not..."

Momo buried her face in her grandmother's comforting arms. "I-I don't want her to go."

"W-We're losing her!" called out a voice from inside the emergency room.

"Hurry and prepare the defibrillators!"

"Understood!"

Upon hearing that, Hinamori gripped tightly onto her grandmother's shirt and began sobbing. "N-No...s-she's really goi-"

Obaa-san began comforting her. "There, there Momo..."

He closed his eyelids and let out a sigh. He turned away from the scene. Quietly, he walked away and left the hospital. _"I'm sorry, but your mother is not going to make it."_

* * *

><p>As she watched the coffin being lowered into the pit, Momo placed her hands over her eyes and began crying. "Poor girl, she has no parents now."<p>

"Yeah," another agreed. "She only has her grandmother left."

"It's only a matter of time until she's the only one left in her family."

Noticing the girl is feeling sad, her friends: Ayumi and Tatsukichi placed their arms around her. One of them said, "Aww, Momo-chan."

"Shh," the other added. "It's okay."

As the people continued to mourn, the heavenly guardian also came to watch the funeral ceremony. Sitting on the nearby tree branch, he looked down to observe the sad grandmother. After a moment, he focused on the crying raven haired girl. Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. He jumped down and landed on the ground. By the time he stood upright, he began leaving the cemetery. Along the way, the glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at the young eleven year old girl.

**_You'll be alright; you have your friends and your grandmother to support you._**

Then, he jumped. With the support of his wings, he flew into the air.

**_You also have me to look after you, Momo Hinamori._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present...<em>**

"It's..." Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. "...something like that."

Hinamori smiled.

"I suppose that's expected," she said, "because you're the heavenly guardian."

"I guess."

As the two teenagers continued to talk, the others started their own conversation. Ayumi said, "Those two seemed to get along pretty well."

Kira nodded with agreement. "They must have met on the day of the soccer game."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Renji said. "Let's ask them."

Abarai took a step forward.

"Yo Hinamori."

Toshiro and Momo stopped and turned to the four teenagers. She asked, "What's wrong, Abarai-kun?"

"You seemed two know each other."

"Yeah, we do. We met each other..." She took a quick glance at Hitsugaya. "...at the soccer game. We accidentally bumped into each other during the intermission."

"I see," Tatsukichi said.

Renji suddenly folded his arms over his chest. "For some reason, I'm not convinced."

Momo blinked. "Eh? About what?"

"You two are being too familiar with one another."

"W-What makes you say that?"

The red headed teenager gave her a stern look. "We're your friends, Hinamori. We're known each other for quite some time. So, we can figure out whether you're hiding something or not."

Suddenly, the peach girl placed a hand on the back of her head. "Is that so?"

Ayumi nodded.

"Oh..." She turned to the side._ "Oh no, I have to think of another excuse."_

"Now, tell us the secret you're hiding. It's definitely something about him."

_"Come on Momo; you think of something believable,"_ Hinamori thought. "Okay fine! I'll tell you the truth."

Hitsugaya looked at her intently. _"I hope she's able to dodge the bullet without my help."_

The peach girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The reason I know Hitsugaya-kun so well is well...he..." She looked at him for a moment before turning to them. "H-He was my ex!"

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed. "HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Okaa-san**_ Mother, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: And cut! I shall stop here. LMAO. Now, that's one nice cliffhanger I left you guys with. (O.O _WHAT? You're so mean!_) xD Will Toshiro help Momo by play along with it? Well, you just have to wait and find out in the next chapter.


	8. Reunited Again

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi aka Kuro, the guardian of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long for an update. School got in the way of my love for writing HitsuHina fan fictions. . Anyways, thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Zoe the Hunter, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, Hyourinmaru10, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Lil' EyeCandy, xXToxicCrimsonXx **_aka_** forbiddenlovex, anime16, Reader-Favs, ****Crystal183, **and **iluvrima**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter eight of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Eight:** Reunited Again

_"Oi oi,"_ Toshiro thought. _"Out of all excuses, why did you come up with that one?"_

"Is that true, Hinamori-kun?" Izuru asked.

Ayumi nodded with agreement. "Yeah, is it?"

The peach girl hesitantly laughed. "...Yeah, it's true."

"W-When did you two start dating?" Tatsukichi further questioned. "How long did it last?"

"Um, it was back when we started high school." She looked at Toshiro, who is giving her a stern look. "Right?"

Hitsugaya stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and sighed with defeat. He is left with no other choice, but to follow the younger teenager's lead. "Yeah, we actually met...during the fireworks festival that year. After that, we just happened to run into each other again at..." He turned to Hinamori. "Um, where is it again?"

"At...At one of the department stores in the city!" Momo blurted out. "It was a plain coincidence!"

Kira said, "I see."

"Since then," Hitsugaya explained, "we...started to go out with one another and managed to keep it a secret from everyone especially..."

He looked away.

"...my so called fan girls."

"We actually broke up with each other last summer," Momo said. "It was because...things weren't working out between us."

"Oh," Ayumi said.

"Don't worry; we went back to being friends." She smiled. "So, everything's okay."

The white haired prodigy nodded. "Yeah."

Then, she looked at Renji, hoping that he bought the lie. The red headed teenager then placed a hand on his hip and sighed with defeat. "Well, I guess that explains it. I'm sorry for...forcing the truth out of you."

_"Yes, he bought the story!" _Hinamori let out a content smile. "It's alright Abarai-kun. I was wrong for not telling you in the first place."

He turned to Toshiro. "Sorry Hitsugaya."

"It's okay," the white haired teenager replied. _"Thank goodness they bought the story at the cost of getting my reputation ruined." _

He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

_"At least, it's better than getting my secret exposed to them," _he thought. "That's enough talking about us. You guys are here to pray for Hinamori's mother, am I right?"

Kira nodded with agreement. "Yeah, we almost forgot."

With a nod, she watched her friends prepare to say their blessings. Just as she is about to join them, she suddenly felt something take hold of her wrist. By the time she looked, she was already pulled away from the group. Hitsugaya leaned over and whispered, "Oi Hinamori, can't you think of a better excuse than that one?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but that's the best I can come up with at the time!"

Toshiro gave her a hard look. Soon, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. He replied, "You're lucky that I was able to come up with a play along excuse to make the story very believable."

She lowered her head.

Noticing the change in her behaviour, Toshiro looked to the side and said, "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm just not used to coming up with...those type of lies. You know, the ones about romantic stuff."

Hinamori raised her head up and cracked a faint smile. "Next time, I'll do my best to come up with a better excuse about our relationship."

The white haired teenager smiled back. However, it soon faded to a frown. "I swear; if Matsumoto finds out about this, she's totally going to nag me for a whole week."

Momo giggled. "I can imagine that happening somehow."

"No kidding."

Then, they joined the rest of their other friends. Momo placed her bouquet of flowers right next to Toshiro's. After taking a few steps back, she placed her hands together and silently said her prayer. Moments later, Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. "So, do you have any plans to do after this?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. He answered, "Aside from the usual stuff, I don't really have anything planned."

She smiled. "In that case, let's hang out together. I'll treat you and the others to lunch."

The white haired teenager soon smiled back. "Sure, I would like that."

Hinamori turned to the other teenagers and asked, "You guys don't mind, right?"

"I'm cool with that," Izuru said.

Renji nodded with agreement. "Same here."

"Sorry Momo-chan," Ayumi apologized. "I would love to stay a little longer, but I have piano lessons in the afternoon."

"Same here," Tatsukichi said. "I have to help my parents out at the shop back home."

"That's alright," Hinamori replied. "You guys already told me that ahead of time. I'm just glad you two are able to come and see me again."

"Yeah." Ayumi said before the three elementary friends hugged one another. By the time they broke apart, she continued, "It's time for us to go. We'll see you again some other time."

Momo nodded. "See you."

"Bye," Tatsukichi said.

She waved good bye to them until her two friends walked down the stairs and left the cemetery. Once they are gone, she turned to Kira, Abarai, and Hitsugaya. "Well, shall we get going?"

They nodded with agreement.

"You bet," Renji said. "I'm starving!"

"Where should we go eat?" Hinamori asked as they are walking down the stairs.

"I know," Kira suggested. "Let's go to that famous restaurant we talked about the other day."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Abarai replied. "Let's go there quick. I heard it gets really busy during this time of day."

"Then, let's hurry there!"

As everyone began racing each other downstairs, Toshiro stopped to looked up in the sky. The clouds above are oddly moving fast. His eyes narrowed upon suspicion. _"Shit, not now."_

Wondering where Toshiro is, Momo stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked down at her and apologized, "Sorry Hinamori, it appears I can't come after all."

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me it's..."

He slowly nodded his head.

"Oh..."

"You lead Abarai and Kira away from here."

She nodded with agreement. After nodding back, the white haired teenager turned around and ran back upstairs into the cemetery.

"What's wrong, Hinamori-kun?" The peach girl turned around to see Izuru and Renji. "Where is Hitsugaya going?"

She let out a faint smile. "He...forgot something up there. He said that we can head go on ahead to the restaurant."

"Does he know where it is?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah, I just told him the directions to get there. If he ever gets lost, he can always call me."

"Well, okay then."

"Let's go," Abarai said.

"Hai!" With that said, they continued walking. Little did they know, Hinamori took another quick glance behind her. _"Come to think of it, I still haven't asked for his phone number."_

She then spotted something. She raised her head up to see the heavenly guardian flying up into the air.

_"Be careful, Shiro..."_

Momo resumed her attention to the front and continued following her friends.

* * *

><p>Once he is high enough, Toshiro stood in midair. Looking out into the distance, he sensed for the spiritual presence that is nearby. All of a sudden, he hissed between his teeth. "Damn, there are two of them this time."<p>

He placed his hands out together. Focusing on his hands, he concentrated on channeling his powers and converting it to a form of a long ice sword. He raised his head.

_"I have no other choice,"_ he thought. _"If I concentrate on one of them, the other will still roam free. I can't let either of them harm the living beings around here!"_

With that in mind, Shiro closed his emerald-teal eyes. Moments later, an aura of spiritual pressure began flowing out of his body. By the time he reopened them, he released his power out into the open.

_"Come and get me."_

"Well well," echoed a voice. "Shiro has decided to play with us!"

"I'm glad he allowed us to sense his presence," said another. "It totally saves us the time to look for him. If we didn't, I would have just killed all the living beings here."

Hitsugaya looked see two separate lights of red and blue appear in front of him. One came from the city while the other came from the rural area. The lights soon faded to reveal the two ex-guardians of the heavenly afterlife.

"Yo Shiro, it has been a while," the blue winged guardian greeted.

"Aoi..." Toshiro looked at the other, "...and Akane. You know that it's against the hea-"

All of a sudden, the red winged guardian swung her whip. Anticipating the move, Hitsugaya easily knocked it away with his sword. She grinned with delight and said, "Save the lecture and let's fight, Shiro!"

The white haired guardian turned his head to the side. "Tch, you're just as impatient as always. You should listen to what your superiors say."

Akane swung her whip again. Once more, the heavenly guardian parried against the attack. "Yeah right, as if I'm going to do that especially to you."

He sighed with defeat. "Fine."

After swinging it a third time, the red winged guardian got her whip to wrap around Shiro's sword. With a fierce tug, she pulled him close. However, Toshiro stood his ground.

"You're not bad, Shiro." Akane grinned. "Let's see who the stronger guardian is."

Toshiro merely narrowed his eyes and focused on keeping her steady. During this time, Aoi used this opportunity to strike him from the side. Aware of what he is going to do, Hitsugaya took a step back. After getting into position, he pulled his sword back.

"Oh w-wai-WHOA!"

With the whip still around his blade, the heavenly guardian forced Akane to move and collide with Aoi. "OUF!"

"You idiot, I had Shiro under control!" the red winged female yelled. Then, she pushed him away. "Stay out of this, Aoi!"

"You obviously don't!" the blue winged guardian protested. "You just got owned by Shiro!"

"That doesn't count!" she snapped. "It's best two out of three!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does!"

As the two ex-guardians continued to argue, Toshiro put his sword down for a moment and sighed with defeat. _"Despite all these years, their relationship still remained the same. I should take care of them before they realize they were supposed to fight against me."_

Shiro raised his sword up with his right hand. "Hey..."

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Do you feel a bit chilly?" Aoi questioned.

The female thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do feel that way from the feet up."

Suddenly, the realization dawned to them. They looked down to see a block of ice slowly creeping its way up their bodies. They raised their heads to see the heavenly guardian slowly freezing them with his sword. "Shit, we're becoming Popsicles!"

Without any warning, Akane let out a short laugh. "Only you are turning into one."

With a grin on her face, the red winged guardian raised her fists up and released a bit of her powers. All of a sudden, the ice around her legs began defrosting. Moments later, it was all gone. She then turned to Hitsugaya.

"Nice try Shiro, but you can't freeze me. I am the guardian of fire."

All of a sudden, she felt something wrap around her arms and body. She looked down to see she has been binded together. She raised her head up to see the heavenly guardian tugging onto the other end of the yellow rope of spiritual energy with his left hand. Toshiro said, "Correction: you're the former guardian of fire."

Akane lowered her head. She began growling. During the process, more of her spiritual power leaked in the air. As a result, the spiritual rope that is binding her began disintegrating. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and soon let go of the rope. He placed his free hand on the hilt of his weapon and swung his sword across.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

The red winged guardian escalated higher in the sky to dodge the ice daggers. On the other hand, Aoi couldn't because he was still partially trapped in a block ice. "Oi Akane!"

Hearing her name being called, she looked down to see her comrade. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll help you out."

She raised her hand up above her head. A small fireball was formed on her palm. With a grin on her face, she threw it towards the two guardians below.

"Eat this!"

Aoi's eyes widened. "Oh no, don't tell me what I think you're doing!"

Upon anticipating the move, Shiro leaped to the side and out of Akane's attack range.

"Oi Shiro, help me out here!"

"Sorry, but we're not allies anymore," he replied. "Remember?"

"Just because you are it doesn't mean you have to be so cold!" Aoi pouted. "Besides, amongst all of us, you're the most purest and the most innocent person in the heavenly afterlife: the guardian of light!"

"That was before I gained my second title as the ice guardian!" Toshiro snapped. "And don't you dare mention about it again!"

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to think about those days again," he mumbled. "I was really weak compared to the rest of you at the time."

Suddenly, Aoi laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. The Great Guardian definitely did a very good job pampering you. You used to talk and act like a wu-"

Without any warning, Hitsugaya appeared in front of the former water guardian with a serious look on his face. Just when the fireball is about to make landing on its target, Toshiro swatted it off to the side as if it's a measly fly. Knowing that Akane's attack is out of harm's way, he pointed his blade on the side of Aoi's face and gave him a frosty glare. "If you say one more thing about my past, I will kill you on the spot."

"Do it, I dare you!" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. After a moment of staring, he removed his blade from Aoi's cheek and put it down. "See? You can't do it!"

Shiro then turned his body to the side. "Don't get the wrong idea; I didn't kill you because I'm being soft. I have another enemy to deal with other than you right now."

"That's right!" She threw a fireball towards the white haired guardian. He easily knocked it away with a single sword swing. "He has me to deal with!"

Just as she is about to launch another fireball, she sensed something coming in her direction. She jumped back and dodged the incoming black coloured sword beam. Everyone turned their heads to see the additional presence who decided to join the fight. Hitsugaya's eyes widened upon surprise. "You're..."

The black haired guardian took a quick glance at the heavenly guardian and smiled. "Yo Shiro, do you mind me crashing this party?"

Toshiro smiled back and shook his head. "It's nice to see you again, Kuro."

"Oh boy," Aoi said. "Kyo-sama is not going to like this news once he hears about it."

Akane hissed between her teeth. She disappeared and reappeared behind the half-frozen blue guardian. She placed her hand on the block of ice and channeled some of her fiery energy into it. As a result, the ice began melting. Realizing what is happening, Hitsugaya jumped to the side. Along the way, he swung his sword, creating a wave of ice. However, he missed. Akane managed to free Aoi from imprisonment and avoided the attack. Together, they stood face to face with the two protectors of peace and harmony.

"It's about time you saved me."

"I only did that because I know I can't deal with both Shiro and Kuro," the former fiery guardian said, "without some teamwork. It's the same for you."

Aoi took hold of his trident with both hands and turned to the front. "That's true. Shiro and Kuro work well together in these type of battles."

"So, you're going to take on Aoi?" Kuro asked.

Hitsugaya nodded and explained, "I have more difficulty dealing with Akane because of elemental advantage."

She let out a smirk. "That's fine by me. Besides, I have a score to settle with her."

"Very well."

"You better be ready for us!" Kuro exclaimed. "We're going to kick your asses back to the heavenly afterlife!"

"We'll see about that!" Akane replied.

With a fierce yell, the four guardians raised their weapons and charged into battle.

* * *

><p>"Hinamori."<p>

The peach girl snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see Renji and Izuru.

The red headed teenager gave her a stern look. "Hn?"

"You're spacing out again."

She placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed. "R-Really?"

He nodded. "Yup."

Abarai folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against his chair.

"If I had to guess, you're thinking about Hitsugaya."

"Eh, what makes you say that?"

"It's a gut feeling." Suddenly, he grinned and leaned over the table. "You're worried about him, right?"

"N-No, I'm not!" she protested. "Why should I worry about him to that extent anyway? He's just a friend."

"Correction: a friend who used to be your boyfriend. You still have feelings for him."

Once he sat back down on his seat, Momo let out a sigh.

"No, that's not it Abarai-kun," she replied. _"Actually, I'm worried about him because he's the heavenly guardian. He is always getting involved in life threatening situations."_

Renji stared at her. "Come to think of it, he sure is taking his time. Is he really coming?"

"I-I'll...be right back."

With that said, the peach girl excused herself from the table and went to the girl's washroom. Once she is gone, the blond haired teenager turned to the younger one. "Abarai-kun, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that topic anymore," Kira whispered to the red headed teenager. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

Renji took a quick glance at the room Hinamori walked into. Once he looked at Izuru again, he sighed with defeat. "Fine."

He picked up his chopsticks and went back to finishing his meal. During this time, the peach girl returned to her seat. "Sorry for taking so long. I just got off the phone with Hitsugaya-kun," she lied. "Apparently, he...had an emergency to take care of. So, he won't be joining us."

"I see." Izuru replied.

Abarai stopped eating for a moment and said, "Oh..."

Momo nodded with agreement. _"Mou, I hope I don't have to lie anymore. I don't know how much longer I can get away with this."  
><em>

She went back to finishing her meal. In the meantime, Kira decided to change topics. He asked, "So, did you finish your homework yet?"

After putting a spoonful of rice into her mouth, the raven haired girl nodded with agreement. She swallowed her food and replied, "Yeah, I finished all of it yesterday. What about you, Kira-kun?"

He smiled. "Same here."

She turned to Renji. "What about you, Abarai-kun?"

"Hn?" He removed his chopsticks from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm done too."

"Now that's a surprise," the pale blond haired teenager said. "You usually don't finish your work early."

"That's true, but Aizen-sensei's teachings definitely helped."

Momo cracked a smile. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way when I was doing the homework he assigned in class."

"I'm glad he's our history teacher."

"Same here."

Renji picked up his bowl to his mouth and finished eating the rest of his rice. After that, he placed the empty bowl and chopsticks on the table. He placed his hands together and said his thanks. "I'm stuffed."

"It took you long enough," Kira said.

"Oh shut up, I was talking the whole time. So, it can't be helped."

Momo giggled and then finished eating the contents in her bowl. After putting her eating utensils down, she placed her hands together and said, "Thanks for the meal."

Shortly after, she grabbed her carrying bag from the side and stood up from her seat.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to pay the bill."

"Alright," Kira said.

"Thanks for treating us," Renji added.

She smiled. "It's no problem."

"We'll be sure to return the favour next time," Izuru replied.

Hinamori nodded. "That would be great."

With that said, she turned around and walked up to the cashier. Once she paid for their meal, she returned to her male comrades.

"Alright, I'm back," Momo said. "So, what are you guys planning to do after this?"

They thought about it for a moment. Renji replied, "I promised an old friend of mine that I would hang out with them later. We were supposed to meet at a place somewhere near here."

She turned to Kira. He said, "I'm planning to head over to Hisagi-san's place. He asked me to help him out with organizing the paper for next week's release."

Hinamori nodded. "I see."

"What about you?"

"I'm probably going home to rest and help out my grandmother."

"Alright then, I guess that's it for today."

Renji and Izuru stood up from their seats. "Thanks for taking the time to hang out with me today."

Kira smiled. "It's no problem."

Together, they left the restaurant. After walking for a few minutes, they stopped and turned to face one another. Renji said, "Well, this is where we part. I'll see you tomorrow."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow at school."

He extended a hand up. "Later."

With that said the red headed teenager turned around and left the two friends behind. They turned to face one another. "Well, I have to go now too. Bye Hinamori-kun."

Again, she nodded her head. "Ja ne Kira-kun."

As he ran off in the other direction, Hinamori waved a friendly good bye at him. Moments later, she put her hand down on her side. She then raised her head up and looked up at the partly cloudy sky.

_"I wonder if Hitsugaya-kun finished fighting against whoever he had to deal with."_

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She began her twenty minute walk home. Along the way, she heard a pair of voices nearby. "Boo yeah, we totally kicked their asses!"

"Even though we did that, they still managed to get away no thanks to you."

Momo stopped and looked ahead. Walking towards her is a black haired girl with aquamarine eyes, dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a brown silver buckle belt. She also wore a black hooded zipper sweater which is draped over her red shirt underneath and a pair of white sowed sneakers.

On the other hand, the white haired boy walking beside her is none other than the heavenly guardian in his normal state. The female folded her arms and gave him a serious look. Then, she pouted, "You don't have to rub it in."

Hinamori cracked a bright smile on her face, happy to see that her friend is alright. Without another moment to waste, she ran up to them. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

Shiro and Kuro stopped to look at the running peach girl. Toshiro said, "Hinamori."

"Ah, I remember her," she replied. "She's that girl I met a few days ago at Seireitei High. She told me that she knew you."

Hitsugaya nodded. "We met a few weeks ago."

All of a sudden, the black haired girl snapped her fingers. "Drats."

"What?"

"I thought she's your girlfriend."

Suddenly, Toshiro turned his head over to one side and made a face. "Oi, not you too."

By the time she stopped in front of them, Momo bent over and took a moment to catch her breath. Once she is done, she straightened up and looked at Hitsugaya. She soon let out a content smile. "So, you took care of business?"

The white haired teenager shrugged his shoulders and replied to the younger teenager, "Yeah, but they got away."

Hinamori then looked at the other female standing beside him. She noticed a striking similarity between her and a certain guardian she met a while ago. "Oh, you must be..."

She smiled. "We meet again."

Momo nodded. "Yeah."

"In this lifetime, people call me Kiyoko Kazumi."

Again, she nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you again, Kazumi-chan. I'm Momo Hinamori."

"Come to think of it," she said, turning to the older teenager, "you didn't tell me your current name yet."

"During this lifetime, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya," he replied.

"I see."

"I'm glad you two are reunited again," Hinamori said. "Now, you guys get to work together again."

They looked at one another and smiled. Once they turned to Momo again, Kiyoko said, "Ah, you're definitely right about that!"

She then stuffed her hand into her sweater pocket and took out her cell phone.

"Speaking about it, let's trade numbers Toshiro. I have to keep in contact with you in case anything happens."

Hitsugaya took a moment to take his cell phone out as well. "That's fine by me. I was about to ask you anyway."

After they traded phone numbers, the twin guardians in disguise put their cell phones away. Kazumi smiled. "I wish I could stay here and chat a bit longer, but I have to go back to where I came from. Apparently, I completely ditched my friends for fighting against Aoi and Akane."

She ran ahead of the peach girl and the white haired boy. Kiyoko then stopped and glanced over her shoulder. After raising a hand up, she waved at them.

"I'll see you soon, Toshiro! It's nice meeting you again, Hinamori!"

"Bye Kazumi-chan!" Momo called out while waving her hand as well.

Once she is gone, Hinamori turned to the older teenager. "It's nice seeing her again."

She turned to Toshiro and smiled. "I think so too. She's a really nice person despite being called by her formal title. She reminds me of you in a sense."

"That's true; we were born as twin guardians."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"So, are you heading home?"

Again, Hinamori nodded. "Today has been a pretty exhausting day. Plus, I have to get ready for tomorrow. It's a school night. What about you? Are you going to continue with your duties?"

Hitsugaya took a brief look at the sky before resuming his attention to her. "I want to do that, but I have used up quite a bit of my power. So, I'm going to rest for today."

"I see."

He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "I'll walk you home."

Momo suddenly raised her hands up. "Iie, you don't have to do that. You're a bit tire-"

"I may be a bit tired," he interrupted, "it doesn't mean I ran out of energy. Besides, there's something else I need to talk about with you."

"Oh, okay..." Hitsugaya turned around and began walking home with her. After a few minutes of silence, Hinamori asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Toshiro took a quick glance at her before resuming his attention to the front. "It's about the accident your mother got involved in. What do you know about it?"

The peach girl thought about it for a moment before she answered his question. "Well, she saved a boy's life. That's what one of the nurses told me on the night she passed away."

"I see," he replied. "Just to let you know, that incident would have not happened if it weren't influenced by a guardian's powers."

Suddenly, Momo stopped. "Eh, you mean a guardian was responsible for Okaa-san's death?"

He turned to her and slowly nodded.

"Do you know who it is?"

They continued walking. The white haired teenager took another glance at the sky. After a brief moment of silence, he took a deep breath and replied, "...It was Kyo."

"Kyo, you mean the guardian that is planning to take over the heavenly afterlife and this world?"

Again, he nodded.

"How did you know it was him?"

Toshiro looked off to the side and quietly replied, "...It was me."

"Hn, did you say something?"

_"The boy she saved years ago; it was me."_

She took a step closer and asked, "Hitsugaya-kun?"

He resumed his attention to her. "The thing is...I wa-"

"Ah, I know!" She placed a fist on top of her hand palm. She then raised a finger up and speculated, "You arrived at the scene to stop him, but he already used his powers to cause problems. When he spotted you, he ran away and you chased after him."

Toshiro gave her a stern look. _"No, that's not it."_

"During that time, the boy was caught in Kyo's attack! Then, Okaa-san saved his life in exchange for her own."

Then, she noticed the expression on the older teenager's face. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He then turned his head to the side and broke into a small snort. "You sure have quite the imagination, Hinamori."

"Eh, it was wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. You pretty much got it right," Toshiro replied, _"aside from the minor details." _

"I see." She smiled. "Thanks for telling me; I really appreciate it."

"...It's no problem."

They continued walking together until they arrived at their destination. Stopping at the front doorstep, Momo turned to Toshiro. "Thanks again for everything you've done for me today."

"It's nothing," he replied.

She smiled. "Well, I'll see you some other time."

Just as she is about to go inside, Hitsugaya suddenly grabbed her wrist. She stopped and glanced to see her white haired friend looking down at the ground. "Ehrm, wait..."

"Hn, nani?"

"If you don't mind..." He slowly raised his head up to look at her in the eyes. "Can...Can I ask for your number, Hinamori?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

He let her go and placed his hand on the back of his head. He turned away and explained, "You know...just in case, you need to get a hold of me or the other way around."

Moments later, she cracked a smile on her face. "Sure, I don't mind."

The two friends took out their cell phones and started pressing some buttons. After taking exchanging their numbers, Toshiro put his portable electronic device away. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. See you soon, Hitsugaya-kun."

He nodded with agreement. "Ja ne."

With that said, she opened the front door and went inside the house. After she closed it behind her, the peach girl leaned against the door to take a short rest. She let out a sigh and raised her hand up to see the pink cell phone. With her thumb, she pressed a few buttons and stopped at a particular contact name: Hitsugaya's. _"We're becoming closer friends, huh?"_

She let out a soft smile.

_"I'm really lucky to have met him."_

Feeling content, Momo took off her shoes and walked deeper into the house.

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya, the heavenly guardian."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(informal/casual)_, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Nani**_ - What

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Phew, that was a pretty lengthy chapter. Did you like it? Dislike it? Tell me your opinions in a review! Until then, stay tuned to the next update. Thanks.


	9. School Grounds Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (aka Kuro) and the Fallen Ones: Akane, Aoi, Kero, Midori, Murasaki, and Daichi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Phew, I managed to finish this chapter before the two week deadline. I was trying to split this part into two separate chapters to make my updates to more frequently, but I couldn't seem to find a good place to draw the line. So, I was like _what the hay? Just leave it. _Hopefully, this chapter should satisfy your thirst for some action and character development. Anyways, enjoy reading chapter nine!

Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **yumi2121331, Hyourinmaru10, simplyfrosty, Lil 'EyeCandy, icyangel27, peachysnowFan,** **anime16,** and **Reader-Favs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Short Flash Back.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Nine:** School Grounds Battle

It is six o'clock in the morning; a time too early for most people to wake up. However, for the six people who are walking around the school building of Seireitei High, it is not. They have important business to take care of. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes it is," one of them replied. "We asked Kyo-sama for directions, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're right." The violet winged guardian scratched the side of his head. Then, he placed it on his waist. "Even though he did that, he could have at least given us a map to navigate around the school. Where the hell is the teacher's loun-"

Without any warning, the two guardians beside him grabbed onto his shoulders. They pulled him down so that they can cover his mouth with their hands. The orange winged guardian whispered, "You're so noisy, Murasaki."

The yellow winged one nodded with agreement. "The neighbourhood doesn't need to hear your loud voice."

Murasaki took hold of both their wrists and pulled them down. He glared at the bright coloured guardian. "I don't need you to tell me that, Kero."

"Then, shut up already."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"You guys," Aoi said. "We're not here to fight against one another; we're here to meet with Kyo-sama."

However, the two guardians of orange and violet continued to argue. The blue winged guardian closed his eyes and let out a low growl.

"I'm being ignored, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Akane replied.

"Hey everyone," said an additional voice. "I think it's in this room."

The five guardians turned to the green winged female, who is pointing at the partially opened and dim room. They all entered and began looking around. "This looks like the place."

Kero nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're all able to make it." Hearing the familiar voice, the six Fallen Ones turned their bodies to the side to see their leader sitting the chair at the end of the long table. With an evil grin on his face, he extended a hand out to them. "Please take a seat everyone."

The six ex-guardians looked at one another before taking their seats around the table. Coincidentally, they took their seats according to warm (red, orange, yellow) and cool (green, blue, violet) colour arrangements. Kyo grinned with amusement.

"Well, let's get started."

Before the evil guardian could say anything, he was interrupted by the sound of the creaking door. "Ara, everyone's here already?"

Heads turned to the side to see the final guardian has made his appearance. They shot glares at him.

"Oh great," Daichi, the orange winged guardian said. "Gray showed up. Why didn't he encounter Shiro or Kuro and died in battle?"

"Now, that's mean to say to your ally." He walked up to the table of guardians. "I have feelings too."

"Sure you do," Aoi sarcastically said. "Snakes like you only say that to give people false ideas."

He suddenly let out a grin. "That's true."

The gray winged guardian then turned to his superior despite being well-aware that a few other guardians has stuck their tongues out at him.

"I'm sorry for the interruption and my late presence, Kyo-san."

The tided brown haired guardian merely smiled. "It's alright Gray."

He extended his hand out to the empty seat beside him.

"Please take a seat."

"Why thank you." He accepted his offer and sat down. "You're too kind."

The violet winged guardian turned his head to the side and coughed. "Pet slave."

The other former guardians grinned with amusement.

"Hn?" The gray winged guardian turned to his colour allies. "Did you say something, Murasaki-kun?"

The colour guardians turned serious while the violet winged guardian resumed his attention to Gray. "No, it's nothing."

"I see." Gray took a moment to scan the room. He said, "Hn, so this is what the teacher's lounge in Seireitei High looks like. It's quite nice. If I had to compare it to the one in West Rukon High, I think the quality is pretty much equal."

"Oi Gray, we're here to discuss Kyo-sama's plan to get rid of Shiro and Kuro," Aoi said, "not listen to your yapping voice."

"Fine, I'll leave." He stood up from his seat. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Well, I'm glad you understand what that means."

"Yeah, go away," Kero agreed. "We don't need you to help us take down Shiro and Kuro."

Just as the gray winged guardian is about to exit the room, Kyo suddenly said, "Before you go, I have a question."

Gray placed a hand on the door sill and stopped for a moment. "Hn, what is it?"

"How are you enjoying your life as Gin Ichimaru?"

Suddenly, he let out a wide grin on his face. He turned to face the dark winged guardian and replied, "It's very enjoyable. How is your life going, Sosuke Aizen?"

"Same here." He looked over and merely smiled back. "Be sure to keep an eye out for Shiro and Kuro and their living being identities."

"Whatever you say, Aizen-sensei. I'll drop by again soon with an update."

"Alright then; I'll see you soon, Gin."

He then looked at his fellow allies. He raised a hand up and did his trademark wave. "Bye bye!"

Once he is gone, the colour guardians let out relived sighs. Kero said, "He's finally gone."

"Oh yeah," Aoi replied.

"He was getting to my nerves," Akane said.

"Yeah," the green winged guardian replied. "He's one annoying guardian."

"It's no wonder the Great Guardian didn't give him a title," Murasaki said. "He's practically useless."

"On the Great Guardian's terms, I would say yes," Kyo replied. "However, I'm not the ruler of the heavenly afterlife. To me, he's very useful. He killed all the arch guardians that were tracking us down after we sneaked our way down here."

The ex-guardians fell silent. They wanted to protest, but they're in no position to do so. Who knows what the evil guardian will do if they were to go up against him.

"Anyways, let's talk about the plan. Today, we're going to target two schools. While the students are inside their classes, we trap them inside with a powerful barrier. If we're lucky, we captured the heavenly guardian and the guardian of darkness."

"What if we don't capture them?" Kero asked.

"They'll show up to rescue the innocent students," Kyo replied. "However, you guys will stop them."

"What about you, Kyo-sama?"

"I'm going to play the innocent bystander. Besides, you guys are going to attack while I'm giving my students a history lecture. So, I'll be counting on you all."

"Yes sir," Aoi said before turning to his allies. "So, who is going to fight against Kuro and Shiro when they come?"

"I'll do it," Murasaki volunteered. "I haven't done any fighting in a while."

"Do you have a plan to stop them?" Midori asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do and it's going to work very effectively."

"Hn, is that so?" Akane said. "I look forward to seeing it."

"So, you're going to watch the battles from a distance?"

She placed her hands on the back of her neck and leaned against her seat. "Yep, I'm taking a short break."

"I want to fight against them!" Daichi said.

"No, we need you to make the barrier strong," Aoi protested.

He growled with frustration. "Fine..."

"I'll do it then," Midori said.

"That's fine by me," Kero replied.

"Alright then," Kyo said. "It looks like everything is all set."

"Yes sir," everyone replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later in the afternoon. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hitsugaya! Hey Kusaka!"<p>

The two close friends stopped eating for a moment and raised their heads. They saw the strawberry orange haired woman walking towards them. By the time she stopped, Sojiro said, "Matsumoto, you're the last person to come up here. That's unusual."

The tall woman placed a hand on her hip. "If you want to blame someone, blame my classmate: Gin Ichimaru. He's always following me."

"Now Rangiku, that's not true."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, she turned her head to the side. All of a sudden, she jumped. "Eek, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ichimaru grinned with amusement and then turned to the two classmates. "Yo Kusaka-kun."

He looked at Toshiro.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun, how are you guys doing?"

The white haired teenager shot him an icy glare. On the other hand, Sojiro let out a hesitant laugh. "We're alright, I suppose."

"I see." He continued looking at Hitsugaya. "Now, don't give me that stare. It's giving me the chills."

"His glare is giving you the chills?" Matsumoto asked. "Your grin is giving me the creeps."

He turned to Rangiku. "That's so mean to say."

She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away. "I don't care."

"Oi Ichimaru-kun, are you here?"

Hearing his voice being called, the gray haired teenager turned to the female classmate who is at the door. "Hn, nani?"

"Sorry to bother you, but can you come with me and help out with something?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to." He turned to the three teenagers. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye bye!"

With that said, the third year student left them alone. By the time he is gone, Matsumoto stomped her foot on the ground. "Ou, he totally pisses me off!" she complained. "If he was a fly, I would definitely squish him with a fly swatter!"

"You really hate him that much," Kusaka commented.

"Oh yeah, I wish I never met him in the first place!"

"Now you know how much I felt when I first met you," Hitsugaya said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, but now we're the best of friends!"

He gave her a look. "Think again..."

She stared at him for a moment. "...You're stingy."

"Uruse."

Rangiku took a seat next to the white haired teenager. With a content smile on her face, she unpacked her lunch from her lap. "Mm, this looks delicious!"

Kusaka and Hitsugaya ignored her comment and continued eating their lunches with their eyes closed.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely delicious!"

They opened their eyes and looked at the contents of her food. They glanced at one another before sighing with defeat. Sojiro asked, "Did you just lost your appetite, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "After all these years, I still haven't learned my lesson; eat your lunch before Matsumoto starts hers."

"Umai!" Hitsugaya then wrapped what's left of his sandwich and stood up from his seat. "Hn, you're finished your lunch already?"

"Yeah," he replied, _"...no thanks to you."_

"Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"No, it's alright." The white haired guardian turned his side._ "If I do that, I'll probably be taking a trip to the washroom afterwards."_

"I'm done too," Kusaka said while standing up on his feet. "I have to start studying for the math quiz later in the afternoon."

She gave the two friends a stern look. "For some reason, I'm not convinced. You're actually avoiding me."

"It's not you we're avoiding," they thought. _"It's your food."_

Still not convinced, the strawberry orange haired woman folded her arms over her chest. "Don't you guys dare lie to me..."

She looked at Toshiro.

"...especially you, Hitsugaya. Your kind is not supposed to lie."

The white haired teenager rolled his eyes. "Hey, there's no rule from the hea-"

Suddenly, he stopped in middle of his sentence and turned to the side. Noticing the change in his behaviour, Matsumoto turned serious. "Is it them again?"

"Even though it's faint, I can sense them. They're somewhere nearby."

Kusaka turned to the white haired teenager and asked, "Are you going to go after them?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Well, what are you standing around here for?" Rangiku asked. "You better get changed now or else you might not be able to stop them from harming the people around the area."

Hitsugaya gave her a look. "I don't need you to tell me that."

With that said, Toshiro turned his body to the side and ran back into the school. Just as he made it downstairs to the second floor, he ran into his classroom to grab his bag. Just as he stepped out again, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Yo Hitsugaya-kun, what's with the rush?"

The white haired prodigy looked over to the side to see the gray haired teenager walk up to him. Toshiro narrowed his eyes with great suspicion. This is going to be the first time he will speak to the older teenager formally. "An emergency came up. I have to get going."

"I see." He smiled. "I hope nothing bad has happened."

"Yeah, me too..."

With that said, Toshiro left Gin behind.

**_"Hn, things around here are about to get very interesting..."_**

Ichimaru turned around and began walking down the hallway._ "Hn, what will you do if you found out that both West Rukon High and Seireitei High are in danger?_

Suddenly, an amused grin appeared on his face.

_"What will your answer be, Toshiro Hitsugaya-kun..."_ He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at the running white haired teenager. _"...or should I just say, Heavenly Guardian Shiro?"_

* * *

><p>"Remember class, this is what you're supposed to do..."<p>

As she watched her teacher giving the lecture, Kiyoko Kazumi rested her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed with defeat. _"If I continue to listen to lecture any longer, I bet my head will explode." _

She turned her head to the side and looked at the scenery outside.

_"I wish Shiro was in my class like he was in our previous lifetime. He would totally make time fly by more quickly like pulling pranks or exchanging notes." _She cracked a smile on her face. _"Those were the good old times." _

"Kazumi," the teacher said, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. "Can you please read the next part?"

"Yes ma'am." She picked up her book stood up from her seat. Just as she is about to read, her focus shifted to the side. _"I sense something nearby and it does not feel good. It's coming from the west."_

Kiyoko suddenly dropped her book. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and bent over. Then, she began groaning. Worried about her well-being, several students stood up from their seats to support the black haired female. "Are you alright, Kazumi?"

She slowly raised her head up to look at the teacher. "I'm sorry sensei. For some reason, my stomach is acting up."

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office and rest?"

The guardian in disguise nodded with agreement. "Okay."

"Do you need someone to come with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll be okay."

"Alright then."

With a short nod, she slowly walked out of the classroom. Once she closed the slide door and began walking down the hallway, Kiyoko took out her cell phone from her waist phone carrier. After pressing a few buttons, she held the portable device against her ear. She waited for the person on the other line to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Toshiro, it's me."

"Kiyoko, you called at a good time. I sense a spiritual presence heading towards my school."

"Eh?" she asked. "That's strange; the presence I sensed is located somewhere along the way there."

Kiyoko placed a hand on her chin.

_"Could this mean that Kyo is planning to attack two places at once?"_ she thought. "Toshiro, I think something else is going on."

There is a short pause. "What do you mean?"

"What you sensed is different from what I sensed."

"Hn, really?"

Kazumi took a right and continued walking downstairs. "Yeah, I think Kyo is planning to target two places at once this time."

"I see; I suppose it makes sense," he replied. "In that case, you'll investigate what's going on there. I'll catch up with you once I'm done with the business from my end."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Ja ne."

With that said she hung up the phone and put it away. "Yosh, it's time get changed and head over to that place I sensed their presence."

* * *

><p>Once they heard the school bell ring, students of class 2-1 began packing their belongings into their knapsacks. "Alright class, remember you have a test to write tomorrow."<p>

"Yes Aizen-sensei!"

Sosuke nodded with agreement. With a gentle smile on his face, he added, "Alright then, enjoy the rest of your day."

Then, he picked up his books and began leaving the classroom. Along the way, he took a quick glance at the chatting students. A grin appeared on his face.

_"Hopefully, the excitement is to your tastes."_

Meanwhile, Renji draped his bag over his shoulder. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Momo and Izuru, who are still packing their notebooks and writing utensils into theirs. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Coincidentally, the two friends finished at the same time. Hinamori looked at the red headed teenager and smiled. "Yep, we're ready when you are."

Kira nodded with agreement and stood up from his seat. "Let's go now. We don't want to keep Hisagi-san waiting."

The other two teenagers nodded their heads. Abarai lead the way while Kira and Hinamori followed. Together, they left the classroom and went to the shoe locker room. By the time they arrived, they noticed a lot of students gathered at the exit. They heard one of their schoolmates asking the others. "What in the world is going on here?"

"We can't leave the school for some reason."

"Why is it?"

"I don't know. We tried stepping out of the building, but we end up getting pushed back."

Kira then turned to his companions. "What should we do?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Renji asked. "We'll force our way through."

"I think the other students have already tried that."

As the two males continued talking, Momo stared at the end of the crowd. Then, she noticed something. Thanks to the reflection of the sun's rays, she is able to see the barrier that was placed at the exit. She then looked at the nearby windows. They have the same barrier behind them as well. _"If no one could see what I can, then that means only one thing: this is the work of Kyo and the Fallen Ones."_

With that thought in mind, the peach girl turned around and ran to a place where she can be alone.

"Let's try getting out through a window or somethi-Hey, where is Hinamori?" Renji asked.

Shuhei began looking around. Hisagi replied, "That's a good point. Where is she?"

"I saw her going back into the school," Kira pointed out.

"Did she say anything?" Abarai asked.

The blond haired teenager shook his head. "Maybe she needs to use the lady's room."

"We should go check on her," Shuhei suggested. "It's better than staying here."

"Alright."

"Let's go," Renji said.

* * *

><p>By the time Hinamori arrived at the staircase, she stopped under the upper stairs and crouched down. She took out her cell phone from her bag and quick pressed a few buttons. Once the phone began ringing, she held it against her ear and waited for the intended caller to pick up. "Hello?"<p>

"Hitsugaya-kun, there's trouble here at Seireitei High!" Momo exclaimed. "I think Kyo or one of the Fallen Ones have put up a barrier around the school, trapping us inside!"

There was a silent pause. "...So, that's what she sensed."

"Huh?"

From the other line, she heard the white haired teenager let out growl. He then replied, "Don't worry; Kiyoko is headed over to the school right now. On the other hand, I need to stabilize the situation at my school. Apparently, Kyo decided to target two schools. I'll come once I cleared all the troubles on my side."

"Oh okay."

"In any case, don't run into trouble."

Momo cracked a faint smile. "I'll try my best."

"See you."

"Bye." Once she ended the conversation, the peach girl let out a sigh. "Alright, all you have to do now is wait for either one of them to arrive."

"Wait for whom to arrive?"

Momo suddenly got startled and bumped her head. Immediately, she placed her hands on the newly formed bump and turned around to see her friends looking at her. "Kira-kun! Abarai-kun! Hisagi-san!"

Renji folded his arms over his chest. "We're trying to find a way out, but all you did was made a single phone call?"

"I'm sorry, I'll help now."

The red headed teenager stared at her. "For some reason, I get the feeling that you just called Hitsugaya."

"Eh?"

"Hitsugaya?" Hisagi asked. "You mean the soccer captain from West Rukon High?"

"Yeah," Renji replied. "Apparently, he was Hinamori's ex-boyfriend."

"Hn, is that so?"

Momo placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed. "Anyway, let's look for a way out."

Just as she is about to walk, Renji took hold of the back of her collar and pulled her back. "Whoa!"

"Oh no, not yet."

"What is it, Abarai-kun?"

"You said you were waiting for someone. Assuming that it was Hitsugaya, why are you waiting for him when we're currently stuck in here?"

_"Oh no..."_ she thought. _"I have to come up with an excuse, pronto!"_

"Well?"

"Y-You se-"

Suddenly, they heard screams. The four teenagers turned their heads to see their schoolmates running towards them. Just as they were about to pass by, Hisagi asked, "What's wrong?"

Two of them stopped for a moment.

"F-For some strange reason, the plants in the gardening center grew very large," one of them replied. "Then, they started to capture and eat the students and teachers that come near it!"

"Ah, they're catching up!" the second student said after taking a quick glance behind him. "Let's get out here!"

Once he is gone, the first student suggested, "You guys should run while you still can."

With that said, he ran away as well. Renji placed a hand on his hip. "Large carnivorous plants? That stuff only happens in fairy tales."

Suddenly, Kira tapped his finger on his shoulder. Once he got Abarai's attention, he pointed to the side. "I think you should reconsider what you just said."

At the end of the hallway, they saw large vines crawling its way towards them. Riding on one of them is a brown haired girl, who is dressed in a dark green robe and a pair of black flats. There are two peculiar features about this female: one, she has a pair of green wings on her back and two; she is carrying a bow and arrow.

"Run scaredy little living beings!" she said. "Run!"

Momo gasped. _"It's one of them!"_

"Damn it, is she the one responsible for this?" Renji asked.

"Maybe," Kira replied.

"Oi Abarai, what are you planning to do?" Hisagi questioned.

The red headed teenager put his bag down on the floor. Then, he began cracking his knuckles. He replied, "Isn't that obvious? I'm going to stop her."

"Eh, you guys can see the giant plant and the girl?" Hinamori asked.

The boys stared at her as if she's stupid. "Well yeah," Shuhei answered. "They're right in front of us."

_"No way, they can see spirits of the heavenly afterlife too."_

"Run feeble students!" the winged female exclaimed. "Run!"

The teenagers resumed their attention to the front. Abarai growled with frustration. "I think not!"

"Hn, they can see me." She grinned. "Fine, let's play!"

"Here I come!"

"Abarai-kun!" Momo and Izuru called out to the running teenager.

Renji let out a fierce yell. Just as they were about to make contact, the window suddenly smashed open. Right when Abarai stopped, the intruder stood in between him and the winged female. She placed the palm of her hand up and fired a black energy sphere at her intended target. As a result, an explosion erupted. Momo gasped. "K-Kuro!"

"Kuro?" Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru asked.

"What?" she asked while she turned around. "Who just called m-Oh, it's you."

"Now is not the right time to talk," Momo said.

She nodded with agreement and turned to the front. She placed her hands together on the hilt of her blade and prepared for any possible attack that could come at her. "Yeah, take your friends away from here and hide somewhere."

"Hai!"

"Hurry!" Then, she grabbed Hisagi's and Kira's wrists. Just as she is pulling them, she exclaimed, "Let's go you guys!"

"W-What about her?" Izuru asked.

"Don't worry; she has everything under control!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Renji still hasn't moved from his spot. "Abarai-kun, let's go!"

The red headed teenager hissed between his teeth. He had no other choice, but to retreat with his friends. So, he turned around and followed them. He said to the peach girl, "Alright Hinamori, you better give us a good explanation about this. You obvious seem to know something about this whole predicament."

Momo fell silent for a moment. Then, she gave Renji a serious look. "Okay, I'll tell you the whole truth. But first, we need to hide somewhere no one can hear what I am about to say."

Izuru nodded with agreement. "Alright."

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at their destination, Akane and Murasaki stopped for a moment to look at the building below. "Just looking at it makes me want to burn it down," the red haired guardian said. "Can't we just do that instead of trapping the students and teachers inside?"<p>

"We'll do that after we trap them." A grin appeared on his face. "That way, we'll get a lot more victims."

"Is that so?" She folded her arms and snickered. "That's a good idea."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. "If Shiro were to find out, he'll go after you and fight until you're incapacitated."

"Hey, who said that we can't bea-"

The two former guardians of fire and mist turned their heads to the side and gasped. Standing in their presence is the heavenly guardian, who wore a thick dark gray hoodie over his school uniform. They exclaimed, "S-Shiro!"

As he floated in midair, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and sighed with defeat. "Alright, I'll get to the point," Toshiro said. "I suggest you to give up and hand yourselves over."

"Never!" Akane exclaimed as she called upon her fire whip. She slammed her weapon down on the side. "You should know by now that we're the least bit interested in doing that!"

"Hey, I thought you're not going to be fighting this time," Murasaki said.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind," she replied. "I want to finish the battle Shiro and I started a few days ago."

"That's not fair!" the violet winged guardian protested. "I had dibs on him first!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Wait for your turn!"

"Yeah right!"

As the two ex-guardians argued, Hitsugaya gave them a stern look._ "They completely forgot about me."_

He sighed with defeat.

_"Oh well, I might as well get rid of them now. I have other business to take care of at Seireitei High."_

He extended a hand out to the side. Then, he took hold of the ice sword that appeared from under his palm. He held it on the other side of his left shoulder before swinging it across. As a result, a thick wave of ice formulated around him.

"Hyoryu Senbi!"

Unfortunately for him, Akane and Murasaki became aware of his attack. They jumped out of harm's way. The fiery guardian grinned. "Ha, you missed!"

However, Toshiro wasn't done yet. He placed both hands on the hilt and swung his sword upwards. "Zekku!"

Suddenly, another line of ice was shot up towards them. With no time to waste, Hitsugaya flapped his wings and flew towards the two Fallen Ones. By the time Akane and Murasaki evaded the ice attack, they soon realized that the heavenly guardian has already made preparations for his next assault. The female ex-guardian growled with frustration. "Don't get cocky, Shiro!"

As Toshiro felt Akane's fiery aura leaking out of her body, there is no time to waste. Just as she swung her whip towards him, he evaded off to the side. He swung his sword across and called upon his special attack. "Soten ni Zase!"

The formulated ice dragon let out a roar before dancing across the sky. While Akane is ready to counter it, the beast soared up into the atmosphere. "Your attack is useless!"

All of a sudden, Shiro appeared in front of her. She gasped. "I think not."

Hitsugaya raised his sword up and swung it downwards. Just as the blade is about to make contact with her, he soon felt something hold him back. He looked over to the side and noticed his sword blade has been held back by a wrapped chain and kunai. He glanced over his shoulder to see the weapon owner is none other than the former guardian of mist. Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Murasaki."

In the meantime, Akane grinned._ "This is my chance!"_

Just as she is about to launch an attack on him, she heard a roar. The female raised her head and quickly became aware of the ice dragon. With no time to waste, she jumped back and dodged the ice beast. If she didn't, she would have fallen into the heavenly guardian's trap. Akane hissed between her teeth.

"Damn it."

"Akane," Murasaki said. "I'll take care of him."

"No wa-"

He interrupted, "You have to carry out Kyo-sama's orders."

The two former guardians of the heavenly afterlife stared each other down. "Fine."

With that said, she swooped down and flew towards West Rukon High. Hitsugaya immediately changed tactics and began following her. "You're no getting awa-"

However, he was confronted by the violet winged guardian. "You're dealing with me, Shiro."

He threw the kunai towards him. Sensing danger, he evaded the weapon with a single step to the side. He took hold of the chain with his bare hand and began pulling it towards him. "I don't have time to deal with you right now."

All of a sudden, the chain slowly became frozen in reaction to his touch. With a fierce yell, he raised his sword up and swung it down. As a result, he cut Murasaki's kunai with chain in half. It is when a mysterious purple fog appeared and shrouded the area. Once he realized it, Toshiro quickly placed a hand over his mouth and nose. "Shit, what the hell is this?"

Murasaki grinned with amusement. He explained, "It's a new trick I learned over the past two decades. I've been hiding under my sleeves until it is the right time to use it in battle. It just so happens that time is now."

He turned his body to the side and began coughing. "The stench is strong."

Toshiro hissed.

"Damn it, I have no other choice." He removed his hand from his mouth and held it out. "Shakkaho!"

Without any warning, the smoky area burst into a large explosion.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!" Rangiku exclaimed from watching the battle from a safe distance. "He better survive that!"<p>

"Matsumoto, settle down!" Kusaka said. "I'm sure he's alright. Besides, he's been through tough battles like this before."

She turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "If he ends up losing his life, I won't forgive him!"

Sojiro closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. By the time he reopened them, he noticed something. "Hey, I think one of the Fallen Ones he mentioned is headed this way."

"What?" The strawberry orange haired woman turned around to see what was Kusaka looking at. "Ah, I see her!"

"We have to do something!"

He turned to the older teenager. "What can we do? We don't have powers like Shiro and her!"

"I don't know!" she admitted. "Everything will work out one way or another!"

"Your logic doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!" Kusaka protested.

Matsumoto took another glance at the window. "Oh my gosh, she's launching an attack towards the school building!"

Akane stopped meters away from the property and raised her hands up, gathering her strength into a single sphere. Once she's ready, the fiery guardian fired the attack. "Go my pretty fireballs!"

Moments later, the large fireball split into smaller ones before they scattered. Once they made contact with the flammable objects at the base, they started to catch on fire. Akane laughed.

"Burn, little ones! Burn!"

"She's planning to burn down the building!"

Sojiro exclaimed. "We have to evacuate the teachers and students!"

Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "Let's go."

"I think not!"

All of a sudden, they heard a smashing sound. By the time they noticed, the two teenagers instinctively raised their arms up and shielded themselves from the shattering glass. Once the rain of shards stopped, they lowered their guards and noticed the red winged guardian is standing in their presence.

"Shit, we've been discovered!" Kusaka exclaimed.

"Hn, there are people like you who can see me," Akane said. She grinned. "Alright then, let's play together for a bit."

She swung her whip towards them. Matsumoto screamed before she and Kusaka began fleeing from the fire user. Rangiku exclaimed, "It's too early to be doing any physical activities! Besides, we just ate lunch!"

"She's not going to listen to you!" Sojiro pointed out. "Besides, she's the enemy!"

"Come on, play with me!" Akane said.

The two teenagers glanced over their shoulders and protested, "No way!"

"Tch, fine then! I'm going to destroy you!"

She held her hands out and summoned a pair of fireballs. Then, she threw each of them towards the teenagers. The strawberry orange haired woman screeched. Together, they ran faster and dodged the attacks. "This would be a good time to be calling him!"

"No, it wouldn't!" Kusaka said. "What if he's still has his hands full?"

"Argh, this is so annoying!"

During this time, Ichimaru walked out of one of the classrooms. He turned his head to the side to see Rangiku and Sojiro running from Akane. _"Hn, she's attacking them."_

Matsumoto and Kusaka then noticed the gray haired teenager. "Oi Ichimaru, you better run!"

"Run?" Gin asked. "Why should I do that?"

The fiery guardian threw another fireball. Though the attack missed them, it made contact with the nearby billboard. It caught on fire. "Isn't that obvious? The school is catching on fire!"

Ichimaru thought for a moment. "Hn, it does feel a bit warmer."

Just as they passed by, Matsumoto took hold of his shirt and dragged him along.

"Whoa!"

"Geez, don't you understand the meaning of running?"

She let him go so that he can run on his own. "Aw, so you do care about me."

Matsumoto shot him a glare. "Oi, don't get the wrong idea."

_"Hn, Ichimaru is playing the innocent bystander because he knows those two living beings,"_ Akane thought, watching the gray haired guardian in disguise. A wide grin suddenly appeared on her face. _"This is my chance to get rid of him by accident."_

Up ahead, Kusaka noticed many students running towards the stairs. He hissed between his teeth. _"Damn it, we have to drive her away from the other students." _

Then, he noticed the room he is about to pass.

_"I guess I have no other choice," _he thought. He quickly took hold of the door and opened it. "Hide in here!"

With a nod of agreement, both Rangiku and Gin followed the dark haired teenager inside. Just as Akane is about to follow, Sojiro slammed the door shut and locked it. He then heard a thud. "Ouch, that hurts!"

Suddenly, Akane began forcing the door open.

"Come on out!"

"Eek!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Ichimaru, don't touch me there!"

"It was an accident!" Gin apologized. "Besides, why did we end up hiding in the janitor's closet?"

She turned to the younger teenager. "Yeah, why did you have to lead us in here?"

"I-I had no other choice!" Kusaka replied. "If we were to continue running, she will cause harm to the other students who were trying to escape!"

"Hey, did you smell something burning?" the gray haired teenager asked.

Wondering what he's talking about, they sniffed the air. Matsumoto replied, "Ah, you're right! It does smell like something is burning."

Sojiro looked down to see smoke seeping its way inside. "Holy shit, smoke is coming in!"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "We have to get out of here and fast!"

"Yeah, but she is waiting behind that door!" Kusaka said. "We'll get killed by her rather than suffocating in here."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gin asked. "I don't see the person you're talking about around here."

"It's a long story," Matsumoto replied. "We'll explain to you after we find a way out of this mess."

As more smoke filled the room, the teenagers covered their mouths with their hands and began coughing.

"Damn it, we...really need to get out of here."

"Come on out if you know what's good for you," they heard Akane said from the other side of the door. "I know you don't have a lot of time to survive in there."

"Darn, I can't take this anymore!" Frustrated, the strawberry orange haired woman unlocked and kicked the door open. Just as they escaped from the closet, they met with the red haired guardian and the surrounding erupting fire. They let out a few coughs, seeking for breath. Matsumoto finally said, "Oh my gosh, we're trapped in between the blaze!"

Akane just gave Sojiro and Rangiku a serious look. Staring directly into their eyes, she said, "Tanma Otoshi."

Before either of them could act, they suddenly lost their conscious and collapsed to the ground. Only Ichimaru is left standing. He said, "My my, what a harsh move you just did to them. They're only innocent living beings."

"Yeah right they are," Akane said. "They can see us."

He looked down at the unconscious teenagers. "Hn, really now?"

"Let's go and finish our job here. So, hurry up and change forms already."

Just as the red winged guardian is about to leave, Gin turned to her and asked, "Akane-chan, why are you suddenly pissed off?"

She stopped for a moment and took a quick glance at him. _"I didn't kill you, that's why." _

"Well?"

Akane turned her attention to the front. "Just follow already."

Then, she walked through the wall of fire. Once she is gone, Ichimaru took another look down at the two teenagers. He soon turned his full attention to Matsumoto. As he stood on the spot, he changed into his guardian state by calling upon the pair of gray wings on his back. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on his face. "Well, isn't this your lucky day?"

* * *

><p>As Murasaki watched the smoke blow away by the wind, he looked around the area for the heavenly guardian's presence. "Where is he? He can't have run too far from here."<p>

Little did he know, Hitsugaya has changed back to his normal state and began making his way back to West Rukon High. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see what the violet guardian is doing before returning his attention to the front. "I have to check up on Matsumoto, Kusaka, the students and the teachers."

He covered his mouth with a hand. He coughed a few times.

"Shit, the smoke is still in my lungs." He coughed again. Then, he took his cell phone out to check the time. "Fifteen minutes already passed by, huh? I have to finish this fast and make my way over to Seireitei High."

Toshiro put his phone away and continued running. By the time he got into the school premises, he noticed the damages Akane has already inflicted. He hissed between his teeth and quickly reverted back to guardian state. He took off into the air and flew over the burning building. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone made it out safely except for them. I better go find them."

He lowered his flight altitude low enough to open the rooftop stairs and fly inside. He began his search on the third floor.

"They better not be in here." At that moment, he sensed something coming towards him. He turned his head to the side and quickly evaded the fireball that just past him. He turned his body to where it came from and held his sword up. Appearing through the wall of fire is the former red haired guardian. "Akane."

She grinned with amusement. "I've been waiting for you. Thank goodness you managed to bypass Murasaki."

"Even so, it won't be long until he finds out I'm with you," Toshiro replied before he took a moment to cough.

"That doesn't matter; let's fight!" At that moment, Hitsugaya made the first move. He swung his sword across, calling upon a shield of ice. However, Akane easily smashed through the barricade with her fiery body. "You have to do better than that, Shiro!"

Toshiro charged at her. Raising his sword to one side, he called out, "Ryusenka!"

The moment he made contact with her, the female's body became encapsulated in an arrow shaped form of ice. Once he landed, the heavenly guardian took a quick glance at her frozen state.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have my friends to look for." Then, he heard the sound of sirens. "The ambulance and the fire trucks have finally arrived."

"Oh dear, look what you have done this time," said a voice. Hitsugaya turned around to see Murasaki standing next to the frozen Akane. "You froze her."

"It is going to be a while before she breaks out of that. I made sure of it."

"Now, that's cold." The violet winged guardian then shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, you win this time. We'll be back again some other time."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, not liking the outcome of this situation. "Just what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, I suggest you to head over to Seireitei High." A grin appeared on his face. "Kyo-sama ordered Midori and Daichi to cause even more damage there than us here."

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. Murasaki elbowed the block of ice enough to release Akane. After catching her with a single arm, he flew into the air.

"Good luck because you'll need it, Shiro."

With that said, he flew out of the window. Toshiro followed his lead and stopped once they were high up in the air. He carefully watched his movements until he was unable to be seen from the distance. He wondered, "What did he mean by that?"

He raised a fist over his mouth and coughed a few times.

"Anyways, I better find Matsumoto and Kusaka."

The white haired guardian flew down to search for his friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichimaru stopped what he was doing and sensed the heavenly guardian's presence nearby. "Hn, so he managed to make his way here."<p>

A grin appeared on his face.

_"Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun; your buddies are safe from danger."_

It is when he heard a groan. He looked down to see the strawberry orange haired woman has regained consciousness in his arms. Matsumoto slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. The first thing she saw is the blurry image of a person with wings. "Did...you save us?"

The gray winged guardian gave her a serious look. He then said, "Everything will be all over soon, Ran-chan."

_"Ran...chan?"_

He placed a hand over her eyes. "Inemuri."

Suddenly, she felt sleepy. She tried to fight it off, she is easily losing this battle. _"That tone of voice...I feel that I know him from somewhere, but I can't...seem to put my finger on it..."_

She soon closed her eyes.

_"Who is he?"_

Once she has fallen unconscious, Gin gently put her down next to the sleeping Kusaka on the bed of grass. Then, he took a step back and reverted back to his living being state. He turned around to see Toshiro, who took off his sweater earlier, running towards him. He grinned. "Hitsugaya-kun, there you are. I was worried something happened to you."

The white haired teenager stopped to give him a look. He then turned to his sleeping friends. "Are they alright?"

"Yep, they're just temporarily unconscious from inhaling too much smoke."

Toshiro sighed with relief._ "They're alright."_

He looked at the older teenager.

"I'll go call the paramedics to check up on them. You look after them."

Ichimaru nodded with agreement. "Okay."

With that said, he turned around and left him alone with them. Once he is gone, his initial grin grew wider.

_"He'll call them to come over. In the meantime, he'll go and rescue the people in Seireitei High. Hn, I wonder how things are going along over there."_ He heard a groan. Gin turned his body to the side to see Matsumoto has regained conscious once more._ "Her spiritual power is as strong as ever."_

The strawberry orange haired woman slowly sat up. After placing a hand on the side of her head, she looked around. She blinked. "Hn, where did he go?"

"Yo Rangiku," he greeted. "You're finally awake."

She raised her head up to see the grinning face of her fellow classmate. "Ichimaru, did you see someone here earlier?"

"Nope, I was here looking after you the whole time." He placed a hand on his chin and turned his head to the side. "However, I did hear you mumbling about something in your sleep."

"Sleep?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yep."

She lowered her head. "I see; it must have been a dream."

"You should be thanking me," the gray haired teenager pointed out. "I saved you and Kusaka-kun from being burnt to death in the fire. To tell you the truth, that's no easy task to complete."

"Oh yeah..." She turned her head to the side. After a short moment, she glanced at him. "Thanks...Gin."

"Hn, did you just call me by my first name?"

She shot him a glare. "Don't get the wrong idea; it's not like I care about you. I just feel like calling you that, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Rangiku."

The seventeen year old teenager folded her arms over her chest. "You're ten years too early to call me that."

"Hai..."

"Anyways, let's wake up Kusaka." Suddenly, a thought came into mind. "By the way, do you know where Hitsugaya is?"

"Unfortunately, I do not," he lied. "I haven't seen him."

_"He must be still fighting somewhere."_ She sighed. "I see; I just hope he made it out of here safely."

"I'm sure he has." He grinned. "Besides, he's pretty strong for someone his age."

* * *

><p>"S-Sugoi," Renji said. "Is what you're saying really true?"<p>

Momo slowly nodded with agreement. She looked down and then fiddled with her fingers. She never expected herself to be in this situation. It's not about her difficulty talking about the guardians of the heavenly afterlife, but the fact that she's hiding in the boys washroom with her male companions. "Y-Yeah, it's true. Even I'm still having some trouble accepting it as well."

Hinamori raised her head up to look at her three companions. She placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed.

"Now that I think about it, it has already been about two months since I found out about this."

"I still can't believe it," Kira commented. "You got involved in all this because you just saved the heavenly guardian's life?"

Again, she nodded. She then turned her head to one side. _"If I told them the rest of the truth that the heavenly guardian is Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sure they'll totally flip out." _

"So, is he the one who is busy fighting that Fallen One?"

Momo shook her head. "No, that's Kuro: the other guardian I talked about earlier."

"Oh..."

Shuhei placed a hand on his chin. "The guardian of darkness, huh?"

"Damn it, I hate it when we're sitting ducks!" Renji said.

"I can understand why you're frustrated, but we have no other choice," Momo replied. "It's not like we have special powers or anything."

The red headed teenager hissed between his teeth. "Shit, there must be something we can do!"

"The only thing we can do is to lead all the students and teachers away from where those two guardians are," Izuru said.

Hinamori nodded. "I agree with Kira-kun."

"That's easier said than done," Renji replied. "Not only there's so many of them, I doubt that they're able to see what we can."

Everyone sighed. Hisagi then said, "If only we're able to get rid of the barrier, then we can get everyone to safety."

They looked through the window to see Midori and Kuro flying by. "They're still fighting."

"Unfortunately, she won't be able to help us," Izuru said.

The four teenagers fell silent. Shuhei took a moment to look at the barrier through the window. It is when he noticed something. "Hey, you guys."

Kira, Abarai, and Hinamori turned their attention to the older teenager. "What is it, Hisagi-san?"

"Something's going on with the barrier."

They walked up to the window to get a closer look. Momo gasped and replied, "You're right. There are shockwaves coming from the sid-"

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"S-Shiro, he's here!"

"What?" Renji asked. "You mean the heavenly guardian? Where is he?"

Abarai only managed to see him for a brief moment because the guardian flew up.

"He flew up!"

The three remaining teenagers raised their heads. Kira said, "We can't see him from this angle."

"Will he alone able to break down the barrier?" Hisagi asked.

"He will," Momo said. "I know he can do it."

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya is trying to destroy the barrier with a single contact with his sword. However, his efforts don't seem to be affecting it. He hissed between his teeth and ceased his attack. He flew back a meter to analyze his current situation. Toshiro took a quick glance over to the side. _"Kiyoko has her hands full with Midori at the moment. So, there's no doubt that she'll be available anytime soon."_

He turned his head to the front and looked at the school building below.

_"In the meantime, I'll rescue the students and teachers trapped inside including Hinamori."_ He narrowed his eyes and then coughed twice. _"Alright, I can sense the barrier's weak spot."_

He flew down to where it is.

"It's right here."

He raised his head and became aware of Momo's presence. However, she is not the reason why he is stunned. It is her friends, who are also staring at him. All of a sudden, Renji extended his finger out and exclaimed, "Holy shit! Hinamori, you never told us that Hits-"

Without any warning, Momo covered Renji's mouth with both her hands. "Shh, the reason I didn't tell you because I don't want to mention his name in public."

She removed her hands from his mouth.

"Besides, I promised him to keep his identity a secret."

_"So, they can see me too,"_ Toshiro thought, watching the four Seireitei students talking with one another._ "Is it because of her spiritual influence or is it from exposure to another guardian?"_

He closed his eyes and sighed.

_"No matter, I'll figure it out later. Judging from the reaction on their faces, it seems like Hinamori has already explained to them most of the story."_

"Shiro, are you alright?" Toshiro blinked to see Momo looking at him with a concerned face. "Your face looks a bit pale."

"Pale? It's probably from exhaustion," Hitsugaya replied. "I've already got involved in two battles before I arrived here."

"...Oh."

"By the way, why are you hiding in the men's washroom with Kira, Abarai, and..." He thought for a moment, trying to recall the name of the third year defender from Seireitei High's boys soccer team. "Um, Hisagi?"

Momo blushed. "I-It's not like I have a choice! This is one of the only rooms that are empty or else I can't explain the whole story to Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, and Hisagi-sa-"

She then noticed something is about to target the white haired guardian. She gasped.

"Shiro, watch out!"

At that moment, he became aware of the danger behind him. He quickly turned around to see what is coming. Once he located it, he evaded to the side. He immediately followed that up with a counterattack. He elbowed the culprit, sending him falling down to the ground below. Toshiro looked down to see the orange winged guardian slowly recovering from the impact. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"Hn, Daichi's here too."

After getting back on his feet, the Fallen One flew back up into the air and confronted the heavenly guardian. With a grin on his face, he folded his arms and said, "You're as strong as ever, Shiro."

He then raised a fist up, showing off his knuckle weapon. Toshiro just gave him a stern look. "I see that you've got yourself a new toy."

"That's right! I can't wait to beat you with it!"

"That's what you said the last time you acquired a new weapon."

Daichi hissed between his teeth and snapped, "No, I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did no-" Without any warning, Hitsugaya elbowed him in the gut. Daichi winced in pain. Once the white haired guardian pulled away, the orange winged guardian wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Ouch, that really hurts!"

Toshiro folded his arms and sighed. "That's what happens when you're not focused. Why don't you just give yourself up?."

"I'll never do that! I'm strong too!"

He raised a fist up and coughed twice. Once he put it down, he replied, "Compared to the other guardians and ex-guardians of the heavenly afterlife, you are one of the weakest because of your lack of experience."

"What?" Daichi exclaimed. He turned his head to the side and growled with frustration. _"He even put me below that stupid Gray!"_

By the time he resumed his attention to the front, he pointed his finger at Hitsugaya.

"I won't forgive you for saying that! I'll beat you to a pul-" Again, Toshiro elbowed him. This time, it is in the face. Daichi placed his hands over his face and took a few steps back. After a few moments, he lowered his hands and exclaimed, "Damn you, Shiro! I wasn't ready!"

"As I said before, you lack concentration. That's why The Great Guardian was able to defeat you without my or Kuro's assistance."

Daichi growled with frustration. Meanwhile, the Seireitei High students are watching the battle before their eyes. Hisagi asked, "Hey, is Shiro ticking him on purpose?"

"It looks like it," Kira replied. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm sure he has a reason," Momo said. "Besides, he fought him many times before in his previous lives."

Suddenly, they heard a yell. Once they turned their heads to the front, they saw Daichi charge at Toshiro. He raised his knuckle up and tried to punch the heavenly guardian. However, Hitsugaya easily evaded the attack by stepping to the side. He stuck his foot out and tripped the orange winged guardian. Luckily for him, Daichi regained his balance. By the time he turned around, he said, "Get serious already, Shiro!"

Toshiro merely replied, "I am serious."

All of a sudden, he narrowed his eyes and hissed between his teeth. Raising a hand up, he began wiping his eyes.

_"Shit, my vision's getting blurry. The exhaustion is probably getting to my head."_

"Shiro!" Hearing his name being called out, Hitsugaya turned around to see Kazumi flying towards him. Not too far behind her is Midori. Just as she passed by him, she said, "Let's trade."

Instantly, Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Okay."

He quickly turned around and raised his sword up. He immediately went after the green winged guardian. He swung his sword, firing ice daggers.

"Gunsho Tsurara!"

Upon noticing Hitsugaya's assault, Midori flew higher. Once she dodged the attack, she took aim and quickly fired her arrow from its bow. Shiro raised his head and narrowed his eyes. He hissed between his teeth. With his vision not in its full condition, he had no other choice but to depend on his other senses. He closed his eyes and carefully listened to the sound of arrow. Once he is able to pinpoint its location, he swung his sword back and forth to knock it out of the way. By the time he reopened his eyes, Midori is out of his sight. He looked over to the side to see her ready to fire an arrow. Seeing there is not much time to get away, Hitsugaya decided to counterattack. With the use of his hand palm, he released a burst of blue lightning.

"Sokatsui!"

Midori hissed between her teeth. She ceased her attack and flew out of Shiro's attack range. Just when she was out of the way, Hitsugaya appeared in her line of vision. Her eyes widened upon surprise. "Shit!"

Just as he is about to swing his sword, Toshiro ceased all movement. He quickly pulled back and began coughing hoarsely_. _Upon watching the battle closely, Momo gasped. _"Oh no, Hitsugaya-kun!" _

Upon noticing Toshiro's strange behaviour, the brown haired guardian grinned. _"Now is my chance to take him down."_

She raised her bow and carefully took aim at the white haired guardian.

_"Good bye, Shiro." _

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to launch her attack on him. Just in the nick of time, Kuro came to his rescue and knocked her down to the ground. She then turned to the heavenly guardian, who is still coughing. "Oi Shiro, are you alright?"

He looked at his guardian counterpart. He tried to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he lost his consciousness and started falling from the sky. Kazumi gasped and quickly took hold of his wrist.

"Shiro!"

"Shiro!" Momo called out.

"Oi, what happened to him?" Kira asked.

Hinamori turned to his worried companions. "I-I don't know, but he doesn't look too good!"

All of a sudden, everyone heard a laugh. They turned their heads to the side to see Midori and Daichi in their presence. Kuro growled. "What's so funny?"

"Even though we didn't get to kill any innocent people here, at least we're not coming back empty handed," Daichi said. "Once we head back and report to Kyo-sama, poor Shiro will be long gone from this world."

Kiyoko thought for a moment before she gasped. "You mean..."

Midori nodded. "That's right; Shiro is currently poisoned."

Her eyes widened upon astonishment. Then, she looked down to see the heavenly guardian heavily panting. "Toshiro..."

She raised her head up and growled at the Fallen Ones. "Murasaki must have made him inhale some during their fight at West Rukon High."

She raised her hand up and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the barrier around the school disappeared.

"It's only a matter of time until he breathes his last breath. I guess the next time we meet is at his funeral. Bye!"

"Later!" Daichi said.

With that said, the two Fallen Ones laughed and flew away from the battlefield. Kuro hissed between her teeth and slowly descended to the ground. In the meantime, the four teenagers looked at one another and nodded with agreement. Together, they ran downstairs and outside of the school building to meet with the guardian of darkness. By the time they arrived, she is checking Shiro's condition. Momo asked, "Kuro, how is he?"

She turned to the peach girl and replied, "His life force is fading fast. He will die in the next hour or two."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. "No way..."

"There has to be something we can do to save him," Kira said. "How about taking him to the hospital?"

Kuro shook her head. "That won't work. The poison he was inflicted with isn't an ordinary one. Plus, there's currently no known cure for it."

"Oh..."

They fell silent. "For now, we need to hide somewhere safe. Hopefully, along the way, I'll be able to come up with a solution to this problem."

"In that case, let's stop by at Kira's place," Hisagi suggested. "His place is the closest from here."

"Are you fine with that, Kira-kun?" Momo asked.

The blond haired teenager nodded with agreement. "Don't worry; my parents are still at work during that time."

"Okay." They turned to see Kuro has carried the ill guardian on her back. "You guys lead the way. I'll follow from the skies."

Izuru nodded. "Alright."

He turned to his friends.

"Let's go."

Hinamori, Abarai, and Hisagi nodded their heads. "Hai."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Umai**_ - Delicious, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (casual/informal), _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Hai**_ - Yes**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Holy fudgecakes! The word count is practically over the charts! It's over nine thousand and there's so much to talk about! Kyo's and Gray's identities are revealed, all the Fallen Ones have been introduced, Renji; Kira; and Hisagi found out about Hitsugaya's secret, and Toshiro has gotten into a life and death situation! What is going to happen next? Well, please review and stay tuned to the next chapter! Thanks.

P.S. For those of you who are waiting for an update from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge, I've started writing my fortieth theme one-shot. At the earliest, it will be posted by the end of the week. So, please bear with me a little longer.


	10. A Price to Pay

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi (aka Kuro).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Beyond Perspective. Special thanks goes to **anime16, xXShiro777Xx** _aka _**Shiro-ouji-sama**, **icyangel27, peachysnowFan, xXToxicCrimsonXx, Hyourinmaru10,** and **kitten.**

_Message to **peachysnowFan**_: I know how much you feel; I want to do that too. However, I have to postpone my killing spree of original characters until later. _Grr..._Thanks for your review!

_Message to **kitten**_: Of course I'll make another chapter. I don't plan on quitting midway. Thanks for the compliment, but I think my writing has a long way to go before it can be compared to something as great as an anime. xD Thanks for your review!

At the end of the last chapter, Shiro and Kuro managed to chase away the Fallen Ones from causing harm to everyone at West Rukon High and Seireitei High, but at a painful cost. Toshiro got poisoned! With only a maximum of two hours to live, will Momo and her friends come up with a cure to save his fading life? Find out in chapter ten! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Ten:** A Price to Pay

"Oi, how much longer until we arrive at your place?"

As the four students from Seireitei High are running to their destination, Kira looked over his shoulder to the guardian of darkness, who is flying beside him and carrying the ill heavenly guardian on her back. He replied, "It's just up ahead."

He turned his attention to the front. Once he spotted his house nearby, he extended a finger out for Kuro to see.

"Do you see the house with the balcony and mahogany coloured roof? That's my place. You can go ahead and sneak in through the flip window. It's always unlocked."

Kazumi nodded with agreement. "Okay, I'll go ahead."

After giving her a short nod, the female guardian flew ahead. Izuru then turned to his school friends: Momo, Renji, and Shuhei. "Let's go."

They nodded their heads. Together, they ran the rest of the way to Kira's house. Once they arrived, Izuru quickly unlocked the front door and entered the hallway. As they are catching their breaths, Hinamori quickly took off her footwear. She hastily entered the living room where she found Kiyoko reverting back to her normal state. Then, she unzipped her sweater. "Kazumi-chan, where is he?"

She turned to the worried peach girl and then to the unconscious white haired guardian. "I put him down on the sofa."

Worried for him, she extended her hand out. Once she made contact with his arm, he immediately reacted. Momo quickly pulled away as she watched him grip onto a section of his sweater and turned his head over to one side. He heavily panted, desperately seeking for breath. She then turned to Kuro. "Is there really no cure we can provide for Hitsugaya-kun, Kazumi-chan?"

During this time, the boys entered the living room. Kiyoko placed her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. Then, she folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't you have an ability that heals your wounds or cures your status conditions?"

She looked at her. "Unfortunately, I don't."

Hinamori then turned to Hitsugaya. As she watched him in his feeble condition, she recalled the memory of her mother's death. She shook her head and turned to Kazumi. Not wanting to lose another person she knew, she raised her fists up and said, "T-There has to be something we can do!"

Seeing the worried look on the raven haired girl, Kiyoko closed her eyes and sighed with defeat. "Actually, there is one solution I can come up with."

Hinamori's face lightened up. "Really? Then, let's try it!"

Suddenly, a serious expression appeared on her face. "You do understand what you just said."

Wondering what she's talking about, Kira asked, "What do you mean?"

The two girls turned to the three boys. "Using this method to cure him comes with a price to pay."

"A price to pay?" Hisagi asked.

Momo further questioned, "What is it?"

Again, Kuro sighed. She then explained, "I don't know if Toshiro explained to you about this or not. Both him and I only live about twenty-five years at the most before we lose our lives and return to the heavenly afterlife."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I know that. What does it have to do with all this?"

"Well, the way to heal him is to get a living being with spiritual power to transfer some of their power to him. However, if the Great Guardian finds out about this, she will punish Shiro by shortening the life expectancy of his current reincarnation."

Hisagi and Renji blinked. They looked at one another before resuming their attention to the girls. _"The Great Guardian is a female?_"

"No way, t-that's too young!" Momo exclaimed. "He doesn't deserve to die that early!"

"Do you still wish to save him despite knowing the consequences?" Kiyoko asked.

Hinamori nodded. "If I let him die, none of us on this land may not even exist once he reincarnates again! We need all the help we can get!"

_"She does have a point. If Shiro dies now, we'll most likely run into big trouble especially when dealing with Kyo,"_ Kuro thought. "Okay."

"Where can we find someone who has spiritual power?"

"Don't worry; you're one of them."

"Eh?"

Kazumi then turned to the other Seireitei High students. She further explained, "Your friends are also included in that group. A sign that proves you're a person of spiritual power is your ability to see me and Shiro in our guardian states."

"R-Really? That's great!" Momo said. "How do I transfer some of my power to him?"

"You can do that by kissing him."

There is a silent pause.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"You mean by kissing him, do you mean kissing him by the lips?" Izuru asked.

Kuro shook her head from side to side. She raised a finger up and placed it on the place she was referring to. "Yes, it's by the lips."

"Y-You're serious?" Shuhei questioned.

Kiyoko nodded. "Yep."

Renji asked, "W-What kind of stupid rule is that?"

She extended her hands out on each side and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; blame the Great Guardian for that. She makes up the rules."

"No way." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. "I have to kiss him on the lips?"

Just thinking about it caused her cheeks to heat up. She then lowered her head.

"Mou..."

"Well, it's your choice," Kazumi said. "We can always ask someone else..."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face. She turned to the boys.

"...Like one of you, for example."

"Oi, that's going way too far!" Renji snapped. "I'm definitely not doing that even if my life depended on it!"

"S-Same here!" Izuru agreed.

"I agree!" Shuhei said.

Kuro giggled. "Relax; I was only joking. If Toshiro was conscious, he would protest as well."

The three males sighed with relief. "Thank goodness we don't have to go through that."

"Yeah," Kira agreed.

"Kazumi-chan." Hearing her name being called, Kiyoko turned to Momo. "I'll do it."

"Hn?"

She turned a few shades darker. "You know, the kissing thing..."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Hinamori slowly nodded. "Yes, I-I want to save him."

"Alright then; I only have one warning," Kazumi said. "Once you transfer some of your power to him, you might become tired or very sleepy."

Again, Momo nodded. "Okay."

She glanced at Hitsugaya, who is now breaking a sweat over the pain he's suffering. She then looked at her companions.

"Um, can you guys...leave the room or at least turn around?"

They paused. "Eh?"

"I-I don't want you guys watching me do this."

Kazumi shrugged. "Well, okay then. However, I don't see why you're acting like this."

She and the boys turned around. Hisagi asked his schoolmates, "Did she ever kiss Hitsugaya before?"

"I'm pretty sure they did," Izuru said. "Besides, they used to go out with one another."

"Really?" Kiyoko asked. "They did?"

She then glanced over her shoulder and shot a glare at the ill guardian.

"Damn, he lied to me."

"Lied?" Renji questioned.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "He told me that they're not dating because they only met recently."

"Recently?" Hisagi asked. "When is that?"

"I think it's about two months ago."

"Eh?"

"Now, that doesn't make any sense," Renji said.

They turned around to see Momo getting down on her knees next to Toshiro's side. Feeling suspicious, the peach girl glanced over her shoulder to see the four teenagers watching her. The peach girl suddenly pouted, "Mou, I said to turn around!"

Hisagi, Kira, Abarai, and Kazumi did as they were told. Hinamori sighed with defeat.

_"Note to self: be sure to tell them the truth about me and Hitsugaya-kun. We actually never went out with each other before."_

She looked at the sick heavenly guardian. She gulped.

"Well, here it goes..."

Momo placed her hands on the edge of the sofa and slowly leaned over. As she is closing the gap between them, Hinamori could feel her heart racing. She is going to be kissing a guy for the first time. Furthermore, it's not just any guy; it's the heavenly guardian.

Just as she is inches away from contact, she closed her eyes and blindly went for it. She pressed her lips against his. After remaining still for few moments, she started to feel the effects. She could feel her strength suddenly leave her. Unable to take it any longer, she pulled back and collapsed to the floor.

Upon hearing the thud, the boys and Kazumi turned around to see what is going on. Kira, Hisagi, and Abarai gasped. "Hinamori!"

"Hinamori-kun!"

As they quickly ran to the peach girl's side, Kiyoko took her time. Izuru got down on one knee and checked her condition. As Renji and Shuhei are watching, Hisagi asked, "How is she?"

He looked at them and replied, "S-She's asleep."

"Asleep?" the red headed teenager asked. "That's it?"

The blond haired teenager nodded. "Yeah."

"Like I said before, she may experience an after effect from transferring her powers to Toshiro." They turned to Kuro. "She just feels exhausted. After a whole day's worth of rest, she'll be back to normal."

"I see." Izuru stood up. "Hey Abarai-kun, can you help me get her on the other sofa?"

"Ah sure."

He walked over to the sleeping peach girl and got down on one knee. With his strong arms, he scooped her up and carried her in bridal style. Then, he transferred the girl onto the other sofa. After gently placing her down, he slowly pulled away. He placed a hand in his pants pocket and turned to the others. He walked over to Kuro, who is checking Toshiro's condition, and asked, "So, how's Hitsugaya?"

She looked at the red headed teenager and smiled. "Thanks to Hinamori, he's going to survive."

Kiyoko glanced at the white haired guardian once more.

"As you can see, all his physical injuries have disappeared and the colour on his face returned back to normal."

"I see," Renji said. After a brief moment of silence, he asked, "By the way, we didn't get your name."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "We only know you as Kuro, the guardian of darkness."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to introduce myself." The East Rukon High student turned to the boys and said, "During this lifetime, I'm called Kiyoko Kazumi."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shuhei Hisagi." He turned to his schoolmates. "These two are Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira."

"Yo," the red headed teenager said with a single wave.

"Thanks for helping us back at the school," Izuru said.

Kiyoko smiled. "It's no problem."

Suddenly, they heard a groan. The four teenagers turned their bodies to see where the noise is coming from. It turns out that the heavenly guardian has regained consciousness and is slowly sitting up on the sofa. With his hand placed on the side of his head, he noticed something. He extended that hand out for him to inspect. He is free of any injuries including the faint scars he had from previous fights.

"You're finally awake."

Recognizing that voice, he turned his head to the side to see Kazumi and Hinamori's friends from Seireitei High in his presence. "Kuro."

She placed a hand on her hip. "How are you feeling, Shiro?"

He looked down for a moment before he raised his head up. He replied, "I feel a lot better than I'm supposed to be."

She smiled. "That's good to hear."

Toshiro sighed with defeat and then turned his body to lean against the sofa. "My healed wounds is definitely not natural. You got someone who have some spiritual powers to kiss me."

"What other choice do I have? I can't allow you to die especially at a time like this."

"...That's true."

He stared at the guardian of darkness in disguise. Realizing what he's doing, Kiyoko raised her hands up in mock stance. "Hey, I'm not the one who did that. Besides, it would have been stupid of me to kiss you and shorten both our life expectancy."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Well, who else could have done this?"

She then pointed at one of the boys. "One of the guys here."

He rolled his eyes. "Haha, that's funny. Now, tell me the truth. Who really transferred some of their spiritual powers me?"

"Fine, it's Momo Hinamori."

There was a short pause. "...What?"

She repeated, "Momo Hinamori transferred some of her powers to you."

Toshiro then gave her a look. He closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Where is she right now?"

Kiyoko then pointed her finger to the side. He glanced over to see the sleeping peach girl resting on the other sofa. After a short moment of silence, he hissed between his teeth. Resuming his attention to his twin companion, he asked, "Why didn't you stop her?"

"She wanted to give you a chance to defeat the evil that is out there."

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and turned his head in the other direction. As he hid the faint blush on his cheeks, he replied, "She's an idiot; she shortened my already short life."

"What? It's not like dying is going to bother you now," Kazumi said. "You've done that plenty of times already."

He sighed with defeat.

"Anyway, you better keep an eye on her. It's the least you can do for her."

She walked by him. "Hey Kiyoko, I don't need you to tell me that."

"Where are you going?" Hisagi asked.

She stopped for a moment and turned around. With a small smirk on her face, she replied, "Now that Toshiro's awake and alright, I don't have to look after him anymore. Besides, I have to head back to school or else my teacher and friends will start wondering where I really am. I practically used the classic fake illness excuse to get out of class and rest in the nurse's office."

Kiyoko raised her hand up.

"I'll see you soon, Shiro." She looked at the boys. "It's nice meeting you again."

Just as she is about to leave, a thought came into mind.

"Oh yes, I forgot something."

She walked up to the white haired guardian. Then, with her two fingers, she flicked his forehead. As a result, Hitsugaya placed both hands where the pain is. "Ouch, why did you do that for?"

Kazumi folded her arms. "That's for lying to me about your relationship with Hinamori."

"What are you talking about?" he asked after putting his hands down. "Why would I lie to you about me and Hinamori?"

She gave him a look before pointing a finger at Momo's schoolmates. "How come the two stories we heard about you two are different?"

Toshiro looked at Momo's friends and then sighed with defeat. He explained, "The story Hinamori said to them is a lie. It was made up just to make sure they don't find out about my guardian identity."

"So, you and Hinamori dated initially?" Renji asked.

He shook his head. "No, we didn't."

"And that includes kissing?"

Hitsugaya blushed. "Of course not!"

"I see."

"Ah, I just realized something," Kazumi said. "You just lost your very first kiss to Hinamori!"

Toshiro turned a shade darker. "Y-You don't have to rub it in!"

"Eh, your first kiss?" Kira asked.

"You have one sad life for someone who lived countless of past lives," Renji commented.

Hitsugaya snapped, "Uruse!"

Kiyoko giggled with amusement. "Anyways, I'll get going. Bye everyone!"

"Later," Abarai said.

"See you," Hisagi added.

"Bye," Kira called out.

"Ja ne." Once they heard the front door open and close afterwards, the boys turned to the white haired guardian. Toshiro stood up from his seat and walked over to the sleeping Momo, who is lying on the sofa. _"She's just like her mother; always caring about other people's well-being."_

He raised a hand up and pressed his fingertips against his lips. After a moment of silence, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. During this time, he changed back to his normal state. By the time he reopened them; he put his hand down and turned to Izuru, Renji, and Shuhei.

"Whatever happened today, please don't tell anyone about it."

"Ah yeah," Kira said as he slowly nodded.

Abarai placed a hand on his hip and let out a smirk. "Heh, we don't need you to tell us that. Besides, we can sort of figure it out especially after Hinamori told us the whole story about your situation."

Hisagi nodded with agreement.

Toshiro cracked a faint smile. "Thanks."

"So, what should we do now?" the older teenager asked.

Hitsugaya glanced at Hinamori before resuming his attention to the boys. "The Fallen Ones won't be causing anymore trouble. So, we can relax for the rest of the day."

"That's good to hear," Izuru said as Renji sighed with relief.

"So, what should we do about Hinamori?" the red headed teenager asked. "Should we let her stay here?"

"It's fine with me, but I have to come up with a valid excuse to say to my parents once they come home."

The white haired teenager took another glance at the sleeping peach girl. He suggested, "I'll take her home. You guys can go home and rest."

"Eh?"

"Are you sure, Hitsugaya?" Hisagi asked.

"I'm fine," Toshiro replied. "Besides, Hinamori healed all my injuries and replenished all my strength."

The three teenagers looked at one another. "If you say so, we won't stop you."

With a short nod, he turned to Hinamori. He extended his arms out and scooped her up from the sofa. As he turned around, Izuru walked up to the white haired teenager to give him her bag. "Thanks Kira."

He let out a faint smile. "It's no problem."

"I'll see you guys some other time."

The three students from Seireitei High nodded with agreement. Hisagi said, "See you, Hitsugaya."

"Later," Renji added.

Toshiro walked past them and said, "Ja ne."

He then left the living room to put on his and Hinamori's shoes at the front entrance. Once he is done, the white haired teenager changed to his guardian state and left the Kira household. Seeing that there is no one around, he scanned for any spiritual presence. Once he confirmed it, he flapped his wings a few times before he took off into the skies. Knowing exactly where her house, it didn't take long before the white haired guardian to arrive at his destination.

_"Her grandmother is not home yet."_

He looked over to see Momo's bedroom window open. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. If it wasn't open, he had to borrow Hinamori's house key, which is in her bag, to get inside. He carefully flew into the Hinamori household. Once he is in her bedroom, he walked over to her bed. With a single hand, he pushed the blanket to the side and then gently laid her on the mattress. After he pulled her away, he draped the blanket over her sleeping form. He stopped to look at the unconscious teenager.

Noticing that her bangs are covering her face, he extended his hand out and brushed it to the side. He quietly pulled his hand away and walked for a bit. Then, he took a seat on the bottom edge of her bed. After taking another glance at Momo, he made his decision. Until her grandmother returns or she wakes up, he will look after the sleeping peach girl.

"Thanks Hinamori for saving my life."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

**_Uruse -_** Shut Up, **_Ja ne_** - Good Bye_ (informal/casual)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Well well, I wonder how things will turn out between Toshiro and Momo in the next few chapters. xD Hehe, anyways...what is going to happen next? You know what to do: stay tuned to the next chapter! Please review! Thanks.


	11. The Sick and the Discovered

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: ** Aiko Rin Sayuri, Hyorinmaru10, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, Lulu22Temmy, Lil 'EyeCandy, Reader-Favs, anime16, xXToxicCrimsonXx, **and** XxShiro777xX.** In the previous chapter, Toshiro was cured and healed thanks to Momo's kiss of life. However, the peach girl became tired and fell asleep. Will she be alright? Well, stay tuned to chapter eleven. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Eleven:** The Sick and the Discovered

Normally, during the weekend, the heavenly guardian would be outside to oversee everything that is going on in the world. However, Hitsugaya decided to take a short break for the day. Besides, he deserved it. He is currently sitting in the living room of his apartment, flipping channels on the television remote. He put his hand down and sighed. "I really have nothing else better to do than to carry out my duties."

Then, he heard a knock from the door. He turned his head to the side and listened to the knock again. Toshiro made a stern look on his face. There are only a handful of people who know the location of his house. Aside from the government, they are his friends.

The white haired teenager stood up from his seat and turned off the television with the remote. After putting the device on the small table, he turned around and walked over to the door. _"It's definitely not Kusaka. He usually calls whenever he wants to come over."_

He unlocked the safety lock.

_"So, the person who is on the other side of that door has to be her."_

By the time he opened the door, he saw the smiling strawberry orange haired teenager. She raised a hand up and greeted, "Yo Hitsugaya, what's up?"

_"It's just as I thought."_ Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed. By the time he reopened them, he asked, "What are you doing here, Matsumoto?"

"Let's hang out."

"No."

Hitsugaya turned around and walked into the living room. Matsumoto followed and closed the door behind her. After taking off her shoes at the entrance, she questioned, "That's what you said last time!"

Toshiro took a seat on the sofa. He took a book from the table and opened it on his lap. Looking down at the page's contents, he replied, "So, what about it?"

Rangiku walked up to him. "You need a break from your duties."

"I'm currently on break."

She extended a hand out. "You call sitting there like a couch potato a break?"

Rangiku then placed it on her hip.

"I don't think so."

He glanced over his shoulder and glared. "Your definition of relaxation is completely different from mine. So, leave me alone."

"Oh come on!" she said. "I was actually thinking about visiting Hinamori."

"Hinamori?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it has been a while since I've seen her."

Hitsugaya turned around to face the front. Now that the older teenager mentioned about her, he remembered what happened in yesterday's events. _"I wonder if she has regained conscious yet."_

After a moment of silence, he looked over his shoulder once more.

"Do you even know where she lives?"

There was a short pause. "Actually, I don't."

Toshiro gave her a look. He then said, "Let me guess: you're planning to drag me outside so that I can help you find the place."

She smiled. "That's right."

"I'm not surprised."

Hitsugaya stood up from his seat and walked around the sofa. In the meantime, Matsumoto asked, "So, what do you say?"

He stopped beside her and replied, "Fine, I'll help you find her house."

"Eh, really?" she asked the white haired teenager. "That's great to hear!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

As she followed him to the door, she then commented, "So, you do have fee-"

"Oi, don't get the wrong idea," Toshiro interrupted. "I'm only doing this because I need to check up on her."

The white haired guardian in disguise then began putting on his shoes. At the same time, Rangiku is doing the same. "Hn, check up?"

Once he is done, he stood upright and nodded with agreement. "Apparently, Hinamori's school was targeted at the same time as ours."

"Whoa, you're serious?" Again, he nodded his head. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the front door. He then stepped out of the apartment. "So, that's why you disappeared after the fight. You went to Seireitei High to stop the troubles there."

By the time Matsumoto got out as well, Hitsugaya closed the door and locked it with his key. After making sure it is secure, he stuffed his key into his pants pockets. Together, the two schoolmates began walking through the hallway. "That's right."

"Did you manage to stop the enemy?"

"My ally, Kuro and I managed to chase them away."

She smiled. "Well, that's good to hear."

"At worst, the students and school staff came out of the situation with minor injuries compared to our school."

Matsumoto nodded with agreement and replied, "A section of the school was burnt down by those two Fallen Ones."

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "Yeah, I watched the news once I got home. A small number of students and teachers got first degree burns."

They stopped walking for a moment. With a press of a button, they waited for the elevator door to open. "Thanks to you, no one died."

Toshiro sighed. "Yeah..."

"Oh well, whatever happened has already come to past."

He gave her a stern look. "The only reason you're smiling so much is because school's cancelled for a couple of days."

"Yep!"

They heard a ding noise. Once they turned their heads to the front, the elevator doors opened. They entered the small room. Matsumoto pressed a button on the side panel. By the time she pulled away, they waited for the doors to close and feel the elevator go down. "So, how's Kusaka? I didn't get a chance to talk to him yet."

"He's alright. Luckily, Gin saved us both from the fire."

"Hn, since when did you start calling him by his first name?" he asked with brief interest.

She gave him a stern look. "Oh no, I know what you're thinking."

A smirk suddenly appeared on the white haired teenager's face. "Well, that theory is possible."

Rangiku placed her hands on her hips. She leaned over and replied, "I'm only addressing him that way because it's easier for me to address him by his first name opposed to his last. There's nothing more to it."

They heard a ding. Suddenly, the elevator doors open. "Sure, whatever you say."

Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and walked out of the elevator first. Then, Rangiku followed behind him. Once they left the building, the strawberry orange haired woman countered, "You're really visiting Hinamori becau-"

"I'm not leading you to her place," Hitsugaya replied.

"Eh? You're so mean!"

The white haired teenager took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the older teenager. By the time he resumed his attention to the front, he let out a low growl. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

><p>Momo stretched her arms into the air and let out a loud yawn. She put one arm down while she used the other to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. Once she's fully conscious, she looked around. "This is my room."<p>

She placed a hand on the back of her head.

"That's strange; I could have sworn I was at Kira-kun's house." At that moment, the events of yesterday resurfaced in her thoughts. She blushed and placed her hand down. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that happened. I hope he was cured from that poison."

Suddenly, she heard the door open. The peach girl turned her head to see her grandmother enter the room.

"Obaa-san."

The elderly woman raised her head to see her grandmother has finally woken up. "Momo, you're awake."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Hai."

The older Hinamori cracked a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel pretty good. I was really tired last night."

"I can see that." She walked to her bedside. "When I came to check up on you, you're still asleep. Not only you didn't bother to take off your shoes at the entrance and change into your night clothes, you missed dinner."

Momo let out a hesitant laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized._ "If my outdoor shoes really were here, then it must have been Hitsugaya-kun who took me home. He has been the one who gets into the house through the window."_

All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it is, Momo got off her bed. Together with her grandmother, they walked over to the window and looked who is at the house entrance. Obaa-san said, "Hn, I've never seen them before."

Hinamori let out a bright smile. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the window. After putting her hands on the sides of her mouth, she called out to them, "Rangiku-san! Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hearing the peach girl's voice, the two teenagers raised their heads to see her and her grandmother. Hitsugaya thought, _"Hinamori."_

Matsumoto raised her hand up and waved it. "Hey Hinamori! It has been a while!"

"Yeah, it has been!" Momo said. "Just give me a moment; I'll come down to let you inside!"

As Hinamori and her grandmother left the window, Rangiku turned to Toshiro. She noticed him sighing with relief. "You seem to be relieved. Did something happen to Hinamori yesterday?"

Hitsugaya looked away. "It's something like that."

The strawberry orange haired teenager then smiled.

He looked at her again and shot her a glare. "Shut up Matsumoto."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Even though you didn't, I know you too well," Toshiro replied. "If I didn't stop you, you would have said something that would totally tick me off."

"You're so cute when you're grumpy."

"Uruse!"

* * *

><p>The school bell rung. As Izuru is gathering his belongings, two girls approached him. One of them asked, "Kira-kun, may we have a word with you?"<p>

The blond haired teenager raised his head to see them. He smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

The two female students look at one another. They resumed their attention to the older student. The other one asked, "Do you know why Momo-chan isn't here today?"

He looked over at the empty seat beside him. "I-I'm actually not too sure."

Izuru turned his head to face them.

"She could be sick today."

"I see," the first female said. "We're sorry to bother you."

"It's alright."

With that said, his two classmates left him alone. It didn't take long before another person walked up to him. Aware of his presence, Izuru sighed and turned to Renji. "Hinamori-kun, didn't end up showing up for the whole day."

Abarai watched some students leave the classroom. "Isn't that obvious? Kazumi said that Hinamori is going to stay in bed for at least a day."

There was a silent pause. "Should we go visit her?"

The red headed teenager shrugged his shoulders in response. "Well, we don't have soccer practice today. So, going to her house isn't a problem for me."

Kira nodded with agreement and stood up from his seat. "Let's go ask Hisagi-san if he wants to come too."

With that said, the two teenagers left the classroom together. As they are walking to Shuhei's class, they noticed their history teacher coming out of the staff room. When their eyes met, Renji and Izuru stopped what they're doing and bowed their heads.

"Konnichiwa Aizen-sensei."

The shaggy brown haired adult smiled. "Ah Kira-kun and Abarai-kun, you're just the people I'm looking for."

They raised their heads. "Is there something you need, sir?"

"I was wondering if you know where Hinamori-kun is."

"Actually, she didn't go to school today," Kira replied. "She's sick."

"Now that's unfortunate," Sosuke said. "I hope she feels better."

"I'm sure she's going to be alright. Besides, she normally stays home for a day whenever she's ill."

"In that case, I'll wait until I see her tomorrow." He smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Kira-kun."

The blond haired teenager nodded his head. "It's no problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes sir."

With that said, the history teacher walked past them. The two teenagers turned around and watched Aizen leave. Izuru looked at Renji.

"What's wrong Abarai-kun?" he asked, breaking the red headed teenager out of his thoughts.

"Ah no, it's nothing. Let's go and find Hisagi-san."

He nodded. "Hai."

* * *

><p>The door opened, allowing them to enter her bedroom. "You guys can take a seat anywhere. I'll be right back."<p>

With that said, the two students from West Rukon High were left alone in Momo's bedroom. After the door shut, Matsumoto took a moment to look around. She said, "This room is quite girly, don't you agree?"

Toshiro walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess..."

She gave him a stern look. After folding her arms over her chest, the strawberry orange haired woman asked, "You're acting quite indifferent; is it because you have been in her room before?"

He shot a glare at her. If she knew the truth right now, she will start pestering him again. So, he answered, "No, I'm just acting indifferent because I don't care what other people's rooms look like."

There is a silent pause. "You really need a girlfriend. That way, you can learn how say good compliments whenever it's appropriate."

His glare suddenly turned icier. "I've told you many times already; I don't have the luxury to do that."

Just as Matsumoto is about to say something, they heard the bedroom door open. Hinamori walked into the room with a tray of snacks in her hands. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Rangiku turned to the peach girl. She placed her hands together and said, "Ou, biscuits and tea!"

After she placed them on her work space, Momo began pouring tea into the small cups from the kettle. Once she is done, she said, "Here you go."

Matsumoto picked up a cup. She smiled. "Arigato Hinamori, you're the best!"

She gave the older female a short nod before she picked up a cup. She turned to Toshiro and walked up to him. "Here is yours, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Thank goodness, she's looking a lot better now." He extended his hands out and accepted her offer. "Arigato."

Momo smiled back before turning to Rangiku, who is taking a bite out of her biscuit. She asked, "So, what brings you two here?"

"Hitsugaya told me that your school was targeted by Kyo and the Fallen Ones," Matsumoto replied. "Since our school is closed for a while, we decided to see how you're doing."

"Eh, your school is closed?"

"Oh yeah, our school was targeted by Kyo and the Fallen Ones at the same time your school has been attacked."

"I see; so, you two have some holiday time on your own."

Rangiku smiled.

"You got that right!" She finished eating the rest of her biscuit. "So, did you just came home from school?"

Momo shook her head. "Actually, I stayed home today."

"Eh, did you get hurt from yesterday's incident?"

Again, she shook her head. "I'm alright; I was just a bit tired."

"You're tired from all the running?"

Hinamori looked past Matsumoto to see Hitsugaya's reaction. He just watched her with great intention. Though he didn't say anything, she can guess what he's thinking. "Ah yeah, that's right."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow before turning her head to the side. At that moment, Toshiro gave her a look. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," the strawberry orange haired teenager replied. "I just hope that Hinamori didn't tell me the truth because of you."

"I didn't influence her decision."

"Yeah, sure." She began walking over to the door. Just as she is about to leave the room, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be right back; I just need to use the ladies room for a moment."

"Sure, the washroom is in the second door to your left," Hinamori said.

"Okay."

With that said, she left the two friends alone. The peach girl took a seat on the desk chair and ate a biscuit from the small plate. After taking a few sips from her tea cup, she raised her head. She watched the white haired teenager take a sip from his cup of tea. "I'm glad to see you've fully recovered."

After resting the cup on his lap, he looked at her. "Yeah, it's good to see you're looking a lot better today."

There was a short pause. During this time, Hitsugaya turned his eyes away from her.

"I appreciate you for saving my life yesterday," he said. "However, next time...try to avoid using that method again. You already know my life's already short as it is. Now, it's even shorter."

Momo slowly nodded her head. "I understand and...I'm sorry."

He looked at the raven haired girl. Seeing her down, Toshiro sighed with defeat. As the heavenly guardian, he is supposed to act subjective towards living beings. Over the years, he managed to do that even with the closest of his friends. He can only show his feelings for them to a certain extent. However, he can't seem to do that with the younger teenager. "Listen Hinamori, I'm not mad. I just..."

He glanced away.

"...I just don't want you to get too involved with my situation. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I understand; it's part of your job to protect us from them."

He nodded.

_"He's always on duty even if he doesn't appear to be."_ She watched Toshiro take another sip from his cup. _"Even though I've known him for a few months, I can tell that he's a hard worker. He probably sacrifices all his free time to make sure everyone's alright. He deserves some time of relaxation."_

"I'm back!" Hitsugaya and Hinamori turned their heads to see Matsumoto enter the room. After she took a seat next to Toshiro, she said, "Hey, let's go to the beach together this weekend."

Momo blinked. "Eh?"

"I'm afraid I have to pass," the white haired teenager replied. "You know the reason why I can co-"

"Sorry Hitsugaya, but that excuse is not going to work," Rangiku interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with taking a break for a whole day."

"Yes, there is something wrong. What if Kyo and the Fallen Ones attack the innocent? Have you ever considered that? Besides, it's me and Kuro versus eight of them!"

"Eight?" Matsumoto took a moment to count all the enemies he initially explained to her using her fingers. "Isn't it seven?"

"No, I counted right," Toshiro said. "We're up against the six Fallen Ones, the mastermind: Kyo, and his right hand guardian."

"His right hand guardian?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head. "His name is Gray."

"Gray?"

Rangiku suddenly folded her arms over her chest. Noticing that the older teenager is in the middle of thinking, Momo asked, "What's wrong, Rangiku-san?"

* * *

><p><em>Seven year old Rangiku is slowly walking through the empty streets with her arms wrapped around herself. She stopped for a moment to look at the falling snow. She took a deep breath before she exhaled it out. She watched the warm air quickly turn cold. She didn't want to be here. All she wanted was a place to stay warm.<em>

_All of a sudden, she heard a noise. She looked down to see her stomach growling. She placed a hand over it and sighed with defeat. This isn't the first time it did that. She has to find something to eat soon. If she didn't, she would have died from hunger instead of from being exposed to the extreme cold weather for so long. Unable to take it any longer, she collapsed onto the blanket of snow._

_She tried to get back up, but she couldn't find the energy to do so. She fell back down on the snow. For the next few minutes, she laid there. With no will to continue, she began closing her eyes._

_"Here." Hearing the voice, she raised her head to see a handful of dried persimmons. She looked higher to see the face of her saviour. A genuine smile appeared on his lips. "You look like you can use something to eat."_

* * *

><p>"Rangiku-san?" Momo asked, breaking the older teenager out of her thoughts.<p>

"Ah no, it's nothing," Matsumoto replied. She then placed a finger on her chin. As she stared at the ceiling above, she wondered, _"That's strange; why did I recall that memory? Come to think of it, I don't ever recalling that event ever happening to me."_

As he watched his schoolmate's actions, Toshiro slightly narrowed his eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hearing the peach girl's voice, he turned to her. "Hn?"

"Are you worried about Rangiku-san about something?" she asked.

"Aw, you're worried about me?" Matsumoto placed her hands together and said, "That's so sweet of you to think that way of me!"

He shot the strawberry orange haired woman a glare. "I'm not worried about you."

She returned the glare with her own. "Just admit it; you care about me. Besides, we've been friends for almost seven years already!"

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. "Yeah, during those seven years, I regretted allowing you to associate with me."

"Eh, that's so mean to say!"

As the two teenagers continued to argue, Hinamori cracked a smile. _"They sure have funny ways to show that they care."_

"If we didn't meet, you would have turned into a hermit just like your previous lives."

"That's not true!" Toshiro snapped. "I still have Kuro to socialize with!"

"She doesn't count!"

"Hey Rangiku-san," Momo interrupted. "I've been wondering; when did you start seeing guardians?"

"Eh?" She placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. She then replied, "I think I always had that ability."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. He corrected, "Actually, she developed that ability from another guardian whose spiritual power she was exposed to before. It happened before she discovered my other identity as Shiro."

"I see," Hinamori said.

"I still don't think that's true," Matsumoto protested.

"Well, it is," Toshiro replied. "You wouldn't know if you were exposed to a guardian's powers because you couldn't see them in the first place."

Rangiku crossed her arms. "You're making up stories."

Hitsugaya growled with frustration. "No, I'm not. This is the most logical theory I can come up with that explains your ability to see guardians of the heavenly afterlife."

Momo laughed hesitantly. "I don't think we'll be able to know the real reason why we're able to see guardians until we test that theory on a normal being like us."

"Well, that's true," Matsumoto replied.

"I suppose," Toshiro agreed, "but I don't want to test that theory."

"That's understandable," Momo said. There is a moment of silence. "Aside from that, how did you two met and when did Rangiku-san discovered your guardian identity, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Rangiku smiled. "I can answer that question. It all started several years ago when I was in grade four..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seven Years Ago...<em>**

Ten year old Rangiku Matsumoto is humming a happy tune as she walked to school. Along the way, she noticed some of her schoolmates walking in the same direction. "Hey Rangiku-chan!"

She stopped for a moment and glanced over her shoulder. Her two classmates are calling out to her. With a smile on her face, she extended a hand out and waved at them. "Ohayo!"

They ran up to her. "Ohayo."

Together, they walked to school.

"Did you finish your homework for today?"

"Yep!"

"I can't wait for cooking class," her other friend said.

As they entered the school property of West Rukon Elementary, Matsumoto nodded with agreement. "Me too. I can't wait to eat the food I cook!"

"What are we cooking today?" the first friend asked.

"I think it's a strawberry short cake," the second classmate replied.

"Ou, I can't wait!" Rangiku said excitedly. "Just thinking about the cake makes me hungry!"

The girls giggled. "Didn't you already eat breakfast, Rangiku-chan?"

She placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "Apparently, I didn't eat enough."

Once they are inside, the girls changed their footwear to their indoor ones in the shoe locker room. Then, they began walking to their classroom. "Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did!" the second student replied. "That was horrible!"

"I know!"

Because they were busy gossiping, they didn't notice Matsumoto has stopped walking. So, they unknowingly left her behind. She didn't mind; her eyes are too focused on what's happening at the end of the hallway. An unfamiliar young boy is talking to the school principal. Because of his unusual appearance, it's hard to ignore him. His hair is as white as snow and his emerald-teal eyes are as bright as a refined gemstone. _"Hn, he must be a new student."_

With that in mind, the strawberry orange haired girl turned her body to the side and walked into her homeroom class.

* * *

><p>The school bell rung. As Rangiku is putting her books in the compartment under her desk, she noticed a group of her male and female classmates rushing to get out of the classroom. Curious, she stood up from her seat and followed them. She was lead outside to the crowd of students. The strawberry orange haired girl walked into the crowd of students, trying to get a better look at the commotion that everyone wants to see. Once she got to the front of the pack, she watched the scene unfold.<em> "Hn?"<em>

She thought for a moment.

_"If I remember correctly, those two people are the infamous bullies from class 3-1."_

Matsumoto looked over to the side and noticed a familiar face.

_"Eh, it's that kid I saw this morning." _

The white haired boy put his hands into his pants pockets and sighed with defeat. He said, "This is pointless. In the end, you're only going to get in trouble by the teacher. Also, didn't your parents tell you not to pick on new students who are only trying to fit in?"

The two boys growled. One of them replied, "After saying a few words, he now thinks he's the smartest person on the globe."

"I'm not saying I'm smart. I'm saying these things because I don't want you to get in trouble," the nine year old boy explained. He turned his body to the side. "Besides, you've already attracted a nice crowd. There's bound to be someone here who will report this to one of the teachers inside."

He resumed his attention to them.

"Furthermore, I've been in this situation before. The bullies from the last school I attended did the same thing as you were going to do. They ended up getting detention for a whole month."

_"Hn, the new kid sure knows what he's talking about,"_ Matsumoto thought. _"He must be one of those gifted geniuses that are born once every few years." _

"Hey, don't you agree he's so cool?" she overheard one of her female schoolmates talking. "Not only he's the new student, he's able to stand up against them on his own."

She glanced over her shoulder to see the three smiling girls. "Yeah, I agree."

"Do you have any idea what his name is?"

The first female shook her head. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, they turned to the third girl. "You're in the same class as the bullies and the new transfer student, right? Do you remember who he is?"

The third girl placed a finger on her chin. She raised her head up and thought for a moment. "If I remember correctly, his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, huh?" They placed their hands on their cheeks. "Even his name sounds so cool!"

"Kya, I agree!"

All of a sudden, Rangiku made a stern look on her face. She turned her head to the front. _"Somehow, I get the feeling that they're going to dedicate their lives to him from no-Eh?" _

"Oi, you little brat!" one of the bullies called out to the runaway boy. "Come back here! Our business is not finished here!"

The white haired boy glanced over his shoulder to see them chasing after him. He apologized, "I would like to stay, but I have important business to take care of!"

Once he returned his attention to the front, he picked up the pace. The bullies tried to keep up with him. However, the boy was too fast. They soon found themselves getting tired. So, they stopped to catch their breaths. "D-Damn it."

They raised their heads up to see him running in the distance.

"He's too fast."

"What should we do?" his sidekick asked.

The first boy hissed between his teeth. He replied, "We'll get him tomorrow. It's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon."

After watching the whole scene, Matsumoto suddenly cracked a smile on her face. She turned around and began leaving the school property. _"Toshiro Hitsugaya, huh? He's quite the interesting kid; I can't wait to hear more things about him in the coming days."_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rangiku-chan, did you hear the latest news?"<p>

The strawberry orange haired girl glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Eh, what news?"

Her smiling female classmate leaned over and replied, "It's about the new transfer student from class 3-1."

Matsumoto blinked a few times. "Hitsugaya?"

She nodded her head. After extending a finger up, she explained, "As of this morning, he has been declared as West Rukon's newest prodigy."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Yep, he's really good at everything."

"I'm just surprised he's been declared a prodigy so early. Besides, he just transferred here about three days ago."

"That's not the only thing you should be surprised about; I heard that he has a growing fan club. They already have one hundred members."

"Eh, you're kidding me! He's already that popular?" All of a sudden, the ten year old girl turned around in her seat. Rangiku asked with disbelief. "I'm quite popular myself, but I didn't get fame that fast."

She then folded her arms.

"It must be his cuteness. He has the advantage in that department compared to me." After a short nod, she placed her hands on the chair and stood up from her seat. "Yosh, I've made my decision!"

Her friend blinked. "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be friends with Hitsugaya."

There is a short moment of silence. "Eh, you're serious?"

Matsumoto smiled. "Yep."

"Okay, good luck with that."

The older female blinked a few times. "Why did you say that?"

"Even though he's popular and smart, he...doesn't really socialize with anyone. He also runs off somewhere whenever class is not in session."

"Hn, really now?" At that moment, she looked in the corner of her eye and noticed something. The white haired prodigy is walking through the hallway. Suddenly, she cracked a smile. _"Perfect timing." _

As she stood up from her seat, her friend asked, "Rangiku-chan, what's up?"

She draped her bag over her shoulders and replied, "Sorry, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The younger female slowly nodded her head. "Ah yeah..."

"Ja ne!"

"Bye."

With that said, the strawberry orange haired girl left the classroom.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya is leaving the school property when he felt a strange sensation behind his back. From the corner of his eye, he turned his head to one side to see who it is. He noticed the strawberry orange haired girl running towards him. Pretending he didn't notice, he turned his attention to the front and sighed with defeat. <em>"Another fan girl, huh?"<em>

"Yo Hitsugaya." He glanced at the smiling female. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto from class 4-1."

Toshiro turned his attention to the front. _"Hn, she's older than me."_

"Let's hang out togeth-"

"No, I'm busy."

All of a sudden, she stopped walking.

_"Eh, that was a fast response."_ She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head over to one side._ "It's just as the rumours say; he really is an anti-social person. I wonder if he always had that problem in every school he attended." _

Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face.

_"Well, there's one way to find out: be friends with him." _

With the thought in mind, she began following the younger student. Making sure he doesn't notice, she hid in every corner while keeping a safe distance. However, the white haired boy knew better. From his experience, he knows too well when someone's keeping an eye on him. Toshiro took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the older student changing hiding spots. He turned his attention to the front to hide the stern look he's making. _"Doesn't she have anything else better to do than to stalk me?"_

He sighed with defeat and took a turn at the corner. There is no way he's going to allow her to find out where he lives. After a few minutes, he took another quick glance over his shoulder. He turned his attention to the front and made a stern face. She's still following him.

_"She's persistent."_ Suddenly, he stopped walking. He raised his head up to look at the sky above. He hissed between his teeth. _"Damn, they're somewhere around here causing trouble again."_

Once he lowered his head, he began running. Matsumoto took a short peek to see what he's doing. She snapped her fingers together._ "Darn, he must have noticed me!"_

She came out of her hiding spot and began running as well.

_"I can't lose him!"_

Hitsugaya took another glance behind him. _"I'll kill two birds with one stone." _

Noticing that he is about to pass by a sign post, he grabbed the pole with a single hand. Using the momentum he gained, he quickly turned at the corner. By the time Rangiku turned at the corner, she stopped. The white haired boy is nowhere in sight. "Ah man, are you kidding me?"

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed with defeat.

"I totally lost him."

Little did she know, the white haired boy with ice cold wings is standing on top of a telephone pole behind her. He soon took a step forward and fell off. As he is falling, he spread his wings out and glided across. He flapped them a few times to gain higher altitude before flying towards the eastern horizon.

* * *

><p>Once the school bell rung, Matsumoto quickly packed her belongings into her bag and zipped it close. As she draped it over her shoulder, she stood up from her seat. She raised a fist and nodded. "Yosh, today is the day where I will become friends with Hitsugaya!"<p>

Several classmates who heard that snorted with amusement while others, the Hitsugaya fan club members in particular, shot glares at her. They began whispering to one another. "He won't accept her."

"Yeah, he doesn't like girls who interfere with his life too much."

Overhearing that comment, Rangiku gave them a stern look. _"You girls are no better. You all practically stalk him twenty-four seven!"_

She walked out of the classroom to catch up with the white haired boy, who just passed by. Feeling the sensation of being followed, Toshiro glanced behind him to see the strawberry orange haired girl. He turned his attention to the front and let out a low growl. _"Her actions are really getting to my head. Why can't she just give up and leave me alone?"_

He quickened his pace. By the time he arrived at the shoe locker room, he quickly exchanged his shoes and ran out of the building. Matsumoto quickly did the same. However, once she is outside, she couldn't find him. "Eh, where did he go?"

All of a sudden, something took hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her aside. She let out a shriek. She tried to slap the person in the face, but he anticipated the move and caught her by the wrist. Their eyes finally met for the first time. Hitsugaya said, "I know you're following me everyday after school. Can you please stop doing that?"

Realizing that she has been confronted, Rangiku placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed, "Hehe, so you knew after all."

He gave her a serious look before releasing her. Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "What do you want from me?"

She smiled. "I want to be friends with you."

"Huh?"

"You look like an interest person to hang out with."

Toshiro gave her a stern look. His initial thoughts about her are completely wrong; she's definitely no fan girl of his. He said, "You're weird."

"Well, you're just as weird. Besides, have you ever seen someone else who has white hair and emerald-teal eyes just like you?"

"Oh, shut up." He began walking away. "I was born with this hair and eye colour."

Matsumoto followed behind him. It didn't take long for him to notice and stop. She did the same once she noticed the boy's glare.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time; stop following me. I have no intentions of allowing you into my circle of friends. Now, go away."

"Hey, that's mean to say."

"I don't care."

Hitsugaya ran causing the older female to extend her hand out. "Oi, wait up!"

However, he turned at the corner and ran away. Matsumoto sighed with defeat. "He really is a tough person to talk to. I wonder if it has something to do with what happened in his previous school."

* * *

><p>"It's no use Rangiku-chan," said one of her friends. "What makes you think you can achieve the impossible when the Hitsugaya fan girls couldn't?"<p>

"I'm not giving up," Matsumoto replied. "Besides, I still have two more years left before I graduate to junior high."

Suddenly, she stood up from her seat.

"Now, if you can excuse me, I have some thinking to do."

Rangiku walked to the door. "Oi, where are you going?"

She stopped and turned to them. "I'm going to find a place to think without being disturbed."

The strawberry orange haired woman placed her hand on the handle and opened the door. She stepped out and then closed it behind her. She left her friend and the other students to wonder about her actions. "What are her chances of getting what she wants?"

"It's slim to none."

On the other side of the classroom, Matsumoto let out a sigh and placed her hands together on the back for head. As she walked down the hallway, she thought about the white haired prodigy. _"Toshiro Hitsugaya, the most renowned prodigy and the most anti-social student of the school."_

She turned at the corner and began walking up the stairs.

_"What should I do to get him to warm up to me?"_ she thought. Once she got on the school roof, she took a left at the corner. After that, she stopped and leaned against the concrete wall. She began scratching the side of her forehead. _"Argh, just thinking about it gives me a major headache!"_

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. Wondering what it is, Matsumoto took a peek at the corner.

_"It's Hitsugaya."_ Then, she noticed something. Toshiro Hitsugaya landed on the roof after being in the air without the use of any technological devices. She tilted her head over to one side. _"He can fly with those wings on his back? He really is a strange kid."_

As he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat, Matsumoto approached him. By the time he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was the curious look on the strawberry orange haired girl's face.

"Why are you looking like that?"

Once he realized what she just said, it came like a speeding truck. Immediately, he froze on the spot. _"Shit, she can see me in this state!"_

This is the worst situation to be in. Out of all the times in his many past lives, why did he have to be discovered now?

"I-I-It's a cosplay!"

Rangiku placed her hands on her hips. She leaned over to reveal the stern look on her face. "You can't be cosplaying."

Without any warning, she took hold of one wing and began pulling it.

"It's too real to be a fake."

"Ow, that hurts!" Toshiro exclaimed while taking grabbing onto his pulled wing. "Stop pulling on my wi-"

All of a sudden, he sensed something. He looked over to the door and sensed people coming upstairs.

"Shit."

Without any warning, he pushed against the strawberry orange haired girl. Once she let go of his wing, he flew into the air. He quickly took hold of her shirt. He pulled her to the other side of the staircase. "Oi, what's the bi-"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya placed his hand over Matsumoto's mouth. He whispered, "Shh, just be quiet for a moment."

He leaned over to see what is going on. Toshiro saw two of his schoolmates appear from the stairs. They looked back and forth. "That's strange; I thought Rangiku-chan would be here."

"Maybe she went back downstairs again," the second girl suggested.

"Hn, she probably did."

With that said they turned around and walked back into the building. Once they are gone, Hitsugaya sighed with relief and removed his hand from Matsumoto's mouth. "Oi, why did you do that?"

He gave her a stern look. He soon replied, "I don't want them to find out."

Rangiku blinked. "About what?"

He pointed his finger at the wings on his back.

"Oh...why?"

Toshiro tilted his head to the side. "Do you really think it's normal for a living being to have a pair of wings?"

Matsumoto wrapped her hands around her stomach. "Hn, I guess not."

"That's a given."

There is a short pause. "So, are you going to explain to me why you're like this?"

Toshiro scratched the side of his head. After letting out a sigh, he placed his hand down and said, "Before I say anything, you have to promise me not to tell anyone."

Matsumoto gave him a pout. "Aw, do I have to?"

All of a sudden, she raised her hands up and began to rub against her arms. For some reason, she is feeling a bit chilly. She looked around and asked, "Eh, why do I feel cold all of a sudden? Isn't it summer right now?"

"It's coming from me." She turned to see the glaring white haired boy. "I'll stop giving off the _cold_ aura as long as you promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to say, okay?"

She stared at him. After a few moments of silence, she folded her arms and sighed with defeat. "Alright, I promise I won't tell a single soul."

There was a short pause. "That was way too easy. You seem like the type who likes to spread rumours around the school."

Rangiku smiled. "What you say is true. However, just like I said before, I really do want to become friends with you. You have proven to me today that you're not just some ordinary anti-social prodigy."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

He sighed with defeat. "Fine, you better take a seat. What I'm about to say will take a while to finish."

"Okay." With a short nod, he closed his eyes and transformed back into his normal state. Watching the scene before her left Matsumoto quite mesmerized. "Sugoi..."

Toshiro placed a hand on his hip and gave her a look. Realizing what she's supposed to do, the older female took a seat against the wall.

"So, what are you exactly?"

"I am a species of spiritual winged beings that are similar to what you call guardian angels," Hitsugaya explained. "We are usually not seen by living beings like you unless they have spiritual powers."

"Spiritual powers? I have some of those powers you speak of?"

"Yes. If you didn't, you won't be able to see me in my guardian state."

"I see."

"People call me Shiro."

"Shiro, huh?" She smiled. "It suits you."

"Yeah, that's only for this case. I'm also known as the heavenly guardian."

"The heavenly guardian? Why's that?"

"I'm a special type of guardian. Not only I'm more powerful than the other guardians, I also have the ability to reincarnate."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. "That's so cool!"

"Try being in my shoes; I hate being reincarnated over and over again." The white haired boy turned his head to the side. "It gets boring after doing that for so long."

"Hn..."

Noticing that she's thinking, he asked, "What is it?"

"You must have had a lot of girlfriends."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have yet to have one."

"Eh, so you're a virgin?"

"Oi, you shouldn't be talking about that," Toshiro said. "Besides, you're only ten years old."

"I should say the same thing about you."

"That's because whenever I reincarnate, the memories from my previous life carries over to the next. Of course, that process takes a while to complete. I have to reach a certain age before I can regain all my memories again."

"Ah, you're actually an old hermit!" Rangiku concluded, pointing a finger at him.

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya folded his arms. "Anyways, to make the long story short, I'm here to monitor what's going on in this world. If there are any problems like guardians causing trouble, my job is to get rid of them."

"I see; so, what you did a while ago relates to this."

He nodded. "Yes, I was dealing with a guardian who is harming a living being like you."

She smiled. "You really are a nice guy under that rough exterior."

"I'm only acting this way because I don't want any of you to get involved with my work. Also, I don't live very long lives as a living being. There's no point for me to get into good relationships with people when I only have so much time to live."

"Hn, you must have lived a very harsh life."

"What do you mean?"

"Relationships are what make a person truly live," Rangiku explained. "Without them, there's no point in living in the first place. Besides, aren't you here to protect the bonds you and everyone else created during their lifetimes on this planet?"

The white haired boy soon found his words to be lost in his throat somewhere. He never thought of it this way. Who would have thought the strawberry orange haired girl is able to give him some insight about life? Then again, it's probably because he lived for too long in this world. As a result, he could only see the negative aspects of life.

All of a sudden, they heard the school bell ring. The strawberry orange haired girl stretched her arms into the air before standing up from her seat. After brushing the dirt off her clothes, she said, "Anyway, it's time to head back to class."

He watched her walk towards the staircase door. "Ah yeah..."

She stopped and turned around. With a smile on her face, she asked, "Aren't you going to come, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro thought for a moment. Then, he said, "You really are a weird person."

"Eh, are you making fun of me?"

He walked up to her. With a smirk on his face, the white haired prodigy replied, "Why should I do that? Besides, you labelled me as a weird person too. I never thought I would say this, but...maybe I'll consider hanging out with you."

"Really?"

"However, that's only to make sure that you don't spill the beans about me."

Unable to hold it any longer, she threw her arms around the younger student. "Arigato Hitsugaya!"

"Ack, get off of me!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, struggling to break free of her bear hug. "Y-Your breasts are practically in my face!"

"Ah, so you felt them? Aren't they nice? I just started puberty."

"Uruse, I don't want to hear any of that nonsense!"

"Eh, I thought you would get excited. Besides, you're an ol-"

"Don't you dare say those words!"

Rangiku giggled. "You're so funny."

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Time...<em>**

"From that point on, we became the people who we are today," the strawberry orange haired teenager said. She then turned to her white haired companion. "Isn't that right, Hitsugaya?"

He gave her a stern look. "Yes, that's pretty much it. However, you didn't have to explain the whole story."

"What's wrong with telling her the whole back story?" Besides, she could be your potential gir-"

"Uruse!" Toshiro snapped.

Momo hesitantly laughed. All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. "Eh, there are more guests coming over?"

"Not that I know of," Hinamori replied.

"Momo, your friends: Izuru, Renji, and Shuhei are here to see you!"

"Hai Obaa-san! Can you please send them up here?"

"Okay!"

"Hn, your friends are here," Hitsugaya said.

Matsumoto looked at the heavenly guardian in disguise and asked, "Eh, you met them before?"

He gave her a look. "Yeah, I did. They also know about my secret identity."

"Hn, is that so?"

Then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs. The three teenagers turned their heads to the side to see the boys from Seireitei High enter the room. The red headed teenager raised a hand and greeted, "Yo Hinamori, how are you feelin-"

He suddenly became aware of Toshiro's presence.

"Oh Hitsugaya, you're here too."

He nodded with agreement. "It's nice seeing you guys again."

"Same here." Kira turned to the strawberry orange haired woman and asked, "Who is this person?"

"She's my schoolmate, Rangiku Matsumoto. She met Hinamori on the day of our soccer match."

"I see; it's nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san."

She smiled. "Same here."

Toshiro turned to Rangiku and introduced her to the others. "These guys are Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Shuhei Hisagi."

In the meantime, Renji and Hisagi found themselves staring at her. They both thought,_ "Damn, she has big assets. How is Hitsugaya able to be friends with a girl like her?"_

By the time Toshiro noticed, he shook his head and sighed with defeat. He looked at the oblivious Matsumoto. _"Boys these days can't control their desires."_

"How are you feeling, Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked the peach girl.

Momo nodded. "I'm feeling a lot better especially after that nice long rest."

"That's good to hear. We were a bit worried."

She smiled, happy to have such nice friends. "Thanks for coming by to visit."

"Anyways, let's get back to the main topic," Matsumoto said. "We're going to the beach this weekend, okay?"

"Oi!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Sure, I don't mind," Momo replied.

"You guys can come too if you like," Rangiku said. "You know what they always say: the more, the merrier."

"Thanks, that's thoughtful of you," Hisagi replied.

"Sure, we'll come," Renji added. "It's not like we have any plans this weekend."

"I have to pa-"

Without any warning, Matsumoto arm hooked around Hitsugaya's neck and placed her hand over his mouth. As a result, she muffled the rest of his words. "Oh, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

She leaned over and whispered a few words in his ear.

"Besides, don't you want to see Hinamori in her bikini?"

He shot her a glare. "Why would I want to do that? Besides, she would be no different any other girl on the beach."

She gave him a stern look. "You're no fun."

He broke free from her grip and folded his arms. "Uruse."

"Why don't you invite Kazumi-chan to come along too?" Momo suggested. "I'm sure she would like to go too."

"Kazumi-chan?" Rangiku asked. "Who's she?"

"She's Kuro, the guardian of darkness."

"Really? You met your twin?" Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya. "You have to invite her! I want to meet her!"

"No, I won't," Toshiro protested. "Besides, I've already told you before; there's no way I'm going to allow her to be exposed to your bad influence."

"What? You're so mean!"

"Uruse!"

* * *

><p>"Hn Aizen-sensei, what in the world are you doing way up here and out in public?" Kyo glanced over his shoulder to see his right hand guardian in his presence. "Shouldn't you be marking your papers?"<p>

He resumed his attention to the view below. "I'm thinking, Gin."

"Hn, what are you thinking about? Is it a plot to get rid of Kuro?"

"...and Shiro too," he added.

"Shiro?" Ichimaru asked. "So, he survived from the previous fight?"

"It appears so. Besides, I'm still sensing his presence in the area."

"I see; what do you plan to do now?"

Sosuke turned around to show an evil grin on his face. He replied, "I'm going to order Kero and Daichi to go after them."

"Is that so?" All of a sudden, they heard the sound of cell phone ring. Gin stuffed his hand onto his pants pocket to check the caller on his phone screen. _"Hn, Rangiku-chan is calling me."_

He resumed his attention to his superior.

"Ah Kyo-san, can you excuse me? It appears I have a phone call from one of my classmates."

Aizen smiled. "Very well, you are dismissed."

With a short nod, the gray haired guardian flew elsewhere. Once he is out of Kyo's sight, he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Yo Gin."

"Why, isn't this interesting? Rangiku-chan decided to call me."

There is a silent pause. "I'm going to hang up on yo-"

"Okay, I was only fooling around."

"You better be or else I'm going beat you to a pulp the next time we meet. Anyways, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the beach this weekend."

"Really?" Gin asked. "Is this a date?"

Again, she paused. "No, it isn't. We're going together with a bunch of friends including Hitsugaya and Kusaka."

_"Hitsugaya-kun, huh?"_ Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "Sure, I would love to go."

"Great, I'll send you a text message with the details about it later. Ja ne."

"Bye bye." Ichimaru pressed the end conversation button. His grin turned wider. _"Ou, I can't wait for the weekend to start."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye _(casual/informal)_, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Phew, another long chapter has been written. Anyways, everyone's going to the beach in the next chapter. What is going to happen there? Well, you just have to wait and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks a bunch!


	12. A Friend in Need

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro) and the Fallen Ones: Kero and Daichi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Things are getting down to the wire; my winter vacation is just around the corner! Gah, I can't wait for my final exams to be over! Anyways, enough with all my yapping, it's time for you to start reading chapter twelve! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: ** icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, anime16, ShinjiLuver123, Lil 'EyeCandy, Reader-Favs, **and** XxShiro777xX. **Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Short Flash Back.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twelve:** A Friend in Need

Hitsugaya is packing his clothes into his Duffle bag in his bedroom when he heard several knocks. He stopped what he was doing and went to answer the door. On the other side is the raven haired girl from Seireitei High. "Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

She let out a faint smile. "Hey Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san told everyone that we're going to be meeting here at nine before we go to the beach."

Toshiro turned to the side to hide the irritated expression on his face. "Damn Matsumoto, she's going to pay for not telling me about that."

He resumed his attention to her.

"Did you have any problems getting here?"

She shook her head. "She gave me the directions to get here."

"I see; you can come in."

He moved to the side so that she can enter the living room. "Sorry for the intrusion."

As she is taking off her sandals, Hitsugaya closed the door and observed her. Compared to what she looked like in her school uniform, she definitely looks more appealing in her sky blue dress with purple floral designs on the bottom. At the same time, her bun tied hair is left down as a loose ponytail. What completed her outfit is the bright smile on her face; she looked very cute.

Realizing what he's thinking, Toshiro quickly turned his gaze away from the peach girl. _"Idiot, you shouldn't be thinking about her like that. You're not like those horny teenage bastards at school."_

"Sugoi, your place looks nice." Hinamori turned around. "Can I take a look around?"

Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I don't mind. My room is to the right while the kitchen is to the left."

With a short nod, she began touring around the apartment room. Just as he is about to follow her lead, he heard a knock. He stopped and looked over to the side to see the guardian of darkness knocking on the balcony window.

_"Kuro."_

He walked over and opened it. The black haired girl immediately threw her arms around him and greeted, "Hey Toshiro!"

Because of the additional weight on him, the white haired teenager found himself to worry about his balance. "H-Hey Kiyoko, didn't I tell you to meet up with me at the beach?"

She released him and smiled. "Yeah, but I wanted to see where you live first. So, I tracked you down."

"I see."

"I'm so glad you invited me to an outing like this. We barely have any time off together."

"If you want to thank someone, thank my schoolmate," Toshiro replied. "She's the one who practically dragged me into this situation because she's knows about my secret."

"Hn, so there are more people who know about us?"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah, they're the ones who we're going to meet up with soon."

"That's cool." After her wings disappeared on her back, she entered the living room to look around. "Wow, this is a nice place for a young bachelor like you."

As he closed the slide door window, he gave her a stern look. "Oh, don't rub it in. I already have one person nagging me about it."

Kazumi giggled and then noticed the extra pair of sandals at the entrance. "Hn, is there someone else here?"

"It's only Hinamori."

"Hinamori, huh?" she asked, looking at the white haired teenager. "Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. "Yes, I'm certain. We're just friends."

She turned to her guardian twin and gave him a stare. "I'm not convinced. The aura around you is a little different from usual. I can see a faint shade of pink mixed with your usual light blue aura."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya blushed. "What, it is?"

She grinned with amusement. "Then again, you don't have the ability to see other people's emotional auras."

"T-That can't be right!" Toshiro protested. "You need glasses!"

"Pff, as if I need one. I can see just fine. Besides, I have twenty-twenty vision!" Kiyoko then elbowed him in the gut. "Just admit it; you're attracted to her."

"Ouf!" Hitsugaya placed his hand over his stomach and replied, "No, I'm not."

At that moment, Momo entered the living room. "Ah Kazumi-chan!"

Kiyoko and Toshiro looked at the peach girl. The female guardian in disguise smiled. "Hey Hinamori, I can see that you have fully recovered."

Momo walked up to the twin guardians and nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"So, what brings you here? Are you two planning to meet up with your friends together?"

She shook her head. "All of us are meeting here."

All of a sudden, they heard several knocks on the door. "Speak of the devil, it must be them."

Toshiro walked over to the entrance and answered the knocks. Once he opened the door, he saw everyone there. Matsumoto raised a hand up and happily greeted, "Yo Hitsugaya, what's up?"

"You deliberately told everyone to meet together at my place without my consent," the white haired teenager replied.

Ignoring him, she happily entered the apartment. "Oh, keep your pants on; it's not a big issue to fuss over about."

"Yes, it is!"

"Hn, so this is where you live," said a familiar voice as he entered the room. "It's not bad, Hitsugaya-kun."

Realizing that he's here, he immediately shot an icy glare at the strawberry orange haired teenager. "You invited Ichimaru as well?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

His glare suddenly turned icier. "What do you think?"

"Now, that's mean to say," Gin said. "It's not like I'm going to cause you any harm. We're schoolmates."

His eyes turned to the grinning teenager. He narrowed his eyes. _"I begged to differ."_

At the same time, Kazumi did the same._ "His aura...resembles his."_

She looked over at Hitsugaya.

_"It seems that Toshiro is suspicious of him as well. I better keep an eye on him just in case anything happens." _

Noticing the black haired girl, Ichimaru walked up to her and introduced himself. He smiled. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, Hitsugaya-kun's schoolmate. It's nice to meet you."

The girl gave him a serious look. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kiyoko Kazumi."

"Hey Kazumi, it's nice seeing you again."

She turned her head and noticed that Izuru, Renji, and Shuhei are in her presence. "Ah yeah, it's nice seeing you guys too."

The blond haired teenager gave her a short nod before turning to Momo. "You're here early, Hinamori-kun."

The peach girl placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed. "Yeah, I didn't want to be late."

Kusaka walked over to Hitsugaya. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab it from my room," Toshiro replied.

"Since everyone's here, let's head over to the beach!" Rangiku exclaimed while punching her fist into the air.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking!" Renji exclaimed.

As everyone is leaving the apartment room, Momo put on her sandals. Noticing that her friend hasn't left yet, she waited for Toshiro to come out of the bedroom. Once he did, they eyes met. "Hinamori."

She let out a faint smile. "Are you alright?"

Hitsugaya returned the sentiments with a defeated sigh. "Aside from the fact I'm a little pissed off over Matsumoto's liberty to do whatever she wants, I'm practically fine."

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement. "Um, okay..."

He walked up to her. "Let's go."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Renji said as he and the boys are waiting at their designated beach spot for the girls. "It's still pretty early in the day and a lot of people are already here!"<p>

"You're definitely not fooling anyone here." The red headed teenager turned around to see Hisagi speaking to him. "You're interested in picking up some ladies around here."

"Hey, I'm a guy. So, it's normal for someone like me to be thinking such things unlike someone here."

Knowing exactly who he's referring to, Kira and Hisagi turned to the white haired teenager, who is sitting under the large parasol at the round table. His head is resting in the comfort of his arms. When he heard Renji's comment, he glanced over his shoulder and glared at him. Seconds later, Toshiro went back to resting in his arms.

He placed a hand on his hip. "That's strange; I was expecting him to snap back at me."

"Don't mind him," Kusaka said.

"Yeah, don't mind him," Gin agreed with a grin look on his face. "He's just being a party pooper as always."

Toshiro glared at the gray haired teenager before he draped his hood over his head and went back to resting. "Damn it, why does it have to be so hot today?"

"Hey everyone! We're sorry for taking so long!"

Recognizing the voice, everyone excluding Hitsugaya turned to look at the girls. Matsumoto posed for them to see. Most of them turned red faced. Even though all of them are wearing bikinis, the strawberry orange haired teenager stood out the most. Ichimaru said, "My Rangiku, you should put some clothes on. If you walk around in your current attire, you're bound to send a lot of guys to the hospital."

She shot him a glare. She placed her hands on her hips and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means just as I implied."

_"I-Ichimaru has a point,"_ the other guys thought._ "She will kill someone."_

"You're just jealous," Rangiku said as she folded her arms over her chest.

A grin appeared on his face. "Maybe I am."

There is a short pause. Then, she turned her head away. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"You're strange; I thought you would be happy to hear that compliment."

"If it's coming from you, it's weird."

"That's so mean to say."

Noticing the white haired teenager sitting under the parasol, Momo walked over there to see him. "Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?"

Upon hearing the peach girl's voice, Toshiro raised his head and turned it to the side. Once he lay eyes on her, he became surprised. She looked even more attractive than before. As a result, he turned a few shades darker. He consciously looked away and replied, "I-I'm fine."

Hinamori tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

Toshiro took a quick glance at her before looking away once more. He buried his face in his arms. "Y-Yeah."

Then, she heard a giggle. Momo looked over to see Kiyoko walk up to them. She smiled. "Don't worry about him too much; he just in a bad mood because of the hot weather here."

"Oh..."

She grinned at the white haired teenager. "Isn't that right?"

Hitsugaya glared at her. She could tell that's not the only reason he's acting the way he is right now.

"Anyways, try to stay cool Toshiro." She turned around and gave him a short wave. "If the weather is getting to your head, hide inside one of the dessert shops."

With that said, she ran towards the ocean. Momo turned to the white haired teenager. "Kazumi-chan sure cares about you even though she doesn't really show it."

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied after turning his head to the side, exposing his face to her. "It's expected. We've been together for so long."

He let out a sigh.

"Damn, it's too hot."

Feeling sorry for the older teenager, Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. "I'll be right back."

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder to see the peach girl run off somewhere. "What in the world is she so eager to do?"

He sighed and went back to resting. During this time, Kusaka walked over. After pulling up a chair, he took a seat next to him. Noticing the dark haired teenager, he slowly raised his head up.

"Aren't you going to join the others?"

"Nah, it's not much fun without you in it." He placed his hands together on the back of his head. He leaned back against his chair and gave the white haired teenager a smirk. "I sort of lost the will to compete against those guys."

"Hn, is that so?" Sojiro nodded. Toshiro soon let out a grin. "You're so competitive with your rival."

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud noise. The two boys jumped and looked over to see the peach girl standing between them. She smiled. "Here you go, Hitsugaya-kun! Have some watermelon flavoured shaved ice!"

Kusaka then turned to see the expression on his white haired companion's face. Judging by the slight twitch of his eye, he's holding back the urge to devour the large glass dessert on the spot. Sojiro placed a hand over his mouth and barely managed to hold back the laugh. If there is something funny about the heavenly guardian it is his reactions towards his favourite foods. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed. As much as he regretted not eating it right away, he wanted to make sure of something.

He looked at the raven haired girl and asked, "You don't have to get me this."

"I know, but I thought you would like something to keep you cool," Hinamori replied. "What better way to do that than to eat a cold dessert on a hot summer day?"

"What about you?"

She smiled. "Don't worry about me; I still have enough money to get my own."

"I see; thanks."

"If you're still not feeling well, you can always take a cold drink from the cooler we brought."

"Ah yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Momo nodded. "Alright then, I'll join the others. I'll see you soon!"

With that said, the younger teenager turned around and ran towards the rest of her friends. In no time flat, Toshiro turned to his dessert. He quickly removed the spoon from the shaved ice and put a spoonful into his mouth. After taking it out, he licked his lips. Feeling the blissful sensation of the change in his body temperature, he wasted no time eating a few more mouthfuls of the watermelon flavoured shaved ice. "She's definitely a kind person."

Upon hearing what his closest friend had to say, Hitsugaya replied while putting the spoon back into his mouth, "Yeah, she is. It's part of her nature."

After watching him eat for another minute, Kusaka turned his head to watch Momo play beach volleyball with Kiyoko, Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, and Hisagi. He took a quick glance at Hitsugaya before resuming his attention to the peach girl. "I think I'm going to confess to her."

All of a sudden, Toshiro began coughing on his shaved ice. He turned to the taller teenager and exclaimed, "You're going to do what?"

"I'm going to confess to her; I think I like her."

"No, you can't do that!" he immediately protested.

He placed an elbow on the table. After resting his chin on his hand, Sojiro grinned at the white haired teenager. He suddenly asked, "Hn, why shouldn't I tell her my feelings?"

"Because..."

At that moment, he realized something. Why is he stopping Kusaka from confessing his feelings for Momo? There's no reason for him to interfere with his friend's personal interests. As a result, Toshiro closed his mouth and fell silent. Kusaka cracked a faint smile on his face. His premonitions were correct. "Hitsugaya, what I said before was just a joke. I don't have feelings for Hinamori in that sense."

Toshiro then shot a glare at the dark haired teenager. "Then, why did you make up that lie? It's not funny, you know."

Sojiro chuckled. "I guess it isn't for you. Besides, you're the one who likes her."

Hitsugaya then sighed with defeat. "Now, that's just great. You're the last person I'm expecting to nag at me about that."

"What? I thought it was true."

The heavenly guardian in disguise leaned towards the taller teenager and said, "I'll make this clear then; I don't like Hinamori in that sense."

"Are you sure about that?" Kusaka asked. "It sounds to me that you're denying your feelings."

He turned his attention to his glass dessert. "I'm not denying anything."

Toshiro stabbed his spoon into the shaved ice. After taking a large spoonful, he stuffed it into his mouth. A few mouthfuls later, he stopped eating. His mind began thinking about his sentiments towards the raven haired girl whom he became pretty good friends with.

Is the experience of these confusing emotions happening because of the fact that they kissed once? If not, does it have to do with something more than that? Come to think of it, does it have something to do with his responsibility of fulfilling the promise he made with Momo's mother? Whatever he's feeling, he knows one fact that he couldn't change at all.

"Even if I did have feelings for her, there's no reason for me to let her know about it. As one of the two special guardians of the heavenly afterlife, our lives are dedicated to completing the mission that the Great Guardian has sent us out to do. So, I can't be fooling around here by fulfilling my personal desires," Toshiro explained. "Furthermore, she deserves someone better. Even if we somehow started dating and get married, I will only bring her sadness. I only have a few years left to live with the body I have right now. Plus, I can't ask her to wait for me. It's too selfish and...well, it's a complicated process."

"Hitsugaya."

The white haired teenager let out a sigh and looked at his taller companion. "Anyways, please don't tell this to Hinamori. I don't want her to start liking me because of what I just said. It's unnatural."

There was a short pause.

"Whatever the feelings I'm experiencing, it will go away eventually just like all the other emotions I have."

With that said, Toshiro went back to finishing up his glass of shaved ice. _"Even though you say that, you're upset about it. You may not be aware of it, Hitsugaya. Your feelings for Hinamori is not identified as like; it's close to being identified as love. I hope you'll figure it out soon."_

Kusaka sighed and turned to watch his other companions. He noticed Hinamori and the girls cheering with joy as they've gained a point from the boys.

_"Once you realize you're in love, something bad might happen to her. As a result, your world might come tumbling down. If that happens, you may never make a full recovery_ _again,"_ Kusaka thought. _"__I understand those feelings because I suffered the effects from a similar situation. It was you who helped me get over my time of need."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five Years Ago...<em>**

"I'm home."

Eleven year old Sojiro Kusaka closed the door behind him and began taking off his shoes after walking from school. Once he is done, he stepped into the house. Just as he is about to go upstairs to his room, he noticed something and stopped.

He turned his body to the side and walked into the living room. Lying on top of the coffee table is his sleeping mother along with several jugs of alcoholic beverages which are scattered around her. Kusaka sighed with defeat and began cleaning up the area. This is not the first time he had to clean up after his parent. He has been doing this since his father passed away about three years ago. "Sojiro, give me beer..."

The dark haired boy stopped and sighed. He replied to his drunken mother, "There's no more in the house, Okaa-san."

She slowly raised her head up, showing the redness of her face. "...Again? Me just...bought them yesterday."

"That's what happens when you're sitting here, drinking all day long. Why don't you buy groceries and make a decent meal? That way, we can eat something healthy for once."

The female head of the household put her head down and groaned. "I want...beer..."

Kusaka sighed. Once again, he's going to have instant noodles for dinner. He knows too well that this is going to be one long night.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kusaka!" Sojiro stopped walking and turned around to see his male companions approaching him. "Did you see the class list yet?"<p>

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I'm going to check it now."

"In that case, let's go together." With a nod of agreement, the boys began walking to the large bulletin board where all the other students gathered around. "I hope we're in the same class again. That way, it will be easier for us to hang out with one another."

"You're only saying that because you can ask us to borrow our notes again," said another friend.

"T-That's not true!"

As they continued arguing, Kusaka is trying to find his name on the list. Just as he spotted it, he heard a loud noise. Everyone turned their heads to the side to see a group of girls. "Yes, I'm in the same class as him this year!"

"Aww, I want to have him in my class again!"

"Yay, I get to see him everyday!"

One of Sojiro's friends folded their arms over his chest. "Those girls really don't have anything else better to do than to fawn over Hitsugaya."

"Speak of the devil," his other friend said. "Here he comes."

The boys looked over to see the white haired boy walking up to the board while his hands are stuffed in his pocket. He stopped and looked at the list. Then, he turned to the side. Just as he was about to walk away, he was stopped by someone's embrace from behind. "Yo Hitsugaya, did you find out which class you're in?"

The white haired boy made a stern look on his face. He placed his hands on her wrists and removed her arms from his body. Toshiro turned around and replied, "I looked at the board just a moment ago, Matsumoto."

"Which class you're in this year?"

"I'm in class 4-1 this year."

She smiled. "I'm in class 5-1."

He gave her a stern look. "I know that. I took a look at the class list for your grade."

Suddenly, she draped her arms around his body. "Aww, you're so caring!"

Irritated, Toshiro shooed her hand away like a pesky fly. "Get off me!"

"Sometimes I wonder why Hitsugaya is still in this school," one of Kusaka's friends said. "He's good enough to start junior high."

"Junior High?" another boy asked. "I think he's good enough to start High School! Besides, he's a genius."

"You know what I want to do; I want to beat Hitsugaya at something."

"That's impossible; he's good at everything."

"No, we have yet to see what he's not good at," Sojiro said. "Besides, he's not God."

"In that case, let's compete with him."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Those who are in his class this year, we'll compete with him academically. If one of us managed to surpass him, he gets bragging rights."

"Fine, you're on!" one of them replied.

The other boy turned to Sojiro. "What about you, Kusaka?"

"I will compete with him. However, it's for the sake of doing well in my education."

They gave him a strange look. "You're definitely taking things too seriously."

Sojiro let out a hesitant laugh. "Yeah."

"Hey, let's set up a full proof plan to beat Hitsugaya at your place."

"My place?" Sojiro asked.

They nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, but my house isn't a good place to be at. I-It's being...renovated right now."

"Oh, okay then." He turned to his other friend. "Let's do it at your place."

"Alright."

Kusaka sighed with relief. There is no way he's going to invite his friends over to his place. He doesn't want to let them know about his drunken mother and the life he's coping with right now.

* * *

><p>The school bell ring. As Hitsugaya packing his notebooks into his bag, he noticed someone standing at the side of his desk. Toshiro stopped what he was doing and looked up to see the dark haired boy and his two friends. "Is there something you need?"<p>

All of a sudden, one of the boys pointed a finger at him. "We challenge you to a competition of academic activities!"

"Hn, that's nice."

He went back to packing his books. "You better not run away!"

Hitsugaya quietly watched the two boys leave. He sighed with defeat. Those guys are definitely not being serious with him. Then, he noticed one of them still in his presence. With a smirk on his face, he extended his hand out to him. "Let's do our best as fellow classmates and rivals, Hitsugaya."

_"Hn, this person's different from the other two."_

**_"Relationships are what make a person truly live. Without them, there's no point in living in the first place. Besides, aren't you here to protect the bonds you and everyone else created during their lifetimes on this planet?"_**

After recalling what his first friend said a few months ago, Toshiro extended a hand out and took his hand to form a firm handshake. He let out a faint smile. "Sure."

"I'm Sojiro Kusaka."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Once he let go, he closed his bag and draped it over his shoulder. By the time he saw Kusaka again, he is already at the classroom front door. "I'll see you at Phys Ed, Hitsugaya!"

With that said, he left him alone with the other students.

"He and a few other boys just challenged Hitsugaya-sama to an academic contest!" he heard one of his female classmates said. "There's no way they can beat him."

"Yeah, he's a genius!" another girl squealed. "Nothing can surpass Hitsugaya-sama!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the nonsense they're saying and left the classroom. "They need to get a real life."

He went to the boys change room to get ready for his next class. By the time he entered room, he noticed the two boys he met earlier. They already got changed into their gym clothes. He looked over to the side and noticed Kusaka in the middle of changing. "So, you finally showed up."

The white haired boy looked to the side and noticed the grinning looks on the boys' faces. He walked to an empty space and began taking off his shirt. "Of course, I don't want to miss class."

The boys gave him a stern look. While the school prodigy is changing his pants, one of the boys leaned over to the other and whispered, "He's not taking it seriously."

His friend nodded with agreement. "Oh yeah, he's too relaxed."

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud whistle from outside. Knowing what it is, everyone began leaving the room. By the time Hitsugaya finished changing, he is one of the last people to go outside.

"Alright everyone!" their physical education teacher called out to the students. "It's time to warm up! Run for five minutes on the track!"

The teacher blew on the whistle so that the male students can get running on the track for their warm up. "Argh, I want to get to the first activity already!"

"We'll get to it eventually."

"I know, but I don't want to hear what's coming next."

"Eh?"

All of a sudden, the boys heard a roar of screams from the side. They looked over to see a group of girls cheering for a certain boy running in the pack. They exclaimed, "Kya! Go Hitsugaya!"

"Do you see what I mean?"

"Oh yeah."

Toshiro sighed with defeat and continued running. Before long, he broke away from the pack and ran ahead. "Ah, he's already ahead! Let's catch up!"

"Yeah!"

As the boys picked up their pace, Kusaka took this opportunity to do the same. After a few moments, the two boys began falling behind. Their actions allowed Sojiro the chance to catch up with the white haired boy. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see him. By the time they are running side by side, Toshiro said, "Hn, so only you managed to keep up with me."

Kusaka let out a smirk and replied, "This is just the beginning."

"We'll see."

After a few minutes, the boys finished their warm ups and went onto the first activity of the day: scoring into the net.

"Okay!" the teacher called out. "On the whistle, each of you take turns taking a shot at the net."

The male students began lining up in single file. While each of the boys got their turn at the penalty box, the others were patiently waiting. During this time, they noticed some of the girls are gathering on the side of the field. Upon noticing them, Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh. The other boys, on the other hand, made stern looks on their faces. "Why can't we be the popular one?"

"Genryu Himaru."

One of the boys leaned over to his companion and whispered, "This is our chance to win the girls' hearts with our super cool drive shoot."

He nodded with agreement. "I know."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Suddenly, all eyes were soon focused on the white haired boy. Toshiro walked up to the edge of the box, carefully watching the goalkeeper's movements. After a long moment of staring, he turned his head to the side and noticed the ball being thrown in his direction. Immediately, he stopped it with his chest. After letting it roll down a few feet, he kicked the ball as hard as he could. He sent the ball flying towards the net.

The keeper jumped and tried to punch it out. However, he couldn't reach it. Luckily, the ball only made contact with the pole and bounced away. Just as he sighed with relief, he heard something. He looked over and noticed Hitsugaya running towards him. At one point, he bent a leg and used it to catapult himself into the air. During this time, he shifted his weight around so that he can get into position for another shot. Once he is close enough to the ball, he did an overhead kick. The goalkeeper extends his arm out as far as he could, but he couldn't make the save. Toshiro managed to kick the ball into the net.

After Toshiro landed on the ground safely, the eerie silence in the background soon elevated into a loud cheer. The girls exclaimed, "Kya! Go Hitsugaya-sama!"

"You're the best!"

"That was so cool!"

"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!"

By the time he stood up again, Toshiro turned his attention to the teacher. He gave him a simple nod, allowing the boy to go to the back of the line. Just as he is about to pass Kusaka, who is standing in the front of the pack, the taller boy said, "Nice shot."

"Thank you."

Hitsugaya walked to the end of the line and quietly observed Sojiro's soccer skills. The dark haired boy walked up to the penalty box and waited for the teacher to pass him the ball. Once he did, the boy took a quick glance at the goalkeeper and carefully observed his movements. He looked at the top right corner of the net. Deciding what he is going to do, he dribbled the ball towards the net in a zig-zag pattern. Once he is within attack range, he raised a leg back and kicked the ball with great force.

Upon reading his movements, the keeper began leaning toward his left. He jumped into the air and prepared to make his save. However, at the last moment, the ball changed direction. "N-Nani?"

Instead, it went into the net on the other corner. Hitsugaya let out a smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Sojiro walked to the back of the line. "Nice shot, Kusaka."

Noticing that the compliment came from the white haired boy, who glanced over his shoulder to see him, he let out a smile. "Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn compared to you. You really are a genius."

"That's nothing; I was only able to do it because I had many years of practice."

"Hn, you played soccer since you were young?"

Toshiro soon resumed his attention to the front. "...It's something like that."

"I see."

"Damn it!" one of the boys exclaimed, kicking the tip of the grass. "Why can't it go in?"

"Okay!" the teacher said. "Next!"

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya took a seat on the bench and let out a relieved sigh. After wiping some sweat off using the small towel around his neck, he took a moment to rehydrate himself. He opened his water bottle and began jugging on the contents inside. Once the bottle is empty, he let out a content sigh. He raised his arm up and wiped the excess water from his lips. "You're looking more exhausted than usual."<p>

He glanced over his shoulder to see his strawberry orange haired friend in his presence. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, Matsumoto?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but I decided to ditch class for a bit."

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "Let me guess; you used the classic long washroom break excuse."

"Ping-pong! You're correct!" The boy sighed. "Anyways, is it your so called eternal rival Kusaka again?"

He looked at her again. "Yeah, he just won't give up competing with me. As for the other two boys in my class, they simply gave up after a few rounds."

Rangiku folded her arms around her developing chest. "Those guys suck. As for Kusaka, it's rare for you to have someone who is trying to surpass you: the heavenly guardian."

"Oh shush it," Hitsugaya said. "You're not supposed to call me that."

"Don't worry," she happily replied. "No one heard you. Besides, there's no one around here."

Toshiro growled. "If this keeps up, you will be the cause of my death."

"That's so mean to say!"

"Uruse, get back to class."

"Ah, you shouldn't command your older friends."

"I don't care about that rule."

"Yeah, that's because you're an ol-"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya suddenly snapped at her. "I'm not an old man!"

Matsumoto giggled with amusement.

* * *

><p>As Hitsugaya is waiting for class to start, he noticed the slide door open. On the other side of that door is his rival, Sojiro. Unlike the other days, he noticed something peculiar about him. He is walking into classroom with several bandages on his arms, fingers, and face. <em>"Kusaka." <em>

He watched his classmates approach him first. "Kusaka, what happened to you?"

The dark haired boy placed a hand on the back of his head and let out a hesitant laugh. "Oh, it's nothing really serious. I lost my footing and fell down the stairs this morning."

"That's unfortunate; I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

After some chatting with friends, he finally walked over and took his seat at the desk. As he is unpacking his stuff, Toshiro leaned back against his chair, enough to get close to the taller boy. He asked, "What happened to you, Kusaka?"

"Oh, I just lost my footing and fell down the stairs."

His eyes narrowed, knowing too well that he's not telling him what he wanted to hear. "No, what's the real reason you got hurt?"

Sojiro raised his head to see the serious yet concerned face of his rival. "W-What are you talking about? I'm telling you the truth."

"You're not; you're lying to me."

"I am not," he protested.

"You are lying, Kusaka. I know it," Toshiro answered. "We've been rivals for a while now and as your rival, I've come to a very good understanding of you. Something happened to you, didn't it?"

Suddenly, he shot him a glare. Hitsugaya glared back. After a long moment of silence, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. Toshiro finally turned around.

He mumbled, "Fine then, have it your way."

* * *

><p>"I never thought I would say this, but you're actually being a bad boy."<p>

"Oh shut up," Hitsugaya whispered as he and his female companion took a peek from the corner and watched the dark haired boy walk home from school on his own. "I'm only doing this because I'm worried about him."

"Eh, you're worried about him? What about me?"

Toshiro shot her a glare. "You can take care of yourself."

"That's sexist!" the strawberry orange haired girl complained. "You're supposed to be extra considerate around girls unless...you're turning ga-"

"Oh no," he interrupted. "Don't you dare go there!"

"Tch, fine..." All of a sudden, they heard the sound of upcoming sirens. Toshiro and Rangiku stopped what they were doing and watched a few fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars drove past them. "What in the world is going on?"

"I have no idea, but it's causing Kusaka to run."

"Let's follow him."

With a single nod, the two friends continued following their schoolmate all the way to his final destination. By the time they arrived, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. A few houses in the area have caught on fire. The firefighters are trying to put out the blaze with their watering hoses. "Oh my gosh, this is terrible!"

"The firefighters are already here, trying to control the fire," Hitsugaya pointed out as he is looking around for his classmate. "Where the hell is he?"

"Sojiro, you can't go in there!"

"I have to go in there!" They heard a familiar voice. They turned to the side to see a young woman stopping the dark haired boy from going any further towards the blaze. "My mother's inside the house!"

Realizing what's happening, Rangiku looked at Toshiro. He glanced at the strawberry orange haired girl and silently shook his head. "She's already dead inside."

She resumed her attention to the younger boy, who is trying to break free of the woman's grasp. "Poor Kusaka, he's going to be heartbroken when he finds out about this."

"Let's go, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said upon turning around in the other direction. He began walking away. "There's nothing we can do here that will help him."

Rangiku glanced over her shoulder to see the younger boy walk away. She took one last look at frantic Kusaka, who is calling out to his mother, before following behind West Rukon Elementary School genius.

* * *

><p>After a whole week since he last saw his classmate, Hitsugaya noticed the dark haired boy walking into the classroom with a sad look on his face. Some of his friends approached and asked him about his temporary leave from school. "I had...a family situation to take care of."<p>

"Oh, okay. We're glad to see you back."

"Yeah, thanks."

He walked over and took his seat beside his rival. Toshiro looked over and greeted, "Ohayo Kusaka."

Upon hearing what he said, Sojiro looked at the school prodigy and let out a faint smile. He replied, "Ohayo Hitsugaya."

They fell silent. As the taller boy is taking out his books, Hitsugaya tried to think of something to cheer him up because he could tell that he hasn't gotten over the loss of his mother. "Hey, I heard there's going to be a soccer tryout for the team. Let's take the test together. It's on Wednesday after school."

"Thanks, but I can't go."

"Oh, that's too bad." Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He might as well point this out to him while he still has the chance. "Whatever is making you feel bad, you have to get over it. There no point dwelling in the past; you should use whatever you learned and carry it over to the future."

Kusaka blinked and looked over at his white haired rival. "Why are you telling me this? We're rivals in competition."

"We are rivals in competition. However, we're also friends."

"Friends?"

Toshiro nodded. "Rivals have a mutual understanding of one another because we are able to distinguish each others' strengths and weaknesses. Of course, that includes reading each others' emotions and mentalities. I know very well that you've been suffering all this time on your own."

_"Hitsugaya."_ Who would have thought the genius is this insightful? "Who exactly ar-"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya placed his hands on the sides of the desk and stood up from his seat. As he looked at the view through the window, Kusaka wondered what he's so flustered about. After a few moments, Toshiro left his seat and began running out of the classroom. Sojiro stood up from his seat and followed him.

"Oi Hitsugaya!" he called out. "What's wrong?"

Too focused on the task at hand, Toshiro hissed between his teeth._ "Damn it, one of them is around the area of the school property. I have to drive it away from here before they cause any harm to the students and staff here."_

"Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see the dark haired boy running after him. "I'm sorry, Kusaka. I'll answer that question later. I have something important to deal with right now. I'll be back soon!"

With that said, he turned at the next corner. For a few moments, Sojiro contemplated what he should do. By the time he arrived at the corner, he decided to continue following him. There's nothing wrong with finding out what his rival is up to. Besides, he might as well stay close to him; he wanted to know the answer to his question. He followed the sound of the white haired boy's footsteps all the way to the school roof.

By the time he got there, a bright light shined into his eyes. As a result, Sojiro raised his arms up to his eyes. When he got a better look, an energy sphere came into view and its headed straight at him. "Shit, I can't get away in time!"

Kusaka shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the worse. However, it didn't happen. By the time he opened his eyes, he gasped. Standing in front of him is his rival. The peculiar thing about him is he's carrying a long ice sword in his right hand and his back has a pair of icy cold wings.

"H-Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro took a quick glance over his shoulder and slightly narrowed his eyes with suspicion. _"He can see me just like Matsumoto."_

He resumed his attention to the front. He raised his sword up and began knocking the energy spheres away from side to side. Soon, his enemy decided to take this battle to a close range one. He dashed up to the winged boy. Just as he is about to strike him down, Toshiro stopped the attack with the interference of his sword. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder and called out to his friend.

"Run Kusaka!" However, he didn't listen to what he said. He is too busy, trying to absorb the information of his recent discovery. Toshiro blocked against another sword swing. "What are you waiting for? Do you want to get killed out there?"

All of a sudden, he snapped back to reality. "A-Ah y-yeah..."

Finally, he turned around and ran back into the building. After closing the door behind him, he stopped running and turned around. Carefully, he walked up to the door and slightly opened it. Quietly, he watched the battle unfold in his sight. The two winged people are flying in midair, clashing blades with one another.

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya, what in the world are you?"_

"You're not getting away from me!" the white haired boy exclaimed as he placed his hands together on the hilt of his sword. With a flap of his wings, he lunged himself forward. "Ryusenka!"

Seeing the danger of his attack, the enemy tried to flee from the scene. However, Hitsugaya was too fast for him. As a result, his body was pierced by the sword, causing a whole block of ice to encase around him. After a few seconds, it shattered into a million of pieces. As his sword disappeared from his hand, Toshiro let out a relieved sigh. He managed to send him back to where he belongs: the underworld. He flew back down onto the school roof before changing back into his normal state. During this time, Kusaka came out of his hiding spot and approached him. "Hitsugaya."

Upon noticing the taller boy, Toshiro turned his attention to him. "Kusaka."

There is a brief moment of silence. Neither rival knew where to start this conversation. Hitsugaya scratched the side of his head and let out a defeated sigh.

After putting his hand down, he explained, "Well, it seems like we have to become friends now. Just like you, I have something I don't want others to find out. However, there are certain exceptions. For example, there are people like you who are able to see me in that state..."

"Yo Hitsugaya!"

The boys turned around to see the strawberry orange haired girl come out from inside the building and walk up to them. "...and her too."

"I totally saw you kicking butt ou-" Suddenly, she became aware of the additional presence. "Ou, hey Kusaka..."

"It's alright; he knows my secret now."

Rangiku looked at Toshiro. "Is that really true? That's great to hear! I thought I was going to be the only one in the school who has the special ability."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and turned to Kusaka. "I know the fact is sort of overwhelming. I hope you can keep my secret identity a secret from everyone else."

Suddenly, Sojiro cracked a smile on his face. No wonder he knew a lot of things. It's because he's no ordinary person. "I don't mind as long as you tell me the whole story about you. You're definitely one interesting friend and rival."

Toshiro smiled back. "You got yourself a deal."

"Yay! Hitsugaya made a new friend!" Without any warning, she began embracing the white haired boy. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Ack, get off me!"

By the time Toshiro pushed her away, Rangiku added, "All you need now is a girlfriend to make your life complete."

"Shut up, I don't need one!"

Kusaka laughed. "Oh wow, is this why you've been hanging around Matsumoto?"

"Yes, I had to make sure she doesn't blurt out the secret."

Matsumoto giggled. "Whatever you say, Shiro."

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Time...<em>**

All of a sudden, Toshiro stopped eating his glass of shaved ice. He turned his head to the side and began looking out to the ocean. After a short while, he narrowed his eyes with great suspicion. Then, he hissed between his teeth. "Shit, the Fallen Ones are somewhere nearby."

Realizing what he just said, Sojiro immediately grabbed his Duffle bag and tossed it to him. "Hitsugaya."

With a single hand, he caught the bag by the strap and then draped it over his shoulder. He let out a faint smile on his face. "Thanks Kusaka."

He ran towards the change room. In the meantime, Kiyoko too stopped what she was doing and sensed the odd presence nearby._ "Darn, they're nearby."_

With no time to waste, the black haired girl began running back to the beach spot to pick up her bag. Everyone else noticed and turned their bodies to the side. Hisagi called out to her, "Oi Kazumi, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to deal with something important right now!"

The short haired teenager turned to his red and pale blond haired companions. "Do you think it's related to that?"

They nodded with agreement. "It's quite possible."

Renji and Kira turned to Matsumoto and Hinamori_,_ who are searching for Hitsugaya's whereabouts at the shady area. "He's already gone."

Momo slowly nodded. _"Be careful, Shiro and Kuro."_

"Ara Kazumi-chan, where are you going?" Ichimaru asked as he watched the black haired girl snatch her bag from the blanket.

After draping it over her shoulder, she looked at the gray haired teenager. She simply replied, "Something important has come to my attention. I have to go there and finish the errand first before I can come back here."

With no time waste, she headed off to the change room to get dressed for the occasion. Once she is gone, Gin took a moment to sense the faint presence that is lingering somewhere in the sky. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. _"Hn, it's about time that they've arrived to cause some trouble."_

* * *

><p>Once they were done changing back into their casual clothes, Hitsugaya and Kazumi came out of the changing rooms to meet one another.<p>

"Okay, now here's the hard part," Kiyoko said while looking back and forth. "We need to find a place to change state."

"That's easier said than done," Toshiro replied while doing the same. "I guess we have no other choice, but to change into our guardian states behind one of the shops."

Hitsugaya noticed an empty locker on the side. He extended his hand out, mentally asking for her bag. She handed it over to him so that he can put them in there. Kazumi nodded with agreement. "Alright, let's go."

After he put them away and received the key, the guardians of peace and harmony ran behind one of the food shops together. Once they changed states, they flew into the sky. They stopped in midair to sense the nearby presence. Kiyoko looked over at the side and said, "They're coming from different directions."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "I'll take the one on the left while you take the one in the right."

Kuro nodded her head. "Alright."

With that said, the two guardians went on their separate ways. By the time he is out in the ocean, Toshiro noticed something. Hitsugaya stopped flying for a moment to take a look at the accumulated clouds coming in his direction. "It's moving fast. They're definitely not normal."

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck down. Sensing danger, Hitsugaya raised two fingertips and activated a red sphere of energy. He quickly threw it towards the attack. "Shakkaho!"

Once they made contact, a small explosion occurred. It didn't take long before another lightning attack to strike him again. Hitsugaya quickly extended his hand out. By the time his sword appear, he immediately took grip on the handle and raised his sword. With no time to waste, he swung it with great precision on the lightning bolt. It was sliced in half. Getting away from the exploding impact, he flew higher. Then, he heard the sound of clapping. He looked over to see his grinning opponent. "Great job Shiro, you passed my first test."

"Kero, so it was you after all."

"That's right." He raised his hands up in a cross shape over his chest. Suddenly, a pair of daggers appeared between his fingertips. In the meantime, Toshiro placed both hands together on the hilt of his blade. He raised it up in front of him, getting ready for battle. "Let's play."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kuro stopped by the lighthouse, searching for her opponent. "Judging by the spiritual composition I sensed, my opponent is probably Daichi."<p>

Sensing danger from above, Kiyoko raised her head to see the yelling orange winged Fallen One trying to strike her down with a single fist of his knuckle weapon. Kazumi extended her hand out to the side and called upon her sword. By the time it appear, she immediately took grip and raised it above her head. She blocked against the attack. "Did you miss me?"

She shot him a glare. Kuro raised a foot and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. "No way!"

The black winged guardian raised the palm of his right hand.

"Byakurai!"

She fired a bolt of lightning energy at her target. He quickly evaded to the side to dodge the attack. He pounded his fist on the ground. Seconds later, pillars of rock began elevating upwards. Kuro quickly sliced them down to size with a few swings of her sword. By the time she resumed her attention to Daichi, he has already disappeared from her sight. Kazumi narrowed her eyes and took a quick glance behind her. Once the orange winged guardian tried to attack her from behind, she took hold of his wrist and stopped the attack. "W-What?"

With all the strength she could muster, she did an overhead throw on him. "You have to do better than that to defeat me!"

He rolled in midair a couple of times before he finally stopped. As he is recovering, Kuro charged at him and knocked him down into the body of water. By the time his head popped out in the surface, he extended his hands out and called out to the guardian of darkness. "Ack, help me Kuro! I can't swim!"

She placed her hands on her hips and made a face. "Hah, you still can't do that? You're unbelievable! I might as well let you drown down there."

"C-Come on!" He sunk into the water before he resurfaced. "Pretty please?"

Kuro flew down a couple of feet until she is a meter away from making contact with the drowning Fallen One. She took hold of the front of his yukata. Lifting him out of the water, she put him close to her face. With a dark aura emerging from her body and a sinister look on her face, she said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not as nice as Shiro."

She raised her sword up into the air.

"Here is your one way ticket to the underworld."

"W-Wait a minute, I-I'm sure we can negotiate something."

"Sorry, but you're already too late." She grinned. "Enjoy your time down there."

Without another hesitation, she sliced him in half. Daichi let out an agonizing scream before disintegrating into the atmosphere.

"One Fallen One down; there is seven more enemies to go." Once the particles disappeared, Kuro let out a sigh and turned to the ocean. She could see the thundering clouds out there. "I better go there to support Shiro."

With that said, she flew to the destination where the second battle is taking place. Little did she realize, a certain gray haired teenager with wings is watching her from a safe distance. Ichimaru let out a grin on his face. "Well that's a bummer; Daichi's sent to the underworld. Oh well, better luck next time."

Just as he is about to leave, he stopped for a moment.

"Oh wait, there is no next time for him. Besides, once you're down there, you stuck there. Ou, how scary..."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya flew around, dodging all of Kero's lightning attacks. From time to time, he threw a handful of daggers in his direction. Each time that happens, Toshiro stopped flying and swung his sword across. He summoned a field of ice daggers and commanded them to cancel out the attack. "Now that's a neat trick. You definitely have been working hard over the years to develop it."<p>

"Thanks for the compliment, but flattery doesn't get you anywhere." Toshiro raised his sword up. "You and the rest of your allies have broken the heavenly rule and threatened to murder the Great Guardian."

"We had to do it. All we wanted is some freedom." Kero suddenly let out a snickering grin. "You know where I am trying to get at, right?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "We may all desire the same thing, but we have completely different approaches to achieving it."

"I know. Because I have this freedom already, I feel a bit sorry for you and Kuro. You two are still under the Great Guardian's jurisdiction. Doesn't it make you wonder: when you're going to get the break you rightfully deserve?"

"It will come. We just have to be patient."

"You really are the Great Guardian's most loyal servant. I can't wait to see you break down once your desires clash with the harsh reality."

_"Desires, huh?"_

Toshiro stopped for a moment to reflect. For the longest time, he desired to live a normal life without having to worry about guardians and the threatening of the world's end. He glanced over his shoulder to see the living beings at the shore, unaware of what is really going on. As for the others who do know (i.e. his friends), they are trying to act as normal as possible. He resumed his attention to the front.

"I'm sorry to break the news. By the time that happens, you're already long gone from this world."

Kero grinned with amusement. "We'll see about that."

He charged at the heavenly guardian. Hitsugaya raised the palm of his hands and called out, "Sokatsui!"

His opponent evaded the burst of spiritual energy and approached him from the right. Upon anticipating the move, he jumped back to create some distance between them. The yellow winged Fallen One threw a few electrical daggers in his direction. With a swing of his sword, Shiro created a few ice daggers of his own.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

Kero quickly disappeared from sight. Toshiro let out a hiss.

_"He's getting faster."_

Hitsugaya looked around, trying to find his opponent. He slowly lowered his altitude, low enough that his feet touch the surface of the ocean water. After a few moments of silence, he put down his guard. While holding his sword out on the side, the tip of his blade touched the water. As a result, that small surface area suddenly became coated with ice.

During this time, Kero reappeared from behind. Shiro reacted by turning his body around. Just as he is about lift his sword up, the Fallen One already disappeared. "He's toying with me."

"What's wrong Shiro? You can't catch me?" echoed a voice. "It can't be helped. Besides, I was called the fastest guardian of the heavenly afterlife."

He turned his body to the side to see Kero standing there. He charged at the Fallen One. Before he could life his sword and attack, Kero already disappeared and ran elsewhere. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth.

"Hah, I told you so!" Toshiro turned around to see him again. The yellow winged guardian took a moment to pull down the bottom of his eye lid and stick out his tongue. "Bhhh, you're a slow poke just like all the other guardians!"

Shiro narrowed his eyes. He charged at former guardian of thunder once more. By the time he caught up, Kero already moved elsewhere. Toshiro turned around and saw the Fallen One slowly float down.

"That's why I'm called the Speed King!" By the time his foot touched the surface, his feet suddenly became encased in ice. When he looked down, his eyes widened upon disbelief. "W-What's going on here?"

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He raised his head up to see the grinning heavenly guardian walk up to him. "It appears that I have stopped you in your tracks."

"This was your doing? Get me out this instant!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that. My job is to capture and send you back to where you belong." Toshiro raised his sword and rested it on one shoulder. He explained, "As for the trick I used, I simply froze the water surface in a thin layer of ice. By the time my enemy makes contact with it, the body part that makes the contact will become frozen in ice. It is only a matter of time before your whole body becomes frozen. This way, I can prevent your movements and your ability to electrocute your victims."

Kero hissed between his teeth. "Argh, I won't let myself be defeated by the likes of you pansy guardian!"

Not liking the comment at all, Hitsugaya pointed the tip of his sword against his neck. "If you say that in front of my face again, I will definitely kill you on the spot."

At that moment, he sensed something coming in his direction. Hitsugaya immediately jumped back, out of the opponent's attack range. Instead, it struck the trapped Fallen One. Toshiro looked over to the side and tried to locate the person responsible. However, he didn't see anyone around. He narrowed his eyes and resumed his attention to Kero only to realize he suddenly disappeared. He hissed between his teeth. "Damn it, he got away."

"Shiro!"

Recognizing the voice, he looked over to see Kazumi flying towards him. By the time they are reunited, he asked, "Did you see anyone firing a demon arts spell in my direction?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I did. When I stopped to look, I didn't see anyone."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"Because of that person, he allowed Kero to escape."

Suddenly, Kuro placed her hands together on the back of her head. "Oh well, there's always next time."

"How did you do?"

She let out a grin. "I managed to send Daichi to the place where he belongs."

"I see; at least we have one less enemy to worry about now."

Kiyoko nodded. "Let's head back."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>By the time they returned to the beach, the two guardian allies changed back to their beach clothes before returning to their friends. "Hey, you guys! You sure took your sweet time to get back here!"<p>

Kazumi smiled. "Sorry about that; we had our hands full."

"Hn, where's Ichimaru?" Toshiro asked. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh, I sent him to get us a nice gigantic watermelon!" Matsumoto replied. "We're going to play the smash the watermelon game."

"I see." Hitsugaya turned his head to the side. "I don't want to smash it; I want to eat it."

Noticing the expression on the teenager's face, Kazumi placed a hand over her mouth and giggled with amusement. In the meantime, Hinamori smiled with content. She's happy to see the two guardians in disguise came back to them safely. "Come to think of it, he is sure taking his time."

"I'm back everyone!"

Everyone turned around to see the gray haired teenager walking up to them with two watermelons (which are in bags) in each of his hands. Matsumoto placed her hands on her hips. By the time he walked up to them, she began scolding him. "What took you so long, Gin?"

"I'm sorry Rangiku," he apologized. "There was a huge line up!"

She hissed between her teeth. She snatched one of the plastic bags from the older teenager. Matsumoto turned around and began walking back to the others. "Fine, I'll let it slide since you took the extra effort to buy us two watermelons instead of one."

"What about the extra one? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Give it to Hitsugaya; he'll get the dessert ready for us to eat later."

Kiyoko grinned at the white haired teenager. He shot her a glare, knowing too well what she's thinking. Ichimaru merely shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Toshiro and handed over the second watermelon to him. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

"You're welcome."

"Yosh!" Matsumoto punched the air with her fist. "Let's start with the fun and games!"

As most of the teenagers are getting ready for the game, Hitsugaya and Kazumi walked back to their beach spot. Kiyoko laid down on the long chair and let out a relived sigh. "Finally, we have some rest time."

After placing the watermelon on the round table, Toshiro took a seat. He placed his arms on the table surface and put his head down. "You said it and the weather isn't helping. It has gotten warmer during the day."

Kazumi took out a small towel from her bag and draped it over her face. "Hn, it sucks to be you."

"Oh shut up..."

"You two are not participating in the game?"

Kiyoko lifted a section of her towel while Toshiro glanced over his shoulder. They saw the peach girl standing in their presence. Kazumi removed her hand from the towel and replied, "No, we're too tired."

"I see."

Momo walked to Toshiro's side. He asked, "What about you, Hinamori?"

She smiled. "I'm not participating either. The heat is starting to get into my head."

"You better rest up or else you might end up with a sun stroke."

"I know." She took hold of the plastic bag and removed it from the watermelon. "In the meantime, Rangiku-san asked me to help you guys cut the second watermelon into slices."

Hitsugaya quietly watched the peach girl get a knife from the ice cooler. By the time she came back, she began slicing the juicy fruit. After minutes of attentive watching, Hinamori finished her work. She took a slice and extended it out to the white haired teenager. "Here you go."

Toshiro let out a soft smile upon accepting her offer. "Arigato."

As Hitsugaya began devouring the fruit, Hinamori turned around and asked, "Do you want a slice, Kazumi-chan?"

"You can give my slice to Toshiro," she replied with a short flick of her wrist. "I don't mind. Besides, he likes watermelons more than I do."

"Hn, Hitsugaya-kun likes to eat watermelons?" She glanced at the white haired teenager, who is busy eating Kiyoko's portion. "I guess even guardians have likes and dislikes."

Momo turned around to face Kiyoko. "What foods do you like to eat?"

"Hn, I like eating musk melons," Kazumi replied as she is removing the towel from her face. She sat up to get a better look at the peach girl. "They're so juicy and sweet!"

"I see."

"I'm guessing you like peaches."

Hinamori giggled. "Coincidentally, that's a yes. However, I don't like plums."

"I see."

During this time, the others returned to the beach spot to meet up with them. "Ah Hitsugaya, you're such a hog!"

Kiyoko and Momo blinked a few times before turning their attention to the white haired teenager who is now sleeping on the table. Around him are all the eaten slices of the tropical fruit.

Matsumoto exclaimed, "Ah, you ate all the watermelon slices!"

"S-Sugoi," Hinamori thought. _"I never expected him to eat them all so fast on his own."_

"How did you know it was Hitsugaya's doing?" Kira asked. "Hinamori-kun and Kazumi-kun could have done it."

Rangiku folded her arms around her chest. She turned around and glared at Izuru. "Oh no, I've known Hitsugaya longer than you do. One of those things is that he loves to eat watermelon. Argh, I should have remembered that fact earlier so that I can keep it away from him!"

"It's alright Rangiku." Matsumoto turned around to see Ichimaru putting something in his mouth which is from the paper bag he's holding. "You can always buy another one to eat."

"Yeah, but he's too pampered when it comes to stuff like this. I mean look at him! He's sleeping happily as if he just found his purpose in life!"

Momo let out a hesitant laugh. She did have a point; Hitsugaya really had a peaceful look on his face. She let out a smile, feeling a bit honoured to be one of the only people who is able to see him with his guard down. It could only mean that he trusts them.

"Just give him some slack, he looked really tired." The gray haired teenager put his free hand into the bag and held out the contents for her to see. "Have some dried persimmons."

**_"You look like you can use something to eat."_**

"Oi, are you alright?"

Matsumoto blinked. "Ah yeah, I am..."

After accepting his offer, she turned her body to the side. She placed a hand on her forehead as she looked up at the sun beaming sky. Then, the strawberry orange haired teenager looked down at the handful of persimmons she has in the palm of her other hand.

_"Why am I recalling those words again? I don't recall ever hearing those words before. If I did hear those words, who said it to me?" _She looked back at the gray haired teenager, who is talking with the others. _"For some strange reason, my gut is telling me it's Gin. If that's the case, why didn't he just tell me that we met before?"_

"Ran-chan, you're daydreaming again."

She suddenly shot Ichimaru a glare. _"Never mind, it can't be him."_

The strawberry orange haired teenager ate the persimmons in her hand before extending her hand out.

"I want another handful."

Gin protested, "Eh, I was about to save some for later!"

"Well, that's too bad."

Matsumoto snatched the bag from him. "You're so mean."

"Uruse."

She happily ate the rest of the dried persimmons in the bag. Hisagi, who is watching the weather from the side, suddenly said, "It looks like the sun is about to set."

"Hn, we should pack it in for tonight," Kusaka suggested.

"Yeah," Kira agreed.

"Well, we better wake up the sleepyhead," Renji said.

"I'll do that," Momo volunteered. As everyone is gathering their belongings, Hinamori placed a hand on his shoulder. She gently nudged him. "Hitsugaya-kun, wake up. We're going home now. Hitsugaya-kun!"

All of a sudden, Toshiro's eyes shot up. He let out a loud gasp as he raised his head up.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?"

After taking a few breaths, he looked over to see the concerned look on Hinamori's face. Once he realized it, he soon let out a deep sigh and calmed down. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Is something the matter?"

The white haired teenager shook his head. "You just startled me, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; what were you going to tell me?"

"We're going home now."

"Oh, alright then."

They gathered their belongings and began making their way to the change room and meet up with the others. During this time, Toshiro looked over at the peach girl. He soon lowered his head. In reality, he lied about her startling him. Something else caused him to feel very uneasy.

It saw a vision of the near future, an ability that only he and the Great Guardian has. Unlike the Great Guardian, he is unable to control its frequency and anticipate when or where it is going to happen. All he could do is briefly see the event in his sleep.

The hand that is holding the bag suddenly tightened into a strong fist. Out of all visions, why did he have to foresee that one?

_"Hinamori is going to die."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

**_Hai_** - Yes, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Uruse** _- Shut Up

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Dun dun dun, CLIFFHANGER! O_o Momo's going to die? Holy shat, what will Toshiro do? What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter of Beyond Perspective. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	13. On Short Fuse

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro) and the Fallen Ones: Aoi, Akane, Kero, Midori, and Murasaki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** OH YEAH, I'M ON BREAK FOR THE WINTER HOLIDAYS! YAY! Now, I can finally concentrate on my HitsuHina fan fictions and my annual Christmas season short shots. XD Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, Lil 'EyeCandy, Lulu22Temmy,** **ShinjiLuver123** _(x2)_**, anime16, shadowrukia6613, **and** Hyourinmaru10.**

_Message to **Lil 'EyeCandy**_: Yes, I do have to agree with you. I put a lot of effort in this chapter and I'm quite satisfied with it. Now that you have mentioned it, I really have come a long way since I started writing fan fiction. _shudder_s Man, I really sucked back then. xd Thanks for your review!

_Message to **Lulu22Temmy**_: No one would like seeing their friends' deaths. I know I wouldn't. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **ShinjiLuver123**_: All HitsuHina fans wouldn't want them to lose one another including me. However, as the writer, it's my job to create some suspense, drama, and possibly tragedy to the story. It just feels plain without those elements included. Anyways, thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Thirteen:** On Short Fuse

The five Fallen Ones are sitting in their seats around the long table, anxiously waiting for Kyo to say something. He is too busy looking at the scenery outside from the window. None of them wanted to say something to him. He looked like he's ready to murder someone on the spot. They could tell from reading the strange vibe around him. Suddenly, he called out someone's name. "Gray."

Heads turned to the side to see the gray winged guardian, who is leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Ichimaru let out a wide grin and replied, "Yes Kyo-san?"

Aizen turned his head to the side. "Do you know why Daichi is not here?"

The Fallen Ones looked back and forth between the two guardians. "From my sources, Kuro sent him to the underworld."

"Hn, really?"

He nodded with agreement. "Yes sir. If I wasn't around, Shiro would have sent Kero to the underworld as well."

The yellow winged Fallen One shot the gray winged one a glare. _"Kyo-sama doesn't need to know that bit of information. I could have taken care of Shiro without your help."_

Sosuke resumed his attention to the front. Seeing the reflection on the window, he looked at the Fallen Ones who are attentively listening to the conversation. "I see."

After a brief moment of silence, he turned his body around to face them. As he leaned against the edge of the window sill, the shaggy haired man held up the glass of red wine in his hand. Without any warning, the glass shattered into pieces, spilling the liquid contents on the floor. The Fallen Ones jumped with surprise while Gray frowned. "Now that's a waste; you spilled your wine all over the clean floor."

"It can always be cleaned up later," Aizen said. "For now, let's talk about our next plan."

_"Kyo-sama is pissed off,"_ the Fallen Ones thought.

He walked over to the empty seat on one side of the table and sat on it. After putting one leg over the other, the grinning man rested his chin on the knuckles on his right hand.

"Shiro and Kuro have managed to defeat one of our allies. We can't afford to go easy on them anymore."

"What should we do?" Aoi asked. "We still don't know their whereabouts nor their identities as living beings."

Ichimaru let out a grinning look on his face. In the meantime, Sosuke replied, "We may not know either of those two important facts, but we do know at least one of them will show up at a certain location."

"Where would that be?" Kero further questioned.

"They have a tendency to make their way here in Seireitei High."

The Fallen Ones began looking at one another. Murasaki asked, "They usually come here to this school?"

"Yes," Aizen replied. "During my time here, I've been analyzing the spiritual composition around this place. Oddly, there is a fair amount of Shiro's spiritual presence lingering around. Some of his spiritual energy dates back to the time before I started teaching here."

"Then that means he comes here every once in a while."

The other former guardians nodded with agreement. Akane turned to Kyo and asked, "So, you're going to ask us to cause havoc here in Seireitei High again?"

Sosuke let out a smirk. "Oh yes, that's exactly what I want you all to do. The only reason Shiro and Kuro comes here pretty often is because they have developed a good relationship with some of the students attending this school."

"Yes sir."

Gin then turned his attention to the window. As he watched the sun beginning to rise, his initial grin grew wider. _"Things around here are about to get interesting again."_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya let out a sigh as he stood in front of the most unlikely places to be right now. Normally, he would only make some effort to come here on a yearly basis. However, he decided to make this trip to the cemetery an exception. Besides, he had something important to think over and discuss with the woman who saved his life years ago.<p>

He quietly stood in front of her grave as he listened to the gentle breeze blow. Soon, he lowered his head and began thinking about the vision he dreamed of two days ago. He saw the dead body of Momo Hinamori lying on the ground.

Toshiro raised his head to look at the grave once more. "According to the rules of the heavenly afterlife, guardians are not allowed to interfere with the lives of the living beings."

The white haired teenager soon turned his head over to one side.

"Especially guardians who are able to foresee the near future, they absolutely can't change the fate of those they see."

He resumed his attention to the front.

"I'm sorry to break the news, but...I won't be able to keep your promise. I won't be able to protect Hinamori on the destined day where she will be ceased to live."

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. Even though he said all that, he still wanted to do something to change this predetermined fate. Over the time they've spent together, Momo has become one of his most important friends. Because she is an important friend, all he could wish for is to enjoy the life he has left with her. This is the main reason why he hated this ability.

"Until that day happens, I'll make sure that she lives her life to its fullest. It's...the least I can do for her much to my dismay."

He paused.

"Sometimes, life is just being unfair."

Suddenly, he heard a ringing sound. He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. After pressing a button with his thumb, he held it against his ear. He answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oi Hitsugaya, where are you?"

Toshiro made a face. "I'm nowhere important; why are you calling me?"

"Well, you're definitely not at your house."

There is a short pause. "You're at my place, aren't you?"

"Yep."

He sighed and asked, "Don't you have anything else better to do than to hang out with me? We still can't go back to school."

"I know, but going shopping all day long suddenly turned boring."

"Go on a date with Ichimaru."

Again, there is a pause. "Why don't you go on a date with Hinamori?"

"Oh shut up, Hinamori's at school right now."

"So, you like her after all."

"No, I didn't say that," Toshiro replied. "Even if I did, I can't ask her to ditch class."

"Aww, you're so supportive."

The white haired teenager made a face. His patience is at its peak. "...I'm hanging up."

"Okay, I take those words back!"

"You better do that."

"You're stingy." Hitsugaya growled. If he were to see her right now, he would might end up turning her into a Popsicle. "So, where are you right now?"

"I'm at a cemetery."

"Eh, you're visiting the dead? That's rare of you to do that."

"Yeah, it is."

Toshiro turned his body to the side. He raised his head up to see the passing clouds and birds in the sky. Suddenly, he realized something. He turned his head to the side and began sensing for the spiritual presence nearby. He narrowed his eyes. "Oi Hitsugaya, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Matsumoto, I have business to take care of."

"...One of them is nearby?"

"It seems like it."

Then, he heard a defeated sigh. "Okay then, you better come back safely."

"I'll try. Ja ne." With that said, Toshiro pressed a button to end the conversation. After stuffing it back into his pocket, he resumed his attention to the gravestone. "I'll see you soon."

With no time to waste, he quickly changed into guardian state and flew into the sky. He looked back and forth, trying to trace the presence. By the time he did, he followed it.

_"It's coming from a school."_ As he got closer and closer to the destination, he noticed something. He is flying over a bunch of familiar buildings. He raised his head up. _"Don't tell me that Seireitei High is their target again?"_

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing again. Hitsugaya took out the portable device from his pocket. After pressing a button, he held it up against his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Kiyoko, where are you right now?"

"I just ran out of class. I sensed something coming from the western direction."

Toshiro nodded. "I'm flying over there now. I think Seireitei High is their target again."

"Again? Man, that school sure is a guardian magnet for trouble."

"It's because of our spiritual presence."

"Huh?"

"They must have tracked our spiritual powers and it leads them there," Hitsugaya explained to his ally who is on the other line. "After visiting that place several times and fighting there, it's possible that there are some traces of our spiritual pressure left behind."

"Hn, you got a point there."

"Anyways, I'll meet you at the school."

"Okay."

"Ja ne."

"Bye."

Hitsugaya hung up on the conversation and put his phone away. He picked up his pace and quickly flew his way to Seireitei High School.

* * *

><p>The school bell rung. As the students are leaving their seats to meet with their fellow schoolmates, Renji is stretching his arms into the air. "Finally, it's break time!"<p>

Kira, who is sitting beside him, let out a hesitant laugh. He turned his attention to the peach girl, who is busy staring at the scenery outside through the window. "Hinamori-kun." She didn't reply to his name calling. "Hinamori-kun."

Again, she didn't answer.

"Hinamori-kun!"

She finally snapped back to reality. Momo turned her head to the other side to see the pale haired teenager. "Eh?"

"Oi, are you alright?" Abarai asked. "Kira has been getting your attention in the past minute or so."

"Ah yeah." She nodded with agreement. "I'm alright."

"You were daydreaming," Izuru pointed out.

The peach girl placed a hand on the back of her head. She hesitantly laughed. "Hehe, sorry about that."

"She's not daydreaming," Renji said. "She's probably worried about Hitsugaya."

"Eh?"

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Kira asked. "Why him?"

The red headed teenager placed his hands together on the back of his head. He leaned back against his seat and replied, "Isn't that obvious? It's because he's not like any one of us here. Plus, he's always getting into danger."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Then again, it's part of his job."

Momo looked down at her joined hands and slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Renji is right; she was thinking about the white haired teenager. Because he didn't return to school yet, he could be out there somewhere risking his life for their safety. Besides, he is the type of person who works hard.

_"I shouldn't be too worried about him,"_ she thought. _"Besides, he's old enough to take care of himself."_

Suddenly, she placed a hand over her mouth and let out a soft yawn. Little did she notice, her fellow schoolmates are doing the same. Kira said as he placed his arms and head on the desk, "For some reason, I feel...very sleepy."

Renji closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. After getting comfortable in his seat, the red headed teenager mumbled, "Me too..."

Momo rested her head in the comfort of her arms which are placed on the table. She let out one last yawn before falling asleep. Soon after, everyone else followed her lead. After a several snores in the background, someone entered the room. The gray haired teenager scanned the room to make sure every student is fast asleep. A grin appeared on his face. He turned around to see his superior in his presence. "All the students in here are sleeping like babies, Aizen-sensei."

Sosuke placed a hand on the door frame and grinned back. "That's good to hear."

"Thank goodness we have Midori-chan on our side or else we won't be able to pull off this trick."

"Yes, I do have to agree."

Then, they heard the sound of running footsteps. The two guardians in disguise stepped out of the classroom to see their allies coming at them. One of them called out to the history teacher. "Kyo-sama!"

"What is it?" Aizen asked.

"It's just as you planned," Kero said. "Kuro and Shiro are headed this way right now."

The brown haired man turned his body to the side and let a sinister smile. Just as he walked past his five followers, he gave them a sharp look and instructed, "Do not lose to them again; use any means necessary to eliminate those two guardians from this world."

"Y-Yes sir."

They turned around and watched the history teacher leave them alone with Gin. The gray haired teenager turned his attention to the windows on the side of the building. He let out a wide grin. _"Let's see how you handle this situation, protectors of peace and harmony."_

"What should we do?" Midori asked. "If we fail Kyo-sama again, he'll probably punish us."

The other Fallen Ones nodded with agreement. Murasaki said, "Kyo-sama's definitely on a short fuse today."

Aoi looked inside the classroom to take a quick glance at the sleeping students. Suddenly, he let out a smirk on his face. "I have just the thing that will stop both Kuro and Shiro in their tracks."

"Really?" Akane said while placing a hand on her hip. "What would that be?"

* * *

><p>By the time Hitsugaya arrived on property, he stopped for a moment to scan the area. His eyes narrowed. "They're inside."<p>

He took a closer look at some of the students he could see in the classrooms.

"Everyone else has fallen asleep. This is definitely Midori's work." He extended a hand out and summoned his icy sword to appear. He took hold of the sword's hilt. "I have to at least drive the Fallen Ones away before they wake up."

Just as he is about to go search for an entrance inside the building, he was stopped by a familiar voice. "Oh no, we're not letting you anywhere near the staff and students."

Hitsugaya looked around to find himself surrounded by four Fallen Ones. They all summoned their weapons in their possession. Akane let out a grin and said, "You can't run, Shiro."

Toshiro placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and raised it up. "I'm not running. I'm here to at least chase you away from this place."

"Unfortunately, you won't get very far with that," Murasaki said. "You're against four of us."

"I beg to differ!" Upon hearing the echoing voice, everyone raised their heads to see a dark shadow flying down. Kazumi landed behind Hitsugaya. By the time she stood up again, she is positioned back to back with the white haired guardian. She raised her sword up in preparation for battle. "It's two against four now."

Toshiro took a quick glance at Kiyoko and let out a faint smile. Then, he resumed his attention to Kero and Murasaki. On the other hand, Kuro is facing against Midori and Akane. Shiro added, "I suggest you start thinking smart. Both of us are capable of battling two opponents at once."

"Oh, we will do that," Akane said. "Besides, Kyo-sama's patience is on the short end of the stick."

"Hn, so he might show his face here," Kazumi concluded.

"In that case, we have to defeat you all before that happens," Hitsugaya said.

One of Akane's eyes twitched. "Oi Shiro, don't start getting cocky on us."

Toshiro gave them a stern look before sighing with defeat. _"They're still not admitting to the inevitable truth."_

"We're not being cocky," Kiyoko said with a smirk on her face. "We can back it up by kicking your sorry butts to the depths of the underworld."

The red winged guardian suddenly raised a hand up and summoned a fireball. "Can I fry her now?"

"Not yet," Midori whispered. "Just wait a little longer for Aoi to be finished."

Akane growled. "She's pissing me off with that look on her face."

Kuro took a quick glance over her shoulder to look at Shiro. Once their eyes met, he silently nodded with agreement. With a short nod back, she resumed her attention to the front. "Enough with all the small talk, it's time to get things started! Come and get us!"

"Oh yes!" Akane exclaimed before charging at the two guardians. "I will!"

She let out a fierce yell as she raised her whip above her head. Just as she is about to strike down on the guardian of darkness, she felt something tugging on her. By the time she realized it, she is stuck onto a series of spiritual threads like super glue.

"W-What is this?"

Kazumi let out a smirk. "That's what happens when you get too impatient. Before I confronted you all, I put up a nice spiritual net around Shiro and myself. Anyone who makes contact with it will get stuck in the net."

"A net is around you two?" Kero asked. "How is that possible? We were watching Shiro the whole time. There's no way for us to miss you flying by."

"That's true if you're talking to a regular guardian. However, you're dealing with the guardian of darkness. I can easily move without you realizing it."

The yellow winged guardian then narrowed his eyes. "That's right; you have a shadow ability that allows you to hide your presence in the darkness."

She smiled. "Ping-pong! You're right!"

"Argh, let me go!" Akane exclaimed, struggling to break free.

"Sorry, but we're going to leave you hanging for a bit."

At that moment, Hitsugaya made his move. Using one foot as a catapult, he charged in between the two male Fallen Ones. Aware of the white haired guardian's presence, they charged at him as well. Just as they strike their weapons down at Toshiro, he suddenly disappeared from their sights. As a result, they ceased their attack and began looking around. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here." Recognizing the voice, they raised their heads to see Shiro flying down at them. He managed to kick Murasaki in the stomach, sending him falling to the ground below. The violet winged guardian let out a yell. "That's for poisoning me in our last confrontation."

Then, he raised his head and noticed Kero throwing a few daggers in his direction. With a few swings of his sword, he knocked the daggers away. He swung his sword one more time to create a field of ice in front of him. As Kero is kept busy, Toshiro quickly flew down to Murasaki. He extended his free hand out and summoned an ice chain with a crescent moon shaped hook. He took hold of the chain and threw one end towards the violet winged Fallen One.

Upon noticing his chain, Murasaki threw his kunai with chain. As a result, the two chains tangled around one another. Both users pulled their chains back and initiated a battle of strength. The violet winged guardian said, "You have some nerve to challenge me in a battle of strength. Do you really think you have what it takes to overpower me with that body of yours?"

Though what Murasaki said is true, Hitsugaya already took the extra step. A grin appeared on his face. He raised his hand up and tightly gripped onto his chain. His hand lit up in a flashing yellow light. He exclaimed, "Tsuzuri Raiden!"

Suddenly, an electric current was channeled from his hand and ran on the chain. Realizing what is happening, Murasaki let go of his chain and jumped back. Now in possession of his opponent's weapon, Hitsugaya threw and hooked it around a nearby tree. The violet winged Fallen One hissed between his teeth. Just as Toshiro is about to strike him, he heard a loud shatter.

The heavenly guardian raised his head up to see Kero flying down and throwing several electrical daggers in his direction. Shiro swung his sword above his head and created an ice shield to block the attack. With another three swings, he shattered the ice into pieces. Afterwards, he commanded the broken ice pieces and fired them at Kero. The yellow winged guardian flew from side to side and dodged the attacks. Then, he swooped down to strike the guardian at close range.

During this time, Murasaki reclaimed his kunai with chain from the tree and flew towards Hitsugaya. Sensing the other guardian behind him, Toshiro flew up and avoided making contact with the two Fallen Ones. He then twirled around and got behind Murasaki. He raised his sword up. Suddenly, several pillars of ice appeared around the two Fallen Ones. After it circled around them several times, Toshiro turned his sword ninety degrees counter clockwise. "Sennen Hyoryo!"

All of a sudden, the ice pillars closed in on the two guardians and trapped them inside the ice prison. Shiro turned away from his attack and let out a sigh. Finally, he got a chance to take a breather. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Murasaki and Kero broke out of the ice.

"That should keep them busy for a bit." He turned his attention to the fight with Kuro, Akane, and Midori. The two Fallen Ones are having a difficult time dealing with the guardian of darkness. _"It's only a matter of time before Kiyoko stops them. In that case, I should go find a way inside the building."_

Just as he is about to leave the battlefield, he heard a voice, "Oh Shiro!"

Hitsugaya stopped and looked up to find the blue winged guardian standing on the building rooftop. He had a snickering look on his face which caused Toshiro to narrow his eyes with great suspicion. "What are you up to, Aoi?"

"Oh, it's nothing really that significant except..."

"Except for what?"

"...I have a certain student in my possession. She's currently hanging around somewhere on the school roof." Suddenly, he placed a hand on his chin. His grinned turned wider. "I wonder what would happen if I drop her from this height."

"You better let her go," Hitsugaya said. "She has nothing to do with us."

"I beg to differ. Besides, she's already quite involved with you. Plus, I wouldn't be too surprised that she became what you call a close friend."

At that moment, the person Aoi's referring to dawned to him. Toshiro's eyes widened. The blue winged guardian let out a nasty smirk.

"I can see that you know who I am talking about. That's right; your raven haired friend's life is in the palm of my hand." Aoi extended his hand out for him. Hitsugaya turned around. Upon laying eyes on her, he could feel his heart suddenly skip a beat or two. He thought about the vision he saw recently in his sleep.

_"No…"_

Momo is standing on the edge of the building with her head tilted forward and her eyes closed. Knowing too well that she's unconscious, the only support she has is Aoi's powers. "One wrong move you make and she'll be taking the one way ticket to the afterlife."

_"Not Hinamori."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

**_Ja ne_** - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Sensei**_ - Teacher

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Momo has been taken hostage! Ah, that's not good! How is Toshiro going to react to this? What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update! Please review!


	14. Just my Luck

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro) and the Fallen Ones: Aoi, Akane, Kero, Midori, and Murasaki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here's part two of your Christmas present! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **Akida Umichi, icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, anime16, rosan0308, Lulu22Temmy, Hyourinmaru10, shadowrukia6613, PreCure5Cool, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Reader-Favs, becomeafan, Chibi-Chibi x3,** and **May**.

_Message to **Lulu22Temmy**_: Yup, Momo isn't getting much luck when it comes to staying away from danger. Then again, it can't be helped. She is one of the only people in the story who is able to see guardians of the heavenly afterlife. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **Hyourinmaru10**_: Hehe, you just have to read and find out. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **PreCure5Cool**_: Aoi and the other Fallen Ones won't play nice with Shiro. Besides, Aizen already threatened to kill them if they failed to eliminate Shiro and Kuro. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **May**_: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. The only reason I didn't include Rukia, Ichigo, and any other Bleach characters into the story is because I can only work with so much at the same time. Also, even if I added them in the later chapters, they would not have a very significant role in the story. So, it's better for me to leave them out. Thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is chapter fourteen of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Short Flash Back. ****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Just my Luck

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Toshiro immediately shot the blue winged guardian an icy glare. Never he felt so furious with someone before. The next thing he knew, he lost all his cool and snapped, "You're one dead guardian, Aoi."

"My my," said a voice. "Those are some big words you said."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. There's no way he can forget that tone of voice. He slowly turned his head to the side to meet with the violet black winged guardian who has brown swept back hair, leaving a strand hanging in his face and a pair of menacing eyes. He is dressed in a navy blue kimono which is tied together with a black sash around his waist.

The person let out a snickering grin on his face. "I hope you're able to back them up, Shiro-kun."

"Kyo..."

Just as Kiyoko tied Akane and Midori to a thick tree with her binding spell, she turned around to see the whole scene before her eyes. She hissed between her teeth and narrowed her eyes. With no time to waste, she flew to her partner's side. She said, "So, you finally showed your face."

"Yes, it has been a while."

"What are you trying to achieve here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm here to eliminate the both of you from this world. If I'm lucky enough, I'll be able to steal yours and Kuro's guardian powers. I could use some exceptional powers. Besides, you have powers that enable you to be reincarnated. In other words, you both have the ability of immortal."

"Just because we do have those powers, it's not pleasant ability to have," Toshiro explained. "We are trapped in a never ending cycle of half lives. We never know what it feels like to grow old, we never know what it feels like to get married to someone, and neither do we never know what it feels like to have children."

"If you detest them so much, then give them up to me." He extended his hand out. "It's a win-win situation for the three of us."

"No," Kuro quickly replied.

"Same here," Shiro agreed.

"You're so hypocritical," Aizen said, pulling his hand back.

"We may be like that, but we have a valid reason. There's no way we're going to entrust our powers someone like you, who is only going to abuse it for your own evil purposes."

"Shiro."

Upon hearing Kazumi call out his name, Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see her. She gave him a serious look on her face. He slowly nodded before resuming his attention to the front. The heavenly guardian placed both hands together on the hilt of his blade and raised it up. "Enough with all the talking, it's time to send you to the proper place where you belong."

Sosuke let out a chuckle. "Let's see if you can, little guardian."

With a growl of frustration, Hitsugaya flew towards the man. He raised his sword above his head and shouted, "You're dead, Kyo!"

However, his attack missed because the violet black winged guardian disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind him. Aizen quickly summoned his sword and stabbed him in the gut. Toshiro gasped, seeking for breath. However, he didn't allow his opponent the chance to get away. Sosuke quickly removed his sword from the body and cut a section of his arm off. At that moment, the body suddenly turned into shattering ice.

Realizing that the person he just struck was a fake, Kyo looked over his shoulder to see the heavenly guardian flying towards the blue winged guardian. A grin appeared on his face. "Hn, that's an interesting tactic you came up with. I was so certain that you were going to fight me head on. Instead, you decided to save the hostage."

"Oi Kyo, over here!" Upon hearing the voice, he turned his attention to the front. Noticing that he is in danger, he raised his sword up and blocked against Kazumi's sword swing. Kiyoko then pushed Sosuke away. She raised the palm of her hands and fired a sphere of red spiritual energy. "Shakkaho!"

Just as the attack is about to make contact with him, Aizen sliced the destruction spell with a single swing of his sword. The two parts flew past him and exploded. With a fierce yell, she clashed blades with him again. "Hn, so you're going to keep me busy while Shiro goes to save our sleeping hostage? That's unfortunate for you; he's always getting the hero's recog-"

"Shut up Kyo, you're not going to manipulate me," Kazumi retorted. "Neither will I allow you to get us to fight against one another."

"So, you're aware of my intentions."

The two guardians pushed each other away before their swords made contact with one another once more. "Of course, I am aware. You're the master of illusions and hypnosis."

"Hn, I can see you have done your homework."

One of Kazumi's eyes twitched. "You're too cool about this situation. You're up to something."

He just let out a grin.

Her eyes narrowed. "Whatever the reason is, it's our job to protect the lives of the living beings here. So, get ready and pack your bags for your long vacation to the underworld!"

As the two guardians continued their fight, Hitsugaya flew towards the blue winged guardian. By the time he noticed, Aoi let out a hiss. He summoned his trident in his hand. After taking hold of his weapon, he pointed it at the sleeping raven haired girl. "I'm warning you, Shiro. I will drop her."

Hitsugaya stopped in midair. He looked past the blue winged guardian to search for a possible solution to get Momo to safety. "I guess I have no other choice."

With a boost from the support of his right foot, he dashed up to Aoi. Toshiro quickly elbowed him in the gut. He wasted no time raising a leg up and drop kicking him down to the ground. At that moment, the blue winged guardian released his control over Momo. With the force of gravity pulling her, she fell over the edge of the building and began falling to the ground below. Noticing her fall, Hitsugaya swooped down to rescue her. He extended his hand out and tried to grab her wrist. However, he is not close enough.

_"Damn it, reach for her!"_ He tried again, but his efforts were futile once again. "Shit!"

All of a sudden, a thought came into mind. He extended two fingers out and pointed at the ground past the unconscious peach girl.

"Tsuriboshi!"

Before long, they both landed on a gummy like star shaped platform. As Hinamori lay on the cushion, Hitsugaya knelt over her body so that his weight wouldn't crush her. He let out a relieved sigh. He managed to save her life. At that moment, he heard a groan. He looked down to see her stirring a bit. Then, she opened her eyes to see him.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" She turned a few shades darker. "W-W-What are you doing?"

Realizing what she's talking about, Toshiro also started to blush. He sputtered, "I-It's not what it looks li-"

All of a sudden, he glanced over his shoulder and sensed something. With no time to waste, he wrapped his arms around Momo and carried her into the sky. "W-Whoa!"

By the time Hinamori looked behind the heavenly guardian's shoulder, she noticed Aoi chasing after them.

"T-The Fallen Ones are here!"

"I know," Toshiro replied. "They got everyone here as their hostages. Right now, they're asleep."

"No way, we have to keep them away as far as possible!"

"I would like to do that, but it's too risky. Kuro and I are facing against five enemies."

Momo looked at him. "F-Five enemies?"

The heavenly guardian nodded with agreement. "Yeah, all the Fallen Ones and their leader are here."

"Their leader? Y-You mean Kyo's here?"

Again, he nodded. "Yeah, Kyo finally shown his face again since the last time we met."

_"That was the day when we both met for the first time." _

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder and noticed a field of water daggers heading in his direction. He hissed between his teeth as his grip on the peach girl became tighter. Hinamori felt it.

"S-Shiro?"

"Hold on Hinamori," Toshiro said. "This flight is going to get rough."

Momo slowly nodded with agreement and placed her hands on his waist. At that moment, Aoi caught up with the two friends. "You're not getting away, Shiro."

With a swing of his sword, he fired water daggers at him and Hinamori. Hitsugaya resumed his attention to the front and quickly picked up his pace. Then, he flew from side to side, dodging the obstacles that are in his way and the rapid fire attacks. Just as he made a turn to the right, they were immediately confronted by another series of attacks. This time, it's a school of wind induced arrows. "Shit."

Hitsugaya quickly climbed up to the school roof. However, he met with another opponent. She raised both hands up and summoned a pair of fireballs. She grinned with delight. "Let's dance, Shiro!"

Toshiro hissed between his teeth. Momo glanced over his shoulder and gasped. "Shiro, there's another one of them behind you!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Murasaki twirling on one end of his kunai with chain. He then turned his body to the side so that he can see both opponents. It didn't take long before Aoi, Midori, and Kero caught up with them. The yellow winged guardian said, "You're definitely going to pay for almost freezing us to death."

"With the innocent bystander in your arms, you won't be able to fight back," Aoi added. "It's the perfect chance for us to defeat you."

"That may be true," Hitsugaya said. "However, you only proven to me that you're all weak. You can't fight and win against me without cheating."

"We're just doing our job," Murasaki replied. "That's all there is to it."

"Hn, so you're telling me that you forever want to be Kyo's controlling puppets. Now, that's unfortunate."

The violet winged Fallen One growled with frustration. "Okay, that's it! You're going to get it!"

Murasaki took a deep breath. Realizing what he's about to do, the other ex-guardians exclaimed, "Oh shit, let's scramble! He's going to poison the area!"

Using this moment of panic, Hitsugaya flew across the building. He quickly dived into the opening and continued flying at a lower altitude. He sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, we got out of that situation safely."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Noticing the connecting bridge ahead, he flew under it.

"What are you going to do now?" Hinamori asked. "If things prolongs any further, everyone in the school will start to wake up. Aside from our friends, someone's bound to find out about this!"

"I know," Toshiro replied. "The first thing I need to do is to get you to safety."

"You can put me down on the ground belo-"

"No, it's too dangerous," he quickly said. Realizing that he's being commanding, he added, "Y-You know, you might get caught in one of the Fallen Ones' or Kyo's attacks."

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_ She smiled, happy to see that he's looking out for her. At that moment, she noticed something moving from inside one of the classrooms. She gasped. "Shiro, behind you!"

Toshiro turned around to see what Momo is pointing at. However, he didn't see anything that is out of place. "I don't see anyone inside."

"Eh? That's strange," she replied. "I could have sworn I saw the person a moment ago."

He resumed his attention to the front. "What did he look like?"

Momo placed a hand on her chin. She raised her head and thought deeply about it. In the meantime, Toshiro noticed something moving in the classroom on the other building. He narrowed his eyes, trying to identify the person who is peeking at them from the other side of the wall. The only thing he can make out is the gray wing sticking out.

Realizing who he is, the image of his friend's death appeared in his thoughts. He quickly switched positions with her just in time. He managed to divert the danger away from her. However, it came with a price. Hitsugaya shut his eyes tightly and let out a yell.

Hinamori's eyes widened upon astonishment. She slowly looked down to see the piercing blade come out of his left abdomen. She raised her head up to see the culprit responsible forcefully remove the sword out of Toshiro's body and retreat back to its original length. Suddenly, she heard a hoarse cough. She looked at Hitsugaya breathing heavily and not bothering to wipe the blood that is dripping from the edge of his lips. He glanced over his shoulder to see the person who stabbed him. However, he didn't see anyone there. He hissed between his teeth. "Shit, he got away."

"Shiro."

He looked at the worried peach girl and said, "Don't worry; I won't let you get hurt. He's probably...somewhere nearby."

"B-Bu..."

"I said to not worry; this injury...won't kill me that easily."

Without any warning, Hitsugaya jumped back. This time, he was able to dodge the attack. By the time he looked, the blade already retreated back to its original position. He flew forward only to see no one in the room where he was attacked from. "H-He's attacking us with an extending blade!"

"There's only one guardian who is able to do that." He looked back and forth. "Gray is attacking us from his many hiding spots."

"Eh?" Momo blinked. "T-That's not good!"

"No kidding. There are a lot of things I don't like about Gray and this is on-"

All of a sudden, he covered his mouth with a single hand and began coughing up blood on it. Worried about the white haired guardian's health, she called out his name. "S-Shiro, y-you should find a place to hide."

As he wiped some blood from his mouth with his wrist, he looked at her and said, "T-That's nonsense. I'm...not going to leave everyone else in their hands."

Hinamori looked down to see both part of hers and his clothes are stained in blood._ "He's losing too much blood from his body."_

She raised her head.

_"If this were to continue, he might die of excessive blood loss." _

During this time, Hitsugaya spotted the culprit preparing to launch another attack. He held tightly onto the peach girl and flew downwards. When he looked up, a burst of spiritual energy was shot. The initial attack is only a decoy for the next one. By the time he glanced over to the side, another attack was launched. It was a field of shooting rods. _"Shit!"_

Unable to get away in time, several rods pierced through his icy wings and pinned him and Hinamori to the wall on the next building. Toshiro hastily struggled to break free. At that moment, another image of his soon to be dead friend appeared in his thoughts. Hitsugaya stopped to look at his enemy. He was in position to launch another attack.

_"No, I won't let you kill her!"_

With no time to waste, Hitsugaya swung his sword and cut the rods short. Then, he forcefully rolled Hinamori and himself over so that she is against the wall while he is facing her. He glanced over his shoulder and swung his sword one more time. He created an ice shield. However, it didn't take long before the extending blade to pierce through the barrier and stab into his left side. Toshiro let out a short yell before he coughed out more blood into his sleeve. Suddenly, his vision began to get blurry.

Feeling his grip on her loosen, she looked at the white haired guardian only to find out he quickly losing consciousness. She tried to get his attention by calling out his name. "Shiro!"

However, her efforts were futile. He closed his eyes. As a result, the both started falling from the sky. The only person watching them is the culprit who caused this mess in the first place. Gin walked over to the window and took a quick peek outside. He looked down to see the heavenly guardian and the peach girl falling together. A grin appeared on his face.

_ "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but this is for the best."_

Silently, he pulled back and turned around. After he carefully walked past the sleeping students and teachers, he left the classroom unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Hinamori noticed they are about to crash into the swimming pool below. With a determined look on her face, she extended her hand out and tried to reach out to the unconscious Hitsugaya. "I'm almost...there."

During this time, Toshiro slowly opened his eyes to see the raven haired girl trying so hard to unite with him.

_"Why?"_ he wondered. _"Why am I so concerned for her health?"_

Once their eyes met, Momo gasped and called out, "Shiro, you have to stay awake!"

_"As the heavenly guardian, I have to be subjective about stuff like that."_ He slowly closed his eyes. _"My personal feelings can't interfere with fate."_

"Shiro, do you hear me? Shiro!"

He reopened his eyes.

_"I need to know the answer to this question." _

**_"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"_**

_**"Yes, I'm certain. We're just friends."**_

_...**  
><strong>_

_**"Why did you make up that lie? It's not funny, you know."**_

_**"I guess it isn't for you. Besides, you're the one who likes her."**_

_**"Now, that's just great. You're the last person I'm expecting to nag at me about that."**_

_**"What? I thought it was true."**_

_...**  
><strong>_

_**"Man, I really thought he finally found someone to love."**_

_**"Oh please, I don't have that kind of luxury unlike the rest of you."**_

_"I see; the answer was mentioned countless of times when I completely ignored them."_ He slowly extended his hand out to the peach girl. _"So this is what it feels like...to fall in love with someone." _

Soon, he closed his eyes again and blacked out.

"SHIRO!"

After reaching out as far as she could, she managed to grab hold of his hand. She pulled him close enough so that she can embrace him. As they are seconds away from crashing, she took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. The next thing she knew, she heard a loud splash and felt her body suddenly submerge in water.

She had no time to waste. She had to get Toshiro out of this predicament and fast. If she couldn't, he'll drown to death. Even if he survived, he still has to face against Kyo and the Fallen Ones. _"I'm sorry, but I have to do this to you again. Only you can stop them from causing anymore harm to the people who are still asleep."_

Without another moment of hesitation, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a lip locking kiss. Immediately, she could feel the effects of her strength quickly leaving her.

In the meantime, Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes to find the peach girl kissing him. His eyes widened upon astonishment and quickly pulled away. By that time, Hinamori has lost consciousness and began sinking deeper in the water.

With no time to stop and contemplate, Toshiro took hold of her hand and began swimming to the surface. His head appeared out of the water as he gasped for breath. He then pulled her out. With her body resting on his shoulder, he swam to the end of the pool. Once he got out of the water, he gently pulled her out as well. Once he is laid on her back, he got down on his knees and leaned close to her mouth. He quietly listened to her breathing. Moments later, he closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh._ "She's alive."_

Suddenly, he heard a cough. He quickly pulled away so that he can give her room to sit up and cough out some water. Once she is able to breathe properly, she looked at him.

"Hinamori."

"Shi...ro..." Noticing that she is about to lose consciousness and fall over, he caught her in his arms. "I-I'm okay...I'm just...tired."

She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

_"Of course you're tired,"_ he thought. _"You kissed me and healed my wounds again."_

He raised his head and looked around for any sign of his enemies. They weren't around.

_"I have to get her somewhere safe first."_ He scratched the side of his head with minor frustration. _"If only Abarai and the others are awake, then they would have made this situation easier to deal with."_

Then, he noticed an arrow was shot on the nearby cement. He looked up to see Midori and Akane in his presence. The red winged guardian let out a smirk. "There you are, Shiro."

She launched a fireball towards him. Hitsugaya quickly carried Hinamori over his arms and flew away. "Damn it, they found me."

Sensing a fireball is headed in his direction, he moved to the side and avoided it. He glanced over his shoulder to see Midori getting ready to fire three arrows. Once she launched them, Hitsugaya flew lower and evaded the attack. By the time he resumed his attention to the front, he noticed a fountain ahead. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Midori and Akane following him. His eyes narrowed before he went back to looking in front. _"This might work."_

With the formulated plan in mind, he picked up his pace and flew ahead. The two females did the same. By the time they caught up, Hitsugaya splashed water on them with a swing of his sword. They screamed. Akane exclaimed, "Ack, I'm wet!"

Toshiro used this opportunity to escape. He flew up to the rooftop. Noticing the door to the staircase, he flew towards it and opened the door. He then flew into the building.

* * *

><p>Renji stirred in his seat before he opened his eyes. He slowly raised his head and looked around to find his classmates sleeping. "What is going on here?"<p>

Just as he is about to turn his head to the side, the red headed teenager felt something on his head. Suddenly, he was pushed all the way down onto the ground. "Ouch, what the he-"

"Shh, don't make a sound," whispered a familiar voice. "If the enemy sees you, you'll become their target."

Abarai looked over to see the white haired guardian in his presence. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because the Fallen Ones and Kyo are causing trouble here again."

They sat up.

"What is Hinamori doing over there?" Toshiro glanced over to see the sleeping peach girl leaning against the desk leg next to him. "I could have sworn she fell asleep on the seat behind her desk."

Leaving out the _minor _detail of his recent experience, he explained to Abarai, "One of the Fallen Ones used her as a hostage so that I couldn't attack them."

Renji raised a fist. "Those bastards..."

The white haired teenager nodded with agreement. "Can you look after her? I need to go out and help Kuro chase them away."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks Abarai."

Toshiro took a peek from the bottom of the window sill to see if there's anyone outside. Once he saw everything is clear, he stood up and pulled up the window. He jumped out and flew into the sky, leaving Momo in Renji's care.

The red headed teenager let out a sigh and turned to the pale blond haired teenager, who is sleeping on his desk. He looked on the floor to see an eraser. He picked it up and threw it. The eraser managed to make contact with his head. "Ouch."

The male teenager placed a hand on the back of his head and looked around.

"What in the wor-"

"Pshh, Kira!" Renji whispered. "Over here!"

Recognizing the voice, he turned around to see red headed teenager and the sleeping raven haired girl. "Abarai-kun!"

He placed a finger in between his lips and said, "Shh, come down here."

He didn't understand the significance of doing that, but he just listened to Renji. Once they are sitting together, he asked, "What's going on?"

"I don't have the details, but Hitsugaya told me that the Fallen Ones and their leader put us in danger again."

"Hitsugaya's here?" Kira asked. "Is he still fighting against them?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we need to find Hisagi-san. We need to make sure that neither the Fallen Ones or Kyo doesn't see us."

Izuru nodded his head. "Okay."

"You guys, are you here?"

The two boys looked over to see the short haired teenager. Abarai snapped, "Oi Hisagi-san, go down on your knees!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Shuhei got down on his hands and knees. Then, he crawled over to the other teenagers. "Why do we need to do this?"

"If the Fallen Ones or their leader finds out about us, I'm sure they won't let us go easily."

"So, they're the ones who made us fall asleep."

"Yeah, Hitsugaya's out there fighting against them right now."

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked. "I mean...he is facing against a lot of enemies."

Kira took a quick peek outside before resuming his attention to his friends. "He's not alone. Kazumi-kun is out there too."

"I see. They better finish the fight soon or else we'll be stuck here for quite some time."

Renji nodded with agreement. "I agree."

* * *

><p>"Shakkaho!"<p>

From the palm of her hands, Kiyoko fired a red sphere of spiritual energy at Kyo. However, the violet black winged guardian knocked the attack away with a whip of his arm. "You have to do better than that, Kuro."

She hissed between her teeth. Then, she noticed something past her enemy. _"Shiro."_

Kazumi then looked at Aizen. She raised her sword up and charged at him. Just as the tip of her blade is about to make contact with him, he took a step to the side and evaded the move. He quickly turned around and caught the next attack with only two fingers. He grinned. "I'm quite surprised that you're still fighting in top condition. You must be very powerful now unless...you used_ that_ method to heal your previous wounds?"

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth and pulled away. Kazumi did the same. "Kyo-sama!"

Sosuke glanced over his shoulder to see the five Fallen Ones reunite with him. "You guys didn't get rid of Shiro while I was fighting Kuro."

"W-We're sorry sir!" Kero apologized. "Give us another chan-"

"Your job is done for today," Aizen interrupted. "I shall deal with these two guardians on my own."

Suddenly, everyone felt a heavy spiritual pressure coming from him. The Fallen Ones spread their legs out and struggled to keep their balance. On the other hand, Toshiro and Kiyoko narrowed their eyes at the ring leader.

"Don't you dare interfere in this fight."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Now, where were we?" Sosuke asked while resuming his attention to Toshiro and Kiyoko. "Oh yes, I remember."

He raised his sword up.

"You two were about to team up against me."

"No, we were not," Hitsugaya replied. "We have other plans to initiate."

"Hn, what would that be?"

The heavenly guardian just let out a smirk. All of a sudden, they noticed something falling. Kyo raised his head up to see snowflakes fluttering down from the suddenly cloudy sky.

"I see." He turned his attention to his followers. "We're leaving."

"Eh?" Midori asked. "You can take them on, Master Kyo."

Aizen walked over to them. "I know. However, Shiro has prepared a big and dangerous move. If I were to follow his pace, I'll be the one who ends up paying the price."

He stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder.

"The next time we meet, I'll make sure to be prepared."

With that said, the violet black winged guardian and his followers flew up into the air and left the school property. Once they are gone, Shiro and Kuro sighed with relief. Hitsugaya looked up to see the snow fall suddenly stopped. Soon, he watched the clouds clear up. He turned to his guardian companion and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm alright."

"If this battle were to last any longer, we would have been doo-"

Kazumi stared at the heavenly guardian. "W-What?"

"There's no scratch on you." She suddenly shot him a glare. "Don't tell me you got your wounds healing using the kissing method again."

Hitsugaya blushed. "I-I didn't have a choice! H-Hinamori did it to me without my consent!"

"Hn," she said. "Hinamori, huh?"

She folded her arms over her chest. As she leaned over to him, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"You must have enjoyed it this time around."

Toshiro turned a few shades darker and turned away. He didn't want to think back about the intimate scene. "Anyway, we need to check up on everyone inside."

Kuro nodded with agreement. Together, they flew inside the building. Little did they notice, Gin Ichimaru just walked out of the school in his normal state. He looked up and noticed the two guardians fly inside. A grin appeared on his face before he resumed his attention to the front. He left the school property without a trace.

* * *

><p>The slide door suddenly opened, revealing the two guardians. Noticing the three male teenagers in the classroom, they flew inside. Kazumi asked, "Hey, are you guys alright?"<p>

"Yeah, we're okay," Kira replied. "You drove the Fallen Ones and their boss away?"

She cracked a faint smile on her lips. "Somehow, we managed to do that."

Hitsugaya walked over to Abarai. He bent his knees down and asked, "Has she woken up yet?"

The red headed teenager shook his head. "She's still asleep."

"I see." He then stood up. "I'll take her home."

"Eh?"

"There's no need for you to do that, Hitsugaya," Hisagi said as he watched the heavenly guardian carry the peach girl on his back. "She'll wake up once everyone else is awake."

"She won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon," Toshiro pointed out. He walked over to her desk and picked up her bag. "Apparently, she saved me life again today."

The boys' eyes widened. Kira said, "You mean she..."

Hitsugaya glanced over at the pale blond haired teenager and let out a sigh. "Yeah, she did that."

"Oh..." The boys looked at one another, surprised that Momo kissed Toshiro for a second time. They resumed their attention to the white haired guardian. "Okay then, we'll...come up with an excuse for Hinamori's absence."

Toshiro nodded. "Alright."

"I'll head back to school," Kiyoko said. "I've been here long enough."

"Thanks for your help," Hitsugaya replied.

She smiled. "It's no problem."

Kazumi raised a hand up. "I'll see you again soon."

"Ja ne."

"Bye!"

With that said, she put her foot on the window sill and jumped out of the open window. She spread her wings out and flew into the sky. Soon, she took a right and disappeared from their sight. Once she is gone, the Seireitei High students turned to Toshiro. Izuru said, "Thanks for protecting us, Hitsugaya."

"It's nothing," Shiro replied. "Ja ne."

"Later," Renji said.

With a short nod of his head, the white haired prodigy jumped out of the window and carried the sleeping peach girl all the way back to her house.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko is heading back to East Rukon High when she suddenly looked over to the side. She stopped flying and turned around. "I know you're following me. Why don't you make my life easier and show yourself?"<p>

Moments later, a certain person walked out from behind a huge cloud. Kazumi's eyes suddenly narrowed with great suspicion. "It appears that you have decided to finish the fight with me while I'm alone."

"Now that's not true," he said. "I'm here to have a word with you, Kuro."

"I'm not interested."

Just as she is about to leave, she heard him say, "You have to listen. Besides, it has something to do with the Great Guardian and your twin, Shiro."

She stopped and shot a dangerous glare. "What would that be?"

"Let's not talk here. The story that I'm going to share is going to be a long one."

There was a short pause. "...Fine, but I will kill you once I find out that you're telling slander about him."

"Fair enough." He flew next to the guardian of darkness. A grin appeared on his face. "I'll make sure not to waste any more of your precious time."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

**_Ja ne _**- Good Bye (casual/informal)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Momo's safe, Toshiro finally realizes he's in love with Momo, and Kiyoko is having a private chat with someone. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	15. Restless

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Happy New Year everyone! I hope you have all enjoyed and made your New Year's Resolutions. I know I have. xD Anyways, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, peachysnoFan, anime16, Lil 'EyeCandy, Ragnarok78, **and** xXSennaXx**. Without any further adieu, here's my first update for the year 2012. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Fifteen: **Restless

Outside in the streets of West Rukon, it is dark and quiet. Though many beings are fast asleep in their comfy beds, one person isn't. It is none other than the heavenly guardian. Hitsugaya is tossing and turning from side to side in his bed as sweat is trickling down on his cheeks. By the time he shot his eyes open, he let out a loud gasp and sat up. He heavily panted for a few moments before looking around to see that he is in his room. He closed his mouth and let out a sigh. He placed a hand over his face and hissed between his teeth. "Shit, it's that vision again."

Though it is not the first time seeing it, the thought of losing his friend scares him. It's also not just because he acknowledges his feelings for her. The worst part is he now knows what she is going to die from. She will die after her heart is pierced with a sword. However, it's not just any sword. She was killed by his sword.

Toshiro put his hand down and looked over at the window. After a few moments of silence, he closed his eyes and let out another sigh. By the time he opened his eyes, he pulled his blanket over to the side and got out of bed. He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water from the tap. Once he put the half empty glass down on the counter, he stood there and thought about his raven haired friend.

Now the he recalled it, it has almost been three months since they first met. During that time, they've become fairly close friends despite not seeing each other everyday like Kusaka and Matsumoto. At the same time, his enemies are attacking more frequently. The worst part is the incidents mostly revolve around her.

He took a few steps back and leaned against the counter. He raised his head up and let out a deep sigh. He has two choices to make. Unfortunately, he doesn't know which one is the right decision to make. But whatever choice he decides, he could foresee the suffering he has to endure for the next little while.

"I can't let her get involved with me anymore."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto is sitting on a seat in one of West Rukon's famous coffee shops, watching the pedestrians walk by. She stopped for a moment to look at the clock. It is five past one thirty in the afternoon. She placed a hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the table. "Hn, what's taking her so long? She was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago."<p>

Suddenly, she heard a ringing noise. She looked over to see a familiar face talking to the waitress. "Welcome, is there something you need?"

"No, I'm just looking for a fri-" The peach girl looked around and then spotted the strawberry orange haired teenager. She let out a smile and waved at her. "Rangiku-san!"

"Hinamori!" Momo walked over to take the seat across from her. "You finally arrived!"

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I had to make sure my grandmother had enough food to eat at home."

"That's fine. I'm so glad we get to spend some time and hang out with one another," she replied. "I'm starting to get sick and tired of hanging out with a bunch of boys."

The younger female let out a hesitant laugh. "I can...understand what you mean."

"Are you ready to take your order?"

The two girls looked over to see the waitress standing on the side of the table. Rangiku smiled. "Oh yeah."

She took a moment to look at the menu placed in front of her.

"I would like a large strawberry parfait, please."

The waitress jots the order down on her notepad. She turned to the peach girl and asked, "What about you?"

Momo looked down at the menu. "Um, I would like a...medium taro flavoured bubble tea with tapioca, please."

After writing the order down, she smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back."

"Arigato," the two girls said before she left them alone.

Then, they turned to one another. Hinamori asked, "So, um...how's Hitsugaya-kun these days?"

Matsumoto placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Actually, I haven't heard from him in a while. The last time I spoke with him was about three days ago, but it was over the phone."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you ask?"

"Actually, our school was attacked by the Fallen Ones again. That was about three days ago."

"Eh, they attacked your school again?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, Hitsugaya-kun got hurt during battle."

"I see. In that case, he might be at home right now."

"At home?"

She nodded. "Hitsugaya usually takes a short recovery break after a battle. Let's go and visit him once we finish drinks, okay?"

"Um, okay..."

"Sorry for the wait!"

Matsumoto and Hinamori turned their heads to the side to see the waitress serve them their ordered drinks. The strawberry orange haired teenager clapped her hands together and let out a bright smile and said joyfully, "Ou, it's finally here!"

Once the parfait is placed in front of her, she wasted no time taking out the spoon and start eating it. On the other hand, Momo took her time. She put the top of the straw and drank some of her bubble tea and tapioca.

"Mm, it's delicious!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Don't you agree, Hinamori?"

The peach girl removed the straw from her mouth and nodded her head. "Yeah."

They were silent for the next few moments because they were busy enjoying their snacks.

"So, do you have any idea when you're coming back to school?"

All of a sudden, Rangiku stopped eating. She raised her arms out and placed them on the table. She cried, "Wah, I'm going back to school on Monday!"

Momo made a face. _"Maybe I should have not mentioned it."_

Matsumoto gave her a sad look. "Why? Why does life have to be so cruel to me?"

"I-I don't know..."

The strawberry orange haired teenager leaned back against her seat and let out a deep sigh. "Once we're back, we have a lot of course material to cover. That completely sucks!"

Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh. It is going to take a while before the older teenager is ready to leave for Toshiro's place.

* * *

><p>As he is watching a program on television, Hitsugaya is sitting on the couch eating some rice crackers when he heard a knock on the door. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and made a stern look. He heard the door knock again. This time, he also heard the faint yet familiar voice from the other side. "Oi Hitsugaya, I know you're home."<p>

The white haired teenager sighed with defeat and tossed the leftover cracker into his mouth. Once he is done eating, he stood up from his seat and walked over to answer the door. "What do you want this time, Matsumo-"

His heart suddenly skipped a beat at the sight of the raven haired girl, who is standing behind his friend.

"Hinamori, you're here too."

Momo cracked a faint smile. "Yeah, is it a bad time for us to visit?"

"Uh," Toshiro looked away. "...Not really. You can come in for a bit."

Matsumoto smiled and stepped in. She happily said, "Arigato!"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Momo added as she followed and began taking off her shoes.

Hitsugaya closed the door and lead them to the living room. Once the strawberry orange haired teenager took a seat on the couch, she asked, "So, how are you doing?"

Toshiro gave her a stern look. "If you're only here to relax, I suggest you to go home now."

"Now, that's so mean to say. Besides, who knows when you're going to see us for the last time?"

Upon hearing her say that made him think about the vision he had about Hinamori. Toshiro fell silent and looked away. Momo noticed. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Anyways, I heard you got into another fight against the Fallen Ones," Rangiku said. "Hinamori told me."

The white haired teenager then replied to the older one, "What about it?"

"We're just here to see if you're resting properly."

Hitsugaya turned around. "I'm fine. I didn't get any serious injuries after the fight ended."

Matsumoto's eye twitched. She could tell from the chilly vibe around him that he doesn't want her to get into detail on the subject. She let out a sigh and stood up from her seat. "I'll be right back. I need to use the washroom for a bit."

Once she left the room, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then walked around the couch and took a seat. "Um, are you alright? You're not acting like yourself."

He looked over to see the concerned look on Momo's face. He immediately recalled the vision he foresaw last night; the lifeless body lying on the ground while his gallant sword was pierced into her. The white haired teenager immediately looked away from the girl. "I...I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Hinamori blinked. "...Eh?"

"Things...are getting too dangerous."

She placed a hand over her chest and took a step closer to the older teenager. "I-I don't mind being in danger. Besides, you're always in it."

Toshiro looked at the peach girl. He didn't want to do this, but he had to start somewhere. "Just because I'm always in danger, it doesn't mean you get to be. You and I are different; you are a living being while I'm the heavenly guardian. It's my duty to protect everyone in this world while yours is to stay out of harm's way! However, you don't do that. You're always sticking your nose into other people's business!"

Hinamori fell silent, shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth. How can he say such things about her? Momo suddenly snapped, "I-It can't be helped that I do that! Besides, I have the ability to see guardians of the heavenly afterlife!"

"Then, ignore it!"

"There's no way I can ignore people who are planning to cause harm to others! It's just wrong!"

"Well, it's also wrong to kiss someone who doesn't want it!"

"It may be wrong, but I _saved _your life twice!" Hinamori said. "You should be thankful of me for giving you another chance to live!"

"Yes, I am thankful," Hitsugaya replied. "However, that's only for the first time! I already warned you before not to do that again, but NO...You didn't listen! Now, I probably have about five more years left to live! It's _your_ fault for sucking the life out of me!"

Suddenly, Momo placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm _SORRY_. However, it's already too late to go back in time! You just have to deal with it!"

"Yeah, I'm going to deal with it. Get out of my life and NEVER come back!"

"F-FINE!" Hinamori turned away from the angry teenager. "I WILL!"

As Toshiro leaned back against his seat with his arms cross, Momo marched to the door and quickly put on her shoes. She placed her hand on the door and opened it. She glanced over her shoulder to see the older teenager not bothering to look at her. She let out a _hmph._

"GOOD BYE!"

She walked out and slammed the door close behind her. Moments later, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see the door she came out of. He let out a deep sigh before resuming his attention to the front. _"I'm sorry; I have to end things this way, Hinamori...I can't let you stay by my side as much as I would want you to. It's for your...safety and well-being in your bright and happy future. There is no place for me in it. I will only bring you death and sadness."_

He picked up the remote from the table and changed channels. Then, he put it back down where it belongs.

_"This is the way how things are supposed to be in the first place. I'm only here to look after you and everyone else from a safe distance."_

It is when Matsumoto came out of the washroom and re-entered the living room to find her schoolmate watching television. Then, she noticed something. So, she began looking around. "Eh, where's Hinamori?"

He didn't answer.

"Oi Hitsugaya, where did Hinamori go?"

Seeing that he is paying attention to the television, she walked over to him and picked up the remote from the table. Then, she shut it off. Once she got his attention, Matsumoto placed her knuckles on her hips.

"Well, where is she?"

Toshiro gave her serious look. After a short moment of silence, he extended his hand out and snatched the remote from her hand. Once he turned on the television again, he replied, "She left."

"Eh, why?"

"I told her to."

There is a short pause. "What? Why would you say such a thing to her? You're her friend!"

He didn't reply. Rangiku then frowned.

"I'm going to see how she's doing." She walked over to the door and put on her shoes. She glanced over her shoulder and added, "If I find out that you made her upset, you're going to pay!"

"Whatever," he muttered. "It's not like you can hit me or anything."

"Ah, so you did hurt Hinamori's feelings!" she exclaimed. "You're the worst, Hitsugaya! Can't you be a little more sensitive especially to someone like her?"

With that said, Rangiku opened the door and slammed it shut. At that moment, Toshiro closed his eyes and lowered his head. He slowly raised a hand up and grabbed onto a part of his shirt. He knew he isn't going to very bad for being mean to Matsumoto. On the other hand, his actions towards Hinamori did.

He hissed between his teeth and stood up from his seat. He walked over to the balcony door and opened it. Then, he stepped out and put on his shoes. He took a moment to take in some air. He raised his hand and began massaging his temples. _"Calm down and get over it, Toshiro. You already made your decision to isolate from her; you can't turn back."_

Toshiro turned around and leaned against the safety fence. He let out a sigh and looked up to see the cloudy sky above.

_"Who am I kidding? I need Kuro's opinion on this."_ He leaned back far enough to fall off the balcony. During this time, he quickly changed state and sprout his wings out. Once they are spread out wide, he flew into the air. _"Maybe she can give some insight about this problem of mine." _

* * *

><p>Momo is quickly walking her way back to her house. She didn't want to stop and take a break. If she does, people around her might find out about the tears that are suddenly dripping down her cheeks. <em>"I-I never thought I could ever feel this way. Who would have thought one's words could hurt me so much?"<em>

Then, she heard a familiar voice from behind. "Oi Hinamori, wait up!"

She gasped. _"Oh no, Rangiku-san's nearby!"_

Hinamori knew she couldn't get away from her. Not only she's older than her, she's also more athletic. She had no other choice, but to give up. By the time Matsumoto caught up, the peach girl already wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She turned around to see the older teenager take a moment to catch her breath.

"Rangiku-san."

The strawberry orange haired female stood upright and asked, "Hinamori, are you alright?"

She let out a soft smile and lowered her head. "I'm alright."

Matsumoto took a moment to read the expression on her face. She let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder. Momo raised her head up and looked at her. The older teenager let out a faint smile. "It's not healthy to hide your true feelings. It's unhealthy for you to do that."

Suddenly, her eyes began to water. "Rangiku-san..."

The next thing she knew, the peach girl leaned against the older female's chest and began crying. In the meantime, Rangiku gently rubbed her hand on her back in a circular motion. "There, there...that's right; cry your heart out into my chest. It's Hitsugaya's fault for hurting your feelings in the first place."

She looked down at the crying girl.

"It's his fault, right?"

Momo raised her arm up and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. She sniffled and raised her head up. She asked, "Am I being a nuisance to him?"

"No, of course you're not a nuisance," she replied. "He never considers his true friends to be those type of people. It's the opposite. Hitsugaya is the type of person who values his closest friends a lot because they are the only people who acknowledge him despite knowing he's not like us."

The raven haired girl placed a hand over her chest. "I-I just don't want him to get hurt anymore. He's always risking his life for us. He deserves better than to suffer like this over and over again."

_"Hinamori..."_

"It's just not fair."

"Hey, do you have feelings for Hitsugaya?"

There is a short pause. "...Eh?"

"Do you love him?"

"I..." She lowered her head. This is the first time she was asked this question. She has feelings for the white haired guardian? "I-I don't know."

She raised her head up.

"Does it look like I feel that way towards him?"

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. "It appears that way. However, I can't be certain that you do until you recognize you do love him."

"How do I know that I'm making the right choice?"

She placed her fingertips on the place her heart is located on her chest. She let out a soft smile and said, "Just listen to your heart and it will give you the answer to your question. Whatever you decide, I will support you all the way."

The older female removed her hand so that Hinamori can place her hand over her chest. She stood there and thought for a moment. _"I'm in love with Hitsugaya-kun? Is it even possible for me to do that?" _

Momo looked up at the strawberry orange haired female.

"Rangiku-san, what if Hitsugaya-kun doesn't feel the same way about me? There's no point in allowing myself to feel this way when he doesn't. It will only bring sadness to my life."

Matsumoto replied, "That's what makes us living beings. All sorts of things have to happen in our lives: the good, the bad, and the even the weird. Overall, no two people experience the same thing. Do you get what I'm trying to point at?"

"...I see."

"There's no crime for falling in love with the heavenly guardian." She let out a smile and a wink. "Besides, he experiences the same emotions like you and me. The only difference is...well, you know what I mean."

"I guess so..."

"Anyway, when he realizes his mistake, Hitsugaya will approach and apologize to you. Just give him some time to think about it, okay? In reality, he can't abandon his true friends. The last thing he wants is to lose them."

Momo cracked a smile. "You really are one of Hitsugaya-kun's closest friends."

"I know; I'll walk you home."

"Arigato Rangiku-san."

* * *

><p>Over the past few hours, Hitsugaya is flying in the sky, trying to track down his close companion's spiritual presence. He flew at lower altitude enough to make contact with the highest structures with a touch of his hand. <em>"She should be around here somewhere."<em>

Suddenly, he picked up on something.

_"I found her."_

He picked up his pace and quickly flew to his destination: an apartment building. He landed in one of the balconies and folded his wings together. He walked up to the glass window and gently knocked on it. "Kiyoko, it's me."

Toshiro put his hand down and waited for a response. However, it didn't happen. He raised his hand and knocked once more. Again, there was no answer. The heavenly guardian then raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's not home right now."

He placed a hand on the handle on the door and accidentally opened it. The action surprised him; why would the door be unlocked like this? Figuring out that she might be busy inside, he decided to step in to check up on her.

"Kiyoko, are you home?" he called out. "Kiyo-"

Without any warning, something came out and attacked him. Unable to get away in time, his arms are bind together by a yellow chain of spiritual energy. Along the way, he lost his footing and fell down on his behind.

"Itte..."

Then, he heard the sound of footsteps. He quickly raised his head up to see the black haired girl looking down at him with a serious look on her face.

"Oi Kiyoko, what is all this about?"

She didn't give him an answer.

"Kiyok-"

"I'll be able to answer that question for you."

He looked past the other guardian to see the familiar face of the man he fought a few days ago. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed with great seriousness. "Kyo, I should have known."

"There's no place for you to hide anymore, Shiro," the violet black winged guardian replied. "Oh wait a minute; I shouldn't be calling you that. You're currently living down here under a different name, isn't that right Toshiro Hitsugaya-kun?"

At that moment, Toshiro's eyes widened with astonishment.

_"Shit, he knows my identity."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Just when things are bad, things just got worse for Toshiro. He has shunned Momo from his life and...OMG, Aizen knows his identity! What is he going to do now? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	16. Black, White, and Gray

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Wah, the Bleach Manga is on hiatus until February! Dx Oh well, it can't be helped. Kubo deserves his rest for the time being. Anyways,thank you** icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, anime16, Lulu22Temmy, Chibi-Chibi x3, Hyourinmaru10, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Lavi-hime 4E -3, Reader-Favs,** and **TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover** for your awesome reviews. I kept you and all my fellow anonymous readers waiting long enough. So, without any further delay, here is chapter sixteen of Beyond Perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Sixteen: **Black, White, and Gray

"I don't know how you found out about my identity, but set Kuro free out of your control."

"Control?" Aizen replied to the heavenly guardian. "I think you're sadly mistaken. I didn't control her at all. As a matter of fact, she did this out of her own will."

Toshiro looked over at the black haired female standing before him. "Is this true?"

Her glaring eyes became cold. She finally replied, "What do you think, Shiro?"

It is as if there was a lump in his throat. Never in his whole life he expected his best friend to betray him like this. He asked, "W-Why are you doing this? I thought we're going to defeat Kyo together."

"Sure, we were going to do that. However, in reality, your words are just a fabrication of your true intentions. They are all nothing but lies! All you truly wanted is to get all the credit for defeating Kyo!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I would never do such a thing!"

Kiyoko suddenly changed into guardian state and summoned her sword. She pointed the tip of her blade at the heavenly guardian's face. "Well, you better start thinking of me as an enemy now because I already have!"

She raised her arm up and swung it down. Hitsugaya quickly reacted by rolling off to the side and bumping into the wall. He bit the bottom of his lip. He was left with no allies to aid him in his time of need. "Shit."

He channeled some spiritual energy from his body and let out a fierce yell. With his gain strength, he easily broke free from the binding spell. He quickly got up on one knee and summoned his sword just in time to defend against Kiyoko's attack. After a short battle of strength, he pushed the female guardian aside and charged at the grinning guardian.

"I'm going to pay for this, Kyo!"

Aizen turned to him and simply replied, "We'll see about that."

Just as he is about to strike the traitor of the heavenly afterlife, his sword made contact with someone else's. However, it does not belong to Kuro. Toshiro's eyes widened upon surprise. "W-What? You're..."

"Yo Hitsugaya-kun," the gray winged guardian said with a wide grin on his face. "It's nice seeing you again."

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "So, you're the one I've been sensing this whole time when I was at school."

"That's correct."

He pushed the heavenly guardian away. His back was against the wall. "Bastard..."

Just as he is about to charge at them, he ceased all movement after Kazumi pointed her sword at him.

"Kuro."

"Shiro," she said.

"There's no point in following him. He's only using you."

"No, you're the one that have been using me."

"Read my aura!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see I don't give off any impurity aura around me?"

"You're only saying that when you're actually hiding it. You can't fool me anymore, Shiro."

"You're nuts!"

"You're always better than me in all ways. You're a genius; just like what everyone else says. Even the Great Guardian thinks the same way. Besides, she always treated you as her favourite guardian."

"That's ridiculous! The Great Guardian never shows favouritism towards us."

"Uruse, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" She pulled her sword back and extended two fingers out. "Sajo Sabaku!"

Hitsugaya tried to run away, but he ended up getting stabbed in the gut by Ichimaru's sword. Toshiro bit the bottom of his lip, holding back the yell as his arms became bonded together once more. Kuro wasted no time giving him another injury. She strike her sword down on the heavenly guardian and opened a wound on his left shoulder. He screamed before falling down on his bottom. Aizen said, "Gray, finish him off."

The gray haired guardian's grin turned wider. "Whatever you say, Kyo-san."

Hitsugaya raised his head up and hissed between his teeth. He can't win this battle especially in the situation he's in. _"I have to get out of here."_

He took a quick glance to the left to see the trail of ice he created on the floor with his sword. He resumed his attention to them. Gin forcefully removed his sword from Toshiro and prepared to launch another one. "Bye bye, Hitsugaya-kun."

He had no other choice, but to distract them. With all the strength he has left, he concentrated on giving off his immense spiritual pressure. He let out a fierce yell.

Within seconds, he instantly froze all the furniture and walls in a layer of ice along with the binding chain around his arms and body. He easily broke free and joined the palm of his hands together. Facing it downwards, he exclaimed, "Sekienton!"

As a result, a cloud of red smoke filled the room. Kiyoko and Gin coughed a few times before the smoke cleared. Once they recovered, they noticed something. "Ara, he disappeared."

Kazumi looked over to see the open balcony door. "He ran away."

He turned to his superior and asked, "Should I go after him, Aizen-sensei?"

"Do whatever you like with him, but make sure he's brought back to me once he's captured," Kyo replied.

A grin appeared on his face. "What about you, Kazumi-chan?"

"I trust you will find him," she answered. "In the meantime, I will rest. Today has been an exhausting day."

"Whatever, you say." He walked over to the door. He raised his hand up and said, "Bye bye!"

With that said, he flew outside and left the two guardians alone. "Kazumi-kun."

The black haired girl returned to her normal state before taking a seat on the sofa. She looked at the violet black winged guardian. "Don't worry; I don't feel any sympathy for the heavenly guardian. All I see is the invisible tainted black on his so called pure and icy wings."

"I see."

* * *

><p>"Hn, I think I got everything," Momo said after taking a look at the bag of groceries she's holding. After Matsumoto walked her home, her grandmother asked her to run and buy some groceries at the local grocery store they frequent. She didn't mind; it's not like she has any homework to finish anyway. Plus, this is a good time to be sorting out her new found feelings. <em>"Is it really okay for me to be in love with the heavenly guardian?"<em>

She stopped to look up at the cloudy sky above.

_"What would you say, Great Guardian? Would you allow us to be together if he felt the same way about me?"_

After a few silent moments, she let out a sigh. Just as she continued walking, she noticed suspicious person walking through the crowd ahead of her. Despite him placing a hand on his right shoulder and being a little shorter than the average male, she knew what he looks like. He is wearing a dark gray hooded sweater and a pair of blue pants. The person glanced over his shoulder to see the back before resuming his attention to the front. At that moment, she recognized him.

_"What is he doing here?"_

She tried to follow him, but she suddenly stopped and recalled the argument they had a while ago. She lowered her head.

_"Maybe I shouldn't bother him. He could be spying on one of his enemies."_

Momo raised her head up again and noticed the teenager stopped walking. He was clutching tightly onto his shoulder. Then, she realized something. Though it is hard to see, she noticed that part of his sweater is stained with blood.

_"He's injured."_

At that moment, she didn't care anymore about what he said before. She can't leave him alone. So, she decided to approach and confront him.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya is looking back and forth, making sure that none of his enemies: the Fallen Ones, Gray, Kyo, or Kuro are following him. _"I can't go home. I need to find some place to hide."_

All of a sudden, he felt something on his left shoulder. Toshiro gasped and turned around. Just as he is about to flick the hand away, he realized who just touched him. "H-Hinamori..."

"Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?"

The hooded teenager turned away. "I-It's nothing."

Just as he is about to walk away, he felt her take hold of his hand. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She placed a hand on his cheek. He blushed. "You're injured."

He didn't realize the minor injury until now. He must have got it during the fight. He raised his left hand up and placed it on her arm. He gently put her hand down. "Don't worry about it; it's only a minor injury."

However, she is not buying his story. She grabbed onto his other arm and forcefully removed it from his shoulder.

"Itte."

She gasped. She let go of him and took a step back. Then, she dropped her grocery bags on the ground. She saw the slash mark of blood seeping out of his sweater. She looked down and noticed his side is also bleeding. "You're bleeding. You need to get your wounds treated."

"I'm fine, Hina-"

She quickly picked up her bags and grabbed his hand. She began leading him through the street. "You're coming with me back to my place whether you like it or not. If I left you alone now, you might die from blood loss."

"I said I'm ok-"

Momo glanced over his shoulder and said, "You're not okay! You're coming home with me! So, shut up and do what I tell you to do!"

Toshiro fell silent. He never expected her to say that in front of his face. He soon lowered his head. He let out a deep sigh and let her do what she wants. Besides, it might be the last time he can spend time with her.

As they continued walking together, Ichimaru stepped out of his hiding spot in the nearby alley, spying on them. A grin appeared on his face. _"Hn, Hinamori-chan is with him. Have fun while you still can, Hitsugaya-kun."_

"Ah Gin, what are you doing here?"

Recognizing the voice, the gray haired teenager turned around to see the strawberry orange haired girl in his presence. "Ah Rangiku-chan, it's a surprise to see you here. Are you shopping around?"

She smiled with delight. "Yep, I'm glad to see you at a good time. Here."

Before he could protest, she gave him several shopping bags to hold.

"Help carry these for me."

"W-What?"

Just as she is about to walk away, she stopped and turned around. "Just come, okay?"

Once she continued walking, the older prodigy began following her. "You're so mean."

"Hey, just be lucky that you're hanging out with me."

"So, it's a date?"

She immediately shot a glare at him. "Not in that sense."

"Hn, how sad..."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>After the two made it to their destination, Hinamori got Hitsugaya to sneak into the house using her balcony door while she entered using the normal way. Once they are inside, Momo quickly ran upstairs to the washroom and grabbed the first aid kit. She met the injured teenager in her room. She got him to sit on the mattress of her bed so that she can start treating him. Momo placed a Band-Aid over his cut cheek. "There, that should do the trick!"<p>

Toshiro touched his Band-Aid and looked at her. He quietly said, "Thank you."

He then noticed the peach girl looking at his other two injuries. "You just fought against one of your enemies, didn't you?"

Hitsugaya looked away. "Yeah, I...met with one of them."

Momo sighed with defeat. "Take your sweater off so that I can treat those wounds."

He nodded with agreement and did as he was told. Then, he took off his shirt which was underneath. Hinamori took the stained clothes and tossed them on the floor beside her. She picked up a wet cloth she already dunked in the bowl of water next to her. She gently placed it on his injured shoulder. Toshiro closed an eye. He pulled back and let out a small hiss. Momo shot him a glare, not wanting him to act childish. Hitsugaya sighed and looked away. He obediently sat and waited for her to finish the treatment. "I'll get your clothes fixed and washed after I'm done."

"...Fine."

She then concentrated on cleaning his wounds. Over the next few minutes, Hitsugaya quietly observed the peach girl. Despite being told to not get involved with him anymore, she still does. "Thank you...and I'm sorry."

Hinamori stopped for a moment to look at the white haired teenager. "Hn?"

"I'm sorry...for getting into an argument with you a while ago. You were just looking out for me."

_"Hitsugaya-kun,"_ she thought. Momo resumed her focus on wrapping the bandage around his stomach and shoulder. "I-I've...already forgiven you a while ago anyway. So, there's nothing to worry about."

"I see."

She tied the ends together and finally took a step back. "There, I'm done."

Momo turned to the side and began putting away the materials back into the first aid kit. Once she is done, she picked up the clothes on the floor. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

She hurried into the laundry room to get them washed. Afterwards, she returned to her room to find the older teenager waiting for her. She walked over and took a seat next to him. Neither of them spoke right away. They didn't know how to start this conversation.

"I-Is there something bothering you?"

He looked over to see the concerned peach girl. _"I can't tell her the truth. I have to keep our relationship distant between us."_

Toshiro let out a sigh and began to tell her a lie.

"When I went home after the fight, t-there was...a-a fire in one of the rooms in the apartment building back at my place," he explained. "The firefighters said that it's...going to take a day to remove all the smoke from all the rooms. So, I-I sort of...need a place to stay for the night."

"In that case, you can stay here if you want," Momo quickly said. "I don't mind."

_"However, this is the only place they don't know of my whereabouts,"_ Hitsugaya thought. "Thanks Hinamori, but...are you okay with not telling your grandmother about me being here?"

"Well, it's only for a night." She smiled. "Besides, it's not like you're going to do any harm to me."

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. _"That is the last thing I want to do."_

"Momo."

Both teenagers turned their heads to the door and heard the sound of footsteps. They gasped and stood up from their seats. Hinamori said, "Oh no, Obaa-san is coming up here!"

Toshiro looked back and forth, trying to find a good spot to hide. Then, they heard several knocks on the door. With no time to waste, he got down on his knees and crawled under the bed. At that same time, Momo pushed his shoes under there as well. By the time she heard the door open, Hinamori quickly turned around and sat on the mattress. She saw her grandmother at the door. "Momo, what are you doing?"

"I-I...I'm just sitting here thinking about stuff!"

"Okay then, why don't you take a short break and eat some dinner? It's ready for you."

"Hai!"

With that said, she watched her grandmother close the door. Once she heard the footsteps turn faint, she closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. At that moment, she felt a thud from underneath. "Ouch."

She bent over and looked under to find the white haired teenager rubbing the back of his head. "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Toshiro replied before crawling out of his hiding spot. Once he is out, he stopped and said, "Damn, it's hard to move around under here."

Hinamori cracked a faint smile. "I'm going to eat now. I'll be back soon with dinner. So, try to stay put and get some rest."

Hitsugaya nodded. Then, he placed his hands on the opposite ends of his arms. "Hopefully, by then, I can get my shirt back."

He glanced over his shoulder to see the peach girl. It is when she became conscious of him. He's sitting on the floor half-naked. Momo blushed. "I-I'll make sure to finish dinner early so that I can get your clothes! In the meantime, j-just hide under the blanket if you're feeling cold."

The raven haired girl slowly made her way over to the door. Just as she opened it, she stopped to say one last thing to the white haired teenager.

"I'll be right back!"

Before he could say anything, she already left the room and closed the door behind her. Toshiro let out a sigh before standing up on his feet. Then, he sat back down on the mattress of Momo's bed. He placed a hand on his left shoulder and then turned his attention to the balcony glass door. "What should I do now?"

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya is leaning against the wall, taking a short nap when he heard a sound of the turning knob. He opened an eye and looked over to see the peach girl enter the room, holding a tray of food. He opened both eyes to see that his washed and dried clothes hanging on her right arm. After closing it behind her, she turned around and walked up to him. She said, "I'm sorry for taking so long."<p>

She placed the tray on the mattress in front of him.

"Here you go."

Judging by the looks of it, the meal appears to be delicious. Toshiro said his thanks and picked up the pair of chopsticks and bowl of rice that was set out for him. He began eating the all the food.

In the meantime, Hinamori placed the clean sweater and shirt on the bed before walking over to her study desk. After taking a seat, she grabbed her bag from the side and opened it. She took out a thick book and thin notebook and placed them on the table. After she put her bag down, she took out a pencil from her pencil holder and opened her two books. Then, she began doing her homework.

Once he is done, Toshiro took his shirt and carefully put it on. Then, he picked up the tray and got off the bed. He walked over and placed it on the night table before taking a quick glance at what she's doing. _"Hn, she's doing calculus."_

He continued walking to the bookshelf beside her. Hitsugaya took a moment to read all the titles before deciding to take one. With the book in his hand, he walked back to the mattress and crawled over to the wall. Once he turned around and sat, he opened the book and began reading the contents inside.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro flipped a page and continued reading. "Hn?"

"Ca-Can you help me with something?" Hitsugaya stopped for a moment and raised his head. He saw the raven haired girl placed a hand on the back of her head and hesitantly laughed. "I-I don't know how to solve this particular problem."

The white haired teenager closed the book and placed it down on the mattress. He got out of bed and walked over to Momo's side. She pointed her finger at the problem she is currently stuck on.

"It's this one."

He took a moment to read the problem. Afterwards, he began teaching her how to solve the problem. "You just need to plug in the values into the derivative formula."

She looked at him and asked, "Uh, which one?"

He extended his hand out, silently asking for her pencil. Momo handed it to him. Then, she gave him a loose piece of paper from the side. She watched him jot a few notes down.

"It's this formula."

"Ah, I remember it."

"After you do that, you just need to do this and solve the problem." Toshiro continued writing on the sheet of paper. Once he is done, he showed the answer to her. "Do you understand?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Hai, arigato!"

He passed the pencil back to her. "Now that I showed you how to answer this question, you shouldn't have a problem solving the rest of the problems. They're similar."

Momo nodded with agreement and turned her attention to her textbook. There is a short pause.

She looked at Toshiro again and let out a hesitant laugh. "Can...you show me how to do this one too?"

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Let me guess: you didn't listen to the teacher's lecture."

"Hehe, yeah..."

The white haired teenager sighed with defeat. "Fine, but you better pay attention. I'm only going to say it once."

"Hai!"

A few hours later, Momo stretched her arms into the air.

"Finally, I finished my homework!"

Toshiro took a seat on the mattress and let out a sigh. Who would have thought that tutoring someone is so much work? "I'm exhausted."

Hinamori checked the time on the night table. "Ah, it's already this late! It's time for bed!"

She stood up from her seat and picked up the tray of empty bowls, plates, and utensils.

"I'll take this to the kitchen. In the meantime, you can use the washroom. I have an extra toothbrush package in there. You can open and use it."

With a short nod, he stood up. Together, they walked to the door. Momo opened the door and stepped out first. She looked back and forth to check for her grandmother's current whereabouts. She took a few steps into the hallway. By the time she is at the staircase, she saw a light from downstairs. She turned her body to the side to face the white haired teenager.

"It's safe. Obaa-san is downstairs in the kitchen."

Hitsugaya came out of the room and carefully tiptoed across the hall. Once he made it to the washroom, Hinamori continued walking and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Momo, why are you still awake?"

The peach girl walked over to the sink and began washing the dirty dishes. She glanced over her shoulder and replied, "Hehe, I was busy working my homework."

"I see."

Once Momo finished washing the dishes, she turned around and said, "Good night Obaa-san."

The elderly woman smiled. "Oyasumi."

She went upstairs to check up on Toshiro. Hinamori raised a hand up and gently knocked on the closed door. She whispered, "Hitsugaya-kun, are you still in there?"

Suddenly, the door opened. She saw the white haired teenager is in the middle of brushing his teeth. He walked over to the sink and continued brushing. In the meantime, Momo entered the washroom and closed the door behind her. She picked up her toothbrush from the holder and the bottle of toothpaste from the side. Then, she squeezed some paste on the brush. She turned on the tap and soaked the brush. She left the water running so that Hitsugaya can rinse his mouth. In the meantime, she put her toothbrush into her mouth and began brushing her teeth.

Once he is done, Toshiro moved aside so that Momo can finish tending to her hygiene. He walked to the door and cautiously opened it. He took a peek outside and checked if there are any sign of her grandmother. Once it is all clear, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He carefully returned to Momo's room and waited for her.

By the time she returned, Hitsugaya is standing in front of her bed. He looked over to see her close the door. She walked up to him. "Um..."

"I'll sleep on the floor," Toshiro said.

"No," she quickly replied, stopping the white haired teenager from lying down. "I mean...Obaa-san might enter the room in the middle of the night to check up on me."

Momo looked down and began fiddling with her fingers. After a short moment of silence, she looked up at him.

"So, I...I think it's best for you to sleep in the same bed as me."

There was a short pause before the statement hit Hitsugaya like a speeding truck. He suddenly turned a few shades darker and replied, "W-What are you talking about? I-I can't sleep with you! What if she catches us together?"

Hinamori blushed as well. "W-Wait a minute, just hear me out! Normally, I sleep with a lot of thick pillows next to me. If Obaa-san does check up on me, she'll just assume that you're one of those pillows. Also, whenever she does that, she doesn't turn on the light."

"Your idea is still too risky to take," Toshiro said.

"I really don't mind," the peach girl replied. "It's only for tonight, right?"

Upon looking into her puppy eyes, Hitsugaya found himself having difficulty saying no to her. After fighting this mental battle of wits, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. "Fine, I'll sleep next to you."

Momo let out a smile. "You can get in bed first. I need to change into my pajamas."

With a short nod, he watched her pick out a few clothes from the wardrobe and leave the room. In the meantime, he got on the mattress and crawled over to the other end of the bed. He got his legs under the blanket. It is when Hinamori re-entered the bedroom.

"I'm back."

He looked over and noticed the raven haired girl is wearing a pair of purple pajamas with a peach fruit pattern on it. Hitsugaya blushed.

_"Kawaii..."_ Realizing what he's thinking, he shut his eyes and shook his head. _"Idiot, don't put your guard down! She's standing right here and seeing what you're doing!"_

Meanwhile, Momo put her clothes into the laundry basket before walking over to him. She sat beside him and tucked her legs under the blanket. She smiled. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oyasumi."

As Toshiro laid down, Momo extended her hand out and turned off the light. Once the room is dark, the peach girl laid down and got comfortable. After letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. On the other hand, Hitsugaya watched the younger teenager's back.

If it weren't for her kindness, he wouldn't be here recovering from his injuries and hiding from his enemies. Toshiro turned his body over to the right. Gently, he pulled the blanket further up so that his shoulder and neck is covered. Hitsugaya let out a soft yawn. He soon closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the middle of night, Momo opened her eyes in response to a noise she heard. She sat up in bed, trying to locate where it is coming from. "What was that?"<p>

Then, she heard it again. She followed the noise and turned her head only to find out that it is coming from the sleeping white haired teenager beside her.

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

He has a pained expression on his face as he is tossing and turning from side to side. Sweat is starting to drip down his cheeks as his breath is uneven.

_"He's having a nightmare."_

Concerned for him, she placed a hand on his arm and gently caressed it. After a few moments, the tension on his shoulders began to loosen up. Toshiro soon relaxed to the point he is able to sleep peacefully once more. Hinamori let out a soft smile before lying back down.

Just as she is about to go back to sleep, she felt something on her stomach. She looked over to see the sleeping teenager had his arm around her. Momo blushed. The next thing she knew, he pulled her close almost to the point that his face is buried in her chest. Despite turning a few shades darker, she let out a faint smile. _"He looks cute when he sleeps like that."_

Hinamori closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Obaa-san** _- Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Arigato** _- Thank You, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Oh, the agony! The torture! The hate! Where is the love when Toshiro needs it the most? xP Despite what he did, it seems like fate decided to keep him together with Momo for the time being. How long will it last? Will their love finally blossom or will evil prevent such a thing from happening? Well, there's only one way to find out; stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	17. I Won't Leave You

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi (Kuro) and Fallen One Aoi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone; sorry for taking so long to update. I had to make sure this chapter is perfect before I can post it. You'll see what I mean when you read it. So, thank you for being so patient for so long especially my wonderful reviews:** anime16, skylark dragonstar, Lulu22Temmy, icyangel27, TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, Hyourinmaru10, Reader-Favs, Aiko Rin Sayuri, Cindy Cordova, **and** Lil 'EyeCandy.** Without any further delay, here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." _**Note.** _Dreaming. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Seventeen: **I Won't Leave You

Feeling the warm sun rays on his face, Toshiro let out a groan and began stirring in bed. Unable to sleep anymore, he slowly opened his emerald-teal eyes. Once his vision became clear, his eyes suddenly widened and became conscious of the sleeping raven haired girl who is laying beside him. Hitsugaya blushed. _"H-Hinamori, what is she doing here?"_

He looked around to find himself not in his room. Soon, the events of last night dawned to him.

_"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I'm currently sleeping over at her place."_ Toshiro tried getting up, but for some reason, he couldn't. He looked at the peach girl only to realize that her arms are tightly wrapped around him. He sighed with defeat. _"Now that's just great; I can't get out of bed until she wakes up."_

Suddenly, he heard a moan. The next thing he knew, Momo pulled him close. Hitsugaya turned a few shades darker as his heart began pounding against his chest. He has never been so close to a girl in his entire life. They are even inches away from making any intimate contact with one another especially around her soft lips.

Hitsugaya immediately shut his eyes and shook his head. _"Oh no, stop thinking about that!"_

He heard a groan. Toshiro opened his eyes to see the peach girl slowly opening her eyes. She raised her head and mumbled, "...Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?"

With his cheeks still feeling hot, he turned his head to the side and said, "Hinamori, can you...let go of me? I can't get out of bed with you hugging me like this."

After a few blinks, her chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened. She quickly pulled her arms away and sat up. She turned a dark shade of pink and began apologizing to the older teenager. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Finally free from Momo's embrace, Toshiro placed a hand on the mattress and sat up. As he is hiding the expression on his face from her, he replied, "It's okay. You were asleep."

Hinamori lowered her head. "Ah yeah..."

They fell silent.

"Anyway, I'll go downstairs to see if Obaa-san is at home while you...use the washroom."

"Um, okay."

With that said, Momo got out of bed and left the room. Once she is downstairs, she went into the kitchen to find several dishes laid out on the table. She walked up to it and read the note on the side:

**Momo,  
><strong>

**Be sure to warm up the food in the microwave before you eat. If you're going out, be sure to lock the door before you leave. I will be home at around five.**

**Obaa-san  
><strong>

Hinamori let out a smile and went back upstairs to find her white haired companion come out of the washroom. "It's safe to walk around the house. Obaa-san is not home."

"I see."

"Let's go downstairs and eat. Breakfast is ready."

"That fast?"

She nodded. "My grandmother made it. There's enough portions for the both of us."

"Eh?" Noticing that the peach girl is going downstairs, he followed her. "Doesn't that mean she knows I'm here?"

Once they are at the bottom of the steps, Momo glanced over her shoulder and smiled. They continued walking. "No, she usually does that because she wants to create leftovers for lunch."

"Oh..."

By the time they arrived in the kitchen, Hitsugaya took a seat at the table while Hinamori took an extra bowl and a pair of chopsticks from the cleaning rack. Then, she joined the white haired teenager at the table. After putting the bowl and chopsticks down, she opened the rice cooker lid and began serving rice for themselves. Once she is done, she closed the top and took her seat beside him. They said their thanks and began eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinamori asked, "Hey, do you have any plans today?"

"Hn, not really," he replied. He bit onto his chopsticks and looked away. _"Damn, I still haven't figured out what to do after leaving this place."_

"Let's go somewhere together."

He looked at her. "Hn?"

She smiled. "You know, a normal outing. We could watch a movie together or something like that."

_"A date, huh?"_ Realizing what he's thinking, he turned his body away from the peach girl and shook his head. _"Idiot, you can't go on a date especially with her! You're not supposed to get involved with her anymore!"_

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?"

He turned his attention to the younger teenager and noticed she is looking at him. "Ah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We can stay home if you want."

_"Say yes; it's better this way. Besides, you don't have to worry about getting Momo involved in your current situation,"_ he thought. "I-I...don't mind going somewhere as long it's just for a bit."

Momo smiled. "Okay, let's go out after we both take a shower."

She took a moment to eat the last of her food which is in the bowl. Once she is done, she pulled the chair back and stood up. She gathered all the empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Can you wash the dishes?" she asked. "I'll go take a shower first."

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and watched the peach girl leave the kitchen to go upstairs. Once she is gone, he threw his head to the side and gently pounded his forehead against the surface of the chair.

"Matsumoto's right for once," he said. "Love really does make you do crazy things."

He took a deep breath and sighed with defeat.

"I just hope I don't randomly blurt out my true feelings in front of her."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm almost done," Momo said as she is changed his bandages around his abdomen and his shoulder. "There, I'm done."<p>

"Thanks," Toshiro replied as he grabbed his shirt from the side and carefully put it on. "You're ready to go, right?"

Hinamori nodded before walking over to her study desk to look at the mirror. Taking the brush from the furniture surface, she began combing her hair. "Yep, I just need to tie my hair up."

Hitsugaya took a moment to bend over and grab his shoes from under the bed. By the time he looked at Momo again, she turned to him. She tied her hair up in a semi-ponytail.

"How do I look?"

"You look nice...in any kind of hairstyle."

Suddenly, she blushed. "Really? Thanks."

At that moment, he realized what he just said. He complimented her. He turned his gaze away. "...You're welcome."

They fell silent. During this time, Hinamori is trying to figure out the reason he's acting a little odd at the moment. It is not the first time she noticed his change of behaviour. For example, one of those moments happened while they were eating breakfast. _"Hitsugaya-kun, could he be acting this way because has fee-"_

"Let's get going," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

Snapping back to reality, she saw him waiting at the door. She quickly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah."

She grabbed her purse from the chair and followed him downstairs to the front entrance. They put on their shoes. As Hinamori opened the door, Hitsugaya draped his hood over his head and walked out first. Then, Momo followed his lead. Before they left, she made sure to close and lock the door. They took a right.

As Toshiro put his hands into his pants pockets, the peach girl looked at him and asked, "Hey..."

"Hn?"

"Why do you have that hood over your head? There's no need to hide your face in public."

He took a quick glance at her.

_"If only you knew what is really going on,"_ he thought before resuming his attention. "I-I just don't want to be too exposed to the sunlight. Today's a hot day."

"Hn, I suppose so." For the next few minutes, they remained silent. "So, where should we go first?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I've been to all sorts of places. Why don't you pick?"

She let out a hesitant laugh. She almost forgot that he's the heavenly guardian. "That's true."

Momo placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Hn, where do I want to go?" Suddenly, a thought came into mind. She removed her finger and raised it up for him to see. "I want to watch a movie. It was released just yesterday. After that, we'll have some late lunch so that we can watch the sunset somewhere. How does that sound?"

_"As long as none of the Fallen Ones, Kyo, Gray, or Kuro doesn't find me,"_ Hitsugaya thought as he shrugged his shoulders, "that's fine by me."

"Okay," she said while punching her fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"You're very enthusiastic about it."

"Well, I don't normally do this on a daily basis."

"That makes sense," he said. "At least, you're not like Matsumoto. She always goes shopping."

She let out a hesitant laugh.

"I suppose so," she replied. _"Actually, there's something I want to make sure of. At the end of today, I will find out whether I have intimate feelings for you or not. I'm sorry for using you like this, Hitsugaya-kun."_

* * *

><p>As she walked into the balcony, Kiyoko stretched her arms into the air. Then, she let out a yawn before resting her arms on the safety fence. She took a moment to close her eyes and get some fresh air. "You're enjoying yourself."<p>

Suddenly, she made a face. She glanced over her shoulder to see the gray winged guardian in her presence. "Ichimaru."

He grinned. "Kyo-san is currently out, having a meeting with the Fallen Ones. He said to go out and help me search for your old buddy, Shiro."

Kazumi turned around and walked back into the apartment. Just as she passed by him, she stopped and turned around. She said, "I don't need you to tell me that."

Ichimaru turned around and followed her into the kitchen.

"I had to make sure," Gin replied. "Besides, you could be acting as a double agent."

She turned to the older teenager and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I have no intention of changing sides anytime soon especially after hearing the truth from Kyo. I should have known better."

"Hn, you believe his words despite knowing that he's a master manipulator? That's ironic."

She shot him a glare. "Why don't you go bother somebody else? You're starting to annoy me."

"Fine, have it your way." With that said, he left the kitchen to go back to the balcony. Once he is outside, he stopped for a moment to take one last look at the black haired female. A grin appeared on his face. "Things aren't going so well on the good side."

He jumped from the balcony and flew off towards the western horizon.

* * *

><p>"That was so scary!" Hinamori exclaimed as she and Toshiro walked out of the theater. "That movie was under rated!"<p>

"Then, why did you choose to watch that movie in the first place?" Hitsugaya asked. "There are other movies that are less horrifying than that one."

Momo gave him a pout. "That's easy for you to say. You've already seen worse; you've seen and probably experienced gore."

"True."

"Mou..."

Toshiro looked at the peach girl. "Hinamori."

She glanced back at him. "Hn?"

Following where his eyes are looking, she looked down only to realize that her arms are around his. Momo blushed and quickly let go of him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sputtered while her gaze is away from him. "I didn't realize I was still hugging you!"

Hitsugaya is also looking away. "I-It's alright."

As they continued walking, she glanced at the hooded teenager. _"Was the action out of fear or was it from being in love with him and acting subconscious about it?"_

All of a sudden, she saw Hitsugaya stop. She stood next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My so called fan girls are here," Toshiro replied. "If they find me, I won't be able to escape."

"What should we do?"

Suddenly, he took hold of her hand. Momo blinked. "We're going stay away from them."

She slowly nodded with agreement and began following the older teenager to the side of the crowd in hopes of not meeting them. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped moving. As a result, Hinamori bumped into him. "Ouf."

Momo took a step back and looked up at Toshiro. "Shit, they're around here as well."

"We have to blend in with the crowd and walk past them. As long as they don't see your face, they won't notice."

He then felt her hold his hand firmly. He looked at her._ "Hinamori."_

"I'll lead."

Before Toshiro could say anything, he was pulled along with the peach girl. Just as he is about to pass by the fan girls, he walked closely behind Momo and placed his hand on the side of his hood. He pulled it up so that he can cover his face as much as possible. Once they are far enough, they stopped walking for a moment to check behind them. Hitsugaya let out a relieved sigh.

"We managed to pass them somehow..."

"...thanks to you," Toshiro added. "Arigato Hinamori."

She smiled. Upon feeling her cheeks starting to heat up, she looked away and replied, "Iie, it really is nothing. Besides, we're out here to have some fun."

"Uh, yeah..."

"Shall we go look for something to eat?" He nodded. Together, they continued walking. Momo placed a hand on her chin. "Hn, where should we stop and dine?"

"Nothing too fancy," Hitsugaya replied. "I don't like that."

"Me neither," she said. "How about fast food?"

"...We still have a bit of time to waste before we watch the sunset. So, let's take our time eating."

"I see." There is a short pause. "I can't think of a good place for us to stop and eat."

As Momo continued to think, Toshiro looked over and noticed something. "Hey, do you want to eat noodles?"

She stopped walking for a moment and blinked. "Eh?"

The peach girl looked at the direction where her friend is facing. He turned to her and said, "This is the place I usually go to whenever I'm too lazy to cook food at home. They're food tastes really good."

Momo smiled. "Sure, let's go in."

With that said, Hitsugaya and Hinamori went into the restaurant. "Irrashai."

Finding two empty seats at the long bar table, they walked there and sat on the high toadstool chairs.

"Hello, what can I get yo-" The cook looked over and noticed a familiar face. "Ah Hitsugaya, you came here to dine again."

"Yes, I'm here to have more of your great food."

He chuckled. "I'm very flattered."

The cook turned his attention and noticed the peach girl.

"Well well, it seems like someone here has finally decided to go out on a date with a girl."

Momo blushed and looked at Toshiro with great intention. How is he going to respond to the comment? Normally, he would reply that he's not on a date. However, with a lot of speculation in the air about his behaviour towards her, he might say something else. Hitsugaya placed an elbow on the table so that he can rest his chin on the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he lazily waved it. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say; just make me the usual."

_"He didn't want to answer that question,"_ Hinamori thought. She let out a sigh. Then, she realized something. _"I'm expecting him to respond to the comment...in a positive way!"_

"What do you want, young lady?"

Momo snapped back to reality and noticed what is going on. "Ah, um...I'll have what Hitsugaya-kun is getting."

"Okay, two special udon soups coming right up!"

Once they are left alone for a moment, Toshiro turned to Momo. "Hinamori, is there something wrong?"

The peach girl didn't answer right away.

"Hinamori."

All of a sudden, she snapped back to reality. "Eh?"

Realizing what is going on, she placed a hand on the back of her head. "Ah no, there's nothing wrong. I...I was thinking of a good spot where we could watch the sunset together."

"Don't worry too much about it. We'll worry about it when the time comes."

She let out a faint smile on her face. "I guess."

"Order up!" the cook said as he placed the two soup bowls down in front of the two friends. "Enjoy!"

"Sugoi!" Hinamori said. "It looks delicious."

"I will be once you start eating."

Momo nodded with agreement. She pick out a pair of chopsticks and a soup spoon from the utensil holder. Then, she said her thanks and began eating her meal. "Wow, it really is good!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's on the house for the both of you!"

"Arigato!"

Glad to see Momo content, the white haired teenager turned his attention to eating his meal.

* * *

><p>Leaning against a thick tree trunk in the park, Toshiro and Momo watched the sun set towards the horizon. During this time, the peach girl got tired and leaned against Hitsugaya's shoulder. At that moment, the white haired teenager looked over to find the younger teenager resting on him. He became more conscious of her and the sound of his pounding heart.<p>

How should he act in this situation? Normally, he would just push the person off him. However, he didn't want to do that to Hinamori. It's rude and he didn't want her to misunderstand. He was left with no option, but to let her do what she wants. Besides, it's not like he minded.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He looked down to see the peach girl slowly opened her eyes. Wondering where she is, she hazily raised her head up only to find out that her white haired friend is close to her. She immediately pulled back and began apologizing, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Do you want to rest for tonight?" Toshiro asked. "You look like you're ready to fall asleep. Besides, we did do a lot today during our outing together."

"You don't mind?"

He shook his head. "I'm about ready to do the same thing as you did."

"Oh..."

At that moment, he got up on his feet. After doing a few stretches, he turned his attention to her and extended a hand out. "I'll walk you home."

Momo let out a smile and accepted his offer. "Arigato."

With that said, the two teenagers left the park and walked back to Hinamori's place. Once they are at the front steps to the house entrance, they turned face to face. "Thanks for today. Even though I don't usually go out like this, I had a great time."

The peach girl smiled. "You're welcome. I had a great time too."

They fell silent. "Well, I...I'll see you la-"

It is when he felt something on his arms. He looked down only to find out that she is holding onto him. By the time he looked at her, he noticed her gazing into his eyes. As if they were opposite poles of a magnet, they were drawn closer to one another. Just as they are inches away from sharing that special moment, Hitsugaya snapped back to reality and turned his head away. "W-What's wrong?"

Toshiro sighed with defeat. This is the moment he wanted to avoid. However, it happened anyway. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as we go. If I kiss you, my life expectancy will shorten again."

Momo took a step forward. "You...really mean it?"

He glanced at her. "Yeah, plus...you deserve someone whom you can grow up with, not someone like me. I can't provide you with the happiness you always wanted."

There was a short pause.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I-I don't care about any of that stuff. I don't care if we don't get married or have any children. All I want is to be with you..." She lowered her head. "...even if it's for a short while."

"Hinamori..."

Once she raised her head up, she walked up to him and took hold of his hand. She pleaded, "Please let me stay by your side."

At that moment, Toshiro began to feel uneasy. Their feelings for one another has been recognized. Because they are the same, it is natural to be together. However, his sense of duty as the heavenly guardian is preventing him from listening to her words. In addition, he has that vision of Hinamori's death to worry about. What if it comes true in the near future?

If he were to stay with Momo, he would risk the lives of all the innocent people in this world for her love and safety. As someone who carries people's lives on his shoulders, that risk would be considered as a selfish move to make. So, the white haired teenager took a step back.

"I-I'm sorry, t-this is not going to work out."

Without another word, Hitsugaya broke out of Hinamori's grip and quickly changed into guardian state. Just as he jumped into the air and took off, the peach girl ran after him. She extended a hand out and called out his name. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

However, he didn't respond to her voice. He flew away and left her behind. As a result, Momo stopped running and placed her hand over her chest. Tears began to water in her eyes.

"Please come back..."

* * *

><p>Once he is far enough, the white haired guardian landed on top of a building and changed back to his normal state. He turned away from the wall. Just as he leaned against it, he pounded the bottom of his fist on it. "Damn it!"<p>

He has never been so frustrated in his entire life. Not only he has broken the heart of the one he cares dearly about, he has broken his own.

_"I really do love her..."_

Toshiro raised his head up to stare at the tiny stars in the night sky.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do I have to live the life of a guardian in the first place?"

Suddenly, his senses picked up something. As a result, he looked over to the side. After a brief moment of silence, he hissed between his teeth.

"Shit, I have to get out of here."

Just as he turned into the heavenly guardian, someone appeared in front of him. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and immediately summoned his sword into his hand. He is left with no choice, but to fight.

"Kuro."

"There's no place for you to hide anymore; let's finish this fight, Shiro."

* * *

><p>The school bell rung, signaling students of Seireitei High that classes are over for today. After Kira finished packing his belongings, he looked over at the peach girl. Instead of gathering her stuff like her usually does, she is busy looking at the beautiful outdoor scenery from the window. "Yo, what's bugging you?"<p>

Izuru turned to see the red headed teenager standing in his presence. "Oh, I'm just worried about Hinamori-kun."

The two boys glanced at the raven haired girl, who is sighing with defeat. "Hinamori, huh? She's been daydreaming like that since she arrived at school."

Kira nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Well, we can't ask her right now," Renji said, draping his bag over his shoulder. "We have soccer practice to attend."

Realizing what he is running out of time, he frantically stuffed his books into his bag. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Once he finished, he stood up from his seat.

"Let's go, Abarai-kun."

"Yeah."

As they are leaving the classroom together, they met with a familiar face. They gave him a short bow. "Hello Aizen-sensei."

"Hello Kira-kun." Sosuke turned to Renji. "Abarai-kun."

The red headed teenager then turned to his older companion. "Let's go, Kira."

Izuru nodded. "Yeah."

Together, they left the room. In the meantime, he entered the classroom and walked up to Momo's seat.

Hinamori let out a sigh, thinking back on last night's events. She realized the truth; she has fallen in love with the heavenly guardian. Because of those feelings, she wanted to be with him. However, he didn't. He pushed her away.

She is supposed to be depressed, but something about his behaviour made her think otherwise. Somewhere in her heart, she understood what he felt. They are one and the same. However, something was interfering with their chance of being together. All she could do now is wait for the heavenly guardian to come back to her. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

"Hinamori-kun."

Upon hearing her name being called, she turned her head over to the side only to find out that her history teacher is in her presence. "A-Aizen-sensei!"

He chuckled. "Judging from the books that are still on your desk, you didn't realize that school's over for today."

"What, it is?" She looked over to check the time on the clock. "Oh, it is."

Momo resumed her attention to the glasses wearing teacher.

"Is there something you need, sensei?"

"I'm just a bit concerned," he replied. "You weren't paying attention to the lecture when I taught in history class earlier today. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

He let out a gentle smile on his face. Pulling up a chair from the desk next to her, he sat on it and said, "Whatever it may be, it's not healthy to keep it in."

Hinamori looked down for a moment. Afterward, she raised her head up and replied, "Well, you see...There is this guy I like."

"Oh, I see. He rejected you."

Momo raised both her hands up in mock stance. "I-It's not like that."

She put her hands down and lowered her head.

"It's...very complicated. I have a feeling that he shares the same sentiments, but...he doesn't want me to be sad in the end."

"Hn, what do you mean?"

"He...doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Oh, so he's ill."

She slowly nodded her head. "Well y-yeah, it's something like that."

_"How interesting,"_ Aizen thought as he is looking around the classroom for any students that are still inside. Once he confirmed it, he replied to Momo, "Here is what I can say. Whatever situation you're in right now, I think you and your friend should spend the rest of the time you have together. That way, you can make everlasting memories and put both your uneasy souls to rest. It's better than not being together at all and afterward, regret your decision."

Suddenly, she cracked a faint smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right. I should stay with him no matter what!"

With no time to waste, she picked up her bag from the side and began to pack her belongings into it. Once she is done, the peach girl stood up from her seat. She smiled and gave him a short bow.

"Arigato Aizen-sensei!"

At that moment, the shaggy brown haired male extended a hand out to her. The hand suddenly became shrouded in a dark violet light. In a matter of seconds, Momo lose conscious and fell towards him. He broke her fall by catching her by the shoulders. A grin appeared on his face. "You're welcome, Hinamori-kun."

Using the short time he has, Aizen placed a hand on Hinamori's forehead. Suddenly, his body began to give off a dark coloured aura. Moments later, the mysterious aura dissipated. He removed his hand from her forehead just in time before Momo regained consciousness. "Hn, what happened?"

All of a sudden, she realized she is leaning against her teacher. She quickly pulled away and stood up. Then, she began apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me!"

He let out a genuine smile. "It's alright. You were probably tired. I suggest you to go home and rest well for tomorrow. You have a long day ahead."

She nodded. "Hai, arigato! I'll see you tomorrow, Aizen-sensei!"

With that said, she quickly left the history teacher in the classroom. Sosuke took off his glasses for a moment, revealing a menacing look his face. _"No. I should be thanking you for giving me all the information I need to know about Shiro. You've been most helpful, Hinamori-kun."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's stop by at the ice cream shop!"<p>

"Oh yeah, you can count me in!"

The two high school girls giggled and continued walking in the direction they're going. All of a sudden, one of them bumped against the shoulder of the person who is walking in the other direction. The girl stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see the hooded male still walking. The odd thing about him is he's slightly limping on one side. "What's wrong?"

She turned to her comrade and replied, "That person didn't apologize when he bumped into me."

"Man, what's wrong with people these days?"

He didn't hear their comment. He had other important matters to take care of. Toshiro raised his head and looked from side to side. _"I have to find a place to hide..."_

He looked down to see his left leg.

_"...so that I can tend to my injuries and rest. Most of my old wounds have reopened."_

With that in mind, he continued walking. Minutes later, he soon found himself walking down a familiar path. He stopped and looked at the house on his left.

_"I wounded back here again."_ Hitsugaya suddenly turned his body away. _"I can't stay here...especially for her sake."_

After letting out a sigh, he continued walking. However, he was soon stopped by the presence of a certain someone: Hinamori's grandmother. Judging by the plastic bag she was carrying, she just went shopping. "Oh, it's you. You're one of Momo's friends."

Toshiro gave her a short bow. "Konnichiwa."

"Are you here to see her?"

"Ah iie." The hooded teenager gazed away from the elderly woman. "I'm just...in the area."

Obaa-san took a moment to observe him from top to bottom. Several parts of his clothing has been torn and cut. "...You look pretty beat up. Did you get involved in some sort of fight?"

Hitsugaya fell silent and lowered his head. He didn't know how to respond to her.

"Whatever it may be, I suggest you to come inside and get cleaned up a bit."

Toshiro raised his head and replied, "Ah no, it's okay. I'm alri-"

She let out a soft smile. "I insist."

The hooded teenager fell silent. After a short moment of silence, he said, "Arigato."

With that said, the two acquaintances went inside the Hinamori household. After she closed the door behind her, Hitsugaya took of his shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

He stepped into the hallway and walked into the living room. He sat on the empty seat on the sofa. Hitsugaya raised a hand over his mouth and let out a soft yawn. He had been outside, fighting for survival since Kuro found him last night. He barely had any sleep. So, he closed his eyes for a moment to get some shut eye. However, the moment didn't last long.

Toshiro opened his eyes to see the elderly woman has put down the first aid kit on the table. He quietly watched her leave the room and soon come back with a wet cloth dipped inside a bowl of warm water. She put it down on the table before taking a seat next to him. Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Knowing that she planning to treat his wounds, he began taking off his sweater. It is when he realized that his wounds are far more serious than before. Blood has seeped through his bandages and shirt. He's definitely going to need a new set of clothes to wear.

He looked over to see Obaa-san's reaction. To his surprise, she just proceeded to his treatment. She began by taking off his old bandages. "Momo treated your wounds, am I right?"

Hitsugaya blinked. "Ah yeah..."

There was a short pause.

"How did you know it was her?"

"Judging by the way your injuries were treated, I could tell it was her. Besides, she used to bandage me for practice."

"I see."

After setting the old bandages aside, she picked up the wet cloth and rinsed it. Then, she began to clean his wounds. Hitsugaya closed an eye and let out a small hiss. Once the pain died down, he watched the elderly woman finished wiping the blood off him and proceeded to bandage his wounds again. "Thank you for looking after my granddaughter..."

He looked away. "I-It's...nothing."

"...and for trying to save my daughter." Upon hearing that, Toshiro resumed his attention to her. The woman raised her head up and let out a soft smile. "You're the boy who Miyako saved, am I right?"

His eyes widened with surprise. "H-How did you know that?"

"I know because I saw you at the hospital and the funeral. You're the heavenly guardian."

_"She can see me."_

He lowered and slowly nodded his head. "Hn, I thought so."

Hitsugaya looked up again. "You must have heard about me from the legend."

She smiled. "That's correct; I heard about it from a close friend of mine. I enjoyed the story so much that I retold it to Miyako."

"As a result, she told it to Hinamori."

Obaa-san went back to treating his wounds. "That's right."

After a few minutes, she finished giving him a new set of bandages to wear on his shoulder and waist. Then, she went onto treating his wound on his left knee.

"Are you close to Momo?"

"Hn?" She raised her head up to look at him. Toshiro turned pink and looked away. "Well, yeah...I consider her to be one of my close friends."

She observed the white haired teenager for a moment before she began to bandage his knee. "You're welcome to come and visit her anytime. I won't stop you."

He turned about two shades darker. He didn't know how to ask this question, but he had to know something. "D-Do you..."

"You love my granddaughter, don't you?"

Toshiro's premonition was right. She somehow knew that he has feelings for the peach girl. He soon admitted to the truth. "...Yeah."

"There, I'm done."

Once she pulled away and began cleaning up the mess on the table, Hitsugaya took a moment to bend his knee back and forth. By the time she picked up the first aid kit and stood up, Toshiro got on his feet and said, "Thanks again for your help."

Just as she left the living room, she stopped at the door sill to the kitchen and glanced over her shoulder. "I don't know the rules that you follow as instructed by the Great Guardian and your current situation."

She let out a sincere smile.

"If possible, I hope you'll be able to make the right choice...that satisfies both you and the people you care about."

The white haired teenager looked down and thought for a moment. By the time he raised his head, he replied, "...I hope so too. The last thing I want is to lose them."

Obaa-san nodded. "Stay here for a bit; I'll go out and buy some new clothes for you to wear."

He gave her a short bow. "Thank you for your hospitality."

With a faint smile on her face, she walked to the front entrance. Toshiro let out a sigh.

_"If she finds out I've been hiding in Hinamori's room, I'm definitely not going to be welcomed here anymore."_

He walked to the front entrance to see her off. "I'll be back soon."

"Ja ne."

Once she left the house and closed the door, Hitsugaya took a few steps forward and locked it to make sure no one enters. He turned around and returned to the living room. He lay down on the sofa and spent a couple of minutes staring at the ceiling.

If he were to stay here any longer, he will cross paths with the raven haired girl sooner or later. So, he had three choices to make: apologize and accept her feelings, apologize and try to fix their original relationship, or run away from the whole situation entirely.

He let out a defeated sigh. There are so many paths he can choose, but all had consequences. He placed an arm over his forehead. "I have a headache."

Toshiro closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Before he knew it, he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>All he saw was darkness and nothing else. He had no idea where he is or where he should go. He looked back and forth, trying to find a lead in the direction he should take. For some reason, he took a right. After what seems to be a long time, he noticed something in the distance. He picked up his pace and ran towards it. But before he could reach there, he stopped and took a step back. This is not what he wanted to see; he didn't want to see this happening. It's too much for him to handle. <em>

_Lying on the ground is the motionless body of the girl he loves and the long ice sword pierced through from her body. "No, stop it."_

_He took another step back. He raised his hands up and placed them on the sides of his head. _

_"Stop giving me these visions!" he shouted. "I don't want her to die because of me!"_

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

_"Leave me alone!"_

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-kun!"<p>

Toshiro shot his eyes open and gasped. As he hyperventilates, he looked over to the side to see the worried look on the peach girl's face. "H-Hinamori..."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You were having a nightmare."

He looked around the room only to find out nothing has happened. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He sat up on the sofa and turned his body to the side. "Yeah...I'm alright."

There was a silent pause.

"I-I should get going now." He suddenly stood up to put on his ripped shirt and sweater. "Tell your grandmother that I said thanks."

Just as he was about to leave the room, he felt something take hold of his hand. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Momo looking down on the floor. She then raised her head up and said, "Rangiku-san just called me a while ago. You didn't go to school today. Did something happen?"

Toshiro slowly turned his gaze away. He didn't know how to respond to the question without having her to get involved with his situation.

"Did...the worse case scenario happened?"

She was bound to find out sooner or later. He mumbled, "...Yeah, it did."

Suddenly, she placed her other hand on his wrist. "Hitsugaya-kun."

The white haired teenager turned his head only to meet with Hinamori's determined eyes. "In that case, please stay here. None of your enemies know about you hanging around here."

Toshiro glanced at the floor for a moment before replying back to her. "I-I can't do that. I'll put you and your grandmother in danger."

She took a few steps forward. Just as they were centimeters apart, she rest her forehead against the back of his neck. Toshiro lowered his head and heard her plea. "Please don't leave me, Hitsugaya-kun. I love you."

He bit the bottom of his lip. The truth is out in the open. She feels the same way for him. As much as he wanted to say yes with all his heart, he just can't. Her safety comes first. He whispered, "I-I'm sorry..."

With that said, he broke out of her grasp and ran towards the door. Seeing that he is planning to flee again, Hinamori chased after him. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

By the time she ran to the front entrance, Toshiro already put on his shoes and ran out the door. Not wanting to lose him again, she hastily put on her footwear and followed him. During this time, he already transformed into his guardian state and flew into the sky.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

He glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at the peach girl. Feeling sadness in his heart, he resumed his attention to the front and continued flying. However, he didn't get far. He heard a scream.

Recognizing the voice it is coming from, he stopped and turned around to see a familiar face. One of the Fallen Ones have appeared and taken Momo as his hostage. The tip of his trident is placed against the front of her neck. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori!" he exclaimed.

"Yo Shiro or should I say Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

The white haired guardian growled and extended his hand out to the side. He quickly summoned his sword. "You bastard, Aoi! Let her go!"

"No way!" the former guardian of water protested. "Now that I found your whereabouts before everyone else, this is my chance to get bonus points from Master Kyo."

"Not on my watch!"

He raised two fingers up on the side of his cheek. Just as he is about to fire a binding spell, Aoi said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember: I have this girl as my hostage."

Toshiro put his hand down and hissed between his teeth. How is he going to get Momo out of this situation?

"Since this isn't the first time that I used her, I can safely assume that you have developed some feelings for her?"

Hitsugaya merely narrowed his eyes.

The blue winged guardian let out a grin and started laughing. "This is just fantastic! Who would have thought that Shiro's greatest weakness is his feelings for this ordinary girl? Don't you know that guardians like you and me cannot afford to love a regular being like her?"

"I know that very well," Toshiro said. "I don't need a reminder from you."

"Hn, I wonder about that. The Shiro us guardians know wouldn't allow himself to do such things." He continued listening to Aoi's speech. "Once he realizes it, he immediately cuts all connections from her. If you really are the guardian we know you to be, go ahead and escape."

_"Hitsugaya-kun."_

Momo looked at him, trying to read the expression on his face. She placed a hand over her chest and said a silent prayer. Just like all the other times before, she wanted him to save her.

Toshiro turned his eyes away from the peach girl. After standing there for a few seconds, the heavenly guardian suddenly disappeared from sight. "It's just as I suspected, he left you in my hands."

Seeing that he is close to her, she made a face and began struggling to break free. "L-Let me go!"

"No, I won't let you go just yet." He leaned against her ear and whispered, "I'm going to have a little fun with you before I have to carry out my duties."

With that said, he puckered his lips and prepared to give her a kiss. Momo instantly moved her head off to the side as far as she could. She didn't want to receive any sentiments from him. However, by the way she is being held, escaping from his grasp is going to be difficult.

"Don't be shy; you should be lucky to get a kiss from m-"

Without any warning, something was wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. Aoi immediately let go of the girl and placed his hands on the frozen chain that is choking him. As Momo fled to the side, he glanced over his shoulder to see the white haired guardian in his presence. Toshiro tugged the chain down, sending him crashing on the hard road concrete surface. Aoi struggled to sit back up again. "S-Shiro..."

Hitsugaya walked up to the blue winged guardian and looked down at him with an icy look in his eyes. "That was a wrong move you made, Aoi."

He raised his sword out and summoned several pillars of ice around him. They danced around him several times before Hitsugaya called out the command.

"Sennen Hyoryo."

After twisting his sword ninth degrees counter clockwise, the ice pillars enclosed and trapped the water guardian in cold ice. Seconds later, Hitsugaya walked up to the ice and slashed it down with a single swing of his sword. It broke into large chunks enough to allow Aoi free out of the prison. He collapsed on the ground. Toshiro walked up to him and pointed the tip of his blade toward his face.

"If you try this stunt one more time, I'll personally_ kill_ you. Got it?"

Aoi obediently nodded with agreement. Hitsugaya pulled his sword away from his face and turned around.

"Good. Now, go back to Kyo and remind him that we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Y-Yes sir."

He walked towards Hinamori, who has witnessed the whole scene from behind the tree of her house property. During this time, Aoi got on his feet and watched the heavenly guardian's back. A grin appeared on his face. This is the chance of a lifetime; it's time to strike. He swung his trident in preparation to launch a big water attack. However, Toshiro felt the change in spiritual pressure in the air and glanced over his shoulder to see what is going on. "Idiot..."

Hitsugaya disappeared and reappeared from behind Aoi's back. The ex-guardian widened his eyes with surprise and turned around to see the serious heavenly guardian.

Before he could say anything, Hitsugaya made a slash mark on his back with a swing of his sword. In the process, his wings were cut. Aoi let out an agonizing scream. If there is one thing he can't handle, it is the time he has left. He turned around and extended his hand out to him. Toshiro slashed him again, but this time, on the front. "NO!"

He soon turned into spiritual particles and dissipated into the atmosphere. Once the battle was over, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and concentrated on losing his wings and sword. By the time he returned back to normal, he opened his eyes to see the peach girl standing before him. She walked up to him and let out a soft smile on her face. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro smiled back. He threw his arms around and pulled her to a loving embrace. His sudden display of affection caught her by surprise. "Thank goodness you're alright, Momo."

She felt her heart suddenly skip a beat. He just called her by her name. "Toshiro..."

He took a moment to pull away and look at her in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry about what I said before. I just...didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

The brown eyed girl let out a smile, happy to see he has come around to acknowledge their feelings for one another. "I cannot imagine myself living without you."

"Me neither." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. _"I don't care if I get punished for this; there's no denying it anymore. From now on, I will always stay by her side and protect her from anything that threatens our chances of being together. That includes Kyo and the vision I keep dreaming about."_

He hugged her once more.

"I love you, my special one."

Momo closed her eyes and placed her arms on his shoulder blades. As she resting on his shoulder and taking in the wonderful cold and fresh winter smell of his, she replied, "Me too, my heavenly guardian."

He pulled away for a moment to give her another soft cheek kiss before resting his chin on her head. He whispered to the happy peach girl, "I won't leave you anymore."

"...Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Itterashai**_ - Welcome, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher, _**Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Oh, the drama! The stirring emotions! After so many complications, Toshiro and Momo are finally together! Yay! xD However, there are premonitions of bad things to come. Will they be able to anticipate and do something to stop it before it even happens? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Please review and thanks a bunch!


	18. The Next Steps

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Gah, I can't take the stress! There's only one week left before the Bleach Manga resumes! Dx I really need to build a remote that can fast forward time. xP Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** Lil 'EyeCandy, icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, Akida Umichi, Mariana wuz here, Hyourinmaru10, anime16, Cindy Cordova, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Reader-Favs, Chrisse,** and** xXAnime ChrisseXx. **Now that Toshiro and Momo are finally together, let's see what they're up to as you read chapter eighteen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Eighteen: **The Next Steps

Feeling the warmth of this morning's sun rays, Momo stirred in bed and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the sleeping face of the white haired teenager. She cracked a smile, remembering yesterday's events. Despite all the initially difficulties they had, Toshiro finally accepted her love and returned the sentiment with his own.

Just thinking about it makes her want to give him a kiss right now. However, considering the circumstances they're in, she can only provide him with displays of affection that does not involve a kiss on the lips. So, she shifted a bit closer to the sleeping teenager and cuddled against him. Hinamori let out a content sigh.

If she could, she would have spent it all on maintaining this pleasant feeling. However, all good things must come to an end sooner or later. She eventually has to get out of bed and get on with her day. It is when she felt an arm drape around her waist and pulled her close. By the time she realized it, he already planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and gave her a warm smile. "Morning."

Momo smiled back. "Ohayo, did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all."

He sat up to do some arm stretches. By the time he is done, she sat up on the mattress. "Did you sleep well?"

Toshiro turned to her and replied, "Yes, it was one of the best sleeps I had in a while."

Hinamori leaned against his shoulder in which Hitsugaya responded by extending his arm out and rest on her furthest shoulder. As he kept her close, he said, "Thank you for all your kindness...and love, Momo."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Toshiro."

All of a sudden, they heard a knock. The two lovers froze and looked over at the closed door. "Momo, are you awake yet? You're going to be late for school."

Hinamori looked at the clock on the night table. It is already eight fifteen in the morning. "Oh my gosh!"

"I'm coming in."

Noticing that the doorknob is turning, they immediately jumped out of bed. There was no time to waste. If they don't do anything about this, they're going to get caught. Hinamori ran over to the closet and opened the slide door. Seeing that there is room inside, she turned to the white haired teenager and signaled him to hide in there for the time being. Hitsugaya nodded and hid inside. By the time she closed the door, she turned around to see her grandmother has entered the room. "Momo."

"I'm awake Obaa-san." She placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh. "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"You better hurry up or else you will be late for school."

Hinamori nodded. "Hai."

At that moment, she heard a thud. Momo froze. It was coming from the closet. "What was that?"

"Oh, i-it must have been...some of my stuff. It must have fell because I didn't put them away properly."

"Well, you better clean it up once you get home."

"Yes ma'am."

With that said the elderly woman left the room and closed the door behind her. Suddenly, Momo let out a relieved sigh. She turned around and reopened the closet door only to see the white haired teenager, who is sitting on a box, is giving her a stern look. Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth to suppress her laugh. Some of her clothes have fallen on top of him including her uniform skirt that is currently sitting on his head. "You really need a bigger closet."

She removed her hand, showing the amused smile on her face. "Yeah, I do."

Toshiro placed a hand on the back of his head. "Ouch, I accidentally bumped by head against the wall when I fell down."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Hitsugaya stood up and got out of the closet. As he tried to remove the skirt off his head, he soon encountered a small problem. "Um Momo...can you help me get your skirt off my head? I think my hair got caught in the zipper or one of the buttons."

"Ah hai!" she replied. "Just take a seat on the bed."

With a short nod, he walked over and took a seat on the mattress. In the meantime, he waited for Hinamori to finish assisting him. "Ouch, that hurts."

"Oops, I'm sorry!"

"Iie, it's fine," Toshiro said. "Just hurry up and get it off me. I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"We could just cut that part of your hair."

"Hey! I like my current hairstyle!"

Momo giggled. "I was only kidding. Besides, I like your hairstyle too. It makes you look quite handsome yet cute at the same time."

He shot her a look. "I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult."

She smiled. "It's a compliment."

Hinamori went back to getting the skirt off him.

"There, it's off!"

Taking the skirt, she took a step back so that he can scratch his head. "Argh, it's finally off. Man, why are all uniforms are so difficult to wear?"

The peach girl giggled. "I have to get ready for school. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and replied, "Now that Kyo and his allies know my identity, going home and going to school isn't a good idea anymore."

"Oh yeah, they may have already looked up your personal information."

He nodded with agreement. "I guess I have no other choice, but to stay here for the time being. This is the only place left they haven't found out."

"Okay," she replied. "Should I tell Rangiku-san and Kusaka-kun of your whereabouts?"

Toshiro thought for a moment before he replied, "...don't tell them, for now. I want to figure out my next steps before contacting them."

"Alright." Momo walked back to the closet to pick out her dress shirt. "Obaa-san will be leaving the house in a few minutes for her walk."

During this time, Toshiro left his seat and walked up to her.

"So, you will have the house to yourself. Feel free to watch some television or get something to eat."

All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms drape over her shoulders. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered, "Come back home soon."

Hinamori blushed, but let out a soft smile. "I will. Time is precious for you, right?"

"Yes, now it is."

There was a short pause. "Toshiro."

"Hn?"

"I need to get ready for school."

Realizing what he's doing, the white haired teenager removed his arms and pulled away. He turned to the side and apologized, "Oh yeah...sorry."

Momo faced him and smiled. "It's alright. I better get changed."

With a short nod, he watched her leave the room. A few minutes later, she returned to the room to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Once she is satisfied with her hairstyle, she grabbed her bag and draped it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later."

Toshiro, who is sitting on the mattress, nodded his head. "Ja ne."

With that said, she left the room. After a few moments, he let out a sigh and placed his hands together on the back of his head. He fell back onto the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Now that he and Momo are together, it is even more important that he protect her from his enemies and stop the vision from coming true. The only things he needs to do are recover from his injuries and come up with a full proof plan to stop Kyo, Gray, Kuro, and the Fallen Ones. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>The school bell rung. Once the teacher left the classroom, students of Seireitei High left their seats to buy their lunches in the cafeteria while others went to get them from their lockers. "Hey Hinamori-kun, why were you late this morning?"<p>

Momo looked over to the side to see her two friends standing by her side. She blinked. "Eh?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "You're not usually like that."

The peach girl let out a faint smile on the corner of her lips. There is no way she is going to tell the truth about what happened over the past couple of days for both hers and her boyfriend's safety. "I-I...sort of oversle-"

"Momo-chan."

Upon hearing her name being called, the three friends turned their heads to the door to see one of their classmates at the door. Hinamori stood up from her seat and replied, "Yeah?"

"There are people outside in the schoolyard who wants to see you."

"Eh?"

"They're from West Rukon High."

Abarai raised an eyebrow and turned to the pale blond haired teenager. "West Rukon High?"

"It must be Rangiku-san and Kusaka-kun," Momo said.

"Oh, they are Hitsugaya's friends," Kira replied. "I wonder what they're doing here."

"There's only one way to find out," Renji pointed out. "Let's go outside and ask them."

Izuru nodded. "Okay."

Following the peach girl's lead, the three students left the classroom to go outside and meet with the students of West Rukon High.

* * *

><p>"Hn, so this is what Seireitei High looks like. It looks pretty nice compared to our school."<p>

The strawberry orange haired teenager shot her classmate a glare. "Oi Gin, I already told you not to come. There's no need for you to be here."

"Now that's mean to say," Ichimaru replied. "There's never no purpose of going somewhere. Besides, I want to explore the area."

The strawberry orange haired teenager let out a low growl. "Do what you want; I don't care. Besides, I'm not your mother."

Gin grinned. "You're right; you're my girlfriend."

Matsumoto blushed. "W-What?"

"I said you're my girlfriend. You know, girlfriend as in a friend whose a female?"

She suddenly gave him a stern look. "...Oh, you meant that."

"What else were you expecting?"

She turned her head away. "Nothing."

Kusaka raised an eyebrow, confused about the type of relationship his two upperclassmen share. One moment, they argue over the smallest things while the next moment, they tease each other to the point of annoyance. He couldn't tell if they're dating or they're just friends. He shook his head and sighed with defeat.

Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip and said, "Go away already."

"That's fine by me," Ichimaru replied. "Bye bye!"

With that said, the gray haired teenager left Rangiku and Sojiro alone. A few moments later, she turned her attention to the front. She let out a deep sigh. At that moment, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey Rangiku, what are you doing here?"

They turned their bodies to the side to see Hisagi walking up to them. "Hey Shuhei, we're just here to talk with Hinamori."

The short haired teenager raised an eyebrow. "Hinamori? What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Oh, it's about Hi-"

"Rangiku-san!"

While Matsumoto and Kusaka looked ahead, Hisagi turned around to see Momo, Renji, and Izuru run up to them. "Hey Hinamori! Hey you guys!"

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you spoke with or have seen Hitsugaya a few days ago," Rangiku replied. "Apparently, he has yet to show up at school."

Momo cracked a faint smile on her face and lied, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen or heard from him."

Matsumoto folded her arms and turned her body to the side. "He probably got involved in some sort of guardian business again. I called him several times on his cell phone, but he's not picking up."

"He must have turned it off or put it on silence during his stay at my place."

"I even went to check up on him at his place, but there was no answer." She then turned her attention to the other boys. "Have you seen Hitsugaya lately?"

As Hisagi and Abarai shook their heads, Kira replied, "No, we haven't seen him."

She sighed with defeat. "He's an idiot. Even though we're friends and everything, he's still hiding secrets from us."

Rangiku turned her attention to the side.

"Anyway, let's go find Gin."

"Eh, Ichimaru-san's here?" Izuru asked.

"Yeah, he came with us," Kusaka replied. "While we were waiting for you, he went exploring around the area."

"I see."

"He might be inside the school," Momo suggested. "Let's go."

Her friends nodded with agreement. "Okay."

With that said, they all headed their way inside the building. During this time, Hinamori took a quick glance at the strawberry orange haired teenager before resuming her attention to the front. _"Gomen ne Rangiku-san, I can't tell you. If I were to tell you right now; the enemy could be hearing us which will result in the exposure of Toshiro's current location."_

* * *

><p>Aizen is sitting in his office, marking some paperwork when he heard the sound of the creaking door open. Judging from the familiar vibe in the air, he easily figured out that his right hand guardian has decided to drop by for a visit. "Hn, have you gotten any luck figuring out Shiro's whereabouts?"<p>

The evil guardian in disguise raised his head up to see the gray winged guardian in his presence. He let out an innocent smile on his face. "No, but I have one more guess where he could be. It's all thanks to a certain student of mine."

"Hn, really now?"

"Oh yes," Kyo replied. "If you don't mind, can you pay them a visit tomorrow?"

After a brief moment, Ichimaru let out a grin. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Don't fail me like the Fallen Ones."

"You know me better than that, Aizen-sensei," Gin said. "Why would I do such a thing when I'm considered as your most trusted ally?"

Sosuke merely smiled. "I just want to make sure we're on the right page."

"I see."

"Oi Gin, where the hell are you?" they heard a voice.

"Well, that sounds like one of your friends are looking for you," Aizen said, resuming his attention to paperwork in front of him. "It's time for you to go."

"Hai Aizen-sensei." Ichimaru turned around and walked over to the door. Just as he is about to touch the doorknob, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He said to Aizen, "Bye bye!"

With that said, the gray winged guardian opened the door and stepped out of the office. After closing the door behind him, he looked to his left to find Matsumoto and the others looking for him. He then looked to the right to see no one there. Using the short time he has, he quickly reverted back to his normal state and closely followed behind them.

Rangiku stopped causing the others to do the same. They watched her let out a sigh. Hinamori said, "We'll find Ichimaru-san. He has to be somewhere around here."

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "He just doesn't know how to be considerate of others."

Ichimaru let out a grin. He silently walked passed the others and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "In other words, you were worried about me. Am I right, Ran-chan?"

"G-Gi-" All of a sudden, she swallowed the rest of her words and turned it into a frown look on her face. She turned her head to the side and replied, "Shut up, I was not worried about you. I'm just here to inform you that we're leaving."

"Alright then. Let's go."

As the two students from West Rukon High started walking together, the others followed behind them. Renji suddenly asked Kusaka, "Hey, are those two going out or something? They're fighting or teasing each other like a any other couple who are involved romantically."

Sojiro shook his head. "To be honest, I'm just as confused as you are."

"They might not be aware of each others' feelings," Hisagi said.

"I-It's quite possible," Abarai replied. "But then again, they could be teasing each other."

"T-That's true," Kusaka agreed. "With those two, it's hard for anyone to fully understand them."

"Oi, what are you guys chatting about back there?" They turned their attention to the strawberry orange haired teenager, who is waving at him. "Hurry up or else we'll ditch you all!"

"We're coming Rangiku-san!" Momo said. She turned to the boys. "Let's go."

They all nodded with agreement and followed her and the other teenagers all the way outside in the schoolyard. "Well, we heading back to West Rukon High for our afternoon classes. It's nice seeing you guys again."

"We'll see you some other time," Hisagi replied.

"Yep! Be sure to inform us right away if you've gotten in contact with him, okay?"

Hinamori nodded. "Okay, bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Kusaka said.

After a farewell wave, the three students from the other school left the school property. Matsumoto took a moment to glance over her shoulder and see Momo. Ichimaru noticed. "Hn, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I see."

_"She's hiding something. I better check up on her again later."_

* * *

><p>"I'm hom-" Just as she stepped into the house, her nose picked up on a nice aroma. <em>"Mm, something smells good."<em>

Following where it is coming from, she walked into the kitchen to find the white haired teenager tending to the food in the cooking pot. He did a taste test by pouring a small spoonful of soup into a sampling cup. Feeling content with his work, he continued stirring the mixture.

A smile crept up on her face. The peach girl placed her hands together behind her back and walked up to him. She then said, "Hey Toshiro."

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Hitsugaya turned his head to the side to see Hinamori in his presence. He took a moment to set the flame to low before resuming his attention to her. He smiled and extended an arm out. "Welcome home, Momo."

She smiled and cuddled against him so that he can give her a side hug. He then leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "What are you cooking?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just chicken and vegetable soup."

"It smells delicious." She then pulled away from the embrace and placed her hands together. "I got an idea! Let's eat it together in the living room!"

"Oi, are you sure about that?" Toshiro asked as he watched her take out two bowls from the cupboard. "What if your grandmother comes home?"

"It's alright." She turned to him and smiled. "I just have to make the excuse that you're visiting again. When you leave, you can go and sneak back in through the window."

All of a sudden, a smirk appeared on his face. "Hn, is that so? You do understand that you're turning into a bad girl, Momo."

Hinamori turned to him and made a silly face by sticking her tongue out. "What? Are you going to punish me, my dear heavenly guardian?"

He walked up to her and said, "Well, maybe I should do that."

Toshiro extended his hands out and began tickling her on her sides. Momo tried to break free from his grasp, but her laughing caused her body to feel weak. "S-Stop it! I-I don't like...being tickled!"

Unable to withstand it, the peach girl pushed him away and ran off. Not letting her escape, he ran after her. They entered the living room and circled around the sofa before stopping on the opposite sides of it. She tried to outsmart him by making feints back and forth. However, he's too focused on catching her to fall for such a trick. Hinamori took a left, but Hitsugaya read her movements and pounced on her. They both fell onto the sofa. "This is what you get for being a bad girl."

He pulled a portion of her uniform shirt up, exposing her belly. Realizing what he's about to do, Hinamori said, "No Toshiro, don't you da-"

With a wide grin on his face, he lowered his head and blew a raspberry on her stomach. Momo laughed so hard that tears began to water in her eyes. Hitsugaya pulled back and moved up. He began planting kisses on her neck. Hinamori let out a satisfying sigh and wrapped her arms around him. Toshiro stopped for a moment to look at her. He smiled. "I love you, Momo."

She smiled back. "I love you too, Toshiro."

Just as they were about to continue, they heard the sound of the doorbell. Hitsugaya suddenly let out a defeated sigh. "Shit, someone's at the door."

He got off of his lover and sat down on the sofa. Hinamori sat up and left her seat. "I'll be right back."

Toshiro nodded with agreement and watched his girlfriend leave the room. Momo answered the door only to find Matsumoto.

"R-Rangiku-san, is there something wrong?"

However, the strawberry orange haired female didn't answer right away. Her eyes are focused on the shoes that are at the door entrance. Her eyes narrowed.

"Rangiku-san?"

"Ah sorry," she finally replied, turning her attention to the peach girl. "I was just thinking about something. Are you busy right now?"

"Well, not really. I'm just preparing dinner."

She smiled. "Great! You don't mind me staying over for a bit, right?"

"Ah no," Momo replied before taking a quick glance over to the side where she can see the living room. "I hope Toshiro is able to find a place to hide."

She resumed her attention to the front. Matsumoto said, "Let's head over to the living room and we'll talk."

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement and followed her to the room only to find no one there. She let out a soft sigh. Her boyfriend must have found out that Rangiku came over to visit and hid somewhere. As Matsumoto is taking a seat on the sofa, Momo looked over and noticed the white haired teenager has transformed into the heavenly guardian. He quickly flew across the narrow hallway and up the stairs. She walked over to her friend's side and took a seat beside her. "So, what do want to talk about?"

She turned her body to face Momo. She gave her a stern look. As a result, the peach girl began feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Are you sure you don't know where Hitsugaya is right now?"

Hinamori sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know. Now that you told me about him, I'm also beginning to worry about his well-being and current whereabouts."

Suddenly, Matsumoto let out a grin. "Well, that's because you have feelings for him."

Momo blushed and cracked a faint smile. If she were to find out that they're dating, she won't let them get away with it unnoticed.

"I want to hang around in your room for a bit. You don't mind, right?"

Just as she is about to leave, Momo called out to her and said, "Actually, it's a bit messy right now."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Let me guess; you still think I'm hiding To-Hitsugaya-kun somewhere around the house."

She nodded. "That's what my intuition is telling me."

"Your intuition?"

"Yep, it's hardly ever wrong."

Hinamori sighed with defeat. "Alright then, I'll show you my room to prove that I'm not hiding him anywhere around the house."

"Arigato Hinamori."

_"Toshiro is definitely going to have a hard time trying to hide himself from Rangiku-san." _

* * *

><p>As he is waiting for Matsumoto to leave the house, Hitsugaya is lying on the bed in Hinamori's room. Hearing a growl, he placed his hand over his stomach and let out a sigh. "Hurry up and leave the house, Matsumoto. I'm starving for some dinner."<p>

"Once you're convinced that he's not anywhere in the house, you'll leave," he heard a familiar voice. "Am I right, Rangiku-san?"

Toshiro quickly sat up and listened to the upcoming footsteps._ "Holy shit, they're coming in here at any minute!"_

He transformed into his heavenly guardian state and looked back and forth, searching for a place to hide. Knowing Matsumoto, she will find him anywhere in her if he concealed himself in a hiding spot nearby. Normally, his best bet is to fly out of the house. However, that's not an option. He might get spotted by his enemies instead.

_"There has to be a place where she can't find me." _

Toshiro looked at the door again and listened to their voices and noises. He has no more time to waste. At that moment, he raised his head up to see the top side of the ceiling. Deciding to take his chances, he flew up to the ceiling and leaned against it like a ninja. Once he saw Rangiku and Momo enter the room, he placed a hand over his mouth. He waited for Matsumoto to leave. "Hn, this place isn't as messy as you've said. At least, it's better than my room."

Hinamori hesitantly laughed. "I see."

As Rangiku walked over to the closet and looked inside, Momo looked around in the other direction for his whereabouts. When she looked to her left, she spotted the heavenly guardian hanging on the ceiling. Hinamori turned her body to the side and opened her jaw. Toshiro immediately raised a finger and placed it in between his lips, silencing her from saying anything. Feeling that he's about to slip, he quickly placed his free hand against the side wall. She closed her mouth and nodded with agreement. She resumed her attention to the strawberry orange haired teenager.

Rangiku closed the closet and turned her attention to the glass door. She walked over, opened it, and went out into the balcony. At that moment, Momo noticed Toshiro's shoes sticking out from under the bed. She raised her head to check up on Matsumoto. Then, she carefully walked over to the edge of the bed and picked up the shoes.

It is when she noticed the older female enter the house and close the balcony door. Hinamori quickly placed the shoes behind her back. In the meantime, Hitsugaya quickly flew to the other upper corner of the room (that is out of her line of vision). He raised his head and gave Rangiku a stern look. _"Damn it, get out of here already!"_

Hinamori asked, "So, have I convinced you yet?"

Matsumoto folded her arms and let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, he's not here. Sorry to bother you, Hinamori."

"Iie, it's nothing."

"There's no reason for me to be here anymore. So, I'll leave you to your studies. You have homework to finish."

"Ah yeah," Hinamori replied. "I'll lead you out."

As Matsumoto is leaving the room, Momo carefully put Toshiro's shoes down on the floor before following her out. Once the two girls left the room and closed the door behind them, Hitsugaya let out a relieved sigh and flew back down on the floor. He listened to their fading voices in the hallway. "You better tell me if you see him."

"Yeah, I will."

Toshiro reverted back to his normal state and left the room. From the top of the stairs, he watched Matsumoto getting ready to leave. "Bye Hinamori, I'll see you again soon."

Momo placed her hands together and nodded with agreement. "Bye Rangiku-san, I'll make sure to inform you if I see Hitsugaya-kun."

She nodded. "Arigato."

With that said the strawberry orange haired teenager opened the front door and left the house. By the time the peach girl closed the door, she let out a relieved sigh. "That was close."

Momo turned around to see her boyfriend walking down the stairs and reunite with her. He replied, "No kidding; if she found out I was hiding here, Matsumoto wouldn't let me get away with it."

She added, "...Especially with you living at my place at the moment."

Toshiro draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Let's eat."

Hinamori smiled. "Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Ohayo**_ - Good Morning, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Iie** _- No,_** Ja ne -**_ Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Gomen ne**_ - I'm sorry, _**Sensei** _- Teacher, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Looks like they managed to avoid being caught for the time being. However, with Aizen knowing Hitsugaya's location, the peace and quiet isn't going to last very long. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	19. Driven to a Corner

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, anime16, Akida Umichi, Hyourinmaru10, Cindy Cordova,** and **UnbelievableAnimeFreak**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Dreaming.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Nineteen: **Driven to a Corner

_It is quite and dark; something he doesn't like being in. He wandered around in the middle of darkness, searching for something. After what seems to be a long time, he noticed something in the distance. He picked up his pace and ran towards it. But before he could reach there, he stopped and took a step back. Lying on the ground is the motionless body of the girl he loves and the long ice sword pierced through from her body. _

_"Momo."_

_Toshiro got down on his knees and crawled over to her side so that he can rest her head on his lap. He called out to her.  
><em>

_"Oi Momo, wake up!"_

_However, there was no response. So, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her from side to side.  
><em>

_"Momo, can you hear me?" _

_Once again, she didn't respond to his voice. _

_"Come on, you have to wake up! You don't deserve to die like this! Do you hear me, Momo? Momo!"_

* * *

><p>"MOMO!"<p>

By the time he snapped back to reality, he found himself sitting up in bed. He looked back and forth before he placed a hand on the side of his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

"It's only that stupid vision again."

He placed his other hand on the side of the bed, trying to feel his way to the sleeping peach girl when he realized something. He looked over to the side only to find out she's not there at all. His heart suddenly skipped a beat.

_"Momo." _

Toshiro hastily got out of bed and transformed into his guardian state. He flew out of the room, searching for the missing peach girl. First, he searched through all the rooms in the lower level before returning upstairs. He knew the room next to Momo's is her grandmother's. So, he didn't bother checking inside. After checking almost every room in the house, he was left with one more to check: the washroom.

Hitsugaya then opened the door to look inside only to find the peach girl. He let out a relieved sigh. Nothing bad happened to her. Feeling the sudden breeze from behind, Momo glanced over her shoulder to see the heavenly guardian in her presence. She gasped and immediately covered her chest with the towel she's holding. She exclaimed, "Toshiro!"

At that moment, he realized something. She just came out of the shower and is in the middle of putting on her clothes. His face turned red as a cherry.

"Holy shi-"

He quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and apologized to his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, Momo! I didn't mean to intrude!"

"I-Iie, it's okay," she said timidly. "It was only an accident."

"Momo, is there something wrong?" they heard a voice call out from down the hallway.

"No, there's nothing wrong!" Hinamori hollered. "I'm just practicing f-for...my presentation!"

Hitsugaya then heard the sound of a door opening. He looked over to the side and noticed Momo's grandmother is about to come out of her room. He tried look for some place to hide, but the only place he could is in the washroom. Toshiro gulped. He might get hurt for doing this.

Just as Obaa-san stepped out, Hitsugaya opened the washroom and quickly stepped inside. After he closed the door behind him, he noticed her putting on her shirt. At that moment, Momo glanced over her shoulder and noticed his presence. Just as she is about to say something, the white haired teenager placed a finger in between his lips. They soon heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Are you sure about that? From what I'm hearing, it sounds like you're talking to Toshiro."

"T-Toshiro?" Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya. She resumed her attention to the door. "I-I am practicing for my presentation...with him over the phone."

There was a short pause. "Over the phone?"

"Y-Yeah, I needed a second opinion. So, I called and asked him to listen to my voice if it's alright."

"You know you can do that after you finish taking a shower?"

"Obaa-san!" Momo said. "Now Toshiro knows what I'm doing!"

Deciding to play along with her act, Hitsugaya placed a hand over his mouth and let out a snort.

"Oi Toshiro, that's not funny!"

"Momo, hang up and call him back after you finish changing."

"I know!"

Once they heard the footsteps walk away, the two young lovers let out relieved sighs. By the time their eyes met, they blushed and looked away in opposite directions. Hitsugaya said, "I-I'll wait for you in your room."

Hinamori slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

With that said, the white haired guardian opened the door and left the room. Once he closed the door behind him, Momo let out a sigh. "If Rangiku-san finds out about this, she's not going to let this gossip get away."

* * *

><p>Once she finished putting on her clothes, Momo left the washroom and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She then went back into her bedroom to find the white haired teenager in the middle of taking off his shirt. Hinamori blushed. If it wasn't for the bandages, she might have stood there with her eyes glued to his physique. She saw him taking off his bandages. "Toshiro, let me help you with th-"<p>

She noticed the wounds he was inflicted with before have mostly disappeared from his body. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see the peach girl. He said, "My wounds heal pretty quickly as long as I don't get involved in fights for at least two or three days."

"I-I see."

By the bandages are removed, he put his shirt back on (much to her disappointment). He picked up the dirty bandages from the floor and tossed them into the waste basket. Then, he walked over and sat next to his girlfriend on the floor. She gave him a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of rice. He smiled in return before turning his attention to the food laid out on the ground. "You made all this, didn't you?"

Momo blushed and slowly nodded with agreement. "It's the least I can do for the delicious meal you made last night."

"Well, at least it looks edible. It's the first time I'm eating food you cooked."

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" Hinamori asked as she watched her boyfriend break a piece of fried fish and put it into his mouth.

After some chewing, he replied, "Mm, it tastes good."

All of a sudden, Momo's face lit up. "R-Really?"

He gave her a look before he went back to eating his food. She placed her hands together.

"That's great to hear!" she replied. "I was a bit nervous that it wasn't to your taste."

"You better get back to eating or else I'll finish eating all the food."

"Hey, save me some!"

After a few minutes, the two lovers finished their meals. As Hitsugaya is gathering the bowls and plates together, Momo watched him.

"So, umm...what exactly happened to you before I found you in the street?"

The white haired teenager stopped what he was doing. Moments later, he let out a sigh. After placing the tray down on the ground, he looked at the peach girl and began explaining his story. "After I yelled at you, I spent some time thinking to myself. Then, I decided to visit Kuro to ask for some advice. When I got there, I was ambushed. Kyo captured me with Kuro's help."

She gasped. "Kuro's help? I thought she's your ally."

"That's what I thought too, but Kyo somehow manipulated her to thinking that I was her enemy."

"That's horrible."

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Because of her, that traitor of the heavenly afterlife now knows my identity."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Hitsugaya scratched the side of his head. After letting out a deep sigh, he put his hand down and replied, "I can't go back to my place or school. They'll catch me there. So, I'm left with no other choice, but to hideout here."

"...I see."

"You don't mind, right?"

Momo smiled. "Of course, I don't. I'll do anything to help you."

The white haired teenager smiled back. "Arigato."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a doorbell. The two lovers turned their heads to the side and began listening to what is happening beyond Hinamori's bedroom door. "Momo, your friends have come to visit!"

They look at each other before they resumed their attention to the front. Hinamori replied to her grandmother, "Okay, I'll be right there!"

With that said, she got up and walked over to the door. Just as she opened it, Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

The peach girl looked over her shoulder to see the white haired teenager quickly making his way over to the closet. She turned her body to face him and asked, "W-What's wrong?"

However, he didn't listen to a word she said. He just opened the slide door and entered the small confined space. By the time Momo ran over, her boyfriend has already closed the door shut.

"Toshiro, please answer me."

"He's here."

Momo blinked. "Who's here?"

"Whatever you do, make sure they don't find out that I'm here...especially Gray."

"Gray?" she asked. "Whos-"

"Yo Hinamori, are you here?" a voice interrupted.

The peach girl turned around and jumped, startled by the presence of a familiar face. "R-Rangiku-san!"

Then, she noticed another one.

"I-Ichimaru-san, you too!"

Gin let out a wide grin on his face and greeted, "Yo Hinamori-chan, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

The younger teenager slowly nodded with agreement. "Ah yeah..."

He turned his head to the front and looked around. "Hn, what a nice room you have."

"T-Thanks." She took a quick glance at the closet where her boyfriend is hiding. _"Could it be that Hitsugaya-kun is referring to Ichimaru-san?" _

"Now, where could he be?" Matsumoto asked.

Momo looked at the older teenager and questioned, "Rangiku-san, didn't you already examined this place?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure."

As he listened to the conversation from inside the closet, Hitsugaya had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He anxiously waited for Ichimaru and Matsumoto to leave. Toshiro closed his eyes. _"Calm down; as long as you don't make any noise or they don't do another inspection of the entire room, they won't find you."_

"For a small girl like you, you sure can eat a lot," Gin said.

All of a sudden, his heart sank. Toshiro opened his eyes and raised his head. _"Oh no..."_

Because there is an extra bowl and a pair of chopsticks, it's possible that they have caught on to what really is going on. Suddenly, he heard Momo said, "Y-Yeah, I'm still a growing girl."

"Hn, you have two sets of chopsticks," Gin pointed out.

"I accidentally dropped one of them on the floor. So, I had to get a new pair."

"...I see."

"Hm, let's go to Kusaka's place. Maybe he found out where Hitsugaya is," Matsumoto said. Noticing the gray haired teenager is busy staring at the tray, she took hold of his uniform sleeve and began pulling him towards the door. "Come on, Gin!"

"Okay okay! I'm going!"

"I-I'll lead you out," Momo said.

Toshiro attentively listened to the footsteps leaving the bedroom. Then, it was followed by the sound of the door closing. Just in case, he waited until he couldn't hear them anymore. He soon opened the door and got out of the closet. He sighed with relief. However, it's too early to celebrate. He turned his attention to the door where Momo, Rangiku, and Gin exited from. Before long, he heard footsteps coming this way. Shortly after, the door opened. He soon saw his girlfriend enter the room.

"Toshiro..."

"Momo."

She closed the door and turned her attention to him. "About what you said before, i-is Gray..."

He looked at her and slowly nodded with agreement. Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth. "Then, Rangiku-san a-and Kusaka-kun are in danger!"

Hitsugaya lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip. _"They're not the only ones." _

The white haired teenager resumed his attention to her. He replied, "I want to keep them away from Ichimaru, but I-I just...don't know what to do. It's either I go out there to save them, risking my chances on getting captured by the enemy or I allow them to get hurt. As a result, I get punished by the heavens for my irresponsibility."

Feeling for her loved one, she walked over and extended her arms out. She embraced him. Hitsugaya was a bit surprised by her actions, but soon relaxed. He placed his hands around her waist and kept her close. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you can think of a way to save them and not get captured by them, Toshiro. I believe in you."

He let out a faint smile on his face, happy to have such a caring girlfriend. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Just as he is about to give her a cheek kiss, they suddenly heard someone say, "I thought you would be in here."

They quickly pulled away from one another and looked over to their left. Standing in their presence is the gray haired teenager, who is in his guardian state. Toshiro hissed between his teeth. He turned to face him and quickly placed a hand in front of Momo, ready to defend her. In the meantime, she exclaimed, "I-Ichimaru-san!"

Gray let out a wide grin on his face. "It's time for you to hand yourself over to Kyo-san, Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese World Translations<span>**

_**Iie**_ - No, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Oh crap, Ichimaru has found Hitsugaya! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Until then, I need to get back to working on Part I of For You, my Love. It's due to post_ tomorrow_ on Valentine's Day. xD In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	20. My Rules, my Game

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Beyond Perspective. Over these past few days, I've been brainstorming how this story is going to end. Well, I know this much now...this story is going to reach its end in about ten or eleven chapters. Anyways, enough with all the side talk, you're all here to read this chapter. Thank you everyone for your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **Noa Nee, Lil 'EyeCandy, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, Akida Umichi, icyangel27, xXAnime ChrisseXx **_(x2)**, **_**anime16, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Mrs. HopeEstheim, Cindy Cordova, Lavi-hime 4E -3, **and** Reader-Favs**. Here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty: **My Rules, my Game

"Over my dead body, Gray."

"Ou, those are such strong words for one so young," Ichimaru said to the serious white haired teenager. "However, I wouldn't say that if I were you."

All of a sudden, he summoned his short sword and pointed the blade towards him.

"Besides, I have the advantage." He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a pink handkerchief. Recognizing that it belongs to a certain busty teenager, Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly flared with anger. He let out a frustrated growl before he asked, "What did you do to Matsumoto?"

"Oh, don't worry," Gin replied with a grin on his face. "She's in safe hands."

"You bastard, that doesn't answer the question!"

"L-Let her go, Ichimaru-san!" Momo exclaimed.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Hinamori-chan," the older teenager apologized to the peach girl. "I can't do that right now."

Noticing that he's about to launch an attack, Hitsugaya quickly called upon his powers. His icy cold wings sprout from his back causing him to change into his heavenly guardian state. He immediately turned around and grabbed his girlfriend by the waist. They suddenly disappeared from sight. Ichimaru stopped what he was doing and looked over to see the open door. "Hn, so you want to play hide and seek with me."

He grinned with amusement.

"Very well, let's play."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Momo, but you have to deal with going outside in your pajamas," Hitsugaya apologized as he flew down the stairs with his girlfriend in his arms. They stopped at the front entrance for a moment so that Hinamori can quickly put on her shoes. In the meantime, he put his shoes down (which he snatched from the bedroom) and did the same. "Are you ready?"<p>

She glanced over her shoulder and nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her once more before lifting off from the ground. "Hang on tight."

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun!" They heard a familiar voice. "Hinamori-chan, come out! Come out wherever you are!"

Toshiro hissed between his teeth, not liking where the gray winged guardian is not too far behind them. Just as he flew towards the door, Momo quickly opened it so that it was easier for the heavenly guardian to fly out of the house. He immediately took a right and flew low in case any of his other enemies are patrolling in the area.

In the meantime, the raven haired girl glanced over her shoulder to see Ichimaru is not following them. She then resumed her attention to the front. "He's not behind us."

"That's good to hear," Toshiro replied before taking another right. "However, we need to make sure that we truly lost him."

Momo slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

Noticing that he is approaching a park, the heavenly guardian changed direction and flew over there. He gently put Hinamori down where the bushes and trees are. "Stay here and don't move from this spot."

Just as he is about to fly, Hinamori asked, "W-Wait, what about you?"

He stopped to give his answer. "I'm going to distract him. Don't worry; I'll be alright."

"Toshi-"

"Surprise!"

The two lovers jumped at Ichimaru's sudden presence as he appeared from one of the bushes. "Shit, never mind what I just said!"

Hitsugaya quickly grabbed hold of the peach girl's waist before taking off into the taking flight once more. He took a left at the next intersection. Hinamori raised an arm up so that her eyes are shielded from the wind in her face. She said, "Toshiro, y-you're going a little too fast."

"I'm sorry, but you just have to bear with it. Gray's ability to fly is just as good as mine's."

"Shiro's right about that," they heard a voice. Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's eyes widened upon surprise before they glanced over to see the gray haired guardian is flying above them. Ichimaru let out a wide grin before he raised his sword up to the center of his chest with both hands. "Buto."

Momo placed her hands over her face and screamed. Sensing danger, Toshiro immediately picked up the pace and dodged the extending blade attack. At that moment, the peach girl took a peek through the opening of her fingers to see the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to see the stressful look on her boyfriend's face. She said, "We have to lead him somewhere else or he's going to hurt the innocent people below."

"Yeah, I know," Hitsugaya replied as he flew higher in altitude. "I'm trying to figure out a good place for us to fight."

Hinamori turned to the front to help him search for a good spot to fight against the Ichimaru. After a few looks in different directions, she raised a finger and asked, "How about over there?"

Following where she's pointing at, he saw a fairly large area full of trees up ahead. The heavenly guardian nodded with agreement and flew towards it. Gin, who is following them, noticed the change in direction. _"Well, this is interesting. It looks like Hitsugaya-kun has finally decided to take me on."_

A grin appeared on his face.

_"Don't disappoint me, oh dear heavenly guardian." _

By the time he arrived at his destination, Ichimaru flew down to confront Hitsugaya. He looked past his shoulder to find Hinamori hiding behind one of the trees. He resumed his attention to the white haired guardian.

"It's about time you stopped running."

Toshiro extended a hand out and summoned his ice sword. Once he gained possession of it, he placed both hands on the hilt as he got into fighting stance. His eyes narrowed, focusing on his opponent.

"Hn, don't make that face. You're going to get wrinkles before you even grow old. Oops, I almost forgot. You won't be able to grow that old because you'll already be dead by the time you reach that age."

Hitsugaya quickly dashed up to Ichimaru and swung his sword. The gray haired guardian took a step back and calmly blocked against the attack with his own.

"I can see you're doing this because it's part of your job. However, what are you going to do once you defeat all your targets? You're not going to get any rewards for your hard work just like all the other times."

Toshiro pushed him back before charging at him once more. Just as Gin is about to defend, the heavenly guardian disappeared from sight. Gray glanced over his shoulder to see his opponent. Floating above his head is a field of ice daggers. With one swing, Hitsugaya commanded his daggers to attack Gin. "Guncho Tsurara!"

Ichimaru raised his sword up and began flicking the daggers as if they're annoying fruit flies. Once the attack ceased, the gray winged guardian began his counterattack.

First, he charged at the heavenly guardian with a frontal assault. However, Toshiro anticipated the move and easily defended his attack with his sword. Gin tried pushing him back with sheer force, but Hitsugaya managed to hold his ground. Seeing that the first plan didn't work, Gray proceeded to the next phase of his attack.

He began attacking him from different angles, hoping to catch him off guard. During the sword exchange, the gray haired guardian slowly gains the advantage. He began forcing him back.

"I mean it Shiro," Gin said. "Don't you ever wish to get someone in return for your community service such as...living a normal life?"

His blade clashed with Gray's in a deadlock. "Ichimaru, I'm not here to think about my rights. I'm here to defeat you for the sake of everyone's survival."

"Aww, that's noble of you to say that especially in front of your girlfriend." At that moment, Toshiro felt something from behind. He took a quick glance to see that his back has just met with a tree trunk. He resumed his attention to the front to see his opponent leaning towards him. He whispered in his ear, "Her life hangs in the balance too, am I right?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened upon seeing the wide grin on Ichimaru's face. He then looked over his shoulder to see Hinamori is still watching the battle from her current hiding spot. Coincidentally, her position happens to be directly behind the gray winged guardian's. "Momo, watch out!"

Gin quickly changed grip on the hilt of his sword and pointed the blade towards the peach girl. It immediately extended its length all the way where she is. Noticing the danger, Hinamori gasped and jumped out of harm's way and crashed onto the ground. She managed to evade the attack without much damage.

Toshiro let out a relieved sigh, glad to see that the sword pierced the tree trunk instead of her. However, it's too early to relax. He quickly went back to concentrating on the fight against Ichimaru. Placing both hands on the hilt of his sword, he let out a fierce yell and swung his sword toward Gray's side. However, he only managed to cut through air. He hissed between his teeth.

After evading Hitsugaya's attack, Gin took a look at his sword to see his blade return back to its original length. Then, he jumped back and flew up into the air. Just as he looked down, he saw the heavenly guardian flew after him. Their blades clashed against one another once more. "I think you already know the answer to the question without having me to tell you."

"...True."

Toshiro took a step back and tried to attack him from a different angle. However, Gin defended against the attack. "I'm going to ask you again: where's Matsumoto?"

"My my, weren't you even listening?" Gray asked. "I said: she's in safe hands."

Hitsugaya growled with annoyance. "Tell me the truth!"

Feeling the cold chill emitting from his opponent's sword, Ichimaru jumped back. Shiro quickly swung his sword, creating a wave of ice.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Gin jumped up to dodge the attack. However, the heavenly guardian wasn't finished. He changed grip on his hilt and swung his sword upwards. "Zekku!"

He manipulated his ice attack to follow the gray winged guardian's current position. Ichimaru evaded it by moving to the side. Then, with a single sword swing, he sliced the ice in half. "Fine, I'll tell you this much. Rangiku is alive and well..."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face.

"...for now."

"You bastard!"

He charged at the gray haired guardian. Just as he is about to strike him down, Gin dodged the attack by taking a side step. Ichimaru placed a hand on the nearest tree trunk for support. "Oops, that was a close one."

Gray placed his sword on his side and commanded his blade to extend and target the heavenly guardian. However, Toshiro anticipated the move and dodged the attack. Ichimaru only managed to pierce through the tree top and cut a few leaves from its branches. When his blade's length returned to its original position, he saw something moving towards him. Instinctively, he raised an arm to defend himself. However, the object thrown out at him turned out to be an ice chain.

It wrapped around his wrist several times before it stopped. Then, the owner of the chain began pulling his arm away. He raised his head up to see Toshiro. Once their eyes met, Hitsugaya began channeling some of his powers into the chain and run along the line. As a result, ice began forming around his wrist. Looking down at the condition he's in, Ichimaru's lips suddenly curved out into a grin.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm just interested..." Gray then narrowly opened his light blue eyes. "...how this battle is going to end."

The heavenly guardian hissed between his teeth, not liking the tone of his voice. _"He has a plan. I just need to avoid triggering it."_

As she is watching the battle from below, Momo placed a hand over the center of her chest. _"What is this feeling I'm getting? It is as if I knew..."_

Her hand suddenly turned into a tight fist.

_"...something bad is going to happen to Toshiro!"_ She saw the heavenly guardian firing several energy spheres at Gray before engaging in an exchange of sword swings._ "Please...let this premonition of mine be wrong."_

With his sword held on the side of his head, Hitsugaya charged directly at Ichimaru. "Ryusenka!"

He thrust his sword into the body of his target. As a result, a large block of ice blossomed like a wild flower. Once he made it to the other side, Hitsugaya turned around and wasted no time finishing the job. He raised his sword up and swung it back to shatter the ice. But before he could do that, he saw a crack. Toshiro immediately ceased his attack and jumped back. All of a sudden, Ichimaru broke free out of the ice prison. Gin raised his free hand out and called out, "Gaki Rekko!"

Hitsugaya flew back and forth, dodging the blasts of green light as he is trying to get close to the gray winged guardian. Just as he is close enough to cut him down, he noticed a grinning expression on Gray's face.

"Hyapporankan."

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. He then quickly ceased his attack and flew back. Soon, spiritual rods began raining down on him. He moved back and forth, trying to avoid the series of attack. However, one of the rods pierced through a wing. The heavenly guardian let out a painful yell. Before long, a few more pierced through his wings sending him falling from the sky. He then heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Toshiro!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see the peach girl. Then, he resumed his attention to the front. He saw Ichimaru firing a rope of spiritual energy at him. "Hainawa!"

Hitsugaya placed his hands together on the hilt of his sword. He released a wave of ice to cancel out the binding spell. When he looked ahead, he noticed that Gin suddenly disappeared. "Where did he g-"

His eyes widened. Feeling the presence behind him, Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see the grinning guardian. He placed a hand on his back. "Sorry Hitsugaya-kun, no hard feelings."

"Sh-Shit..."

At that moment, he felt a strong force from behind. The next thing he knew, his wings suddenly disappeared from sight. As a result, he was forced to return to his original state. What made things worse is he's unable to stay in midair. So, he crashed onto the ground below.

Toshiro groaned. As he struggled to get on his knees, Gin swooped down and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Just as he landed on one knee, he forced the white haired teenager to lay back down on the rough surface. Hitsugaya struggled to break free, but Ichimaru refused to let go. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to give him an icy glare. "G-Gray..."

"Under my conditions, you won't be able to use your guardian powers for a bit," Gin said. "Just bear with me, okay?"

He planted his sword into the ground before placing his hand over his eyes. "Damn it; let me g-"

"Inemuri."

Suddenly, his eyes widened. As the strong force of the spell is inflicted upon him, Hitsugaya lost consciousness. He soon closed his eyes, put his head down, and fell asleep. By the time the white haired prodigy stopped struggling, Ichimaru let go of him.

"You sure are quite the handful. Then again, I did just fight with the heavenly guardian."

"Toshiro!" Recognizing the voice, Gray looked over to see the peach girl towards him. "Ichimaru-san, stay away from hi-"

Ignoring her warning, he quickly got behind her. Momo stopped and gasped. Before she could turn around and see him, Gin raised a hand up and karate chopped the back of her head with a strong force. It was enough to make the girl fall down and render her unconscious. "As for you, I'll make sure things go well as they are supposed to be. You two are in my hands now."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: O.O Holy fudgecakes! Toshiro and Momo have both been captured! What is he going to do with them? Send them to Aizen? Well, you just have to wait and find out in my next update. In the meantime, kindly please leave a review and answer the latest poll question that I have posted on my profile page. Thanks! xD


	21. The Sly Fox

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are the Fallen Ones: Akane, Kero, Midori, and Murasaki.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hey everyone, did I keep you guys waiting too long? I hope not. Anyways, I'm back with the next chapter of Beyond Perspective. Thank you for all your patience especially my reviewers:** Akida Umichi, skylark dragonstar, Hyourinmaru10, Noa Nee, Aiko Rin Sayuri, animefan7063, xXAnimeKittenXx, icyangel27, Reader-Favs, UnbelievableAnimeFreak,** **Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple**, **PiNkBuN17, **and **i. am. PyR**. With Hitsugaya and Hinamori captured by Ichimaru, what is going to happen to them? Well, you just have to read and find out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **Sound Effect.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **The Sly Fox

Once Matsumoto left the Kusaka residence, she stopped to fold her arms over her chest. She already tried looking for him at two of the most possible places where the missing teenager would be hanging around at a time like this. However, her efforts were fruitless. She eventually let out a sigh and raised her head to check out the sunset sky. "Hn, where could he be?"

"Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?"

Rangiku snapped back to reality and looked ahead to see her three friends from Seireitei High are in her presence. "Kira, Renji, Shuhei..."

"Hey Rangiku," Hisagi greeted.

"Yo," Abarai said as he gave her a short wave.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea where Hitsugaya is?" Matsumoto asked.

The three boys looked at one another before resuming their attention to the strawberry orange haired teenager. Kira replied, "Sorry, but none of us have seen him."

"Didn't you already ask us when we met at our school yesterday?" Renji questioned.

"Yes, but...I wanted to make sure," Rangiku said. "Besides, you guys could have met him during the time I wasn't around."

As the four teenagers continued to talk with one another, the Fallen Ones were looking down on them from the skies above. Murasaki placed his hands together behind his neck before letting out a loud sigh. "Man, this is boring. Can't we just kill them already?"

"As much as I would want to do the same thing, Kyo-sama ordered us to keep a close eye on them," Kero replied.

Their allies, Midori and Akane, nodded with agreement. The green winged ex-guardian said, "It's already boring enough since he managed to get Kuro to change sides."

"Hey everyone," they heard a voice. "How's it going?"

As she ignored the gray winged guardian, who is suddenly standing in their presence, Akane said, "Even Gray gets the better job than the rest of us."

Kero and Murasaki nodded their heads. "I agree."

"My my, what bad atmosphere I'm feeling," Ichimaru said.

"I thought you were capturing Shiro," Murasaki finally replied to Kyo's right hand guardian.

All of a sudden, a wide grin appeared on Gin's face. He walked (in midair) over to the purple winged Fallen One. "Oh, he has already been dealt with."

"So, it's safe to say that he's in Kyo-sama's hands?"

"Oh, most certainly...Kyo-san has the heavenly guardian in his fingertips."

At that moment, Murasaki felt something. He looked down to realize that he was stabbed in the gut with the blade of a sword. He coughed a few times, allowing some blood to come out from his mouth. Then, he stared into the grinning face of the culprit who has done it. "Y-You bastard, Gray!"

Realizing what is going on, the other Fallen Ones summoned their elemental weapons and jumped back. They got into fighting stance, ready for battle. "Sorry, I forgot to mention a few things."

"Damn it, Kyo...he sent you to do get rid of us!" Kero exclaimed.

Then, Akane threw her whip at the gray winged guardian while Midori fired an arrow with her bow. Ichimaru forcefully removed his sword from Murasaki by kicking his body away. Afterwards, he deflected the two attacks with several swings of his sword. He replied, "Why yes...he did. He said that he has no further use of you guys. Besides, both the heavenly guardian and the guardian of darkness are in his hands."

Murasaki summoned his kunai with chain and charged at him. He cursed, "Blast you, Gray!"

Just as he is inches away from striking the gray winged guardian, Gin suddenly disappeared from his line of vision. By the time he turned to his blind side, his opponent has already made his move. Ichimaru raised his sword up and quickly swung it down, cutting both his left arm and wing off. Murasaki let out an agonizing yell.

At that moment, Matsumoto stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. She asked, "Did you guys hear something?"

Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei stopped and turned around to face the strawberry orange haired teenager. Abarai replied, "It's probably just your imagination."

However, she ignored his comment. She is too busy trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. She then raised her head up higher to see if she could find it. She did. "Those people must be the Fallen Ones. What are they doing around he-"

All of a sudden, her eyes focused on the gray winged guardian, who is fighting against the other four. Her eyes soon widened upon astonishment. He looks exactly like a certain classmate of hers.

"G-Gin?"

* * *

><p><em>"Here." The girl raised her head to see a handful of dried persimmons. Then, she looked higher to see his face. Once their eyes met, a genuine smile appeared on his lips. "You look like you can use something to eat."<em>

_The young female blinked. "Eh, is it really for me?"_

_"Well, who else I'm giving this food to?"_

_She slowly sat up. After a few moments, she slowly extended her hand out and placed it over the dried persimmons. Then, she grabbed what she could hold and ate it. Once she is finished, she looked at the paper bag that is under the boy's arm. _

_Noticing what she's looking at, he looked at the bag of dried persimmons and then back at her pleading eyes. He sighed with defeat and held out the bag to her. A smile suddenly appeared on her face. She grabbed the bag and ate everything inside. "Umai!"_

_"There, are you feeling better now?"_

_The female nodded with agreement. "Mm, thank you so much...err..."_

_His lips curved out into a wide grin. Then, he opened his mouth to say his reply._

* * *

><p><em>"No, it can't be."<em>

Determined to find out, the strawberry orange haired teenager turned around and began running in the other direction. The three Seireitei High School guys noticed her strange behaviour. Hisagi asked, "Rangiku, where are you going?"

_"Gin,"_ Matsumoto thought as she ran closer and closer to the battlefield that is taking place in the skies. _"Please don't tell me who I think you are."_

Ichimaru placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and held it up on the side of his face. Suddenly, the blade extended so fast that Murasaki didn't have time to dodge it. His body was soon pierced by the sword. As a result, he groaned in pain and arched over. Then, he began coughing out blood. He slowly raised his head up to look at the tall guardian and hissed between his teeth. "D-Damn you, Gray!"

Just as he is about to attack, Ichimaru suddenly appeared in front of him. A grin appeared on his face. "Oops, did you just say something?"

_"Sh-Shit!"_

Gin grabbed onto his shirt and lifted him up. Then, his fist began lighting up in a blue shade. He then tossed him away and then held his palm out. Ichimaru fired a large burst of spiritual energy at his opponent. "Sokatsui!"

As he is caught in the blast, Murasaki yelled out loud until his voice could not be heard anymore. His body and spirit has been exterminated by the gray winged guardian.

"One down, three more to go."

He turned his body to the side to see the remaining Fallen Ones: Akane, Midori, and Kero. The yellow winged male hissed between his teeth, not liking the situation they're in at the moment. He looked down and noticed the strawberry orange haired teenager. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. He turned to his allies. "Distract him for a bit."

They nodded with agreement before they focused their attention to Gin. In the meantime, Kero flew down towards Rangiku. Noticing what he's planning to do, Ichimaru's expression changed to one of seriousness. Then, he heard a noise. His eyes soon focused on the two female Fallen Ones, who are about to fire their respected attacks. "Danku."

A rectangular shield appeared him and them, allowing the gray winged guardian to get away unharmed. With no time to waste, Ichimaru dived down to catch up with the other Fallen One. Akane placed her hands on the sides of her mouth and called out to her ally, "Kero, he's coming after you!"

Upon hearing her warning, the yellow winged Fallen One took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Gray coming after him. He hissed between his teeth. What should he do in this situation?

Noticing the Fallen One is heading towards her, Matsumoto stopped running. _"He's after me!"_

She quickly turned around and began running in the other direction. However, she tripped over a small pothole and crashed onto the ground.

"Ouf!"

By the time she glanced over her shoulder, Kero is inches away from her. He extended an arm out and grabbed onto the back collar of her shirt. As she is being lifted into the air, Rangiku screamed. Kero let out a wide grin on his face and turned around to face the gray winged guardian. He extended his arm out so that Matsumoto is between him and his opponent._ "I won't let out kill me, Gray!"_

However, Ichimaru wasn't fazed by Kero's actions. He just let out a grin before disappearing from his line of vision.

_"W-Where did he go?"_ By the time he realized where his opponent is, the yellow winged Fallen One widened his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder to see Gin is in his presence. _"Shit!"_

Without any hesitation, he pierced his sword through Kero's chest. He soon let go of his hostage and screamed. Ichimaru quickly placed his free hand on his enemy's back and fired a wide burst of yellow spiritual energy. "Okasen."

At that moment, Rangiku quickly placed her hands on the sides of her head and ducked to the ground. Lucky for her, Gin's attack narrowly missed. However, it couldn't be said the same for Kero. With no place to run or any method to defend against, he was caught in the large blast. As a result, he was ceased from existence.

Once he is gone, Gin soon turned his attention to the two remaining Fallen Ones. He held his sword out and prepared for take off. Using his knees and tiptoes as a launching pad, he flapped his wings and charged at the former guardians of the heavenly afterlife.

Akane hissed between her teeth. "He's coming this way!"

She placed both hands on her side and summoned a huge fireball. With a fierce yell, she launched the attack towards her opponent.

"Eat this!"

However, Ichimaru easily deflected her fireball into the sky with a single swing of her sword. Then, he extended his blade towards the red winged ex-guardian. Akane quickly evaded to the side.

In the meantime, Midori raised a hand out and summoned a large arrow. Using it in conjunction with her bow, she aimed and fired at Gray. The arrows soon divided into a rain of a hundred duplicates. Gin raised his head up and said, "Hn, this is a new trick you came up with."

He held his sword out to the side.

"It's just unfortunate that I've seen through your intentions."

After applying some spiritual energy to the blade, he swung his weapon and released a sword beam at the two females. Akane and Midori flew in different directions to dodge the attack. However, one of them soon met with another trouble.

"W-What is this?" Akane asked, trying to break free of the ropes of spiritual energy that immobilized her arms and legs. "I-I'm stuck!"

"Now that's unfortunate," said a voice.

The red winged Fallen One gasped and looked over to the side. Her eyes soon narrowed. "Gray..."

Ichimaru grinned. "You got caught in my binding spell. I guess this means it's game over for you."

He raised a hand up and did his trademark farewell.

"Bye bye!"

Akane screamed, "You're going to pay for this, Gray!"

Soon, she was directly hit by the sword beam. Unfortunately, her body couldn't take the damage. So, she soon dissipated into the atmosphere. Ichimaru then looked over to see the last Fallen One still standing. "Now, you're only one left."

Intimidated with fear, Midori took a step back from her enemy. She thought, _"I can't win against him. I have to get away somehow!"_

She fired an arrow at Gin. Noticing that she is about to run away, Ichimaru tried to follow her. However, the arrow suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke which blinded his vision. So, he stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. "Oh dear, I let one get away...not like it matters anyway."

"Rangiku-san," Renji asked after he and his friends came to check up on the West Rukon High School student. "Are you alright?"

Once Matsumoto got back on her feet, she nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I'm alright."

She then looked up to see the gray winged guardian. She gasped. He is about to fly off somewhere. So, she wasted no time running after him. "Oi, wait up!"

The other soon followed her lead. "Gin!"

"Gin?"

Wondering why she's calling her classmate's name, the three teenagers looked up to see. Their eyes soon widened with surprise. Kira asked, "W-What's going on? Why is Ichimaru-san up there?"

Upon hearing his name being called, the gray haired guardian turned his attention to the four teenagers on the ground. _"Oh well, there's no use hiding the truth from them anymore." _

A grin appeared on his face.

"Oh boy, it seems I've been discovered," Gin said out loud. "What should I do?"

When he heard that, Renji raised a fist up and tightened his grip on it. "You bastard, you're actually working for Shiro's enemies!"

"Hn, so you guys actually know the heavenly guardian's real identity? That's very interesting; I know his identity too."

"Gin," Matsumoto said as she took a step forward. "I need you to tell me the truth: did you meet with him recently?"

As he stared at the strawberry orange haired teenager, Ichimaru's eyes narrowly opened to reveal his light blue eyes. After a long moment of silence, he finally replied, "I'm sorry, Rangiku."

At that moment, he disappeared into thin air. She extended a hand out and called out to him, "W-Wait, Gin!"

She then placed that hand on her chest.

"We're following him!" The tall female turned her attention to the boys, who just ran past her. "I have a good hunch that he knows where Hitsugaya is!"

Kira nodded with agreement. "We better find him or else we'll lose our only lead!"

"Let's go Rangiku," Hisagi said.

With a short nod, she followed their lead. During this time, she would be trying to figure out her gray haired friend's intentions of causing harm to humanity. _"Why are you on the enemy's side, Gi-No, Gray?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>By the time he came to his senses, Toshiro found himself looking down at the wooden tiles. "Well well, you sure took your time waking up."<p>

Recognizing the voice, the white haired teenager raised his head up to see the gray haired guardian standing in his presence. He wanted to charge at the grinning male. However, he soon found his arms have been tied up behind his back with rope. Hitsugaya growled with frustration before narrowing his eyes at the culprit.

"Ichimaru." Then, he remembered about a certain raven haired girl. "Where's Momo?"

"Don't worry," Gin replied before turned his body to the side. "She's right over there, sleeping like a baby."

Toshiro looked over to see the sleeping peach girl lying on the cold ground with her arm tied up with rope. Upon seeing her body moving up and down (because of breathing), he sighed with relief. Then, he resumed his attention to the sly guardian.

"Now Hitsugaya-kun, don't give me that look."

"How can I not? You're waiting for Kyo to drop by."

There was a short pause. "Actually, I have other plans with you and Hinamori-chan before I let Kyo-san know about my success story."

"What do you mean?" Ichimaru just gave him a sinister grin. Hitsugaya let out a growl. "Bastard, it's for your own entertainment."

"...I guess you could say that." Gin suddenly held his hand out and summoned his sword. After taking hold of it by the hilt, he walked up to the white haired teenager. He pointed the tip of his blade toward the bottom of his neck. Looking directly into his glaring eyes, he said, "If you want Hinamori-chan to live, you better listen to what I tell you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth, not liking the situation he's now in. If his guardian powers weren't sealed, he would have retaliated.

After a few moments, Ichimaru withdrew his sword away. It soon disappeared into thin air. "Good. Now, here's my first instruction to you."

He quickly summoned a pistol shaped gun in his hand and pointed the nozzle against his temple.

"Just stay put and let me to test my new toy on you."

_"So this is the end of the line for me, huh?"_

He took his eyes off of the gray winged guardian to focus on the sleeping teenager nearby. Suddenly, he heard a sound of a click. Knowing that he is going to get shot within the next few moments, he began thinking back on all the past events he could recall during his time here as Toshiro Hitsugaya.

In the meantime, Ichimaru let out a wide grin on his face. "Bye bye, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip. He knew had a lot of things to say; however, all he can think of right now are regrets. _"Damn it; if only I wasn't so weak..."  
><em>

Gin then pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Umai_** - Delicious

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: OMG, it's the dreaded cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I have to end this chapter soon or later. xP What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	22. Initiative

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro and the Great Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update; I was busy with work, writing this chapter, and editing Part II of For You, my Love. Initially, this chapter was supposed to be broken into two parts. However, considering how many already passed by since my last update, I decided to squeeze them together into one big chapter! Isn't it great?

Anyways, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **Lil 'EyeCandy, Akida Umichi, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Hyourinmaru10, Mrs. HopeEsthiem, skylark dragonstar, metsfan101, Reader-Favs, Aiko Rin Sayuri, anime16, i. am. PyR, cutiewolves, Noa Nee, xXAnimeKittenXx, icyangel27,** and** Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple**. Thank you so much for your continuous support! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-two. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Initiative

With a snap of his middle finger and thumb, Ichimaru summoned a small flame in his possession. He walked up to the lifeless body that is laid out in front of him and tossed the ember towards it. Seconds later, the gray winged guardian watched the corpse ignited in a large blazing fire. A grin appeared on his face. "That's it; turn into ashes."

"Gin."

Recognizing the familiar voice, Ichimaru glanced over his shoulder to see two familiar face. "Ah Aizen-sensei and Kazumi-chan, you two just missed it. I killed the heavenly guardian with a single blow to his temple."

"Is that so?" Kyo walked to his side to watch the fiery spectacle in front of his eyes. "I'm assuming the body you're burning is his."

"Yes, that's correct."

Kiyoko walked up to the fire and stood in front of it. Soon, her eyes narrowed. She looked at Gin and asked, "Are you sure the body you're burning is really his?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ichimaru replied. "He was in his living being state when I killed him."

She soon resumed her attention to the front. "I see."

After a few moments, the gray haired guardian turned his attention to his superior. "What should I do with Hinamori-chan, Kyo-san? She's unconscious in the other room."

"I have no use for her anymore," Aizen replied. He and Kiyoko turned around and began leaving the abandoned home. Just as the guardian of darkness stepped out, the evil guardian stopped and took one last look at his loyal ally. "Do whatever you want."

With that said, he resumed his attention to the front and left Ichimaru alone in the empty room. The gray haired guardian turned his head to one side and let out a smirk on his face. "Alright then; if you say so."

He turned his body to the side and walked over to the next room where he left the sleeping peach girl. He stopped for a moment to look at the spacious area where he shot the white haired teenager. Then, he continued walking and stopped in front of her.

Gray extended a hand out to the side and snapped his fingers, igniting a small flame above his hand. Then, he stretched his arm back with great force so that the small embers can fall on the different furniture. They soon caught on fire and began spreading throughout the room. With all the preparations complete, he summoned his sword in his right hand and quickly cut the rope. After releasing Momo, he placed his free hand on her shoulder and nudged her awake.

"Yo sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up."

Suddenly, he heard a groan. Seeing that the peach girl is regaining consciousness, he pulled away and watched her sit up. Momo placed a hand on the side of her head. "What in the world happened? W-Where are we, To-"

She gasped and began looking around for any sight of her white haired boyfriend.

"Toshiro!"

"It's too late to save him. He's already gone back up to the heavenly afterlife."

Hinamori's eyes widened with astonishment. She slowly turned her head to meet with the gray winged guardian. "No, y-you're lying! You're just saying that so that I would be mislead!"

"It's not a lie," Ichimaru replied. "His body is burning into ashes in the next room. It's just unfortunate you didn't wake up sooner. You could have seen him in his final moments. He had that regretful look on his face."

"R-Regretful look?"

"That's right; he was cursing over the fact he wasn't strong enough to protect you and stop me." Momo suddenly placed a hand over her mouth and began coughing. She has breathe in some smoke from the burning fire. "Anyway, you better get out of here or else you'll lose your life."

With that said, the gray haired guardian began leaving the room. "I-Ichimaru-san, wait!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see the coughing peach girl. "Hn?"

With both her hands placed over the center of her chest, she took a step forward and asked, "I-Is he really...gone?"

There was a short pause. "...Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. Besides, I am the one who shot him to death."

"W-Why..." She coughed two more times. "Why are you telling me this?"

It is when Gin heard something. He turned his head to the side to confirm the echoing sounds of sirens before resuming his attention to Hinamori. "If we meet again, maybe I will tell you the reason."

With that said, Gray turned to the front. "Ichimaru-san!"

Momo extended her hand out and tried to grab hold of the guardian, but he quickly disappeared from sight. Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and started coughing again. Finding it difficult to breathe, the peach girl soon collapsed to the ground. She tried dragging herself to the door, but she eventually realized she doesn't have the energy to move. It is when her vision became blurry. _"Toshiro...you can't be dead. Please...Please prove me wrong."_

She soon closed her eyes.

_"Save me."_

* * *

><p>Standing under the safety of the nearby shady trees, the gray winged guardian is watched the whole spectacle. Witnesses were gathered around the area of the burning building, watching the emergency vehicles arrive at the scene. Soon, the workers were dispatched. Police officers began doing crowd control, the paramedics began tending to the nearby injured, and the firefighters set up their equipment to distinguish the hungry flames. He looked over to see a few firefighters force their way into the building from the side entrance. A grin appeared on his face.<p>

He turned his whole body to one side and began walking away. "Oh, the temptations..."

Ichimaru raised his head up to see the cloudy sky above.

"I can't wait to see what is going to happen in the near future." He put his right hand out on the side. Seconds later, his sword appeared in his possession. "It's time to move on to the next part of the plan."

The gray winged guardian stopped to look over to his left at the intersection to a dark corner of an alleyway. Along with the wide grin on his face, he opened his narrow shaped eyes to reveal the pair of light blue coloured irises.

After a few moments, he closed his eyes and resumed his attention to the front. He raised his other hand and placed it on the side of his hood. Then, he draped it over his head so that his face is well hidden. Dressed in his black cloak, he continued walking away from the scene.

"I can't wait to erase another being's existence."

* * *

><p>"Everything's going to be alright..."<p>

Hearing the voice, she slowly opened her eyes to see who is calling out to her. Though she couldn't make out the person clearly, she knows that the person must know. "T-Toshiro?"

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're alright!"

Momo blinked a few times before realizing who she's really seeing. "Rangiku-san."

Then, she became aware of the other people in this room.

"Kira-kun, Kusaka-kun...everyone else, you're all here too." The peach girl began looking around. Everything in this room is coated in nothing, but white. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital right now," Hisagi replied.

"Hospital? What am I doing here fo-" Suddenly, the latest dawned to her. The peach girl gasped and quickly sat up. "Toshiro!"

Before she can get off, Matsumoto and Kira managed to stop her. Rangiku said, "Whoa, wait a minute! You've met up with Hitsugaya?"

Momo looked down on her lap. Seeing that there is no point in denying the truth anymore, she raised her head and replied, "Yes, I did."

"Really?" Sojiro asked.

"Where did you meet him?" Matsumoto questioned. Hinamori let out a deep sigh and began to explain the situation from the beginning. She told them how she met him wandering in the street and how she invited him to stay over at her house for a few days. She told them everything except for the part when their love was realized and they became a couple. She wanted to keep that secret for the time being. "Wow...just wow."

"I'm sorry for lying this whole time."

"So, what happened next?" Kira asked.

"When Rangiku-san came to my place the second time, Ichimaru-san was with her."

Upon hearing her classmate's name, Matsumoto turned serious. She placed a hand on her chin and thought for a moment. Afterwards, she replied, "Then, Gin discovered where Hitsugaya was hiding and somehow managed to capture you both."

"Yeah, that's what happened," Hinamori said. "W-Wait a minute, how did you know it was Ichimaru-san who kidnapped us?"

"We found out recently that he's a guardian who is probably working under Kyo," Hisagi replied. "We saw him fight and kill most of the Fallen Ones."

"Oh..."

"What happened after you were captured?" Renji asked.

Momo lowered her head.

"I-I'm not sure. When I woke up, Ichimau-san told me..." She began sniffling. By the time she raised her head, everyone noticed the tears in her eyes. "He told me he shot him to death."

"W-Wait, what?"

"He killed Hitsugaya?" Sojiro asked.

"Wait a minute," Renji said. "He could be lying to you!"

The peach girl wiped a tear from her eye. "That's what I thought too, but..."

"But?" Kira asked.

Momo lowered her head. _"He didn't come to save me like he always does."_

Seeing that their raven haired friend isn't responding, Rangiku let out a sigh and turned her attention to the window._ "Gray, why would you kill Hitsugaya like that?"_

"By the way, who saved me?"

Snapping out of deep thought, she looked over to her Seireitei and West Rukon friends. Hisagi replied to Hinamori, "The firefighters did. Then, you were sent here by ambulance."

"Oh," Momo said. "Um...were they any casualties?"

Her schoolmate shook his head. "The most injured people are the ones with minor burns or inhaled too much smoke."

"So, no one died."

"Now that you have mentioned it," Kira said. "The facts don't make any sense. You said that Ichimaru-san killed Hitsugaya, but the firefighters didn't find his body in the burnt building. Could this mean that he was lying the whole time?"

"If that's true, where is Hitsugaya hiding right now?" Renji asked. "He could be anywhere."

"Yes, but it is also possible that his whole body turned into ashes in the fire," Shuhei pointed out.

"Yeah," Kusaka agreed while placing a hand on his chin. "You're right."

Hinamori looked down at her joined hands and let out a deep sigh. _"Toshiro, we've only been apart for a short amount of time. But to me, it feel like forever. I wish you can give me some sign that you're really gone."_

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. By the time she raised her head, the peach girl noticed the strawberry orange haired teenager is heading towards the door. Renji called out to her, "Oi Rangiku-san, where are you going?"

Just as she stopped at the door, she raised a hand and placed it on the door sill. She apologized, "Sorry, but I just remembered I have something important to do. I'll be right back."

With that said, the female student left the room. Momo couldn't help, but worry about her. Judging by her behaviour, she must know something that is related to the recent events. At that moment, a thought came into mind. She turned to the others and said, "Hey, can someone follow her?"

"Eh, why?" Renji asked.

"I'm worried about her," Hinamori replied. "I think she's going to find Ichimaru-san."

"Ichimaru-san?" Kira questioned.

"That's not good," Kusaka said. "He works for Kyo."

Momo nodded her head. "If those two meet, Rangiku-san is going to be in danger."

"I'll go find her."

With that said, Sojiro ran out of the room. Soon, Hisagi began tailing the younger teenager. "Oi wait up, I'm coming too!"

Hinamori worryingly thought,_ "Rangiku-san, why are you going after Ichimaru-san?"_

* * *

><p>As she is running to her destination, Matsumoto took out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial on someone's number. Then, she placed the electronic device against her ear and listened for the person on the other line to pick up. "Come on, take the call."<p>

She took a turn at the intersection. After listening to the dial tone several times, she pressed the end call button. Then, she pressed his number again.

"Come on, pick up the phone!"

Suddenly, she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She stopped running to look at it. Hiding behind the bushes is a person in a black hooded cloak. He is walking towards the northern direction.

_"Could it be?"_

She pressed the end call button on her phone. After putting it away in her skirt pocket, she ran after the person.

_"It has to be him!"_ she thought. "Gin!"

Matsumoto turned at the corner after he did. However, she soon found out that he's nowhere in sight. So, she stopped to look around.

"He has to be somewhere nearby. I could have sworn I saw him turn here."

Thinking that he might have gone ahead, she continued running. Little did she know, she just passed by the cloaked person. He was hiding behind a large garbage bin.

After a few moments, he turned around and began walking in the other direction. "Oi Kusaka, are you sure she went this way?"

He raised his head to see Sojiro and Shuhei turning at the corner. "Yeah, I saw her!"

He soon passed by them unnoticed. The hooded person stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see the two taller teenagers run into the other side of the street. He resumed his attention to the front and continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>As she is flying towards her destination, the guardian of darkness heard something, "Hey, did you hear the news?"<em>

_She stopped to look over at the side. Two guardians were talking with one another. "Yeah, the Great Guardian appointed Shiro as the new guardian of light."_

_The other guardian barely suppressed a laugh."It sucks to be him; he's probably going to give up his position within the next century just like the last light guardian."_

_Kuro resumed her attention to the front and continued flying. "The new light guardian, huh? Then, he's my new partner."_

_She stopped at the bottom stairs of a large palace. She walked up to the top and went through the large gates to meet the person who summoned her. She got down on one knee and bowed to her. "Great Guardian, I have come as you requested."_

_The leader of the guardians let out a soft smile. She then extended her hand out to the side. "I'd like you to meet, Shiro."_

_Kuro raised her head and looked over to the guardian with black hair and pure white wings. However, those physical features aren't the ones that caught her attention. It is his glowing emerald-teal eyes and friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, Kuro."_

_The guardian of darkness immediately made a face. She stood up and walked up to the new light guardian. Shiro blinked. _

_"Is...there something wrong?" Without any warning, she pinched his cheeks and began pulling on them. "Ow ow ow, that hurts!"_

_Then, she let him go. The white winged guardian placed both hands on his cheeks and gave her a hurtful look. Tears were coming out from the corners of his eyes. _

_"Ouch, why did you have to do that?"_

_Kuro turned around and began leaving the two guardians behind. She said, "He's not going to keep his position for a long time."_

_"Kuro," the Great Guardian said. _

_She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes?"_

_"Be sure to lend him a hand when he needs it."_

_She took another look at the light guardian. Then, she gave her superior a short head bow and replied, "Of course."_

* * *

><p>"Kuro." She snapped out of deep thought and looked over to see Kyo. "You seem to be in deep thought. Are you thinking about Shiro?"<p>

Kazumi turned her attention to the front so that she can see where she's walking. "No, not at all. Why should I be thinking about that weak guardian?"

"Hn, I was just wondering."

Once they are at the corner, Sosuke made a turn while Kiyoko continued to go straight. She stopped and asked, "You seem to be headed somewhere. Where are you going?"

The evil guardian stopped and turned around to face her. "A little walk around the city. You don't mind, right?"

She turned away. "No, do what you want."

A grin appeared on his face. "I'll meet you back at the hideout."

"Yes sir."

With that said she flapped her wings and took of into the skies. As she is flying to the hideout, she began thinking about her old ally.

* * *

><p><em>The guardian of darkness entered the office to write her report when she noticed a large stack of stapled papers on the corner of the desk. She looked over at the other corner to see her paperwork stack. Her amount is nothing compared to his. Kuro let out a deep sigh before taking her seat behind the desk. She thought, "He has that title for almost a century now. He's probably starting to realize he's not suited for this job because he is pansy with no backbone."<em>

_She placed her hands together on the back of her head. She leaned back against her chair. _

_"He's just like all the other light guardians before him. They're nothing, but pure and innocent."_

_All of a sudden, she heard a loud noise outside. Wondering what is going on, she got out of her seat and walked over to the window. Her aquamarine eyes widened upon astonishment. There is a tall tower of bloomed flowers in the middle of the area. "What in the world is going on over there?"_

_Then, she sensed a familiar presence nearby. _

_"Great Guardian..."_

_Without another moment to waste, she left the room and flew over to where all the commotion is taking place. _

_By the time she arrived, many witnesses have already gathered to see the spectacle. However, that is the least of her worries. She went to meet with the leader of the guardians. "Great Guardian, are you alright?"_

_She glanced over to see the guardian of darkness. "I'm fine, Kuro."_

_"What's going on?"_

_The leader of the guardians turned her attention to the front. "Why don't you see for yourself?"_

_By the time she looked over, Kuro gasped. The flower tower smashed into millions of pieces and rained down on the field. The only guardian standing in the middle of it all is her partner, Shiro. However, there a few noticeable differences about him (aside from being covered in his own blood). His once white wings and long sword became frozen with ice. _

_With a smile on her face, the Great Guardian walked up to the light guardian. "Shiro."_

_Upon hearing his name, he turned around to face his superior. "Are you hurt, Great Guardian?"_

_She shook her head. "Thanks to you, I'm alright."_

_He gave her a short nod. "Please excuse me, I need to get my injuries treated."_

_Just as he is about to leave, she called out to him, "Wait."_

_He stopped to listen to her once more. _

_"You've grown, Shiro."_

_The light guardian turned his head to the side and replied, "I've grown, but I still have a lot to learn."_

_"Even when you've just earned your second title?"_

_Kuro blinked. She took a step forward and asked, "W-What do you mean, Great Guardian?"_

_The leader of the guardians turned to her and explained, "The ice guardian was after my life, but Shiro came to my rescue and defeat him using his own ice powers."_

_"Ice powers?" She looked at Shiro. "You're able to use ice?"_

_He slowly nodded his head. "It was hard to learn."_

_"Of course it was hard to learn!" Kuro snapped, causing the light guardian to jump. "Mastering the use of more than one element is a rare skill for a guardian to possess! You need a lot of spiritual power to do that!"_

_"I agree," Great Guardian said. "Plus, you've defeated the ice guardian at his own elemental specialty. This means you've earned the right to gain the title as the new guardian of ice."_

_"I-Is it really alright for me to accept a second title?" Shiro asked. _

_"Of course it is." She smiled. "Do you accept my young guardian?"_

_The new ice guardian gave her a gallant bow. "I'm honoured to accept your offer."_

* * *

><p>By the time she arrived at her destination, Kazumi landed on the ground. After taking a moment to change back to her normal state, she opened the balcony door and went inside. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against the glass with her head hanging low.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As she is sitting on the park bench, Kuro was watching the sunset. With a smile on her face, she let out a content sigh. Despite being so busy looking after the people of the living world, she is glad to have some moments to herself. "Hey Kuro."<em>

_Upon hearing her guardian name, she looked over to see a young man with jet black hair. He is dressed in a pair of jeans, a white buttoned dress shirt, and a pair of brown sewed shoes. Normally, she would just act normal in front of any regular person. However, this one's different. What made her certain were his emerald-teal eyes. _

_"Well, this is rare," Kuro replied. "The ice and light guardian is getting better at finding me here in this world."_

_Shiro merely shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat next to her. They didn't speak right away. "How's work?"_

_"It's normal," she replied. "What about you?"_

_"Hn, it's pretty much the same."_

_"Do you like someone yet?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_He gave her a look. "Yes."_

_"Come on."_

_"Kuro, give me a break. You know we don't have time for that."_

_The dark guardian in disguise grinned with amusement. "It was worth a shot asking."_

_Shiro let out a deep sigh. "To think that we didn't get along in the beginning."_

_"Yeah, you were quite the pansy back then."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_Kuro let out a soft smile. "Now that I think about it; it has been a long time since you became my partner."_

_"Yeah, I guess so." There was a short pause. "Hey Kuro."_

_"Hn?"_

_"What would you think if I were to gain another title?"_

_"Eh," she asked. "You're thinking about getting a third title? Isn't having two titles eno-"_

_"No, the Great Guardian offered it to me," Shiro said._

_"Hn, what title it is?" He looked back and forth to see there are people in their presence. So, he leaned over and whispered a few words in her ear. All of a sudden, she jerked back and exclaimed, "No way! You've got to be kidding me!"_

_At that moment, her loud voice scared the nearby animals and has gotten the attention of the surrounding people. By the time she noticed, she placed a hand on the back of her head and apologized. Then, she resumed her attention to Shiro, who is giving her a strange look. "Why would I joke with you?"_

_"It has been over a thousand years since the last person of our kind held that title!"_

_"Yeah, I heard about it."_

_"Wow, that's just wow."_

_"So, um..." He trailed off. "What do you think about it?"_

_"Sugoi, he has grown this much in such a short period of time. The Great Guardian must have seen that much potential in him," Kuro thought. Suddenly, she let out a bright smile. "I think you should accept it."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked. "The only other person who can get this title is you."_

_"I'm fine with it." She extended a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. "Besides, I can see your aura. You've become one powerful guardian, Shiro."_

_After a few moments, he let out a smile on his face. "Thanks Kuro, you're the best partner anyone could ask for."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, she felt something on her cheeks. Wondering what it is, she placed a hand on one. Soon, she let out a soft gasp. It is wet. She held her hand out to see the wet tears. "Tears?"<p>

With her sleeves, she began wiping them from her face. However, more tears began rolling down her face. "Why am I crying for someone I don't care about anymore?"

The next thing she knew, she got down on her knees and began crying.

"Stupid Shiro..."

* * *

><p>Looking down at the city below, Kyo is watching the people of the living world live their lives until he heard a familiar voice. "Yo Aizen-sensei."<p>

He glanced over his shoulder to see the black hooded guardian is in his presence. "It's about time you came back. Did you manage to clean up everything?"

A grin appeared on his face. "Oh yes, I did everything. However, there is one thing I missed."

"Really?" he said. "What would that be?"

Gin suddenly disappeared from his sight. Just as he is about to turn his body, he felt something stab through him from behind. It is the sharp blade from Ichimaru's sword. He took a quick glance to see the gray winged guardian, who appeared behind him. "I still have to clean this mess before I can stop."

"I see." Aizen raised a hand up and placed his hand on the blade. "I was wondering when you're going to make your move, Gray."

Ichimaru's grin suddenly disappeared from his face. "It's about time for you to die, Kyo."

He raised his free hand and placed it on his back.

"Hiryu Geikizoku Shinten Raiho."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Sensei_** - Teacher, _**Sugoi** _- Amazing

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Gah, Ichimaru has finally made his move! How will he fair against Aizen and has the heavenly guardian finally met his end? Well, you just have to stay tuned and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	23. Heartless

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Special thanks goes to everyone especially my wonderful reviewers: **Chibi Chibi x3, Akida Umichi, Lulu22Temmy, Hyourinmaru10, Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple, icyangel27, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Reader-Favs, Mrs. HopeEstheim, i. am. PyR, **and** Cindy Cordova.** Thank you all for your continuous support! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **Ichimaru's Thoughts.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Heartless

_He raised his bloody sword up. Just as he is about to strike down on her, a certain ally of his interrupted, "If you do that, Shiro or Kuro might sense you."_

_The dark winged guardian stopped and looked at the gray winged guardian. After a short pause, he made his sword disappear from his hand._

_"That's true." He turned his body to the side and began walking. Just as he past by the younger guardian, he said, "Let's go."_

_With his light blue eyes locked onto the older guardian like a hawk, the child guardian obediently replied to him with a single response. "Hai."_

* * *

><p>Just as Ichimaru fired the large burst of spiritual energy, he noticed the attack is not causing any substantial damage to his opponent. As a matter of fact, it looked like his attack is being deflected by something. He ceased his attack and noticed Aizen had a shield put up. With a frown on his face, he forcefully removed his sword from the evil guardian and jumped back.<p>

Kyo turned around to show the amusing grin on his face. Gray raised his blood stained sword up and got into position, knowing too well that his enemy is up to something. After a few moments of silence, he glanced over his shoulder to see his opponent striking him down with his sword. Ichimaru dodged the attack by moving to the side. While he is grounding himself with one foot, he fired another destructive spell at the dark winged guardian. "Byakurai."

Sosuke knocked away the spiritual energy with a single swing of his sword. By the time he resumed his attention to the front, Ichimaru has already made his next move. He appeared in front of the older guardian and swung his sword. Just as it is about to make contact with him, Aizen raised his sword up and defended against the attack. Afterwards, they began trading swings with one another until Sosuke asked, "Did the Great Guardian sent you to do this?"

Gin let out a grin on his face. "Who knows..."

As they are fighting for dominance in strength, Kyo simply replied, "I see."

He applied a bit of force and forced the gray winged guardian back, enough room for him to fire a destruction spell towards the city below.

"Raikoho."

Moving quickly, Ichimaru appeared in between the city and the attack. He swung his sword from the bottom up, sending the spell flying up into the sky. By the time he resumed his attention on the dark winged guardian; he suddenly appeared in front and swung his sword towards his face. Thinking quickly, he moved to the side. However, that didn't stop Aizen from cutting a section of his cloak. It was enough to remove it from Ichimaru's body and blow away with the wind.

Using this opportunity, the gray winged guardian began flying away in hopes that his opponent will chase after him. However, he soon met with a spirit generated wall. Gin soon glanced over his shoulder to see Sosuke, who let out a small smirk on his face. Ichimaru frowned upon realizing that Kyo has already anticipated his move. So, he changed the grip on the hilt of his sword. Then, he extended his blade out so that it cut through a section of his sleeve and aim at Aizen. However, his move failed. Kyo easily defended against the attack with his sword.

Gin quickly changed tactics. He twisted his body around and fired a destructive spell. "Okasen."

His opponent merely leaned over to one side to evade the attack. Then, he charged at the gray winged guardian. Their blades clashed against one another.

"I do have to commend you for efforts," Aizen said. "However, this is the end of the line. I have taking over the world to do."

At that moment, Gin sensed a strong presence. He took precaution and distanced himself from his enemy. Once he is far enough, he saw a burst of spiritual energy flowing out of Kyo's body. Then, he felt something on his cheek. Ichimaru slowly raised his head to see the sky has been covered with many dark clouds. Rain began to fall.

He resumed his attention to Aizen and raised his sword up. From this point on, things are going to get rough. "What's wrong, Gin? Are you afraid to attack me?"

"I'm not going to fall for that, Kyo."

"I see," Sosuke replied. "In that case, I'll come to you."

With several flaps of his wings, he charged at the younger guardian. Just as the dark winged guardian is about to counterattack, Aizen suddenly disappeared from sight. Sensing his spiritual pressure, Ichimaru turned his head to the left only to feel something cut him on his right arm. By the time he looked over, he realized there's an open wound.

"Since when did he become this fast?"

Upon hearing his voice, the gray winged guardian quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Aizen standing behind him. Before he could do anything, the evil guardian elbowed him down with great force. Then, Kyo raised a hand up and summoned a large ball of spiritual energy from his hand palm.

"I'll tell you; it's because I foresaw this event."

At that moment, Gin spread his wings out and regained his balance before he looked up. "You make it sound like you have the ability to see the near future."

A grin appeared on his face. "I do."

Ichimaru frowned. "That's a lie. The only guardians who have that ability are the Great Guardian and Shiro."

"Let's see if what I'm going to say is a lie; I'm going to render you flightless."

With that said, he threw the large sphere of spiritual energy towards the gray haired guardian. Gray bit one side of his lip. If he were to dodge this attack, the attack will go straight at the city below. He placed his hands on the hilt of his sword and raised his bladed weapon up to the center of his chest. "Buto."

Suddenly, his blade extended and pierced through the energy ball. Then, it went back to its original length. Ichimaru quickly held both hands out and fired a destructive spell.

"Gaki Rekko."

As a result, rods of green light beamed through the spirit powered energy ball. Soon, an explosion occurred. Just as he refocused on his enemy, he sensed the familiar presence from behind. Ichimaru quickly turned around to see him. He tried to strike him, but Aizen avoided the attack. By the time he got around, the evil guardian countered by putting a hand into his gut. Upon feeling the sharp pain in his stomach, Gin arched over and coughed some blood. He soon met with the menacing eyes of Sosuke Aizen. "It was a good battle. It was just unfortunate you couldn't kill me, Gin."

Without any warning, he opened a serious wound on the young guardian's right shoulder. Ichimaru tried to cut him back, but his sword swing was too weak to cause any significant damage. As a result, it gave Kyo the opportunity to cut him once more. He slashed his opponent from down up. Then, he placed his bloody hand over Gin's chest. He fired a red ball of spiritual energy which sent him falling down to the ground below.

After being in the air for a few moments, he slowly landed on the ground and walked up to the injured guardian, who is lying on his side.

Looking down at the bloody guardian, he added, "You could have gotten a big time promotion from the soon to be next Great Guardian."

Then, he noticed a smirk on Ichimaru's face. Not liking the gray winged guardian's expression, he suddenly stepped one of his wings until he heard several cracks. By the time he pulled back, he watched the injured guardian curl into fetal position. Kyo let out a small smirk before he turned around.

"A guardian's life is its wings. Those who can't fly are as good as dead. Sayonara Gray; it was nice knowing you."

With that said, he spread his dark violet wings out. After a strong flap, he was lifted off into the air. Then, he flew away.

Lying under the stormy weather, Ichimaru slowly opened his light blue eyes to see his gripping hand holding onto his bloody sword.

* * *

><p><em>Kyo quickly took off into the sky and flew away. Once he is gone, Gray turned his attention to the unconscious girl. He walked up to her and bent down to place a bag of dried persimmons on the snow. By the time he stood up again, he began floating into the air. <em>

**_Gomen ne Rangiku. I'll make sure he pays the price for causing you harm and..._**

_The gray winged guardian flapped his wings and flew out into the sky, following Kyo's lead._

**_...for making you forget me._**

* * *

><p>Feeling strength is quickly leaving his body; the injured guardian slowly closed his eyes.<p>

_"Gomen ne Rangiku...I couldn't kill him and give back what you lost."_

Just as the grip on his dying hand began to loosen, he heard several sounds. The injured guardian slowly opened his light blue eyes to see a black hooded figure standing in his presence under the open rain. A weak smirk appeared on the corner of his lips.

"The reaper has come to decide my fate, huh?"

* * *

><p>Once she spent enough time letting her tears out, Kuro raised an arm and wiped her face. Then, she turned around to look at the outside scenery. It is dark and pouring with rain. She placed a hand on the door glass. After a silent moment, she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Suddenly, she heard a noise.<p>

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed Aizen's reflection on the glass. "You took your sweet time getting back here, Kyo."

"I have some small fries to dispose of."

Kuro turned around to first see the grin look on his face. Then, she looked down and noticed the wounds on his body. "For small fries, he must have caused you a lot of trouble."

As she walked over, Sosuke pointed out, "Hn, so you're aware of Gray's movements."

She stopped next to him, shoulder to shoulder. "Of course, I never trusted him anyway."

"Oh well, he won't interfere anymore. I made sure of it."

There was a short pause. "So, what now?"

"Get rid of all the people who have the ability to see guardians."

_"Shiro's friends, huh?"_

Kuro lowered her head for a brief moment to think about this situation. Then, she gave him her answer.

"Yes sir, consider it done."

* * *

><p>Thunder roared before lighting the night sky in a single flash disturbing the residents to wake up from their sleep. For Momo Hinamori in particular, she had other things to worry about. Her eyes shot open. As she sat up on her bed, she gasped in cold sweat. After taking a few breaths, she soon found herself in the safety of her bedroom. She placed a hand on the side only to realize something is missing. She looked over to see the empty spot next to her. <em>"Oh yeah, he's not here anymore..."<em>

Feeling sad, she slowly laid back down on her side to look at the place where her boyfriend once slept. She let out a deep sigh. She stirred in bed for a bit, getting comfortable. Then, she turned her body over to face the other way. Finally, she slowly closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. However, she felt her bangs got brushed off to one side. Momo slowly opened her eyes to find no one there. She wanted to sit up and find out, but her eyes began to feel heavy.

_"You came to back...safe...ly."_

Before she knew it, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

After making sure she has fallen unconscious, the dark clothed figure pulled his hand away and placed it back down next to her. Over the next few minutes, he sat on the edge of the mattress and watched her sleep in deep silence. Then, he turned his focus on the scenery outside from the glass balcony doors. The thunder and lightning has stopped, leaving only the rain to pour down on the Earth.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of vibration. He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and took out his cell phone. After pressing a button, he held it against his ear. He listened to what the person on the other line had to say. Underneath the black hood of his cloak, a small smirk appeared on his face. He replied, "Don't worry; everything is going as according to plan."

* * *

><p>"Momo, are you awake yet?"<p>

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes only to remember something. She gasped and quickly sat up to look around the room. Upon seeing that nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, the peach girl let out a sigh._ "I guess it was just a dream..."_

At that moment, she heard a sound. Momo looked over to see her grandmother at the door. "Come on, you're going to be late for school. Plus, your friend is waiting for you outside."

The young teenager blinked. "Friend?"

Wondering who she's talking about, Hinamori got out of bed and walked over to the balcony doors. After she pulled the curtains aside, she opened the slide door and stepped outside. She looked down to see a familiar face waiting at the gate.

_"It's Rangiku-san."_ With a smile on her face, she extended a hand out for her to see. "Ohayo Rangiku-san!"

Upon hearing her voice, the strawberry orange haired teenager looked at her and did the same. "Ohayo Hinamori!"

Once she put her hand down, Momo turned around and went back inside to quickly get ready for school.

After a few minutes, the school dressed peach girl came out of the house with her school bag at hand and a piece of buttered toast in her mouth. She stopped in front of the older teenager and removed the slice of toast from her mouth. She said, "Sorry for making you wait."

Matsumoto shook her head and replied, "No, it's alright."

Momo suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute; don't you also have school to attend?"

"Yes, but I worry about you," Rangiku said. "Besides, you were just released from the hospital yesterday and...you need some good old fashion moral support."

The peach girl let out a soft smile. "Arigato Rangku-san."

Matsumoto smiled back. "No problem; shall we get going?"

"Hai!"

As the two students began their journey to Seireitei High, the strawberry orange haired teenager raised her head up to look at the partly cloudy sky. She let out a soft sigh.

Last night, she spent a lot of time looking for him. However, her search had to be cut short because of the rainy weather. If he doesn't show up at school, then the possibility of never seeing him again can occur. _"Gray, are you going to disappear from my life again?"_

"Rangiku-san..."

Matsumoto looked over at the stopped and troubled peach girl. "What's wrong, Hinamori?"

Momo took a quick glance over her shoulder. Then, she resumed her attention to the older teenager and whispered, "I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that someone's following us."

Her eyes widened upon astonishment. She immediately looked over to see what the younger teenager said was true. "Are you sure?"

By the time she looked at Momo, the peach girl slowly nodded her head.

"I just hope it isn't one of the evil guardians or a potential thug that wants to take advantage of women like us."

"Let's walk to a more crowded place and see if that person is still following us."

Again, she nodded. "Okay."

With that said the two teenagers continued walking and turned at the next intersection. Little did they know, their stalker didn't follow behind. The black hooded cloaked figure just stood behind the telephone post, closely watching their every single movements.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Hai_** - Yes, _**Gomen Ne**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Sayonara**_ - Good Bye _(formal)_, **_Ohayo - _**Good Morning, **_Arigato_** - Thank You

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Do you guys feel the tension rising? What's going to happen next? Has Ichimaru met his unfortunate end? Will Kazumi really go after Hinamori and the others next? Who is the black cloak hooded stalker and will someone stop Aizen and his evil reign? Gah! There's only one way to find out; stay tuned to my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	24. Light and Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>:** Oh no, it's definitely no April Fool's joke. I'm back with an early update of Beyond Perspective. Yay! Before I start with my usual routine, I have a question: those of you, who have watched Bleach Episode 366, loved the HitsuHina scene during the ending credits? Well, I definitely did!

Anyways, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Akida Umichi, Mrs. HopeEstheim, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Hyourinmaru10, Noa Nee, i. am. PyR, HitsuHina fanatic, Lulu22Temmy, Reader-Favs, icyangel27, **and** skylark dragonstar. **Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Light and Dark

After Momo finished putting her indoor shoes away in the locker, she closed it and turned to see her schoolmates leaving the building. She quickly picked up her bag and ran over to them. She called out to the three males, "Abarai-kun! Kira-kun! Hisagi-san!"

Upon hearing their names being called out, they stopped and turned around to see her. They waited for the peach girl to catch up with them. As she took a moment to catch her breath, Izuru asked, "Hey Hinamori-kun, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, she placed her hands together and pleaded, "Can you guys walk with me home?"

Kira blinked with surprise while Renji and Shuhei looked at one another. Abarai replied, "We don't mind; did something happen to you recently?"

Hinamori slowly nodded with agreement. "When Rangiku-san was walking with me to school this morning, I had the strangest feeling that someone was following us."

"Did you see the person?" Hisagi asked.

The raven haired girl shook her head. "I'm just afraid he might stalk me again on the way home."

"Don't worry," Renji replied with a grin on his face. "We'll make sure to kick his sorry ass if we see him along the way to your place."

"Yeah," Shuhei agreed while Izuru nodded his head. "Whatever he said."

Momo smiled. "Thanks you guys."

With that said, the four teenagers began leaving the school property. Kira raised his head up to look at the weather above. "It looks like a storm's coming."

Upon hearing what he said, the others also looked up at the sky. Hinamori replied, "It wasn't that cloudy a while ago."

"Yeah," Hisagi agreed.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" Renji asked.

Momo let out a soft smile. "I'm...slowly getting over it."

Immediately, Kira and Hisagi gave the red headed teenager a look. In response, he also gave them a quizzical look. "What?"

Suddenly, Hinamori stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder. "Um, you guys..."

Abarai, Hisagi, and Kira stopped to look at her. Izuru asked, "What is it, Hinamori-kun?"

"I have that feeling again."

At that moment, Renji pulled up one of his sleeves and began marching in the other direction. Shuhei asked, "Oi Abarai, where are you going?"

"You and I are going to find the stalker and kick his ass!" He glanced over his shoulder to make eye contact with the pale blond haired teenager. "Kira, you just stay close to Hinamori."

Izuru hesitated. "Ah hai!"

Shuhei let out a defeated sigh. Just as he is about to follow Renji's lead, everyone heard a voice, "Hn, so you're going to kick my ass?"

Recognizing who it is, everyone stopped and turned around to see the black haired guardian standing in their presence with her sword held out to the side. Immediately, the four teenagers went on the defense. Momo exclaimed, "K-Kazumi-chan!"

"What are you doing here?" Abarai asked. "Didn't you already deal with Hitsugaya?"

"I know," Kiyoko replied. "If there is one thing I want to do, it is to make sure Shiro didn't die alone."

Suddenly, she raised her sword at them.

"You're going with him."

Momo took a step forward towards the black winged guardian. "Kazumi-chan."

"Hinamori, I can grant you that desire of yours. You two can be together again along with everyone else. This way, you don't have to see the world fall into Kyo's control."

"There's no way she is going to listen to your words!" Renji snapped. "Even if she did, Hitsugaya's efforts to keep her alive would have been in vain!"

"Abarai-kun's right!" Kira agreed.

Hinamori placed her hands together over the center of her chest. "Kazumi-chan, do you really want to go through this? You're supposed to work together with Shiro to protect this world!"

All of a sudden, Kuro let out a suppressed snort. "I work together with Shiro? He never needed my help in the first place."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" Kazumi snapped. "All he cared about is himself!"

Without any warning, she began leaking out a burst of her spiritual power from her body. As a result, Momo took a step back.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" Renji exclaimed before he started running away from the angry guardian.

With a nod of agreement, Hisagi followed his lead. Kira immediately grabbed Hinamori's wrist and began pulling her away. He said, "If we stay here, she's going to get us!"

"H-Hai!" Momo exclaimed.

Seeing that they're trying to escape, Kuro flapped her wings and flew above their heads. She landed on the ground again to stop them in their tracks. Abarai cursed, "Oh shit!"

"It's no use getting away."

She raised the palm of her hand out and fired a ball of spiritual energy. Before the red headed teenager could do anything, Hisagi ran after him. "Watch out, Abarai!"

He immediately took him down to the ground so that they can dodge the attack. During this time, Kira and Hinamori stopped running. Izuru let go of Momo's hand and called out to the others, "Abarai-kun! Hisagi-san!"

Kuro flew by the two downed teenagers and stopped in front of Hinamori. Both Momo and Izuru gasped with astonishment at her speed. Just as the pale blond haired teenager is about to say something, Kiyoko quickly elbowed his gut and knocked him down to the ground. "Kira-kun!"

The guardian slowly raised her sword above her head. Upon seeing her actions, the boys called out to their friend to run away. However, the peach girl didn't hear them.

"Kazumi-chan."

"Don't worry; you two will be reunited soon enough, Hinamori."

With that said, she swung her sword down. Momo shielded her face with her arms and closed her eyes. All she could do now is hope for the best. Then, she heard a clashing sound. Wondering what it is, she opened her eyes. She immediately put her guard down and gasped.

A mysterious black hooded person in a cloak stood in between her and Kazumi, blocking the sword swing with a single hand. Kiyoko hissed between her teeth and jumped back. The cloaked figure put his hand down and turned to face her.

During this time, Renji and Shuhei slowly sat up. Hisagi asked, "What just happened?"

"That person just saved Hinamori," Abarai replied, "with just a single hand."

"S-Sugoi," Kira said as he the closest witness to see the battle unfold. "He's quite strong."

Kuro narrowed her eyes on the cloaked figure. "Step aside."

He put his hand out in front of Momo.

"Fine, I guess I have to kill you along with her!" She held out her free hand. "Shakkaho!"

She fired a ball of red spiritual energy towards them. However, the cloaked figure calmly diverted the attack into the sky with his arm. Kiyoko growled with frustration. Why couldn't she stop this mysterious person?

"Sorry Kuro, but I can't let you kill Momo," the cloaked figured finally said. "She has not lived out her life."

As he put his arm down, Hinamori realized something peculiar about him. _"That voice...It can't be."_

Showing a smirk under his hood, he grabbed onto the opposite side of the hood and stripped the cloak off his body. Upon seeing the person hidden under the hood, everyone gasped with astonishment. Standing in their presence is the all too familiar white haired teenager with emerald-teal eyes. "Also, it appears that fate hasn't given judgment for this heavenly guardian to leave this world just yet."

"Toshiro..."

Upon hearing his name, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder and gave the peach girl a reassuring smile. Feeling a sense of relief, tears began flowing from her eyes. As she is wiping them away with her finger, she smiled back. He then resumed his attention to the black haired guardian. "Shiro."

He tossed the cloak off to the side and said, "Kuro, you look relieved. Is it because I'm still alive?"

Ignoring his question, she placed both hands on the hilt of her sword and held it out. She asked, "How did you survive? Kyo and I confirmed your death."

Toshiro closed his eyes and quickly sprout his pair of ice wings on his back. Once his transformation is complete, he reopened his emerald-teal eyes to look at the guardian of darkness. He replied calmly, "The body you checked out was only an ice clone I made."

"I see; you used one of your hidden abilities to fool us."

He held his hand out and summoned his ice sword. "Unfortunately, I can only use it once in a while and...I had some help pulling this trick off."

"Yes, you got help from Gray."

"Gray?" Momo asked. "You mean Ichimaru-san?"

Kuro looked at the peach girl. "Yes, he tried to kill Kyo. However, he was defeated and left die in the streets last night. Now, you are left with no one else to help stop Kyo's master plan."

"No way..."

Without any warning, Hitsugaya charged at Kazumi. She immediately responded to his attack by clashing blades with his. "That's not true; I still have you."

Kiyoko's eyes narrowed. "We're enemies now, remember?"

She pushed him back. Just as she is about to strike him from the side, Toshiro raised his sword up and blocked the attack. "For the time being, we are. However, things don't have to be this way. We've been through too much as the protectors of peace and harmony, Kuro. So, let's stop fighting against one another."

"No." Kazumi quickly raised her free hand out and fired a destructive spell. "Sokatsui!"

With a strong swing of his sword, Hitsugaya called upon a wave of ice and froze the attack. Then, he swung his sword again to smash it into pieces. "Fine, I can see that my words are not reaching you. I guess I have no other choice, but to open your eyes the old fashion way. Let's fight until one of us goes down."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Kiyoko's face. "I will come out on top. That way, I will become the Great Guardian's new favourite and the strongest amongst the both of us."

With a fierce yell, she charged at the white haired guardian. Once she is close enough, she tried to cut him down. However, Toshiro evaded the assault and took off into the skies. Not wanting him to get away, she flapped her wings and followed.

During this time, the three boys got on their feet and walked over to their female friend. Hisagi asked, "Do you think Hitsugaya can beat Kazumi?"

"Of course he will," Renji replied. "He's the heavenly guardian."

"Yeah, he will win." Everyone turned to Momo, who has her hands raised and placed together. "He just has to..."

"Hinamori-kun," Kira said.

Despite being amazed that she has high hopes for Toshiro's success, he resumed his attention to the battle that is taking place above their heads.

* * *

><p>Once he is high enough, Shiro stopped and turned around. He placed his hands together on the hilt of his sword and waited for Kuro to catch up. By the time she did, she appeared directly in front of his face. Just as she swung her sword, Hitsugaya jumped back to create some distance. He managed to get away unharmed.<p>

_"It's not going to be easy to stop her,"_ Toshiro thought._ "I have to be careful."_

Kazumi raised two fingers up. "Kurohitsugi."

Upon hearing the spell's name, the white haired guardian narrowed his eyes and began looking around for the spell to be cast on him. Suddenly, a purple black spiritual energy appeared and began surrounding the heavenly guardian in gravitational field. Soon, he was trapped inside a black box with piercing spears.

Once she put her fingers down, she waited for a few moments for any response from her target inside. Soon, her eyes narrowed with great suspicion. Afterwards, she heard a voice, "Hyoga Seiran!"

She immediately jumped to the side to dodge the massive wave of ice that suddenly broke through her destructive spell. Then, she sensed something from behind. She quickly turned around to see the pure guardian in her presence. They swung their swords towards one another. The blades soon clashed upon contact. They pulled back and attacked again from a different angle. However, the result remains the same. Moments later, they pulled apart again.

Deciding to change tactics, Kazumi placed her hands together over the center of her chest. Once she pulled them apart, a pale blue spiritual rod appeared. "Hyapporankan!"

Realizing what she is trying to do, Hitsugaya quickly turned around and began fleeing from the area. In the meantime, Kuro threw the rod towards her opponent with a single throw. It multiplied into many before the spell began raining down on him. Toshiro moved back and forth, dodging the attacks. Sensing that there are more spiritual rods coming, the heavenly guardian turned around and began striking back. With a single swing of his sword, he created a wave of ice to act as a shield. He quickly left the safety of his wall of defense and went to attack his opponent. He charged up to her.

In response to his move, Kiyoko raised her sword up. Just when she was ready to defend against Toshiro's sword, he suddenly disappeared from sight. She immediately turned her body to the side, knowing he's going to attack again from a different angle. Then, she heard a noise. By the time she turned her attention to where it is coming from, she saw an ice chain appear and wrap around her wrist. Kazumi hissed between her teeth and began tugging the chain.

At that moment, her opponent suddenly appeared in front and quickly swung his sword down on her. Kuro took a step back to dodge the attack, but Hitsugaya already anticipated her move. With the other end of the chain in his left hand, he tugged on it and pulled her close. He managed to open a shallow wound on her shoulder before he jumped back. Wasting no time, he swung his sword across to fire a field of ice daggers. "Guncho Tsurara!"

As she had her other hand placed over her wound, Kiyoko swung her sword to fire a sword beam of dark spiritual energy to stop Toshiro's attack. Hitsugaya quickly clashed blades with her once more. Then, they started a battle of sword mastery.

Kazumi swung her sword across. Hitsugaya ducked before he took a step forward and thrust his sword towards her body. Responding to his attack, she diverted the direction of his assault by knocking it aside with her sword. Shiro then tugged on his ice chain, forcing the dark guardian to come towards him. Thinking fast, Kazumi quickly cut the chain with a strong swing of her sword. She jumped back, creating some distance between them.

Toshiro tossed the broken chain aside and then held his sword out on his right. On the other hand, Kiyoko raised her sword out in front. Her eyes narrowed_, _wondering why he put his guard down. She thought, _"He's up to something." _

"What's wrong Kuro?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked. "I thought you were going to defeat me."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, Pansy Shiro."

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see a dark shadow of her appear from behind, trying to strike him down with her shadow sword. However, the heavenly guardian easily caught the attack by taking hold of her wrist. He then raised his right pointer and fired a destructive spell to destroy it. "Byakurai."

When he resumed his attention to the front, he saw the army of shadow clones has appeared. Kazumi let out a smirk. "Unlike you, I have the ability to make a lot of clones."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's see if you can take on all of them." She extended her free hand out and commanded, "Go!"

With that said, the clones began charging at the white haired guardian. Just as they were inches away from striking him, Hitsugaya evaded against the closest attack by flying down. Then, he spread his wings out so that he can fly across the sky. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see the shadows following him. He resumed his attention to the front and began picking up the pace. He then raised his sword up to look at the blade. After changing its angle, he noticed the clones are closing in on him from the blade's reflection.

He waited until the last moment before he could make his move. He suddenly turned around with both hands held out together. "Okasen!"

A wide arc of yellow spiritual energy was shot, catching the first shadow clones by surprise. As for the others, he quickly flew up above their heads. With his sword held out to the side, he began creating a wave of ice from the tip of his blade. Then, he turned and began flying across. Once enough ice has been made, he lifted his sword up and stopped in front of the large ice shield. He waited for the shadow clones of Kuro to catch up. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face.

At that moment, his icy cold wings began glowing in a brilliant shade of white light. The shine reflected onto the ice field. Those who saw it instantly became temporarily blinded. Once his wings returned to its original state, he flew down past the disappearing shadows and towards Kuro. He quickly raised two fingers out and fired a yellow chain rope of spiritual energy. "Sajo Sabaku!"

Upon hearing the heavenly guardian's voice, Kazumi knew she had to something before he attacks. She struggled to open her eyes. By the time she did, her arms have been immobilized to her body. Hitsugaya stopped in front of her.

After a few moments waiting, he raised his sword above his head. She hissed between her teeth, not wanting this battle to end just yet. It is when the blade of her sword became shrouded in a black aura. Upon noticing it, Hitsugaya immediately ceased his attack and jumped back. Just as he raised his arms at face level, an explosion occurred. The impact was strong enough to push him back a few meters.

Once he put his arms down, he saw the field is now covered with smoke. All of a sudden, he felt a large weight on his back. Within a few seconds, he began falling from the sky. "WHOA!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see slightly injured Kazumi grab hold of his wings.

"Kuro!"

"Let's see if you can survive this, Shiro!"

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth and looked down. If he doesn't do something fast, he will crash land on the ground and get hurt. So, he changed the grip on the hilt and stabbed his sword behind. Just as she leaned over to dodge the attack, she noticed he pierced through his wing. Her eyes widened upon astonishment. _"He's nuts!"_

With his finger, he began drawing symbols in the air using red spiritual energy. Then, he quickly turned around and called out a binding spell. "Geki!"

All of a sudden, the red energy engulfed Kazumi's body and stunned her in paralysis. As a result, she too began falling from the sky. She screamed for a bit before she noticed the heavenly guardian is falling with her. However, he's not panicking. Instead, his eyes are focused on the ground. Placing both hands together, he faced his palms downward.

He called out, "Tsuriboshi!"

It is when a ball of blue energy appeared below them and fired six ropes from its center and attach themselves several sturdy nearby objects. Soon, the spiritual energy turns into a flat elastic-like cushion that is strong enough to break their fall. After a few seconds the spell disappeared causing them to fall on the ground with less impact. Kazumi soon began getting up on her knees and hands. "Idiot, you made a big mistake saving me back the-"

Suddenly, she noticed her opponent's blade pointing towards her neck. She glanced over to see the heavenly guardian standing in her presence. She closed her eyes and sighed with defeat. She lost this fight. "If things continue the way they are, we're only going to allow Kyo get away with his plan."

She opened her eyes to see the white haired guardian has pulled his sword away. Kiyoko gave him a stern look before looking in a different direction.

"Now Kuro, don't give me that attitude."

Feeling angry, the female guardian resumed her attention to him and snapped, "Shut up, don't act like you know everything! No wonder the Great Guardian likes you better! You have three titles under your belt; you're the light, ice, and heavenly guardia-"

Without any warning, he slapped her across the face. Stunned by the move, she placed a hand on her cheek and looked at the serious guardian. "You know better than to think that way. She loves the both of us equally, no more and no less."

"If it makes you feel better, there are times when I feel like I'm inferior to you. Unlike me, you were born with talented powers. I, on the other hand, had to work my ass off for it," Hitsugaya explained. "Do you remember what happened in the first three centuries since we started this mission?"

During this time, their companions from Seireitei High joined them to listen to the conversation.

"I died about twenty-five times or something while you only died about twelve times! I really sucked at surviving in this world back then! You know that better than anyone; I was really helpless. Everything here used to be so foreign to me while you just went with the flow. You adapted to this world a lot better than I did. As a result, you were able to enjoy your time here a lot better than me."

Toshiro then sighed.

"Even now, I feel very uptight." He took a quick glance to see his comrades. "It was only until recently I became comfortable being with friends I have right now."

"Shiro..."

"Kuro, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He extended his left hand out to her. During this time, he dispelled the the effects of Geki on her. "Neither the Great Guardian nor I think that you're inferior to us. We've always treated you as our equal. That's not going to change: not now, not later. With that said can we stop fighting and return to being the partners that we're supposed to be?"

Kazumi lowered her head. After a few moments, she cracked a faint smile. "Despite how many years have passed, you're still a pansy. You're always too kind to your enemies..."

She raised her head.

"...especially the ones who was your allies."

Toshiro let out a small smirk on his face. "I'm not the only pansy here; you're one too. Knowing you, you still cared about me despite all that has happened. I wouldn't be too surprised that you cried for me when you found out that I _died_."

"Oh shut up." She took his hand. By the time he pulled her back on her feet, she immediately threw her arms around the white haired guardian and pulled him close. At first, he was surprised by the move. However, it didn't take him long to crack a smile on his face. He placed an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you, Shiro."

"It's alright; I'm just glad neither of us had to die over this."

Feeling content, the teary dark guardian closed her eyes. "...Yeah."

As they watched the emotional scene, Hinamori began wiping the joyful tears from the corner of her eyes with a finger. She then looked at her male friends to see that they're feeling happy as well. Hisagi said, "Thank goodness this fight ended on a happy not-"

All of a sudden, everyone's eyes widened with horror at the scene before them. Momo screamed out to the heavenly guardian, "Toshiro!"

However, neither of them could hear her. Both guardians slowly looked down to see a blade has pieced through their chests. Feeling the hilt of the sword is against his back, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see the culprit responsible for this. At the same time, Kazumi raised her head to do the same. Their eyes soon turned into glaring darts. Kiyoko suddenly cursed, "D-Damn you, Kyo."

The shaggy brown haired guardian with menacing eyes let out a grin. "People, who stay together, must die together."

Meanwhile, the others were shocked about the person who hurt their friends.

"He's Kyo?" Hisagi asked. "He's the guardian that Hitsugaya and Kazumi are trying to stop all this time."

"No way," Kira said with disbelief. "It can't be."

"I can't believe it," Momo exclaimed. "H-He's Aizen-sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Hai_** - Yes, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Sensei**_ - Teacher

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Holy shat! Just when things got better, Aizen had to step in and ruin the moment. What is going to happen next? Well, you know the drill; stay tuned and find out! In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	25. You Can't Win

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Beyond Perspective. Thank you everyone for your patience especially my reviewers:** HitsuHina fanatic, i. am. PyR, skylark dragonstar, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Hyourinmaru10, Mrs. HopeEstheim, KnowledgeandImagination, icyangel27, **and** Lulu22Temmy. **Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-five. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** You Can't Win

Hitsugaya suddenly placed a hand over his mouth and began coughing some blood, worrying the black haired guardian. "Shiro."

Using the same hand he coughed on, he placed it on top of his opponent's blade. Then, he looked directly at the guardian of darkness. She slowly nodded her head in response. Toshiro resumed his attention to the evil guardian. "Kyo..."

"I'm sorry Shiro," Aizen apologized. "My sword got in your way. I shall remove it right away."

At that moment, he turned to Kuro. Immediately, she jumped back and forcefully removed the sword from her body. She quickly placed a hand over her newly opened wound and bit bottom of her lip to cope with the pain. However, it was painful enough to get her lip to bleed. As she is doing her best to ignore it, her eyes focused on Sosuke. She put her hands together on the hilt of her sword and charged at him. She tried to strike him down, but he blocked the attack easily with a single hand.

During this time, Hitsugaya twisted his body enough to show the palm of his hand at his opponent. "Sokatsui!"

Just as he fired a burst of blue spiritual energy, Aizen let go of his sword and dodged the attack. After he turned around, he called to the guardian of darkness. "Kuro!"

Without a moment to waste, she took hold of the sword by the hilt and forcefully pulled it out of the heavenly guardian's body. Hitsugaya screamed and fell down to his knees and elbows. Kazumi quickly engaged into battle with Aizen with two swords in her possession. She began pushing him away from her allies with sword swings.

As he is recovering from the pain, he slowly raised his head to see Momo run to his side. He immediately shook his head, stopping her. Then, he gave her a look. _"I'm okay; just find some place to hide." _

Hinamori placed a hand over her chest and slowly nodded. She then turned around and ran back to her friends. She said to them, "Let's go and hide somewhere safe."

"Are you sure?" Hisagi asked. "What about Hitsugaya and Kazumi?"

"They'll be alright. Besides, they're needed here."

"Hinamori has a point," Renji said as the four teenagers began running together. "The last thing we want is to become Aizen's hostage against them."

Once he saw them do as they were told, Hitsugaya resumed his attention on the battle. Aizen raised the palm of his hand out and fired a destructive spell. "Raikoho."

Kiyoko immediately dodged the attack to the side. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see the heavenly guardian get back on his feet and deflect the spell back with a fierce swing of his ice sword. Kyo easily knocked the spell off to the side as if it was a measly old fly. By the time he laid eyes on his opponent, he saw Toshiro walk up to her side. Soon, the two guardians raised their swords up in battle stance. Aizen grinned. "I doubt that you two can stop me."

"We'll see about that Kyo," Kuro replied.

With a boost from her right foot, she charged at the taller guardian. She swung Aizen's sword towards him, but Sosuke easily caught it with his hand. However, her attack didn't stop there. She discarded the bladed weapon and used her own to strike him from a different angle. Her second assault was also stopped by the appearance of a hexagonal shaped barrier.

Kyo quickly flipped his sword and caught it by the hilt. Then, he retaliated by swinging it back and forth. Kazumi dodged the attacks by moving from side to side. After a while, Aizen began picking up the pace. As a result, the change in sword pattern caught her off guard. She began having trouble avoiding the attacks. Just as Sosuke is about to slash her, Hitsugaya stepped in and blocked the sword with his own. The evil guardian grinned. "I was wondering when you're going to join the fight, Shiro."

Toshiro pushed his opponent back before thrusting his sword towards him. "You're going down, Kyo!"

The evil guardian knocked the heavenly guardian's sword to the side with his own. "My my, what strong words you say."

Kiyoko took a step forward and thrust her sword towards his body. He jumped back. However, it didn't take long before another attack came in his direction. "Shakkaho!"

Aizen jumped and flew in the air. By the time he looked down at them, he noticed one of them isn't there. He glanced over his shoulder to see the guardian of darkness. With a fierce yell, she swung her sword in an attempt to cut him down. However, her efforts only managed to knock the glasses off his face. At that moment, Hitsugaya followed up the assault by firing a wave of ice in his direction.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Both Kyo and Kuro jumped out of the way. Toshiro immediately changed the grip on his hilt and swung his sword upwards. "Zekku!"

As a result, his ice began moving upwards towards Kyo. Once it is close enough, Aizen swung his sword down and shattered the ice into pieces. Kazumi flew next to her partner. "How's your wing, Shiro?"

"Don't worry," he replied. "I had enough time for it to regenerate. Besides, it's only a minor injury."

She resumed her attention to the evil guardian. "I see."

With that said, both Kiyoko and Toshiro swung their swords across to fire sword beams of dark and light. The two attacks soon combined into a mixture of black and white spiritual energy before it made contact with the evil guardian. Then, an explosion occurred.

As they waited for the smoke to clear up, they suddenly raised their swords up in high alert. Without any warning, a burst of spiritual energy was released from inside the smoke. Soon, they saw the blade of Aizen's sword cut through the smoke. Their opponent eventually stepped out, looking unharmed in any way. With a grin on his face, Sosuke declared, "Shiro, you'll be the first to become incapacitated by me."

Both guardians' eyes widened with surprise. Kuro suddenly asked, "D-Did you hear what I just heard?"

Hitsugaya's eyes soon narrowed with great suspicion. He replied, "Yeah, I did. He just made a prediction of what is to happen in the near future."

"That's correct," Kyo replied. "Just like you and the Great Guardian, I can see events of the near future."

"That's impossible," Toshiro said. "There's no way that you can learn it by normal means."

"Shiro's right," Kazumi agreed. "The Great Guardian is the only person who is able to do that. On the other hand, Shiro learned that skill after he gained his third title as the heavenly guardian."

Suddenly, his grin turned wider. "Who said that I did?"

At that moment, Kiyoko saw a multicolour aura leak out of his body. Her eyes soon widened upon astonishment. Then, she gave her enemy a dark glare. "You bastard, Kyo. You stole the Great Guardian's powers!"

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at the guardian of darkness. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm certain. I saw the multicolour aura he's giving off; the same one that the Great Guardian possesses."

Toshiro resumed his attention on Aizen. "Bastard, since when did you have time to steal her powers?"

"I think that's the least of your worries. You should be paying attention to the Great Guardian's health," Aizen said. "If her powers don't return soon, then it's only a matter of time before her rule over the heavenly afterlife comes to an end."

Suddenly, he extended his arms out.

"For you two, the fastest way to see her is by getting killed in this world."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kazumi replied. "The Great Guardian would prefer us to take care of you instead."

"Suit yourself."

With that said, he swung his sword across and released a powerful sword beam. The two guardians quickly flew up to dodge the attack. After he anticipated their move, Aizen quickly got behind them and swung his sword in between. As a result, Hitsugaya and Kazumi barely dodged the attack by splitting up. However, that didn't bother him at all.

Kyo raised the palm of his hand up and fired a dark violet sphere of spiritual energy at the guardian of darkness. Kazumi reacted by slicing the attack in half. Shortly after, the split attacks moved past her and exploded.

She quickly flew towards the evil guardian with her hands holding onto the hilt of her sword. Just as she is inches away from confrontation, she raised her sword up and thrust it at him. At that moment, he disappeared from sight. Kiyoko suddenly ceased her attack and began looking around. "Shit, where did he go?"

Then, she heard the sound of clashing blades. She turned her body to the side to see Hitsugaya is in a middle of a sword swing exchange with Aizen.

"Shiro."

Meanwhile, the two guardians clashed their swords against one another. They pushed each other back. At that moment, Hitsugaya swung his sword across and fired several ice daggers at his opponent. "Guncho Tsurara!"

The attacks managed to pierce through Aizen's body. Just as he is about to strike again with his sword, he saw the evil guardian suddenly turn into glass. It soon shattered into a million pieces. Toshiro quickly turned around, ready to defend from the sneak attack. However, there was no one there. Then, he heard a scream.

Recognizing the voice, he turned his body to the side. His eyes widened upon seeing his ally in danger. Her free hand is placed over the wound he initially inflicted on. "Kuro!"

Kazumi hissed between her teeth, glaring at the dark violet winged guardian. Sosuke said, "It's futile; you can't win."

Then, he quickly dashed up to her. Before she could react, Sosuke slashed her other shoulder. She yelled in pain.

Unable to watch any longer, the heavenly guardian charged at Kyo at full force. "Aizen!"

Sosuke made eye contact with the white haired guardian and suddenly let out a grin. He quickly appeared at his side and cut a portion of his left wing. Not bothered by it, Hitsugaya used this opportunity to swing his sword and cut him down. However, Aizen was too fast. He elbowed him in the gut. As a result, Toshiro wrapped his arms around his stomach and arched over. He began coughing out blood, reminding him about his body's current condition.

"Shit..."

As Sosuke watched, he noticed the heavenly guardian's broken wing had begun its regeneration. "So, this is the solution you came up with in order to eliminate your sure kill weakness."

Hitsugaya then raised his head up to look at the taller guardian. "Aside from the Great Guardian, it's every guardian's weakness including yours."

"Yes, but neither you nor Kuro will be able to cut off my wings."

Toshiro put his arm down while his sword is raised using his other hand. "We'll see."

Kyo quickly appeared in front of Shiro. Just as he swung his sword down, Hitsugaya parried his opponent's sword out of the way. He took a step forward and thrust his bladed weapon at Aizen's face. However, the taller guardian evaded and got behind him using a single foot. Then, he quickly opened a wound across Toshiro's back and shattered his icy wings. By the time he realized it, the heavenly guardian began falling from the sky. "Shiro!"

When he looked, he saw Kiyoko flying after him. He extended a hand out to her. In response, she took hold of his wrist and stopped the injured guardian from crashing down to the ground. Kazumi let out a relieved sigh.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." At that moment, Toshiro looked up and noticed something. After taking hold of her wrist, he quickly switched places with her. Just as he threw his arms around her, he felt a sharp pain from behind. He yelled; Kiyoko gasped. The heavenly guardian got struck by a powerful destructive spell. "Toshiro!"

They soon crashed onto the ground below. After a few moments, they groaned. Just as they tried to get up, something heavy landed on them. Just as they looked to see who did that, they screamed. A sword's blade pierced through their bodies. "Well, this is unfortunately. The guardians of light and dark have failed to maintain peace and harmony in this world."

After a few bloody coughs, Kiyoko glared at the evil guardian who is looking down on them. "Y-You won't get away with this!"

Then, she looked down and noticed Hitsugaya. As he clutched a hand over a wound, he is breathing heavily. She turned her head to one side and realized that a small pool of his blood has begun to form. She took another look at him to see the kind of aura he's giving off right now.

_"His life force; it's fading..."_

Suddenly, she sensed an evil vibe. When she looked, she saw the palm of Aizen's hand shrouded in a dark aura. She hissed between her teeth.

_"Damn it." _

Kyo let out a wide grin. "Sayonara."

At that moment, a cloud of red smoke rained down on them and covered the battlefield. Sosuke ceased his attack and waited for the gas to blow away with the one. It is when he felt his sword move. He looked down to see that Shiro and Kuro have suddenly disappeared without a trace. "Yo Aizen-sensei."

Recognizing the voice, he glanced over his shoulder to see the familiar grinning gray haired guardian appear from behind the leftover smoke. He also noticed the younger guardian is carrying the injured guardians under his strong arms.

"It has been a while."

"You're alive, Gin."

"Yep, that's correct," Ichimaru replied. "I would love to stay and continue with this chit-chat, but I have important matters to attend to. Bye bye!"

With that said, he and the other guardians disappeared from sight. It is when Aizen let out an amused grin on his face. "Fine, have it your way. Let's play hide and seek."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

_**Sayonara **_- Good Bye _(formal)_,_** Sensei**_ - Teacher

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Just when all hope has been lost, Ichimaru came to save the day! However, they're not out of the woods just yet. With Aizen after them, what is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned for my next update and the posting of my one-shot prequel to Beyond Perspective, Put into Perspective. Please review! Thanks.


	26. The Secret Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro and Midori, the Fallen One.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! Did you miss me? xP Well, the wait is over! I'm back with another chapter of Beyond Perspective. Special thanks goes to my awesome reviewers:** HitsuHina fanatic, icyangel27, i. am. PyR, Hyourinmaru10, KnowledgeandImagination, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Reader-Favs. **Thank you for all your support! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-six. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **Sound Effect.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **The Secret Mission

Once they thought they were far enough, the four Seireitei High School students decided to stop for a bit and catch their breaths. After a short while, Renji said, "Damn it, who would have thought that our history teacher is the evil Kyo?"

The other two boys looked at the red headed teenager. Kira replied, "Yeah, I'm still a bit shocked. I can't believe someone as nice as him could be...well, evil."

Hisagi glanced over to see the peach girl is holding her hands together while facing in the direction where they came from. He asked, "Hinamori, what's wrong?"

"I hope they'll come back safely," Momo replied. "Besides, they mentioned that Kyo is a very tough opponent to defeat."

"Hinamori," Renji said.

Shuhei and Izuru looked at one another. After a moment, they resumed their attention to their female companion. Kira suggested, "The best thing we could do is hope."

Momo looked at them with a faint smile on her face. "Yeah, you're right."

With a short nod, they resumed their attention to where they ran from. It is when they noticed something. Hisagi asked, "Oi Abarai, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, it looks like something is coming in our direction," Renji replied. He squint his eyes to get a better look. "Wait a minute, doesn't that look like Ichimaru?"

The others took a closer look. Hinamori exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, you're right! It is Ichimaru-san!"

As he is flying across the sky, Gin looked down and noticed several familiar faces below. With a grin on his face, he began his descent back down to the ground. After he landed safely on his two feet, he gave everyone a pleasant greeting. "Yo everyone, how's it going?"

Abarai growled as everyone else raised their arms up in defense. "Ichimaru, are you here to cause trouble again?"

"Oi Gray, put me down already." Recognizing the voice, everyone looked down to see the black haired guardian is being carried by the gray winged guardian. She glared at the taller guardian. "Well?"

"Are you sure about that, Kuro?" Gin asked. "You look pretty beat up from the fight back there."

"Well, sorry for looking so beat up," said another voice. Everyone looked over to see the heavenly guardian hanging under Gin's other arm. "We were dealing with Kyo."

"Ara Shiro, you're awake too."

"Oi, are you sure you're alright?" Kiyoko asked. "Compared to mine, your wounds are pretty bad."

Toshiro coughed out some blood. "I-I won't allow myself to die especially at this crucial time."

"Hitsugaya!" Hisagi exclaimed. "Kazumi!"

Without any warning, the gray winged guardian dropped the other two guardians down to the hard ground. They yelped, "Ouch!"

"Damn you, Gray!" Kiyoko exclaimed as she sat up on her hands and knees. "Can't you be a little nice when putting us down?"

Then, she heard a grunt. She immediately turned her attention to the white haired guardian, who is positioned on his side with his arms wrapped around his stomach. During this time, Kira and the others gathered around the injured guardian. Momo quickly got down on her knees.

"Oi, are you alright?"

Hinamori extended a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. Upon physical contact, Hitsugaya opened his emerald-teal eyes and looked at her. Momo said his name, "Toshiro..."

After carefully watching the heavenly guardian's condition, Kiyoko let out a deep sigh and sat down on her bottom. "Shiro, you should kiss Hinamori or else you might die over blood loss."

Everyone fell silent. After the pregnant pause, Momo and Toshiro exclaimed in unison, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Kazumi said. "You have kissed each other before. So, it shouldn't be a problem this time around."

Upon looking at one another, the two young lovers blushed. They resumed their attention to the dark guardian. Hitsugaya sputtered, "T-Those times were different! I was unconscious the first time and during the second time, I was drowning!"

Kuro suddenly turned to Momo. "Hinamori, just kiss him! He obviously doesn't have the balls to take the initiative like a normal young man should be acting."

Hinamori turned a few shades darker. "Mou..."

"Oi oi, are you serious?" Renji asked. "Doesn't the kissing thing will shorten Hitsugaya's life?"

"Yes, it would," Kazumi replied. "However, just as he said, he can't die especially at this crucial time."

There was a short pause.

"I get the feeling the next time we meet Kyo, the future of this world and the heavenly afterlife will be decided."

Upon hearing that, Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. By the time they made eye contact, he noticed a glimmer of determination in her eyes. With the support of his hands, he slowly sat up. "Momo, are you sure abou-"

Suddenly, she let out a sincere smile. "Be sure to take care of me."

At that moment, he began recalling the vision of Hinamori's death. He lowered his head. _"That vision hasn't happened yet; so, I have to keep my guard up from now on." _

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya quickly snapped back to reality and replied, "Ah yeah, I wil-"

Without any warning, she pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, surprised at that younger teenager's bold move. As he began to feel his strength coming back to him, he slowly closed his eyes and returned the display of affection.

As they witnessed the scene before them, Kazumi and the others noticed something is happening to Hitsugaya's body. It became shrouded in a layer sky blue light. His once broken wings quickly regenerate back to its original state. Soon, the aura of light faded.

At that moment, he began to feel the imbalance between them. After he broke the kiss and opened his eyes, he saw Momo lose her conscious and lean over. As the others called out to her, he quickly extended his arms out to catch her. He looked down to see the peach girl sleeping peacefully. He let out a relieved sigh. "Well, isn't that such a cute scene?"

Toshiro turned his attention to the gray haired guardian and shot him a glare. "Shut up Ichimaru."

"Oi Hitsugaya." He looked over to face Renji, Izuru, and Shuhei. Abarai said, "You haven't explained to us why Ichimaru is with you."

"Yeah," Kuro agreed as she got on her feet. "I want to know as well."

After letting out a sigh, he scooped the sleeping peach girl and carried her in bridal style. He got up on his feet and said, "I'll explain everything once we find a place to hide from Kyo. Don't worry; Ichimaru's on our side."

The three boys looked at each other before resuming their attention to the white haired guardian. "I hope you're certain about that."

Kuro asked, "In the meantime, where should we hide?"

Ichimaru grinned. "I know just the place."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto was busy watching television in the living room and eating dried persimmons when she heard the sound of the doorbell. After she heard it the second time, she put stopped what she was doing and walked over to the front entrance to answer the door. The first person she saw was the white haired guardian. "Oh my gosh, Hitsugaya! You're her-Whoa, what happened to Hinamori?"<p>

"I'll explain things soon enough," Toshiro replied. "Can you please let all of us in?"

She blinked. "All?"

Rangiku raised her head to see all the other teenagers and guardians in her presence. Izuru said, "Sorry for the intrusion, Matsumoto-san."

"Kazumi, you look beat up."

Kuro placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh. "Yeah..."

"Hn, so Hitsugaya somehow convinced you to go back to the good side. That's goo-" When she saw him, she immediately folded her arms and shot him a glare. "You have some nerve showing your face around here, Gin."

Everyone glanced over to see the plain expression on Ichimaru's face.

"You better have a good explanat-"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya interrupted. The strawberry orange haired teenager looked over at the young prodigy. "Like I said before, I'll explain things once we are inside."

She soon sighed with defeat. "Okay fine, but I suggest you to wait until Kusaka come over."

"That's fine by me."

Rangiku nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Sojiro arrived at Rangiku's place to meet with everyone in the living room. During this time, the three guardians have already changed back to their original states. "Hitsugaya, you're safe."<p>

"Yeah," Toshiro replied. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"You better be sorry," Matsumoto said. "Don't do that again!"

He gave her a stern look. "Oi oi, you're not my mother."

"I know, but you're our special guardian friend!"

Hitsugaya sighed with defeat. At that moment, he heard a loud yell. He and a few others turned their heads to see Ichimaru bandage Kiyoko's wounds. "Oi, can't you be a little nicer with that?"

"If I were to do that, your bandages may require bandaging once again," Gin replied. "So, it's better to do it right the first time."

The black haired girl groaned.

"Anyways, what happened to Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked, referring to the sleeping teenager who is resting on the sofa. "It better be nothing serious."

"Don't worry," Hitsugaya replied. "She's just tired."

"That's because Hinamori-chan transferred some of her powers to Hitsugaya-kun through lip kissing."

All of a sudden, Matsumoto and Kusaka turned their attention to Ichimaru. "Wait, what?"

The gray haired teenager let out wide grin on his face. "As a result, all of his wounds are healed."

Hitsugaya immediately shot a glare at him.

"Eh, you're serious?" Rangiku exclaimed at the white haired prodigy. "You can do that?"

"Uruse!" he snapped. "I wanted to avoid using that method because it shortens my life expectancy, but Kyo could attack at any moment!"

"So you are picky about the girl you wanted share your kiss with! Wait until Hinamori wakes up and finds out about this, she'll totally flip out."

"Matsumoto!"

Suddenly, they heard a groan. By the time everyone looked, the peach girl is already sitting up.

"Momo, you're awake."

She blinked a few times before turning her attention to her white haired boyfriend.

"Oh Toshiro," Hinamori said. "Did I sleep for a long time?"

"No, it wasn't as bad compared to the other times."

"I see."

"Hn, you two kissed before?" Matsumoto asked. "When did that happen?"

The heavenly guardian in disguise shot her a glare. Before he could say anything, Kazumi replied, "The first time is when he got poisoned from the Fallen Ones that attacked West Rukon and Seireitei High."

"The second time is when Kyo targeted Seireitei High again," Kira further explained. "Hitsugaya was drowning in the swimming pool."

Matsumoto folded her arms over chest. She raised an eyebrow at the two lovers. "Hn, and neither of you told me about it?"

"We don't need to tell you anything about that!" Hitsugaya snapped.

With a snickering grin on her face, she leaned over and further asked, "Come to think of it, you two have been calling each other by your first names a while ago. Is there anything else you two want to mention?"

Toshiro shot her a glare. "No, there isn't."

She gave the white haired teenager a stern look. Suddenly, she turned to Momo. "I'm sure you have something to say, Hinamori."

"Oi, you're not even listening!"

"Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan are currently going out with each other," Ichimaru suddenly replied.

There was a short pause.

"WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed. "YOU TWO ARE DATING?"

Without any warning, Matsumoto screamed. After throwing her arms over her friend's shoulders, she pulled her close. "I'm so happy for you, Hinamori!"

"R-Rangiku-san," Momo croaked, trying to break free from her friend's grasp. "I-I can't breathe!"

All of a sudden, he felt someone nudge him in the gut. Hitsugaya looked over to see Kazumi, whose injuries were finished attending to. She grinned with amusement. "It's about time you picked up a girlfriend, Shiro."

Toshiro blushed, but retained his composure. "Now is not the time to be talking about me and Momo. I have to explain how I managed to survive and Ichimaru's secret mission."

"Secret mission?" Kusaka asked.

During this time, Matsumoto let go of Hinamori so that they can listen attentively to the conversation. Gin let out a smirk. "That's right. In the days before Kyo betrayed the heavenly afterlife, the Great Guardian assigned a mission to become a double agent."

"So, she gave you this mission because she already foresaw something like this would happen," Kuro said.

He nodded with agreement. "Or could it be because I'm her new favourite?"

Hitsugaya and Kazumi shot him a glare. "The Great Guardian has no favourites."

Ichimaru grinned. "Relax, I'm just pulling your legs."

"In that case, you've been working with Aizen just to get information and wait for the right moment to take him down," Hisagi deduced.

"Yep."

"So, what exactly happened back at the abandoned warehouse?" Hinamori asked.

"It all started when Ichimaru was about to shoot me," Hitsugaya explained.

* * *

><p><em>He quickly summoned a pistol shaped gun in his hand and pointed the nozzle against his temple. Ichimaru said, "Just stay put and let me to test my new toy on you."<em>

_"So this is the end of the line for me, huh?"_

_Shiro took his eyes off of the gray winged guardian to focus on the sleeping teenager nearby. Suddenly, he heard a sound of a click. Knowing that he is going to get shot within the next few moments, he began thinking back on all the past events he could recall during his time here as Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_In the meantime, Ichimaru let out a wide grin on his face. "Bye bye, Hitsugaya-kun."_

_Toshiro lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip. He knew had a lot of things to say; however, all he can think of right now are regrets. "Damn it; if only I wasn't so weak..."_

_Gin then pulled the trigger._

**_BANG!_**

_"Bang?" He found it strange. Not only that he didn't get shot, but the bang sound came from something else. By the time he raised his head up, he saw the grinning gray haired guardian holding out his cell phone. With a press of a button, he played the sound again. His eyes soon narrowed at Gin. "What's the meaning of this Ichimaru?" _

_After Gray put his cell phone away, he replied to the white haired teenager, "You're one lucky guardian, Shiro. If Kyo were to come here earlier, I would have shoot you to death."_

_"So, you're..."_

_He extended the palm of his hand out to Hitsugaya. Then, it became shrouded in a pale gray aura. After a few moments, the aura soon faded. After putting his hand down, he replied, "Yes, I'm just following the Great Guardian's orders."_

_Toshiro gave him a stern look._

_"Sorry."_

_"No, don't be," Hitsugaya replied as he is untying the rope on his arms. "You did what you had to do."_

_Once the white haired teenager got back on his feet, Ichimaru said, "Anyways, I need your help to fool Kyo and Kuro."_

_"What would that be?"_

_The taller guardian grinned. "I need you to make an ice clone of yourself so that I can burn it to a crisp."_

_"I see." Toshiro looked over to see the sleeping peach girl. After a few moments, he resumed his attention to the gray winged guardian. "I'm assuming you're going to fool Momo as well." _

_"I have to make it realistic as possible. So, you better not show your face in front of her and all your other friends."_

_"Fine, but I will make my appearance if Momo's life is in jeopardy by either Kuro or Kyo."_

_"Hn, so you're going to become Hinamori-chan's stalker for the time being?" Ichimaru teased. "Oh dear, since when did the great heavenly guardian become such a pervert?" _

_"Oh shut up."_

_With that said, the white haired teenager quickly changes to guardian state. He summoned his sword and took hold of it by the hilt. Then, he swung the bladed weapon to one side and created an ice clone of himself. "Is this alright?"_

_"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun," he replied. "Now take a black cloak from the closet and get out of here. Wait for me outside; we still have a few other things to talk about."_

_"Fine, but I have one more thing to say right now."_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"You're one sly fox, Ichimaru."_

_The gray haired guardian grinned. "Thanks, I get that a lot."_

* * *

><p>"Just because he said that it doesn't mean that he's one of the good guys," Matsumoto said. "What if he's actually a triple agent or something?"<p>

"Now that's mean to say, Rangiku," Ichimaru said. "I wouldn't go that low. Besides, I had personal reasons for going against Aizen."

"You do?" Kira asked.

"Really?" Renji said. "What would that be?"

Gin suddenly let out a smile. He merely replied, "He hurt someone whose important in my life, that's all."

"Someone important?" Momo wondered.

"Hn, so even you care about someone," Kiyoko said. "Is that person a guardian?"

"Who knows..."

The dark guardian in disguise gave him a stern look. "He's not going to tell us."

"I think so too," Hinamori agreed.

Hitsugaya then looked over to see Matsumoto's reaction to all this. To his surprise, she looked like she knows what Ichimaru is talking about. He looked at Gin once more. Then, he recalled what Gray said when he was first introduced as Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku's new classmate and transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you two."<em>

_"Same here; I'm Sojiro Kusaka." The dark haired teenager then extended a hand out to introduce the older student to his classmate. "My friend beside me is Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

_"I hope we get along, Kusaka-kun." He turned to the white haired teenager. "Hitsugaya-kun."_

_As Sojiro nodded with agreement, Toshiro just narrowed his eyes. In the meantime, Matsumoto said, "Oi, who said you can address me that way?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Gin asked. "We're old friends, right?"_

_She gave him a look and answered, "No, we're not old friends. We just met a few hours ago."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Toshiro lowered his head to hide a small smirk on his face. "<em>Hn, so they've met before."<em>

"What's up, Rangiku?" Ichimaru asked. "Did my words strike a chord?"

All of a sudden, the strawberry orange haired teenager shot the gray haired teenager a glare. She then turned around and began leaving the room. She muttered, "Stupid Gin."

"Ara, she's already gone." He began following her lead. "Oi, wait up."

Before long, everyone was left behind in the living room. "Okay, something tells me that there's more than meets the eye," Renji said.

Kira nodded with agreement. "I think so too."

"Do you know something about them, Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked.

The white haired teenager merely shrugged his shoulders. "Getting back to the topic; Ichimaru tried to kill Aizen a few days ago. However, he was defeated and left behind to die in the streets. He was lucky enough to have me as his ally."

"So, you saved his life?"

"Naturally...especially after what he did for me."

* * *

><p><em>Feeling strength is quickly leaving his body; the injured guardian slowly closed his eyes.<em>

_"Gomen ne Rangiku,"_ _Ichimaru thought. "I couldn't kill him and give back what you lost."_

_Just as the grip on his dying hand began to loosen, he heard several sounds. The injured guardian slowly opened his light blue eyes to see a black hooded figure standing in his presence under the open rain. A weak smirk appeared on the corner of his lips._

_"The reaper has come to decide my fate, huh?"_

_Without any warning, the hooded figure extended his foot out and stepped on the side of his face. He started to apply his weight under his foot. "Itte! That really hurts. Can't you be a little gentler, oh dear heavenly guardian?"_

_"Oh shut up, you're not going to die."_

_As he removed his foot, a grin suddenly appeared on Gin's face. "Hn, is that so?"_

_"Yes, I can see your life aura." Toshiro took hold of the edge of his injured wing. "It won't diminish anytime soon."_

_All of a sudden, he put his foot on it and applied some pressure. Once he heard the crackling sound, he let go of his wing and removed his foot. "Itte, now that really hurts."_

_"That's what you get for letting Aizen do whatever he wants."_

_He then extended his hand out to the gray haired guardian. _

_"Can you get up?"_

_"What if I said no?"_

_Under the hood, the injured guardian could see the icy glare from his emerald-teal eyes. "I'm leaving you here to die because I know you're lying."_

_"Well, it was worth a shot." Ichimaru extended his hand out and grabbed the hood figure by the wrist. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun."_

_"It's the least I can do. Besides, I do owe you one."_

_"I see; so that means we're even now."_

_"Yes, now let's get out of here and get your injuries bandaged up before Aizen notices."_

* * *

><p>"So, that's how things came to be the way they are," Kazumi said.<p>

Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Kiyoko folded her arms over her chest. "Damn that sly fox, he sure knows how to formulate a complex plan."

"That's right," said a voice. Heads turned to the side to see both the gray haired and strawberry haired teenagers enter the living room together. "It only took me about twenty-four hours before I came up with the idea."

Kazumi gave him a stern look. "Show of-"

All of a sudden, she stopped her sentence midway. The white haired teenager noticed. "What's wrong?"

With a small smirk on her face, she lowered her head. "Oh nothing, I just saw something different about both Matsumoto's and Ichimaru's auras."

Hitsugaya looked over at the two older teenagers, who are standing apart from one another. A smirk appeared on his face as well. "I see."

"Oi you guys." They turned their heads to the pale blond haired teenager, who is looking at the weather from the nearby window. "The clouds are making strange movements."

Wondering what he's talking about, everyone looked through the window as well. Kiyoko suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Let's look for some other place to hide. It seems like Kyo's nearby."

"I see," Toshiro replied. "So, this could possibly be one of his doings."

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"In that case, we better scramble before we get caught in the middle of it," Renji pointed out.

With that said, everyone began making their way to the front entrance to put on their shoes. Afterwards, they left the house and began running in the other direction where they feel the danger is coming from. Along the way, Ichimaru heard something. He glanced over his shoulder to see something is headed in their direction. "Hn, it seems like we've been spotted."

Hitsugaya suddenly hissed between his teeth. He and Kazumi stopped and turned around to see what is going on. At that moment, the others stopped as well. "Wait a minute," Hisagi said. "Isn't that one of the Fallen Ones?"

"It is," Kiyoko replied. "It's Midori."

By the time she landed in front of the three guardians in disguise, she took a moment to catch her breath. "Shiro...Kuro...I-I need your help."

The black haired girl suddenly made a face. After she placed her hands on her hips, she asked, "Hah, why should we help you?"

Midori slowly raised her head and replied, "I-It's Kyo...I-I need to tell you something important."

"About what?"

"I know...it's not my place to be doing this, but...h-he's going t-"

"Jugeki Byakurai." Without any warning, a red beam of light shot through the green winged guardian's chest. While the others were shocked, Toshiro, Kiyoko, and Gin quickly changed into their guardian states. Once their bladed weapons were summoned, they raised their heads to see the dark violet winged guardian with brown swept back hair looking down at them with his menacing eyes. In the meantime, Midori fell to the ground before her body dissipated into thin air. "Sorry for the interruptions, but she has done her part leading me to you all."

Shiro narrowed their eyes. "Kyo..."

"Enough with all the running away," Aizen said before he released a dark aura from his body, "it's time to get rid of you once and for all."

It soon shot up into the air and caused the dark weather to fall into black darkness. Kazumi commented, "Well, that's just nice. You just made the sky turn into darkness."

"Hn, I don't think he did that just for decoration," Ichimaru stated as he and Hitsugaya are looking at a particular direction. "Look over there."

She turned her head only to realize that a few of their friends have collapsed onto the ground. As Hinamori and Matsumoto are gathering around the downed males, Toshiro exclaimed, "Kusaka!"

"W-What's going on?" Momo asked. "Why did Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san, and Kusaka-kun fall down?"

"Damn," Kiyoko replied as she resumed her attention to the enemy. "The darkness must have put them to sleep."

"Correction: it should have put everyone to sleep," Aizen said. "However, there are a few exceptions. Guardians of the heavenly afterlife aren't affected by my ability and certain living beings who are exposed to guardians in their spiritual state for long period of time."

Upon hearing that, Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth and turned his attention to his girlfriend. He asked, "Momo, how are you feeling right now?"

"I-I'm feeling alright," Hinamori replied. "I-I'm still slightly tired from before."

"I see," he said as he turned to Kyo once more. _"Then, she might go to sleep within the next little while." _

Ichimaru took a quick glance at the strawberry orange haired teenager. Seeing that she doesn't appear to be tired, he focused on the evil guardian. "Rangiku."

"What?" Matsumoto asked.

"Look after them while the rest of us take down Aizen for good."

"Gin..."

"Toshiro," Momo said worryingly.

"I'll come back to you once I'm done with him," Hitsugaya replied upon making a quick eye contact with her. "I promise."

She slowly nodded her head. "Be careful, Shiro."

With a short nod of agreement, he turned to Aizen. With a swing of his sword on the side, he declared, "Let's end things once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

_**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Gomen ne**_ - I'm Sorry, _**Itte**_ - Ouch

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Holy shat, the final battle's about to begin! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned and find out in my next update.

In the meantime, you can write a nice review for me and/or go read this story's one-shot prequel, Put into Perspective. You can find it on my profile page or search it up under T. Hitsugaya and/or G. Ichimaru.

Thanks!


	27. The Strong and the Invincible

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Yes, I finally got a chance to update this story! I sincerely apologize for the long delay; I have school and work to juggle. Grrr...anyways, thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** i. am. PyR, Hyourinmaru10, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Lulu22Temmy, icyangel27, skylark dragonstar, becomeafan, HitsuHina fanatic, shadowrukia6613, KnowledgeandImagination, Akida Umichi,** and** JustCallMeANGEL**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter twenty-seven. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Vision of the Future.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **The Strong and the Invincible

He gave the gray winged guardian a quick glance. "Ichimaru."

At the moment he understood what the white haired guardian instructed, Gin let out a smirk. "Alright."

Toshiro then turned to Kiyoko. "Let's go Kuro."

With a short nod, they flapped their wings and took off. Kazumi took the initiative to make the first move; she flew ahead of the heavenly guardian and charged at Kyo. She thrust her sword forward, but only managed to slice through air. Keeping her cool, the dark haired guardian looked over to see Aizen has evaded to the side.

Just as he is about to counter, a crescent shaped hook and chain came into view. After it wrapped around his center of his blade, he was immediately pulled back. He soon faced with the white haired guardian. With a fierce yell, Toshiro swung his sword. However, Kyo raised his arm and forced the guardian to cut the chain.

It is when Kazumi came from behind and kicked him on the back. The force sent him flying towards Hitsugaya, who got into position for his next attack. He placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and swung it across. He summoned a wave of ice towards his opponent.

Aizen calmly dodged the ice by holding his ground and change this position with a single foot. He quickly extended two fingers and fired a destructive spell at Toshiro. "Byakurai."

Noticing the danger, Hitsugaya immediately raised the palm of his hand and launched his own spell. "Sokatsui!"

The two attacks made contact and exploded. Neither combatant used that opportunity to rest; they charged and clashed blades with one another. They pulled back before they launched the next assault. Hitsugaya was the first to strike and grazed Aizen's cheek. Kyo frowned. Despite the minor injury, the heavenly guardian was the first to draw blood. He took a moment to wipe the dripping blood off with his wrist.

In the meantime, Toshiro raised his guard. "I won't miss next time."

_**"I told you so, little heavenly guardian."**_

_**"Shiro!"**_

Kyo suddenly let out a grin. "You'll be the first to go down."

The white haired guardian narrowed his eyes. _"He must have foreseen an event that is going to happen in the near future."_

"We'll see about that." Aizen glanced over his shoulder to see Kuro in his presence. She placed the blade of her sword against the front of his neck. "I won't let Shiro do that. The fate of our worlds hangs in the balance."

"Aww, that's nice of you to do that." Feeling something against her stomach, she looked down and gasped. Just as she tried to escape, Sosuke fired a destructive spell at close range. "However, kindness will only take you so far."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew away the smoke and revealed that the guardian of darkness was unharmed. Toshiro stood in between them and shielded the attack using a binding spell. Kazumi took a moment to let out a relieved sigh. While his eyes are still focused on his opponent, Hitsugaya changed grip on his sword and tossed it over to his partner. After she caught the long bladed weapon, Kiyoko heard him say, "I've got your back, Kuro."

She nodded her head. With both swords in her possession, she got ready to make her next move. In the meantime, Hitsugaya raised the palm of his hands and fired a large destructive spell at his opponent.

"Soren Sokatsui!"

Aizen calmly dealt with the attack by slicing it in half with a single swing of his sword. Suddenly, he sensed something from the side. He looked and quickly evaded the sword swing. However, his opponent is not going to stop there.

With a fierce yell, Kazumi swung her other sword from a different angle. Kyo barely dodged the sword beam that was released from the blade. He raised his sword, ready for her next move. The dark guardian charged at Sosuke and began her series of assaults. However, the evil guardian knocked each move away at perfect timing. He pulled back and quickly thrust his sword towards her face. "Sho!"

Without any warning, a strong force pierced against his right shoulder. As a result, his attack changed course and strike air. Kiyoko grinned in response. Being at close range, she quickly pointed two fingers towards the left side of his chest. "Raikoho!"

Aizen grinned. He swung his sword across and created a barrier. Moments later, the lightning based spell deflected against it and changed its course. The attack's new target is the heavenly guardian.

Just as it was about to collide with him, Toshiro swatted the attack away as if it was a measly fly. At that moment, Aizen quickly came into his view. Not liking the situation he's in, Hitsugaya took a step back. However, the evil guardian is hot on his trail. "Shiro!"

His eyes soon focused on his thrown long bladed weapon. He immediately extended his arm out and caught the sword by the hilt. Toshiro quickly changed to the reverse side of his grip and blocked Kyo's attack. Seconds later, he pushed the taller guardian back before he summoned several ice daggers. "Guncho Tsurara!"

Sosuke merely used his immense aura to stop and dissolve the attacks into thin air. He grinned before he suddenly disappeared. Moments later, Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Knowing exactly who's behind him, he quickly turned around to defend against the next attack. However, it was already too late. He fired a dangerous destructive spell at point blank, sending the white haired guardian falling from the sky. "I told you so, little heavenly guardian."

"Shiro!" Kuro cried out to him. "Wake up!"

Upon hearing Kazumi's voice, Toshiro opened his eyes to see he is on the verge of crashing onto the ground below. He glanced over his shoulder to see one of his icy wings has partially shattered. "Come on, hurry and regenera-"

Without any warning, he felt a strong force smack his back like a speeding truck. He let out a yell.

_"Shit."_ He glanced over his shoulder to see Kiyoko is in the middle of a sword battle against Sosuke. _"He managed to fire that spell from that far?"_

He hissed between his teeth.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>At the sight of the heavenly guardian, Momo placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. Matsumoto, on the other hand, let out a curse. "Damn it, he's down."<p>

"But not out." The girls turned to the gray winged guardian. "He'll be back to deal with Aizen. Until then, I'll keep him busy."

Ignoring the calls from his strawberry orange haired friend, Ichimaru jumped and flapped his wings into the air. As he soared in the skies, he raised two fingers and pointed them towards the falling heavenly guardian. "Tsuriboshi."

After firing the binding spell, he flew up towards Kuro and Kyo. Once he arrived at the scene, he stopped in front of them. Stopping what they were doing, they turned their attention to the gray winged guardian.

Gin held his sword out to the side. With his trademark grin, he said, "It's time for payback, Sosuke Aizen."

_**"Two down, one more left to go. Of course, you know what this means. You're next, Shiro." **_

Kyo too let out a grin. "Hn, I wonder about that."

Kazumi frowned. _"Seeing how calm he is, he must have seen an event in the near future. If I had to guess, it's probably about Gray's fate in this fight." _

She raised her sword up._  
><em>

_"We have to stay standing."_

After a brief moment of silence, Aizen stepped into Ichimaru's range. Seeing that he is about to strike, the gray winged guardian raised his sword and hand. He defended against the attack. Sosuke pulled back and tried to attack from a different angle. However, the results remained the same. After clashing blades with one another, Aizen said, "You really are a glutton for punishment, Gin."

"Yes, I have to be," Gray replied, "or else no one will ever defeat you."

He pushed the taller guardian back. After putting his sword against his hip, he thrust his bladed weapon towards his opponent. Kyo quickly moved his head to the side, dodging the extending blade. Ichimaru grinned and swung his sword towards his neck. He sliced his head off. However, he wasn't too happy with the result. With a frown on his face, he glanced over to see his enemy has come out of the situation unharmed. His sword's length returned back to normal. "Unfortunately, there is no one amongst you who will defeat me."

Aizen charged at the guardian and clashed blades with his.

"I've seen it all; you should know this by now. I have the Great Guardian's powers at my fingertips. No matter what you do, your efforts are futile. I'm invincible."

"Hn, is that so?" Suddenly, a chain of spiritual energy wrapped around his arms and body. Aizen frowned before he turned his attention to the culprit responsible for the attack. It is none other than Kuro. "It seems like you've forgotten to pay attention to what's around you."

He resumed his attention to the gray winged guardian. With a grin on his face, Gin turned away from the evil guardian. Suddenly, he commanded his extending blade to increase its length and stab Sosuke through the center of his chest. Once the blade retreated back to its original length, large ice pillars shot up like wildflowers and began circling around Aizen.

Sosuke narrowed his eyes and looked over to see that the heavenly guardian has rejoined the battle in good condition. "Shiro."

Hitsugaya pointed the tip of his blade at his opponent. "Don't underestimate us, Kyo. We're just as strong."

With that said, he turned his sword ninety degree counter clockwise.

"Sennen Hyoryu."

The icy pillars closed in on one another and trapped its target. Ichimaru narrowly opened his light blue eyes to see the scene before him. "We got him, right?"

He looked at the black haired guardian. He replied, "Oh, I'll make sure of it. Besides, everything has all been prepared. Even if he comes out of there alive, he can't escape from my powers."

Gin raised his hand out.

"The poison is already in his body." He grinned. "Kill."

Seconds later, the three guardians heard a loud noise from the ice prison. They waited a few moments to see if their enemy will come out and attack. However, nothing happened.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The grip on his hilt tightened. "He's still alive."

Upon hearing his comment, the other two guardians looked at Toshiro before they turned their attention to the ice pillars. Suddenly, they felt a heavy spiritual presence. There was so much pressure that the ice prison cracked and collapsed. There was no one there. "Looking for someone?"

The three guardians of the heavenly afterlife froze. Just as they were about to turn around and act, Aizen made his move and stabbed his sword through Kazumi from behind. Before she had a chance to retaliate, Sosuke forcefully pulled his sword out of her. He kicked her down to the ground below. Hitsugaya exclaimed, "Kuro!"

He resumed his attention to Kyo. With a fierce yell, he quickly swung his sword across and released a wave of ice. However, Aizen anticipated the move and jumped back. Noticing that Ichimaru is about to strike him, he quickly got behind the guardian and slashed across his back.

Despite the open injury, Gray bit the bottom of his lip and continued his attack. He began his series of high speed sword swings. Unfortunately, Sosuke keeps dodging the strikes by moving from side to side. Then, Ichimaru changed his attacking pattern by thrusting his sword towards his chin. Again, Kyo evaded the attack.

Just as he raised his sword, he felt something tug against his wrist. He glanced over his shoulder to see the heavenly guardian is pulling on a yellow rope of spiritual energy. As the guardian charged at him, he briefly looked at Ichimaru. Seeing that both guardians are attacking him at the same time, Kyo quickly evaded both attacks. However, Gin attacked once more and cut his arm off. However, it turned out that he attacked a mirror copy of the evil guardian.

It is when Hitsugaya realized Aizen's intention. Just as he is about to call out to the gray winged guardian, Toshiro saw Sosuke appear behind Gin. With a single arm, he elbowed the guardian on the back of his neck. As he is falling, Aizen placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and slashed him across. After further injuring Ichimaru, he raised the palm of his hand. "Shakkaho."

Just as he fired the destructive spell, Toshiro appeared in between and diverted the attack in a different direction. Despite his efforts, the gray winged guardian couldn't continue fighting. Like Kuro, he too fell from the sky.

The heavenly guardian hissed between his teeth. Though he didn't look, Hitsugaya knew his two allies won't be able to back him up anymore. Aizen let out a small chuckle. "Two down, one more to go. You know what this means."

He pointed the tip of his sword at his opponent.

"You're next, Shiro."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Damn you, Aizen! With Hitsugaya as the only guardian left standing, will he be able to defeat the evil guardian? Just stay tuned and find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks. There are only three chapters left until the conclusion of this story!


	28. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **OMG, it's an early update for Beyond Perspective! Thank you for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, Hitsuhina fanatic, Hyourinmaru10, KnowledgeandImagination, shadowrukia6613, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, **and** i. am. PyR. **Here is chapter twenty-eight. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **The Moment of Truth

As they watched the battle take place from below, Hinamori and Matsumoto hoped that their friends will be able to come out victorious. However, it soon became apparent once they saw Kuro fall from the sky. Momo exclaimed, "Kazumi-chan!"

Just as she is about to go, the raven haired girl felt something took hold of her wrist. She turned her attention to Rangiku. "Wait, it's too dangerous for you to run out there."

"But she nee-"

"If Aizen notice, I'm sure he'll go after and use us to his advantage." As Matsumoto continued talking, Hinamori briefly looked at what is going on in the sky. "That is the last thing Hitsugaya and Gi-"

"Oh no, Ichimaru-san's falling!" Momo exclaimed.

"What?" Rangiku looked at the sky and gasped. "Gin!"

As she ran towards the falling guardian, the peach girl called out to her. However, she didn't listen to her words. Hinamori sighed with defeat. "And she tells me not to run out there..."

Just as she began following the strawberry orange haired female, her vision suddenly began to blur. Feeling heavy, she immediately stopped to rest. She raised her head to see that her sight is slowly becoming clear. She can see Ichimaru land on the rough ground and Rangiku get down on her knees next to him. _"Even though you're tired, don't you dare fall asleep. If you do, you may never wake up again."_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she caught up with Matsumoto and Ichimaru.

"Gin, hold yourself together!" Rangiku called out to the gray winged guardian. "Do you hear me? Gin!"

Under his thick bangs, he slowly opened his light blue eyes to look at her. "Ran...giku."

He slowly raised his hand and pointed at their male companions. She nodded her head and turned to Momo. "Hinamori, can you go back to the others?"

After watching them for a brief moment, she let out a soft smile. "Okay."

As she went back to the others, the raven haired girl looked up at the sky to see the heavenly guardian and the evil guardian still fighting against one another. Just like her friend, she too worries about the well-being of the person she cares the most.

_"Toshiro..."_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya jumped back as far as he could to create some distance. However, Aizen wouldn't let him. He appeared in front of his view, ready to strike him. It is when Toshiro swung his sword and parried against the attack. As he took a step forward, he thrust his sword towards his opponent's face. Unfortunately, he only sliced through air. He quickly braked with a single foot and quickly twisted his body around. Using the momentum, he swung his sword towards Aizen's side. Again, his attack missed because Kyo took a step back.<p>

With another strategy in mind, Toshiro placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and released an immense aura from his body. It soon transferred to his glowing blade. At that moment, he noticed Sosuke raising his sword above his head. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. Just as he watched Kyo release a sword beam, Toshiro quickly disappeared from his spot.

As he wondered about the guardian's whereabouts, Sosuke heard a fierce yell. He looked down to see the white haired guardian fly and swing his sword upwards. "Hyoten Hyakkaso!"

Aizen took precautions and moved to the side, dodging the beam of spiritual pressure. Then, he noticed Toshiro in front of his presence. They swung their swords at the same time and clashed blades. Hitsugaya pulled back and attacked again from a different angle. However, he managed to cut through air. Just as he turned around, he felt a strong force hit him like a speeding truck. As a result, the guardian was sent flying across.

By the time he registered what is going on, Toshiro sensed a familiar presence nearby. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Sosuke is preparing his next attack.

Just as he is about to strike him down, Aizen noticed the area has suddenly turned dark. He ceased his attack and looked up. Dark clouds have filled the sky, making thunderous roars. Soon, snow began to fall. Resuming his attention to the heavenly guardian, Kyo let out a grin. He said, "That's interesting attack you came up with. How is it going to hurt m-"

Suddenly, his eyes focused on his arm. One of the snowflakes touched his sleeve and blossomed into an ice flower. Then, he saw another one and another. Soon, tens of flowers began blooming all over his body. Aizen frowned and turned his attention to the white haired guardian. Hitsugaya explained, "It seems like you didn't foresee that, Kyo. It could only mean one thing: you're not invincible."

During this time, all the flowers covered the enemy's body from head to toe. After a few moments of silence, Toshiro sensed a heavy and evil spiritual presence. Kyo suddenly broke free from the prison without much effort. The heavenly guardian placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. "It seems like you didn't listen to the words I've said a while ago."

Ignoring him, Hitsugaya swung his sword and fired several ice daggers in Aizen's direction.

"I am invincible. I've already defeated two of the best guardians that ever existed in this world. It's only a matter of time before you're defeated as we-"

Without any warning, he felt something pierce him from behind. Sosuke glanced over his shoulder to see the sword belonged to none other than the guardian of darkness.

"That's impossible. She's suppos-"

"I heard you the first time." He looked further to see that it was actually Hitsugaya who pierced Kuro's sword through him. "However, even if you managed to steal the Great Guardian's powers, you can't control the ability like she can."

Toshiro quickly pulled the dark sword out of his opponent and swung his own down. However, he only managed to slice through air. He saw Aizen retreat a few meters back.

"In other words, you're in the same boat as I am."

"So, you used this situation to your advantage by borrowing Kuro's sword to attack me."

"That's right." He raised both swords and got into an offensive position. "As the heavenly guardian, I can use Kuro's powers for a limited amount of time as long as I gain possession of her sword."

Toshiro quickly swung Kiyoko's sword and released a dark spiritual powered beam. Sosuke raised his. Suddenly, the blade began shining an ominous dark purple aura. Then, he defended against the attack. Seconds later, he sent the beam flying off to the side. By the time he laid eyes on his opponent, Hitsugaya is already making his next move. Aizen raised his sword and defended once more. After a short standstill, they began trading sword swings. So far, their attacks kept missing their targets.

Seeing an opportunity, Sosuke grinned. He changed his attack pattern and swung his sword from below. As a result, Toshiro lost grip of Kiyoko's sword as it was sent flying above their heads.

He hissed between his teeth. However, he has no time to worry about it. Aizen is about to attack him again. He placed both hands on the hilt of his ice sword and got ready to defend. At that moment, he saw a strong presence fly up from behind his opponent.

Hitsugaya let out a smirk and charged at the evil guardian. He thrust the tip of his blade towards Aizen's face, but he dodged the move with a side step.

Just as he is about to counter, Sosuke sensed a familiar presence. "Don't count me out just yet, Kyo!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Kazumi strike down with her sword. He quickly moved away. Luckily for him, he managed to come out of the situation with an open arm wound. Turning serious, he noticed Shiro flying up towards him. He quickly fired a dense powered sword beam. Hitsugaya quickly maneuvered it. Sosuke suddenly let out a grin. He warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Realizing what he meant, Toshiro quickly glanced over his shoulder and looked down to see Momo and the boys. He cursed, "Shit!"

Abandoning his post, he quickly flew down to rescue them. As he watched, Aizen raised his sword up. Before he could cut the heavenly guardian down, his sword met with another. His eyes soon turned its attention to the guardian of darkness. Kiyoko said, "I won't let you do that."

"Fine, have it your way."

They resumed their battle in the skies.

* * *

><p><em>"I have to catch up."<em>

Seeing that he won't be able to reach the attack, Toshiro closed his wings so that he can fall faster. Once results are showing, he held his sword out to the side. The blade became shrouded in an icy cold aura. At that moment, he flew past the attack.

Just as he was meters away from Hinamori and the boys, he spread his wings out. Once he stopped, he quickly turned around. With a fierce yell, he raised his sword and blocked the beam attack. Then, he diverted it upwards into the sky. He raised two fingers and shot a fiery sphere of spiritual energy at the beam. "Shakkaho!"

Soon, he saw the beam explode. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori.

"Momo, are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am." Noticing that he's beginning to breathe heavily, she asked, "What about you?"

He resumed his attention to the front. "I can still fight."

Toshiro took a quick glance over to see Rangiku and Gin. He narrowed his eyes before he looked at Momo again. Judging by the look on her face, she's worried about his health.

"I'll make sure to kill him as quickly as possible."

With that said, he flapped his wings and joined the battle once more. At that time, Kazumi and Aizen broke free from one another.

"Kuro."

The guardian of darkness noticed the heavenly guardian. "Shiro."

They nodded with agreement before they turned to their enemy. Aizen grinned with amusement. "You look like you have something planned for me."

"We're going to defeat you right here and now!" Kiyoko declared.

"Now that's interesting," Kyo said. "That's not what I see in the near future."

He raised his sword up.

"You're going to be cut down."

With a boost from her foot, she charged at the evil guardian. "We'll see about that!"

She swung her sword. However, he easily defended against the attack with his bladed weapon. He jumped back.

Using this opportunity, she quickly fired a binding spell with two fingers. "Horin!"

The spiral rope of spiritual energy bonded Aizen's arms to his body, limiting his movement. Just to make sure he doesn't get away, she fired another binding spell. "Sajo Sabaku!"

Before he could retaliate, Aizen sensed the presence of the heavenly guardian. "You're finished, Kyo!"

At that moment, Hitsugaya stabbed his sword into his opponent from behind. Once the tip of the blade pierced through from where his heart was located, Aizen arched over and coughed blood. By the time he is able to breathe, a wide grin appeared on his face. "We'll see."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. As he did not want Sosuke to do whatever he wants, Hitsugaya forcefully withdrew the sword from his opponent. He slashed him across the back, cutting his wings in the process. As he watched the guardian fall, Toshiro flew down to deliver the finishing blow. He pierced his sword through the evil guardian once more. Together, they crashed onto the ground below.

For the next few moments, Toshiro panted with exhaustion. His last series of assaults had taken a lot of energy out of him. He looked down at the motionless guardian and noticed that he's still grinning. "What's so funny, Aizen?"

"You are," Sosuke replied. "You'll see soon enough, Hitsugaya-kun."

By the time Toshiro blinked, reality soon smacked him like a speeding truck. His eyes widened upon shock. He didn't stab Kyo at all. In reality, the person he hurt was just as foretold in his vision. He just committed the greatest crime a guardian could ever do; he harmed the innocent.

"M-Momo..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: O_O Holy shat, the vision came true! What is going to happen next? Stay tuned and find out what happens in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	29. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own is Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Thank you everyone for all your patience especially** Hitsuhina Fanatic, skylark dragonstar, turanzare711, icyangel27, Hyourinmaru10, i. am. PyR, AutumnsFlowers, Chibi-Chibi x3, Noa Nee, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, KnowledgeandImagination, Hazama-Chan, **and** Reader-Favs. **Thank you for all your reviews! They're greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is the chapter twenty-nine! Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Vision of the Near Future.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Sacrifice

Seeing what is going on below, she too became shocked. She never expected for something like this to happen. "Hinamori."

She could only imagine the feelings her white haired friend is currently going through. It's astonishing and heartbreaking. He tried to kill her under their enemy's influence. Kazumi bit the bottom of her lip.

_"He's going to pay for hurting them."_

Then, she realized something.

"Shit!" She looked over to find her opponent is in the presence of the four unconscious students of Seireitei and West Rukon High. She quickly dived down to rescue them from harm. _"Come on, make it in time." _

* * *

><p>After he carefully removed the sword from her body, Hitsugaya got down on his knees. He slowly flipped her over and rested her head on his lap. All he could do is helplessly watch his love suffer in this state. Hinamori coughed some blood before she got a chance to see his horrified face. She weakly said, "T-Toshi...ro..."<p>

In response to his name, the heavenly guardian ignored his surroundings and tended to the injured girl. He shakily extended his hand out and cupped her face. After a long moment of silence, he whispered, "Momo, I-I'm..."

She let out a faint smile, knowing too well that he's feeling guilty for his actions. She replied, "I-It's okay; just...defeat him."

"B-But you need he-"

Before he could say anything else, she interrupted, "I-I'll wait for you, I promise."

Hitsugaya fell silent, stuck in a dilemma. Should he leave her to fight Aizen once more? What if he tries another stunt like this? Most of all, what if she breathes her last breath while he's away?

"You're...the heavenly guardian; you...have a duty to fulfill, Shiro."

He lowered his head and didn't answer right away. After a long moment of silence, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "Until then, please don't die on me."

By the time he pulled away, he saw her slowly nod her head. With that said he scooped her body from the ground and carried her towards the nearest tree. He placed her down and rested her head against the tree trunk. After giving her one more kiss (on the forehead), Toshiro turned his attention to the evil guardian.

During the time he was with Momo, Kyo managed to use their friends to inflict damage to the guardian of darkness. Suddenly, his body became shrouded in a thick layer of icy aura. It turned into a heavy pressure that went unnoticed by the guardians near him. "AIZEN!"

Sosuke looked over to see the furious guardian. "Hn, somebody's angry."

"I-I'm not...finished yet."

Recognizing the voice, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kiyoko struggling to get up on her feet. "You're still alive."

By planting her blade in the ground, she used her sword as support. "Damn right, I am."

Suddenly, Toshiro appeared in between them. With his sword out on the side, she knew he is ready to make a move.

"Shiro, I can sti-"

"You need to rest, Kuro." Hitsugaya said without looking at his companion. "You're seriously injured."

"But I-I can still fig-"

Ignoring the dark guardian, Kyo took the initiative to make the first move. However, his attack was blocked by Shiro. As they quickly started their sword exchange, Kazumi tried to help. However, she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She stopped all movement and dropped her sword. Suddenly, she placed both hands over her abdomen.

"Damn it..." She raised her head up and helplessly watched the battle unfold. "Shiro."

* * *

><p>Not wanting the battle to remain like this, Aizen jumped back and quickly flew up in the air. However, Hitsugaya easily caught up and quickly started up his series of fierce attacks.<p>

He can't afford to lose him. If he does, Sosuke may use Hinamori or the others to defend. He has already harmed one too many innocent beings in this world. He won't let it happen again. "Aizen, I'll make sure you pay for every single crime you committed!"

**_"W-What's going on?"_**

**_"The powers you've gained are finally back firing on you."_**

By the time he snapped back to reality, he felt something pierce through his side. Hitsugaya gasped, seeking for breath. As a result, he began coughing blood. He soon bit the bottom of his lip and raised his head. "Hn, now what were you trying to do? Oh yes, you were trying to make me pay for all the crimes I've done. I wouldn't say that if I were you. Besides, I'm not only one here who has committed a grievous and illegal crime."

Seeing that Sosuke is at close range, he angrily swung his sword across. However, his opponent anticipated the move and stepped back. Aizen tried to pull the sword out, but he couldn't. He noticed the heavenly guardian has taken a firm hold of the blade using his bare hand. Then, he became aware of the ice daggers that are hovering around them. Toshiro ignored his previous statement and said, "I won't let you get away."

The daggers moved and pierced their bodies. Blood began to seep out from their wounds. "So, this is your...decision. You're sacrificing your life for the survival of the living beings."

Hitsugaya coughed several times.

"What have they done for you? Most of them don't even believe guardians exist. Why should you suffer for them?"

"Your manipulation trick is not going to work on me, Kyo."

"Really, Shiro...think about it," Aizen explained. "Don't you deserve something in return for once? How about this? If you join me now, I'll spare your girlfriend's life."

**_"Shiro, you can't save her. Her life is alrea-"_**

**_"She'll live; I won't let her die."_**

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the evil guardian. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I don't think you're going to keep your word."

"Fine."

He raised the palm of his hand and fired a sphere of spiritual energy at the heavenly guardian. Once the attack made contact, an explosion occurred and smoke filled the area. By the time the visibility became clearer, he noticed shattered pieces of ice falling down. Kyo narrowed his eyes with great suspicion once he concluded that Shiro somehow gotten away from the attack. Suddenly, he felt something move from behind. He quickly turned around and fired a spell. However, he only managed to hit nothing.

"Sajo Sabaku!"

As his arms are bonded to his body, he noticed Hitsugaya with Kazumi's sword in his possession. The blade suddenly became shrouded in a dark aura while his ice sword (which is in his right hand) did the same in a light aura.

Before long, Toshiro's icy cold spiritual power began leaking from his body. He raised both swords in his dual sword stance. Then, he changed the grip on his ice sword and held it on the reverse side.

Recognizing what he's doing, Aizen let out a shout before the air turned heavier. As he tried to escape from the binding spell, Sosuke felt something pierce through his wings. He glanced over to see the gray winged guardian has returned to the battlefield. His menacing eyes narrowed. He yelled, "G-Gray!"

Suddenly, he extended his arms out and broke free from the binding spell. Ichimaru grinned. "Sorry Kyo-san, but...you can't count me out just yet."

At that moment, he heard a yell. Turning his attention to the sound, he saw Hitsugaya throw Kazumi's dark sword in his direction. It pierced through his lower portion of his left arm. Using this opportunity, Ichimaru commanded his sword's length to return back to its original size. He quickly swung his sword down and cut one wing off. Aizen let out a fierce yell.

It is when he felt another sharp pain. He looked over to see his other lower arm was pierced by Hitsugaya's ice sword. He growled and glared at the coughing heavenly guardian. "You're knocking on death's door. There's no way you can finish what you've started, Shiro."

Suddenly, he noticed the area turn dark. Sosuke glanced over his shoulder to see a large fiery blue and gray gate from behind. Its doors burst open to reveal nothing but red light. His eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry; I will finish the job."

He turned to the white haired guardian.

"I saw the near future." He raised the palm of his hand. It became shrouded in a mixture of black and white light. "You will be defeated."

With that said, he disappeared from sight. By the time he reappeared, he got in front of the evil guardian and slammed his palm in his face. All of a sudden, the light had shown brighter. Soon, a rainbow coloured light was shot through the thick clouds and high up into the sky above.

Once Hitsugaya finally let go, Aizen let out an angry shout. He tried to release more spiritual power. However, he began to burning sensation. He looked down and noticed his body is beginning to burn. "W-What's going on?"

"The powers you've gained are finally back firing on you," Hitsugaya explained. "You've reached your limit."

"No, this can't happen! I shouldn't have a limit!"

"Oh yes, you do." He turned to Ichimaru. "Yes, your powers made you unbelievably strong. However, you totally forgot your body's limit. Don't you remember?"

Gin rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Our wings are the source of our lives and power." He suddenly let out a wide grin. "That's why I made sure you lose both your wings while Shiro released the Great Guardian's powers from you. Together, we took your power of immortality away."

Ichimaru extended his hand out.

"Now, good bye...Sosuke Aizen. It's time to kill."

His eyes widened. Not liking the way things are going, he let out an echoing shout. "NO!"

Suddenly, his other wing burst into nothingness. As a result, the rest of his body burned at a faster rate. But before he could disintegrate, the gate released many sharp weapons and pierced through his body.

"Guardians of the heavenly afterlife, this isn't the last time you'll see me!"

Before long, he was pulled inside. Soon, the two swords of ice and darkness were spit out. After Toshiro grabbed them by the hilts, he and Gin watched the doors slam shut and disappear into thin air.

He soon closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Sorry for getting the finishing blow, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hearing the gray winged guardian, Shiro looked at him and replied, "It doesn't matter anymore. I have other things to worry about."

With that said, both guardians flew back down to the ground where Matsumoto, Kazumi, and Hinamori are. Upon noticing them, Kiyoko walked up to Toshiro. All he did was returned her sword before he continued walking up to his injured lover. Once he is close enough, he got down on his knees and placed his sword down. Then, he took her hand. Seeing that she has fallen unconscious, he checked for her pulse and the life aura that is surrounding her.

"Shiro, you can't save her. Her life is alrea-"

"She'll live," Hitsugaya suddenly said. "I won't let her die."

Matsumoto asked, "What do you plan on doing to save her?"

After a long moment of silence, he finally replied, "The same way that she did to save my life."

Once the realization dawned to her, Kazumi grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. She exclaimed, "No, you can't do that! You do understand what this means, right?"

Of course, I do understand," Toshiro said. He resumed his attention to the raven haired girl. "I'm well aware of the consequences."

Kazumi frowned. "No, I still won't let you do it. You've already had your life and powers restored three times in your current life. If you make lip contact one more time, you'll pro-no, you'll lose your life!"

"I don't care," he retorted. "My life means nothing back then. Why should it matter right now?"

"Toshiro, I don't believe your words. Now that the catastrophe is over; we're free from our everlasting curse. We can live our lives to the fullest and die when our time comes. Don't you want to live the future you've always dreamed about?"

"I do, but..." He paused. "If I do that, I'll never be happy. Momo will already be gone from this world."

Suddenly, they heard a loud yawn. Everyone turned their attention to the boys. Matsumoto said, "You're alright."

Noticing the others, they slowly got up and walked over. Hisagi replied, "Yeah, somehow..."

"Whoa, what happened to Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked. "She's hurt."

Ichimaru replied, "It's a long story, Izuru."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh. "She means everything to me. I'll be glad to lay down my life for her survival."

"Is there really no other way?" Kusaka asked.

Toshiro nodded his head. "I had a great life. I've done a lot of things I would have never expected to do especially after what I've been through for countless centuries."

He took a moment to caress Momo's hand.

"If I had something to regret about, it is being unable to spend the rest of my life with the person I've grown to love. I'll never forget her...or the rest of you: my dear friends."

"Shiro," Kiyoko said. "You hopeless lover..."

Despite the comment, he let out a soft smile at the guardian of darkness. "Thanks for everything, Kuro. Enjoy the new life you have now."

Matsumoto frowned. Not wanting things to go the way they're supposed to, she took a step forward. Just as she is about to say something, she and everyone else felt an invisible force pushed them away from Toshiro and Momo. They fell back on the ground. "Ow, that hurts..."

Once she looked, Kazumi noticed the heavenly guardian is looking back at her. Knowing that he is going to proceed as he intended, she quickly got on her feet and ran over to him. However, she was stopped by a thick barrier. She slammed her fist on the spell and shouted, "Toshiro, put down the barrier! There has to be some other way to save her!"

"Kazumi's right!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she joined the guardian. "Don't you dare do something stupid!"

She growled and turned to Ichimaru.

"Gin, can't you do something about the barrier?"

"I would, but I don't have enough energy to break it down," he replied. "I'm sorry, Rangiku."

The strawberry orange haired teenager hissed between her teeth. Then, she went back to helping Kiyoko to break down the barrier. However, her efforts were futile. The shield separating the group of friends is too strong.

"Hitsugaya!" Kusaka called out.

While everyone called out to the heavenly guardian, Toshiro's eyes are focused on the weak peach. He placed a hand on her cheek. _"Momo...I have a lot to say to you, but I don't know where to start. Please try to understand why I'm doing this."_

He took a moment to let out a deep sigh.

_"Hopefully, you'll be able to use that to move on with your life."_

Hitsugaya leaned towards her face.

_"No matter what happens, I'll always look after you."_

He then closed his eyes and captured her lips. Immediately, he became shrouded in an aura of blue light. However, the moment didn't last long. As if he was stabbed through the heart, he broke the kiss and clutched his hand over the location of his heart. He began gasping for breath. "Hitsugaya!"

Ignoring the voices of his friends, he placed his other hand on the ground and tightly gripped onto a few strands of grass. He hissed between his teeth. _"Damn, my vision...it's getting blurry."_

All of a sudden, he let out hoarse coughs. He glanced over to see his special one. Her injuries have fully healed, returning back to her youthful state.

_"I'm sorry for leaving you like this."_ He slowly extended hand out to her. _"I'll always love you, my dear Momo."_

But before he could reach her, the heavenly guardian suddenly lost all strength to move. As a result, he collapsed on the floor...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: Is this the end of the heavenly guardian? What is going to happen to everyone? Please review and I'll be back with the final chapter to this story! Laterz!


	30. A Life to Live

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series nor their characters in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. The only original character I do own are Kiyoko Kazumi _aka_ the guardian of darkness, Kuro and the Great Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: **OMG, it's already here? Yes, it is. Here is the final chapter to Beyond Perspective. I would like to take a moment to thank you everyone for your patience especially my wonderful reviewers:** icyangel27, TUranzaRE711, Hyourinmaru10, Reader-Favs, Noa Nee, Hitsuhina fanatic, KnowledgeandImagination, i. am. PyR, becomeafan, skylark dragonstar,** and **UnbelievableAnimeFreak**. Without any further delay, here is chapter thirty. Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LEGEND<span>**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Dreaming. **The Great Guardian's Voice.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beyond Perspective<span>**

**Chapter Thirty: **A Life to Live

_She slowly opened her eyes. Though she could only see his back, the peach girl could tell who is in her presence. With a bright smile on her face, she called out to him. "Toshiro!"_

_However, he didn't respond. Figuring out that he didn't hear her, Momo decided to run over to him. Again, she called out his name._

_Then, she decided to surprise him. She extended her arms out. Just as she tried to embrace her white haired lover, he disappeared into nothingness. Hinamori regained her balance and saw he was nowhere in sight. _

_Wondering where he could be, she began walking. After a few steps, her right foot bumped into something. She stopped and looked down to see what it is. She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped._

_Lying on the ground was the lifeless body of the broken winged heavenly guardian, drenched in cold blood. _

_"Toshiro!"_

* * *

><p>Momo opened her eyes and immediately sat up, gasping for breath. "Hinamori, you're awake."<p>

Recognizing the voice, she looked over to see Rangiku, Gin, and Kira.

"What happened? Where a-" Suddenly, the recent events dawned to her. She began looking around. "What happened to Aizen?"

"He's long gone." Ichimaru replied. "Thanks to your beloved guardian."

She closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He managed to defeat Kyo just as he promised. "So, Toshiro defeated him."

Then, she realized something.

Hinamori opened her eyes and asked, "Where is he?"

He extended a finger and pointed to the side. Momo followed the guided direction and noticed the heavenly guardian resting on Kiyoko's lap. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to them.

When she got a closer look, she noticed the guardian is looking quite pale. Soon, the recent nightmare came into mind. Her heart soon ached. "Toshiro?"

"I'm sorry, Hinamori." She looked at the guardian of darkness whose eyes are turned away. "...He's dead."

Momo's eyes widened. "Dead? You mean...he died because of his injuries?"

Kuro shook her head. "No, he sacrificed his life by transferring all the spiritual pressure he had left into you."

Their eyes finally met.

"He allowed you to survive."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth, holding back the tears that are trying to come out. She mumbled, "No, that can't be..."

"We tried to save him," Gin replied, "but we couldn't do a thing. Gomen ne, Hinamori-chan."

She looked down at the resting guardian. "Toshiro..."

Feeling her emotions are taking physical form, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. However, her efforts were rendered useless as more came out. She began crying.

As she watched younger teenager cry her heart out, tears began to swell in Rangiku's eyes. Then, she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to see her close friend standing by her side. Unable to hide it, she turned around and buried her face in Ichimaru's chest. With his hand on her back, he began comforting her. In the meantime, the others closed their eyes and lowered their heads. None of them were able to say anything to make the crying peach feel any better.

When she settled down a bit, Momo buried a hand under her love and lifted his upper body towards her. After a moment of silence, she pulled him close and embraced him. Once more, she began crying. "Shiro...you can't leave me. I love you."

By the time she opened her eyes, Kazumi noticed a thin ray of shining light. Wondering where it is coming from, she raised her head up. She gasped. "No way..."

Without any warning, three beams of light pierced through the clouds and shined down on the three guardians of the heavenly afterlife.

Matsumoto jerked away from the gray winged guardian and asked, "What's happening?"

Kazumi looked down at her hands to see her injuries are healing by itself. Then, she looked over and noticed her sword began disappearing. She glanced over her shoulder to see her wings are doing the same thing. Kiyoko turned to Gin and saw the same thing is happening to him. "Our powers...they're been drained out of us."

Ichimaru raised his arm up to see his sword disappear into thin air. He replied, "Hn, it looks like we're living beings now."

"But why?"

They turned to Momo and Toshiro. Once the rays of light faded, they saw the white haired has too lost his ice sword and pair of wings. Suddenly, they noticed a hand twitch.

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and meet with Hinamori's. Her eyes widened upon surprise. "Oh my gosh..."

Without any warning, she gave him a tight hug.

"Toshiro, you're alive!"

Hitsugaya gasped. "W-Whoa Momo, your hug...It's too tight for me to breathe!"

Upon hearing him cough, Hinamori quickly gave him some room to sit up and breathe. She placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a hesitant laugh. "Oh yeah, sorry..."

"Yo Shiro."

He looked over to see Kazumi and Ichimaru standing in his presence. "Kuro, Gray..."

Kiyoko smiled. "We're all in the same boat."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"You know what I think," Ichimaru speculated. "The Great Guardian is giving us our reward on a job well done."

"You mean..."

He let out his trademark grin. "Yep, we've been given a chance to fulfill our lives the way we want to."

Kazumi suddenly let out a guts pose. "Oh hell yeah, that's what I want to hear!"

"Wait a minute, Hitsugaya just passed away a while ago," Rangiku said. "How can he fulfill his life when he was already dead?"

**_I can answer that question._**

Suddenly, everything around them stopped moving. Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood up and began looking around.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Renji asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," Kusaka replied.

"It looks like everything around us has stopped," Kira concluded, "as if time stopped."

"That voice; it's the Great Guardian's!" Hitsugaya and Ichimaru looked down to see Kazumi got down on one knee and bow. They both gave her weird looks before they turned their attention to the sky. Gin said, "Well, you are right."

"R-Really?" Renji asked.

"Oh yes, there's no mistaking it."

"Oi Shiro, Gray!" Kazumi exclaimed. "You have to show your respect!"

Hitsugaya frowned. "No way."

"I don't feel like bowing," Ichimaru added.

Without any warning, she got up and slapped the back of their heads. Both teenagers placed their hands on the back of their heads. Toshiro snapped, "Ouch, what the hell was that about?"

"Itte," Gin said. "That really hurts, Kazumi-chan."

Kuro placed her hands on her hips. "Show some respect!"

**_I gave Shiro back his life because I care about him just as I care about the rest of you. I also feel he deserved his second chance. From what I have seen, as Toshiro Hitsugaya, he has learned many things that he never took the time before. Of course, that includes making great friends and finding the love of his life._**

The white haired teenager turned a few shades darker and looked away. Gin grinned. "Hn, isn't that great Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Shut up Ichimaru. I don't want to hear that comment from you." Then, he shot a glare at another teenager. "The same goes to you, Matsumoto."

"What?" Rangiku asked. "I didn't say anything!"

"You were about to."

The strawberry orange haired teenager folded her arms. "Tch, you're so stingy."

"Uruse!"

**_Momo Hinamori._**

Upon hearing her name called, the peach girl took a step forward. "Ah yes?"

**_Please look after my beloved heavenly guardian. He can be a bit of a handful at times._**

She smiled and nodded with agreement. "I will."

Suddenly, she felt something. She looked over to see Hitsugaya's hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him to see the frown on his face. "Oi, why, in the world, are you asking Momo to take care of me? She's the one who needs to be looked after."

Momo pouted.

**_That may be true, but I still trust her. Besides, she is the only person who managed to melt your inner ice and make you fall in love with her._**

Again, he blushed. As he looked away, Toshiro mumbled, "Well, I guess you do have a point..."

**_My time talking with you is about to run out. I will restore Seireitei back to the way it was supposed to be. Once that's done, time will start again._**

"Great Guardian," Kazumi said.

**_My three guardians: enjoy your new lives that have been granted. Once you come back to the heavenly afterlife, I expect to hear great stories from you all._**

She smiled. "Thank you, but...won't you be a bit lonely?"

**_I will, but...I just have to get used to it. Besides, I forced every single one of you to stick with me for so long. Farewell..._**

With that said, everything around them began moving once more. Everything went back to the way they're supposed to be. Abarai placed a hand on his hip and asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Matsumoto replied. "It's time to party on a job well done! Let's head over to the bar right now!"

Everyone (excluding Toshiro and Gin) exclaimed, "Eh?"

"Matsumoto-san, we can't do that!" Kira exclaimed. "We're all underage!"

"Let's party!"

"She's not listening."

"Oh yeah," Hisagi agreed.

With a smile on her face, Hinamori turned to the once heavenly guardian. "Toshiro."

He smiled back. "Momo."

Then, he took hold of her hand. Their fingers intertwined with one another. "I'm glad you're here."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I know. Now you don't have to worry about me going anywhere anymore. I'll be here right next to you."

"Hn, I sense a kiss coming up."

Recognizing the voice, Toshiro shot a glare at everyone (who are circling around them). Momo jumped with surprise. "E-Everyone, w-what are you staring at us for?"

"Come on, Hinamori," Rangiku teased. "Go and kiss your beloved heavenly guardian."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Suddenly, he heard a suppressed snort. He turned to his dark haired classmate.

"Oi Kusaka, I saw that!"

"Darn, it was getting to the interesting part," Gin said.

"You bastard, Ichimaru. Go kiss Matsumoto or something."

"What? No way!" Rangiku exclaimed.

As the conversation continued, Kazumi turned her attention to the partly cloudy sky above. She let out a smile on her face._ "So, this is what my life is like. Oh well, even though it's not an ordinary one, it's still a life."_

"Hey Kazumi, aren't you going to join us?"

She turned to her companions and ran after them. "Yes, I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh. After a long and eventful day, he finally got a chance to relax. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"<p>

He opened his eyes and looked over to see the peach girl walking by his side. Toshiro stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and thought for a moment. "Hn, I haven't really decided on a lot of things yet."

"I see."

"What I do know is..." He smiled. "I will spend a large portion of it with you."

The two lovers stopped to face one another. "Toshiro..."

He extended a hand out and cupped her face. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head and replied, "Not at all."

With that said he pulled her close and captured her lips. Though she was surprised by the move, Hinamori didn't waste any time melting to the kiss. Besides, they've deserved this moment after what has happened. There is no need to worry about getting kidnapped. There is no need to worry about the world's end. Most of all, there is no need to worry about evil guardians getting in between them. He pulled away from her. "My peach."

"My heavenly guardian." They joined hands and went walked all the way to the Hinamori residence. "I'm home Obaa-san!"

"Welcome home Momo," the elderly woman replied as she came out of the kitchen. Then, she noticed the presence of the white haired teenager. "Hello Toshiro, it's nice seeing you again."

He gave her a short bow. "Konnichiwa."

She smiled. "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter home safely."

"It's nothing." Hitsugaya turned his attention to Hinamori. "I'll see you again so-"

"Do...you want to stay for dinner?" she suddenly asked.

Toshiro blinked. "Eh?"

"That's a good idea Momo," Obaa-san suggested. The two teenagers looked at the grandmother. "Besides, we have to thank him somehow."

The peach girl smiled. "You don't mind, right?"

Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh. Besides, it's not like he has anything special to do at this time. His lips suddenly curved into a content smile.

"No, not at all. Thanks for the offer."

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Japanese Word Translations<span>**

**_Gomen ne_** - I'm Sorry, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother,_** Konnichiwa**_ - Good Afternoon, _**Owari** _- The End

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**:_ *sniff*_ Yes, it's over. After about nine months, this story is complete. _*sniff*_ Thank you everyone for all your support especially **anime16, peachysnowFan, Hyourinmaru10, icyangel27, Shiro-ouji-sama, Mrs. HopeEstheim, HibarixZhen, KnowledgeandImagination, Lil' EyeCandy, applestoapples, xIceCrystal, Reader-Favs, Lavi-Hime 4E -3, Koatan, KiRisH KiRisH, Shiro, fayfan, Neko no me, Chichi4mangaHero, un-biased critique, xXAshPhoenixXx, ShinobiTwin05, fruitcups ahoy, becomeafan, Zoe the Hunter, ShinjiLuver123, Yemi Hikari, iluvrima, yumi-2121331, XxShiro777xX, kitten, Aiko Rin Sayuri, Lulu22Temmy, skylark dragonstar, shadowrukia6613, Akida Umichi, rosan0308, PreCure5Cool, Chibi-Chibi x3, May, Rangarok78, xXSennaXx, TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, Cindy Cordova, Mariana wuz here, Chrisse, xXAnime-ChrisseXx, UnbelievableAnimeFreak, Noa Nee, animefan7063, xXAnimeKittenXx, Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple, PiNkBuN17, i. am. PyR, metsfan101, cutiewolves, Hitsuhina fanatic, JustCallMeANGEL, turanzare711, AutumnsFlowers, **and** Hazama-Chan.** Thank you all so much for your words of encouragement! HitsuHina plushes for you all!

And now...my future plans.

First of all, I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel to this story. I have an idea what the plot will be about, but it's up in the air. I have yet to figure out the whole storyline and have much motivation to continue this story. We'll see how things go as time pass by.

In the meantime, I'm going back to working on some one-shots and a few one-shots from The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge. I haven't updated it for almost two months.

Once that is done, I'll probably post my next HitsuHina story.

Anyway, thank you again for all your support by reading my story. Please write your comments, questions, and suggestions in a lovely review! Until then, stay tuned to my profile page or my other stories for updates. See you again soon! xD


End file.
